Le Plan
by MamzelleCaro
Summary: Six crimes. Six personnes complètement différentes. Une prison. Cette même envie de liberté. Un plan. Bienvenue à Washington Jail. Tous humains. EXB/EXR/JXA
1. Chapter 1

**Et si les personnages de Twilight passaient de l'autre côté de la ligne? Qu'ils passaient des bons aux méchants, mais en restant les personnages attachants auxquels on est habitué? Intrigué(e)s? Lisez pour voir qu'est-ce que ça donnerait! :) **

**Disclaimer: Je parle français, non anglais. Mes personnages sont tous humains et non mythiques tels les vampires et les loups-garous. Je me nomme MamzelleCaro (**_sur Fanfiction, en tout cas._**) et non Stephenie Meyer. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère... :P**

**» M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Vitesse, Vols & Explosions**

**(*)**

_**Seattle, État du Washington**_

Deux heures. Deux heures que la poursuite durait. Toutes les forces de la police s'étaient réunies pour une chasse à l'homme à travers la ville de Seattle. Les voitures de police essayaient tant bien que mal de poursuivre la Lamborghini Spyder qui filait à toute allure sur la route, mais plus la poursuite avançait et plus la voiture les distançait. Au début, seules deux voitures poursuivaient le conducteur, mais ils avaient été obligés de faire appel à leurs autres collègues qui patrouillaient dans le secteur, car celui qui était au volant était bien trop compétent pour se faire piéger par de simples policiers de banlieue. Au bout d'une heure, un des policiers qui poursuivaient la voiture depuis le début avait eu l'idée d'appeler le central pour leur demander si l'hélicoptère était libre pour une chasse à l'homme. Tout était mis en œuvre pour tenter de stopper le criminel au volant. Jusqu'à présent, leurs efforts ne servaient à rien, car il parvenait toujours à se faufiler dans les barrages, à contourner les tapis de clous et tout ça sans abîmer la super voiture italienne et blesser les autres personnes sur la route. Décidément, le conducteur était un pro et il n'en était pas à sa première poursuite policière. Il filait à toute vitesse sur le boulevard sans jamais prendre la peine de ralentir pour éviter ce qui venait droit sur lui. Roosevelt, le premier agent à avoir répondu à l'appel du central qui déclarait qu'une voiture venait d'être volée ne s'attendait pas à ce que son après-midi se passe comme ça. Habituellement, dans la ville de Seattle, la police n'intervenait que peu sur la route, car peu de personnes semblaient avoir un faible pour le danger et la vitesse. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La Lamborghini Spyder s'engageait maintenant sur l'autoroute. Roosevelt savait que s'ils n'agissaient pas bientôt le suspect aurait tout les chances de filer sans que personnes ne puisse l'arrêter. Décrochant son micro, il lança un appel aux autres policiers :

- Allez, les gars. C'est maintenant qu'il faut l'attraper avant qui nous glisse entre les mains! Accélérez, bon Dieu!

Ceci dit, il écrasa l'accélérateur dans l'espoir de se rapprocher de la voiture volée. Les autres voitures de police suivirent le mouvement et bientôt la distance entre le suspect raccourcit. Cependant, ce fut de courte durée. Le suspect ayant vu que la police se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement avait décidé lui aussi d'appuyer sur le champignon. Déjà, la belle voiture italienne bondissait, creusant un peu plus l'écart entre lui et les policiers. Maudissant sa pauvre voiture de fonction qui ne pouvait dépasser guère plus les 180 km/h, il vit le criminel s'éloigner un peu plus. Pourtant, il était bien décidé à ne pas abandonner la poursuite. Bien que le conducteur soit un voleur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du respect pour cet homme qui réussissait à déjouer les forces policières avec tant de facilité semblait-il.

De loin, il vit la voiture volée tourner dans un embranchement. Elle se dirigeait en direction d'une petite bourgade. En voyant le nom sur la pancarte, il ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Le suspect se dirigeait vers Forks. Étant né et ayant déjà travaillé dans la police de cette petite ville, il connaissait évidemment le shérif. Ce serait probablement un atout majeur dans cette poursuite. Il contacta le central qui le mit en contact avec le central de Forks.

- Ici, agent Roosevelt. Nous sommes présentement dans une chasse à l'homme. Demande l'aide du Shérif Swan et de toutes les forces policières libres en ce moment pour arrêter le suspect.

- Ici, Shérif Swan. Incapables d'attraper vos propres criminels? Il faut que vous les ameniez dans ma ville? Demanda une voix bourrue.

- Chef Swan, excusez-moi mon langage, mais c'est un putain de pro qui conduit la voiture. Il a réussi à éviter tout nos barrages et les tapis de clous que nous avions mis sur sa route.

- D'accord, je vois. Ce n'est pas un amateur. Les forces policières libres en ce moment se mobilisent pour attraper ce salaud.

- Merci, chef Swan.

Il changea de poste et contacta le pilote de l'hélicoptère qui ne lâchait pas la voiture d'en haut à aucun moment.

- Chad, c'est Matthew. Ne lâche pas la voiture. Surtout en ce moment. On approche des montagnes et la route va commencer à zigzaguer. Tu es notre seul contact constant qui nous relie à ce gars-là.

-Compris. Je ne le lâche pas.

Il redéposa le micro et se concentra sur la route et le véhicule plus loin devant lui. Il allait avoir besoin de toute sa concentration car ils s'enfonçaient dans les routes sinueuses de la montagne à présent. Le vert et le brun défilait à toute vitesse autour de lui. La route zigzaguait et les virages devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il perdait souvent de vue la voiture mais la retrouvait l'instant d'après. Cependant, après un des nombreux virages, il ne vit pas l'automobile. Il tenta d'accélérer, mais le moteur était à bout, c'était impossible. L'angoisse d'avoir perdu le suspect commençait à monter un peu en lui. Une fine gouttelette de sueur coula de sa tempe. Il appela Chad pour savoir s'il avait toujours la voiture en vue et celui-ci lui répondit positivement. Il était rassuré; ils ne l'avaient pas perdu. Il ne manquerait que ça. Après une poursuite de deux heures à travers Seattle et maintenant Forks, s'il perdait le suspect, il pouvait être sûr que ses patrons ne serait pas d'humeur très clémente. Il serait démis de ses fonctions immédiatement. Et son job, il y tenait. Un grésillement le sortit de ses pensées.

- Agent Roosevelt, ici chef Swan. Nous sommes prêts à l'accueillir comme il se le doit dans notre petite ville. Une embuscade à l'entrée de la ville. Une dizaine de voitures sont cachées dans d'autres rues près. Il n'a aucune chance de réussir à passer sur ce coup-là. Avec vos propres voitures, il va être complètement encerclé.

- D'accord. J'estime que dans deux ou trois minutes à la vitesse que nous roulons nous devrions arriver. Préparez-vous.

- Compris.

Enfin. La poursuite allait bientôt se finir. Deux ou trois virages et ils arriveraient au village de Forks. Après deux virages, il vit finalement les contours de la petite bourgade. Décidément, le chef Swan avait fait les choses en grand. Dix automobiles étaient disposées en demi-cercle. Et il en voyait d'autres arriver pour combler les trous ou pourrait peut-être se faufiler le bandit. Le bolide italien continuait pourtant à rouler à toute vitesse vers les policiers.

- Il ne va quand même pas foncer dedans. Il n'est pas crétin à ce point-là? Demanda l'agent Roosevelt, perplexe.

Heureusement, la voiture freina. Roosevelt soupira de soulagement avant de soudainement froncer des sourcils. La voiture venait de faire marche arrière et tentait de repartir dans l'autre sens. Autrement dit, elle se précipitait directement dans sa direction. Ayant prévu le coup, cinq voitures surgirent de nulle part et vinrent se positionner à côté de la voiture de l'agent Roosevelt. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible. Le suspect était entouré de toute part. Les vitres teintées empêchaient aux policiers de voir le voleur, mais Roosevelt s'imaginait sans mal le visage du criminel tordu sous la frustration de l'échec. Il sortit de sa voiture, prit son arme et s'accroupit derrière sa portière tout en hurlant :

- Police! Vous êtes complètement encerclés! Sortez de la voiture, les mains en l'air! Immédiatement!

Il eut un moment où personne ne bougea, tendus, leurs armes pointées vers la voiture. Le moteur continuait de vrombir, le suspect semblait ne pas vouloir sortir de la voiture. Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent interminables aux policiers le moteur s'éteignit. Finalement, la portière de la Lamborghini Spyder s'ouvrit lentement, laissant sortir le suspect. Une botte de cuir apparut en premier et ensuite la silhouette du voleur sortit à son tour. Choqué, Roosevelt s'immobilisa. Il ne pouvait y croire. Celui qui les avait fait parcourir plusieurs centaines de kilomètres dans une des plus grande chasse à l'homme n'était tout simplement autre qu'une femme. Une femme sublime de surcroît. Grande, les cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus glaciers, elle les regardait affichant un air arrogant.

- Il y a un problème, monsieur l'agent, demanda-t-elle.

**(*)**

_**New York, État de New York**_

Le magasin était bondé. Les gens se bousculaient, personne ne faisait attention aux autres. Tous voulaient se procurer un morceau de linge avant que le stock ne soit épuisé. Les vendeuses étaient toutes occupées avec les acheteurs, courant partout à travers le magasin pour répondre à la demande de tout le monde. Personne ne fit donc attention à une jeune femme en trench noir, au chapeau melon noir et aux lunettes Dolce&Gabanna qui s'empara d'un sac en cuir Louis Vuitton qu'elle fourra dans son autre sac qu'elle portait à l'épaule. Après avoir pris l'objet qu'elle était venue chercher dans le magasin, elle sortit du magasin comme elle y était entrée; ni vue ni connue_**.**_

Marchant vivement dans la rue, elle se dirigea vers la boutique Versace un peu plus loin dans Madison Avenue, se fondant dans la foule. Vérifiant que personne ne la suivait, elle s'engouffra dans une ruelle et y laissa son trench et son chapeau. Elle enfila une perruque blonde qui lui arrivait aux épaules; elle était maintenant méconnaissable de l'autre femme qui venait de s'y engouffrer quelques instants plus tôt. Habillée d'un tailleur rouge et de ses lunettes, elle ressortit de l'allée. Elle continua sa route jusqu'à la boutique où elle y avait vu un magnifique collier, des boucles d'oreilles en or blanc et une bague avec des diamants. Arrivée devant, elle s'arrêta devant la devanture et fit semblant de regarder la vitrine. En fait, elle regardait les vendeuses et le garde. Deux vendeuses semblaient discuter avec animation d'un sujet passionnant avec une cliente. La cliente était habillée de façon très chic, de manière à dire : « _Regardez-moi, je suis riche et je vous emmerde, les pauvres_. » Le garde à la porte semblait s'ennuyer ferme à son poste. Il scrutait le magasin, suivant des yeux les clientes qui flânaient devants les présentoirs.

La jeune femme pénétra dans l'établissement, saluant poliment le garde lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers les objets de sa convoitise, placés sur un présentoir dans le coin gauche du magasin. Une vendeuse vint immédiatement à ses côtés pour lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit. Elle lui demanda à voir une breloque trop ostentatoire à son goût pour détourner l'attention de celle-ci alors qu'elle se plaçait de façon à bloquer la vue à la caméra installé dans le coin gauche sur le mur. La caméra ne pouvait donc plus voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle glissa les boucles d'oreilles en or blanc surmontés de diamant blanc dans son sac, tout ça en moins de vingt secondes. La vendeuse revint avec le bracelet qu'elle avait demandée, elle fit semblant de le regarder, le reposa sur le comptoir et demanda à la vendeuse si elle ne l'aurait pas en or jaune au lieu d'or blanc. La vendeuse répondit positivement et alla lui chercher pendant qu'elle se glissait vers le prochain présentoir où était montré le collier qu'elle désirait. Se plaçant de nouveau afin de cacher la vue à la caméra, elle se positionna devant le comptoir et fit tomber le collier dans son sac. Le collier était fait en or blanc, en perles noires et diamants blancs. Il valait une petite fortune. Ensuite, elle fit semblant de flâner entre les comptoirs, regardant les autres colliers, montres et boucles d'oreilles du magasin. La vendeuse revint avec le bijou et lui tendit. Cette fois, elle demanda à voir une bague présentée dans la vitrine à l'avant.

Pendant l'absence de la commerçante, elle accrocha un présentoir de bagues qui tomba sur le sol. Aussitôt une vendeuse vint la voir, pour ramasser les bagues qui étaient tombées par terre. Se répandant en milles et une excuses, la voleuse se pencha et aida la bijoutière. D'une habile manœuvre de la main, elle cacha une des bagues en or blanc et améthyste vert dans la manche de son tailleur. Elle se releva et s'excusa encore une fois de sa maladresse. La vendeuse lui dit que ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde de s'accrocher et de faire des accidents. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Une fois que la vendeuse fut partie, elle se dirigea vers l'autre vendeuse qui était partie chercher la bague dans la vitrine, le bracelet en or blanc en main. Arrivée devant elle, elle lui dit qu'elle allait prendre le bracelet en fin de compte. La joaillière acquiesça en lui disant que c'était un bon choix et elles se dirigèrent vers la caisse. La bijoutière pianota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et lui annonça le prix.

_« Bon sang, du monde est prêt à payer près de 2700$ pour_ ça? », songea la jeune voleuse avec effarement.

Elle tendit sa carte de crédit, faisant attention à ce que l'on ne voit pas les boucles d'oreilles et le collier qu'elle avait dissimulés dans le fond de sa sacoche. La vendeuse prit la carte et la passa dans la machine.

_« J'espère que ça va passer »_, pensa-t-elle.

Heureusement, il n'y eut aucun problème et bientôt elle reçut la facture qu'elle signa avec son faux nom. Avec un sourire faussement chaleureux, elle prit le sac que lui tendait la caissière.

_« Maintenant, plus qu'à passer les détecteurs. » _

Une autre cliente, la femme ostentatoire, s'en allait elle aussi, elle en profita pour sortir en même temps. Arrivées aux détecteurs, ceux-ci se mirent à sonner. Le garde s'approcha d'elles et fouilla le sac de la cliente chiquement habillée. Une des nombreuses vendeuses s'était approchée et dit au garde de laisser aller les dames, qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, que le système en ce moment avait quelques difficultés.

Soupirant de soulagement intérieurement, la cambrioleuse sortit du magasin avec les bijoux volés au fond de son sac. Dehors, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers l'est en direction de sa dernière cible, le magasin Prada. De nouveau, près du magasin, elle pénétra dans une ruelle et jeta sa perruque blonde laissant apparaître de courts cheveux noirs qui partaient dans toutes les directions. Elle enleva son tailleur rouge qu'elle jeta dans une benne à ordures. Elle était maintenant vêtue de courts shorts de jeans et d'une chemise blanche avec les manches roulées au niveau des coudes. Elle jeta ses escarpins de la même couleur que son tailleur et enfila des ballerines qu'elle avait placées dans son sac. Elle sortit sa sacoche Louis Vuitton, y transféra bague, boucles d'oreilles, collier et portefeuille avant de jeter son ancien sac dans une benne à ordures un peu plus loin dans l'allée. Elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard.

À cette heure, peu de monde parcourait le magasin. La jeune femme entra, parcourant la boutique du regard, évaluant rapidement les chances de réussite de son plan. Cinquante-cinquante, estima-t-elle. Peu de garde et seulement trois caméras dans tout le magasin. Oui, elle avait des chances de réussite. La section parfum se situait dans le fond à droite. Se dirigeant lentement vers le coin, elle se mit à penser à toutes ses fois où elle avait réussi à dérober des vêtements, des bijoux et parfois des sacoches de luxe dans les meilleurs magasins de marque. Parfois la tâche avait été ardue, mais elle réussissait toujours : il n'y avait pas meilleur qu'elle dans la profession. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un fort sentiment de nervosité, de pressentir que cette fois quelque chose arriverait.

Mettant de côté son mauvais pressentiment, elle continua son chemin vers le comptoir des parfums. Scrutant minutieusement autour d'elle, elle s'approcha de l'objet de sa convoitise. _Infusion d'Iris_ était enfin devant elle. Elle leva les yeux, regarda autour d'elle où était placé les caméras et la position des agents de sécurité. Elle s'assura de bloquer la vue à toutes les caméras et puisqu'elle ne voyait aucun agent près d'elle, décida de glisser le flacon dans son sac. Contente d'elle, elle s'éloigna tranquillement du présentoir.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'une des vendeuses l'ait vue glisser subtilement le parfum dans sa sacoche. La jeune femme appuya discrètement sur un bouton dissimulé à la vue des clients sous le comptoir. Un agent de sécurité reçut immédiatement le signal et alla voir la vendeuse. S'approchant rapidement d'elle, il la vit pointer subtilement de la tête une jeune femme qui parcourait tranquillement les allées. Il comprit le message tout de suite, et alla à l'encontre de la voleuse qui semblait n'avoir rien remarquée. Elle s'était arrêtée à un des nombreux présentoirs et regardait avec attention une bouteille de gel pour le corps. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit qu'on luit tapotait l'épaule. La jeune femme se retourna et resta surprise devant la vue d'un agent de sécurité. Cependant, elle se reprit vite et demanda d'une voix chantante :

- Oui? Qu'y-a-t-il?

- Pouvez-vous me suivre, s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle?

Et soudain, elle comprit. Elle s'était fait prendre.

_« J'aurais dû écouter mon subconscient et m'en aller »_, se dit-elle avant de suivre l'agent de sécurité.

**(*)**

_**Phoenix, État de l'Arizona**_

_«- Suite aux récentes explosions qui sont survenues dans notre chère ville, la police de Phoenix ainsi que le FBI ont décidés d'unir leur force et de mettre sur pied une unité spéciale pour découvrir qui se cache derrière le pseudonyme du « Nettoyeur ». Rappelons-nous que le « Nettoyeur » est quelqu'un qui s'est donné comme mission de « nettoyer » toutes les places où les criminels se réunissent pour leur commerce. À date, nous comptons deux entrepôts désaffectés, une villa en dehors de la ville et le Fuzzy Bar qui ont été les cibles de ce « Nettoyeur ». Heureusement, ils sembleraient qu'ils n'y auraient eu aucune victime suite aux explosions, seulement quelques blessés. Nous avons avec nous Mr. Watkins, profileur du FBI, pour nous parler un peu plus du « Nettoyeur »…»_

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années apparut à la télévision. La présentatrice le salua et lui demanda plus d'informations sur le criminel.

_«- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, avec tout les messages qu'il nous envoie, il semblerait que ce soit un individu qui se croit au-dessus des autres et des lois. Il estime que les lois qui régissent notre pays ne s'appliquent pas à lui. En commettant ces actes de terrorisme, il pense pouvoir faire le travail des policiers qu'il juge incompétents. C'est probablement un individu que vous avez croisez dans la rue, qui vous a semblé normal. Il est habitué à dissimuler sa vraie identité au regard des autres, car il a peur de se faire rejeter ou humilier. Sous son apparence inoffensive se cache un criminel endurci qui pourrait être extrêmement dangereux…» _

La télévision s'éteignit brusquement. Une manette vola à travers le salon. Elle s'écrasa sur le mur et retomba dans un bruit mat par terre. Furieuse, une jeune femme se leva d'un bond indigné et tourna en rond dans son salon tel un lion dans une cage. « _Je ne fais que le travail que les policiers corrompus sont incapables de faire et on me traite de criminel et de dangereuse_? », se dit –elle. « _Parfait. Puisque c'est ainsi, pourquoi ne pas leur envoyer une réponse de ma part?_ _Ce n'était prévu que pour dans une dizaine de jours, mais pourquoi les faire attendre? »_ Elle composa rapidement un numéro de téléphone et dit en se parlant à soi-même :

- Voyons voir ce que la criminelle endurcie va répondre à ça…

Un peu plus à l'est, à environ cinq kilomètres de là, un entrepôt remplie de dynamite, d'armes à feu et de cocaïne explosa. La déflagration fut tellement puissante qu'on put la voir à plusieurs kilomètres du lieu de l'explosion. La jeune femme, posée devant la porte fenêtre regarda tout cela avec un grand sourire et s'exclama d'une voix enjouée :

- Et boum!

(…)

_Laboratoire scientifique de Phoenix, quelques heures après l'explosion de l'entrepôt. _

Aujourd'hui semblait être un jour où la chance souriait aux inspecteurs. Le « Nettoyeur », moins minutieux que d'habitude avait fait quelques erreurs qui pouvaient bien conduire la fin de son « nettoyage » Tout d'abord, le détonateur, un téléphone portable comme à toute les fois n'avait pas été détruit lors de l'explosion. Il semblerait qu'il fut éjecté lors de l'explosion. Bien sûr, il avait quelque peu brûlé, mais le disque dur était en parfait état. Les scientifiques pourraient enfin retracer d'où venait l'appel qui avait mis le feu aux poudres et ainsi, ils avaient peut-être des chances de le retrouver enfin. Il avait aussi trouvé, miraculeusement, une empreinte digitale sur le boîtier du portable. Décidemment, le destin semblait finalement vouloir leur donner un coup de main. _(NDA : Pardon, pour le jeu de mots ^^) _Un des nombreux experts judiciaires qui était rattaché à l'affaire était en train de scanner l'empreinte dans la base de données. Pour le moment il n'y avait aucun résultat, mais il ne désespérait pas. Un jour ou l'autre, ils découvriraient son identité. Un peu plus loin, où le FBI avait établi ses quartiers, l'agent Sullivan s'activait à rechercher d'où venait l'appel. Le signal avait parcouru beaucoup de chemin. Tout d'abord, il avait passé par Dublin, Tokyo, pour revenir aux États-Unis à Chicago, pour ensuite repartir à Paris, ensuite au Sénégal et revenir une fois de plus aux États-Unis à Seattle. Et ça continuait ainsi depuis des heures. Finalement, le signal s'arrêta enfin.

- JE L'AI! Hurla-t-il.

Plusieurs personnes sursautèrent suite au cri qui avait déchiré le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, alors que tous s'acharnait à trouver la moindre piste qui pourrait les conduire au « Nettoyeur ». Il se leva prestement de sa chaise et se mit à courir pour retrouver le lieutenant Petrelli qui était en réunion avec les autres agents de terrain. Il parcourut deux étages à la course, préférant les marches à l'ascenseur qu'il trouvait trop lent pour l'occasion, bousculant les gens qui étaient sur son chemin sans s'arrêter pour s'excuser. Il arriva enfin devant la salle de réunion, essoufflé, et ouvrit la porte brutalement. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui immédiatement. Certains le regardaient, intrigués, d'autres, irrités qu'on les ait interrompus. Il dit d'une voix complètement à bout de souffle où perçait cependant une note de fierté :

- Je l'ai... Je l'ai trouvé… Je sais où il est...

Aussitôt des murmures excités se firent entendre partout dans la salle. Le lieutenant ordonna qu'on se taise d'une voix ferme avant de se tourner vers Sullivan et de demander simplement :

- Où ?

- 245 Millicent Drive, répondit l'agent.

- D'accord. Wilson, dit-il en se tournant vers un homme costaud, envoyez une équipe interroger les voisins avant qu'on aille le cueillir. Il se tourna ensuite vers une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui ne devait avoir guère plus de vingt-cinq ans. Hardy, préparez la salle numéro trois pour l'interrogatoire. Les autres, je vous veux prêts dans une heure pour aller chercher le suspect. Il me faut un max de gars, car on ne peut pas prévoir comme ce malade va réagir en nous voyant arriver. Des questions?

Personne ne parla.

- Parfait. Allez tous vous préparer.

Tout le monde se leva, heureux qu'ils aient enfin de quoi travailler. Ils étaient conscients que depuis des mois, c'était leur première vraie piste et ils avaient hâte de fermer le dossier qui traînait depuis trop longtemps. Le lieutenant Petrelli regarda son équipe sortir, ravi de voir comment la situation évoluait. Peut-être que ce soir, le « Nettoyeur » serait derrière les barreaux et qu'il pourrait enfin dormir paisiblement?

Une heure et demie plus tard, toute trace de joie, d'espoir et de ravissement avait disparu. La stupéfaction l'avait grandement remplacé.

Premier choc, en se rendant sur place pour aller chercher le criminel, ils avaient été surpris d'arriver devant une petite maison toute coquette. Les fleurs régnaient sur le terrain et un saule pleureur, probablement centenaire, cachait en grande partie la maison. Ce n'était pas le genre de maison qu'on s'attendait à voir habité par un terroriste.

Deuxième choc, les voisins qui avait été interrogés semblait surpris de voir la police faire une descente près de chez eux. Il décrivait le propriétaire comme quelqu'un de calme qu'on ne voyait jamais sortir de la maison. Il partait le matin, tôt, et ne revenait que tard le soir. Personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu. Une équipe d'entretien venait la semaine pour s'occuper des fleurs et une fois tous les deux semaines quelqu'un venait tondre le gazon.

Troisième et dernier choc. La personne qui avait répondue lorsqu'on avait sonné à la porte. Décidemment pas la personne qu'on s'attendait à voir.

- Bordel! Vous vous foutez de moi! Le psychopathe qui s'amuse à faire exploser des bâtiments partout dans la ville, c'est _ça_? S'écria Petrelli, décontenancé, en pointant du doigt le suspect assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire numéro trois.

Sullivan, tout aussi surpris que son patron, acquiesça.

- J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois le signal et à toutes les fois ça me donne cette adresse-là, monsieur.

- Mais il doit y avoir une erreur! Ça ne peut pas être ça! C'est une bibliothécaire, bon Dieu!

**(*)**

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Qui sont ces trois jeunes femmes hors-la-loi? **_(Comme si on n'en avait pas une petite idée..._)

**Reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser comme premier chapitre! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Je m'excuse d'avance si je dis pleins de conneries dans le chapitre! ^^ J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre qui soit le plus vraisemblable possible... D'après toutes les séries policières que j'ai écouté, tout les livres policiers que j'ai lus et les informations à la TV et sur Internet que j'ai ramassé, ça l'a donné ça.. ! Si vous vous dites, que c'est complètement farfelu, impossible,... eh bien, dites-vous que c'est une fiction! Non la réalité. ;) **

**Merci à **_**Pauline, babeth, alexia, nana, Juu, astrid, melody et alicia08 **_**pour leurs reviews ! =) **

**ariane : Bravo pour avoir deviné qui c'était :P En même temps, j'avais laissé de gros indices, alors ce n'était pas trop dur à deviner...^^ La réponse est dans le chapitre qui suit.. Si tu as un bon sens de la déduction tu devrais trouver ta réponse... Plus amples informations à venir dans les prochains chapitres...**

**Sara: Wouah! ^^ Eh ben, dis donc, ta review m'a remontée à bloc! Je suis super contente que ma fic' te plaise :D ... P.S.: T'as raison pour les persos ^^ **

*** Les inscrites, si tout s'est bien passé, je devrais vous avoir répondu, par MP.. =) **

**Oh! En finissant, merci à celles qui m'ont mise en alerte! **

**» M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – La Sentence**

_**Seattle, État du Washington**_

- Qu'on amène la prochaine détenue, numéro 1538!

Une porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer la prochaine détenue à être jugée. Malgré l'uniforme orange, on ne pouvait nier que la femme qui la portait était sublime. Plusieurs personnes qui étaient présents hoquetèrent de surprise en voyant telle créature pénétrer dans le tribunal. Le juge, un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'année connu pour son impartialité et sa sécheresse lors des procès, en resta complètement bouche bée. La jeune femme se dirigea vers son siège et s'assit avec grâce à sa place. Un raclement de gorge de la part de l'assistant-procureur sortit le juge de sa contemplation. Le juge se reprit rapidement, conscient de tous les regards de la salle fixés sur lui. La détenue le regardait en souriant moqueusement, consciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait aux hommes, et donc quel effet elle lui faisait.

- Rosalie Hale, vous êtes amenée à être jugée aujourd'hui pour… (il jeta brièvement un regard sur le dossier posé devant lui)...vol de voiture, excès de vitesse, délit de fuite et conduite dangereuse pouvant causés des dommages. Est-ce exact?

L'avocat de Rosalie se leva.

- C'est exact, votre Honneur.

- Comment votre client plaide-t-il, maître Keenan?

- Coupable, dit-il après avoir consulté du regard sa cliente.

Le juge se tourna ensuite vers le procureur.

- Le ministère public propose une sentence de combien de temps, monsieur le procureur?

Le procureur se leva à son tour.

- Le ministère public estime qu'une peine de cinq ans moins un jour devrait convenir à Mlle Hale.

L'avocat de Rosalie se releva, indigné.

- Cinq ans moins un jour? Vous êtes complètement dérangé! Ça ne mérite que deux ans moins un jour maximum, s'exclama maître Keenan, outré.

- D'après les antécédents de Mlle Hale, le ministère public estime qu'une peine de cinq ans moins un jour, devrait ôter le goût à Mlle Hale de recommencer… encore une fois.

Rosalie eut un petit sourire en coin lorsque le procureur prononça ces paroles. En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait prendre avec une voiture volée. Au moins la cinquième fois. Il y avait cette première fois, dans l'état du Nevada alors qu'elle avait à peine seize ans. C'était son "baptême du vol". Elle avait fait un pari avec un de ses meilleurs amis comme quoi elle serait capable de voler une voiture. Elle avait volé la voiture de son voisin, une Ferrari M3 et avait réussi à tenir sur la route pendant trois heures avant de se faire prendre. Elle n'avait écopé que de six mois dans un centre jeunesse étant donné son jeune âge. La deuxième fois, deux ans plus tard, c'était à Long Beach avec une Bugatti Veyron FBG. Elle avait emprunté la voiture sans aucune intention de la remettre à son propriétaire. Pendant près de quatre heures, elle avait roulé sur l'autoroute avant de se faire arrêter par une voiture de police qui passant par là avait eu un signalement de voiture volée. Cette fois-là, elle avait écopé d'une peine d'un an, étant donné que c'était sa première infraction en tant qu'adulte. Il y avait eu aussi cette fois à San José avec la voiture de son oncle. Et comment oublier cette fois à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et maintenant, la cinquième fois, ici, à Seattle. « _Tout ce qui peut rouler de 0 à 200 km/h en moins de 5 secondes mérite de se faire voler et tant pis si je dois aller en prison pour ça_. » Voilà ce que se disait Rosalie en regardant son avocat, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux traits fort peu avantageux, et le procureur en train de débattre sur son cas. Le juge, au bout de quelques secondes de débat, interrompit les deux hommes d'une voix sèche.

- Maître Keenan, monsieur le procureur, cessez donc un peu!

Les deux hommes cessèrent aussitôt de parler et s'assirent. Le juge parcourut la salle du regard, pensif. Son regard s'arrêta sur la jeune femme qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début.

- Mlle Hale, pensez-vous que la peine de cinq ans soit exagéré pour vous? Commença-t-il.

La jeune femme, surprise, resta un moment silencieuse. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules, indifférente. Changeant de tactique, le juge reprit :

- Si l'on réduit votre peine à trois ans, avons-nous la promesse que vous cesserez toute activité de vol?

Le procureur se leva d'un bond, prêt à protester. Un mouvement de la main de la part du magistrat lui intima de se taire. Le procureur se rassit donc, mécontent.

- Alors, Mlle Hale, que pensez-vous de cela?

Deux minutes passèrent. Rosalie pensait, pesant le pour et le contre.

- J'aimerais mieux passer dix ans en prison que de vous faire une promesse, monsieur le juge, répondit finalement Rosalie, souriant froidement.

Stupéfait de la froideur de la réponse de la détenue, le juge resta quelques instants silencieux. Il se demandait ce qui poussait une si jolie femme à être si froide et si distante envers les autres personnes. Après quelques instants de silence, le juge se reprit.

- Parfait.

Il se tourna vers le procureur et déclara d'une voix ferme :

- Sentence de cinq ans moins un jour acceptée. Amenez-la à la prison du comté où elle passera la nuit. Qu'on transfère la détenue, demain dix heures à Washington Jail où elle purgera sa peine.

Deux policiers s'approchèrent de la jeune femme avant de lui demander de se lever pour qu'ils puissent lui mettre les menottes. Rosalie se leva, méprisante et regarda les deux policiers avec dédain lui mettre les menottes aux poignets. Ensuite, ils l'entraînèrent en dehors de la salle, en direction du fourgon qui s'en allait à la prison du comté.

- Qu'on amène le prochain détenu, numéro 1539!

**(*)**

_**New York, État de New York**_

- Prochain dossier, numéro FGJ-26!

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de jais s'approcha –on aurait dit qu'elle dansait- et alla s'asseoir à côté de son avocat. Malgré la situation sérieuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, la détenue arborait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Une joie de vivre contagieuse se dégageait de sa petite personne. La juge haussa les sourcils, étonnée, devant tel spectacle. Jamais encore elle n'avait vue de détenu à l'allure si joyeuse. Regardant rapidement le dossier devant elle, elle commença :

- Alice Brandon, vous êtes accusé de vols et d'usurpation d'identité. De plus, lors de l'exécution d'un mandat de perquisition, nous avons trouvé, pas mois d'une centaine de pièces de vêtements, d'accessoires, de souliers et autres acquis de manière illégale. Possession de marchandise volée s'ajoute donc à votre liste. Maître Miller, votre cliente sait-elle que la possession de marchandises volées est passible d'une peine d'emprisonnement de trois ans minimum?

- Oui, madame la juge, répondit l'avocat d'Alice.

La juge se tourna vers le procureur et lui demanda :

- Quel est la durée de la sentence que propose le ministère public?

- Nous estimons qu'une peine de huit ans conviendrait à Mlle Brandon…, commença le procureur.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas cela exagérez, monsieur le procureur, questionna la juge.

- Absolument pas, répliqua le fonctionnaire. Mlle Brandon a usurpé l'identité de pas moins cinq personnes ces dernières années en plus de voler impunément des accessoires, des pièces de vêtements, des articles ménagers…

Alice se pencha vers son avocat et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Maître Miller secoua la tête en souriant. La juge ayant remarqué interrompit le procureur d'un mouvement de la main.

- Pouvons-nous savoir qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle.

L'avocat d'Alice sursauta et leva son regard vers la juge.

- Rien-rien, madame la juge, répondit-il en bégayant. Ma cliente me faisait part d'un commentaire sur ce qu'avait dit le procureur. Ce n'était p-pas important.

- J'insiste, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Voyant que son avocat n'avait pas l'air d'être parti pour dire ce qu'elle lui avait dit, Alice se leva. Toujours sans se départir de son sourire, elle dit à madame la juge d'une voix chantante :

- Je faisais part à mon avocat de mes impressions sur ce qu'avait dit le procureur. Apparemment, il ne connait pas grand-chose relié à la mode. Qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas différencier les vêtements quelconques- tel ceux qu'il porte- à ceux de grands couturiers. Il ne pourrait pas dire que la chemise que vous porter en ce moment est celle du designer français Yves St-Laurent de la dernière saison. Et finalement, que son costume trois boutons fait grandement années 90, autrement dit, qu'il est dépassé.

Après sa tirade, Alice se rassit, faisant un clin d'œil par la même occasion à son avocat qui se retenait grandement de rire. Les coins de la bouche de la juge frémirent, tentant sans succès de cacher son sourire amusé. Le procureur était rouge de honte et de gêne.

- D'accord, merci pour votre… euh… franchise, Mlle Brandon, déclara la magistrat. Monsieur le procureur veuillez continuer, je vous prie.

Les rougeurs toujours présentes sur ses joues, le procureur continua, comme l'avait demandé la juge.

- Alors…euhm… je disais que Mlle Brandon avait dérobé plusieurs objets de valeur à une grande quantité de magasins…en plus… en plus d'usurper l'identité de plusieurs personnes ces dernières années, commença l'avocat général. Je pense, donc, que la peine de huit ans conviendrait à Mlle Brandon pour qu'elle prenne enfin conscience de ses actes et qu'elle comprenne que dans notre société l'usurpation de l'identité et le vol doit être sévèrement puni pour éviter que les criminels recommencent infiniment. Et, finalement, pour finir je propose que nous envoyons Mlle Brandon à Washington Jail, dans l'état de Washington, où elle pourra suivre une thérapie avec la psychologue Esmé Cullen, une des plus réputés au pays qui l'aidera à surmonter sa kleptomanie et à la guérir...

L'avocat d'Alice se leva et l'interrompit avec une moue contrariée.

- Pourquoi devons-nous l'envoyer dans l'État de Washington, une de nos prisons conviendrait parfaitement. Nous n'avons qu'à prendre un autre psychologue tout aussi qualifié pour faire le travail que vous voulez donner à Mme Cullen. Je suis sûr qu'avec tous les spécialistes de la ville, il y en aurait bien un qui ferait amplement l'affaire.

Le procureur continua, sans tenir compte de l'intervention de l'avocat.

- J'ai déjà envoyé le dossier de Mlle Brandon et Mme Cullen s'est dit intéressée par le cas de mademoiselle ici présente. Elle pense qu'elle peut la guérir de sa maladie mentale…

- Sa maladie mentale? s'écria Miller, complètement abasourdi. Ma cliente n'est aucunement malade!

Le procureur se tourna enfin vers l'avocat.

- Ah bon? Pourquoi votre cliente éprouve-t-elle le besoin constant de voler les choses au lieu de les payer comme les personnes normales feraient? Pourquoi est-elle attiré inévitablement vers une pièce de vêtements et qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de le prendre et de le glisser dans son sac avant de sortir du magasin comme si de rien n'était? Si cela ne prouve pas qu'elle ait besoin d'aide et qu'elle soit malade, dites-moi pourquoi alors elle fait ça?

Il regardait Miller, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. L'avocat d'Alice resta sans voix. Au bout d'un moment, le procureur afficha un sourire narquois.

- C'est ce que je disais.

Se tournant ensuite vers la juge, il termina.

- Voilà ce que propose le ministère public dans le dossier FGJ-26.

- D'accord. Sentence acceptée. Vous mettrez la détenue dans le prochain vol en partance de Seattle. Pour la nuit, vous l'amènerez au central de police où elle dormira.

L'avocat d'Alice regarda sa cliente, désolé, à l'annonce de la décision. Alice le rassura d'un coup d'œil et d'un sourire qui n'avait jamais perdu de son éclat pendant le procès. Elle se leva et suivit le policier qui attendait de la sortir de la salle. Il n'eut pas besoin de la menotter, elle le suivit sans montrer de résistance et elle engagea même la conversation avec lui.

- Alors, beau mec? Quel est ton nom? Tu sais que t'es plutôt sexy dans ton uniforme? Un vrai fantasme sur pattes…

Le pauvre policier rougit sous les commentaires d'Alice et bégaya une réponse incompréhensible. La juge, l'avocat et le procureur qui avait suivi l'échange haussèrent les épaules comme si la situation était normale et se sourirent entre eux. Cette jeune femme était un sacré numéro!

**(*)**

_**Phoenix, État de l'Arizona**_

La salle était complètement bondée. Deux ou trois caméras avaient été autorisées à pénétrer dans la salle exclusivement aujourd'hui. Une dizaine de journalistes, bloc-notes à la main, un enregistreur sur leur cuisse, se tenaient prêts, attendant l'entrée du criminel et du juge qui s'occupait de l'affaire du « Nettoyeur ». Quelques personnes, curieuses, s'entassaient dans les bancs pour voir à quoi ressemblait ce fou qui les avaient terrorisés pendant plusieurs mois. À la télévision, on ne l'avait pas décrit, ni même donné son nom, gardant jalousement ces informations. Ainsi, on ne savait pas encore qui était ce fameux « Nettoyeur ». La foule commençait à s'impatienter, tous voulait voir à quoi ressemblait le criminel. Ils y allaient de suppositions, lançant des idées en l'air mais aucun n'était près de la vérité. Qui aurait pu supposer que cette personne n'était autre qu'une femme? Une simple bibliothécaire de surcroît que ses employeurs qualifiaient de «calme», «gentille avec tout le monde, spécialement avec les jeunes enfants» quoi que «un peu timide»? Après une attente interminable pour les spectateurs et les journalistes, une porte dans le fond de la salle s'ouvrit.

Le silence complet se fit dans la salle.

Un policier apparut en premier, suivi de près par un de ses collègues qui poussait une jeune femme d'apparence fragile. Ils allèrent la porter dans le box qui lui était réservé. Personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait. Tout le monde était choqué. C'était impensable, enfin! Ce devait être une blague. La jeune femme n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années et semblait être mal à l'aise d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention. Ses joues rougissaient sous la gêne de tous ces regards portés sur elle alors qu'elle baissait la tête se cachant derrière ses cheveux bruns. Après le choc initial, on entendit le froissement des stylos sur les blocs-notes écrivant à toute vitesse, fébriles. Quelques personnes s'étaient penchées et discutaient à voix basse avec leur voisin en la montrant du doigt et on voyait bien qu'ils étaient vraiment surpris. D'autres restaient simplement là à la regarder sans rien faire d'autre.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que finalement la voix de l'huissier retentisse dans la pièce.

- Levez-vous pour accueillir monsieur le juge Lewis.

Comme un seul homme, l'assistance se leva alors que par une porte près de celle où la jeune femme était entrée quelqu'un apparut.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années entra. Il mesurait près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, avait une crinière de la couleur de la paille et des yeux bleus froids. Juste à le regarder, on pouvait dire qu'il avait de l'expérience. Il respirait le respect. Ses yeux balayèrent l'assistance avant de s'arrêter vers la femme qui était assis au box des accusés. S'il fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Il se dirigea calmement vers sa place et s'assit tout aussi tranquillement. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il fut complètement installé qu'il dit d'une voix grave :

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Les personnes présentes dans la salle s'assirent. Le silence planait toujours. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Le juge Lewis ouvrit le dossier posé devant lui et commença à le parcourir rapidement. Après avoir fini, il leva les yeux et parcourut encore une fois la pièce du regard. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

- Je sais qu'aujourd'hui il y a plusieurs journalistes dans la salle, des caméras et du monde du peuple, si je peux les appeler comme cela. Je demanderais aux personnes qui assistent au procès de respecter les règles établis dans ma cour, à savoir que lorsque je parle, c'est silence. Lorsque les avocats font leur plaidoyer, c'est silence. Je ne veux personne qui parle dans son enregistreur à voix basse ou qui parle avec son voisin, est-ce clair? Sinon, vous serez foutu dehors immédiatement par un des policiers qui se tient juste là, en arrière, près de la porte. Compris?... Bon, maintenant que vous êtes mis au courant de mes exigences nous pouvons commencer. Aujourd'hui, je vais être mené à juger si mademoiselle Swan, dite le «Nettoyeur», ici présente, est coupable des chefs d'accusations de terrorisme, destruction de bâtiments publics, pénétration de propriété privé, possession d'explosifs et intention de nuire et de créer une ambiance de terreur contre la population. Pour ce faire, l'offensive sera lancée par le procureur Maître Dante suivi de la défensive par l'avocate de Mlle Swan, maître Foster. Je laisse la parole à Maître Dante maintenant.

Le procureur, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux bruns bouclés qui retombaient légèrement sur ses épaules, se leva, s'avança vers le juge avant de se tourner vers le public. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer d'une voix puissante :

- Ces derniers mois, plusieurs explosions ont eu lieu dans la ville. Une personne avait décidé de faire sa justice soi-même, en s'attaquant à des lieux où elle pensait que d'autres criminels faisaient leur petit commerce de vente de drogue et d'armes. Elle a envoyé régulièrement des messages aux médias, clamant que la police ne faisait pas son travail correctement, que les policiers étaient tous des incapables corrompus. Elle a instillé un climat de peur pour les citoyens de Phoenix. Les vendeurs de drogues, les vendeurs d'armes à feu se sont terrés dans leur trou, rendant encore plus difficile le travail acharné de la police pour démembrer ces réseaux. En voulant aider, cette même personne a nuit plutôt qu'aider les forces policières.

Il se tourna brusquement vers le box des accusés et pointa du doigt la jeune femme qui était assise le regardant avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_« Tout cela est tellement théâtral »_, se dit-elle.

- Cette personne est Mlle Swan assise ici, dans le box des accusés.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les gens qui étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

- Avec l'aide de spécialistes, de psychologue, je vais démontrer au juge et aux autres personnes présentes au procès de la culpabilité de Mlle Swan.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son plaidoyer, il alla s'asseoir calmement à sa place alors que maître Foster se levait. C'était une grande femme d'un mètre quatre-vingt habillé d'un tailleur d'apparence coûteuse. Ses cheveux roux descendaient jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Son regard vert était sévère et sa bouche pulpeuse. Elle semblait fragile, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, elle était un requin dans un procès et c'était loin d'être son premier. Elle s'avança, replaçant sa jupe avant de commencer à son tour. Elle parlait haut et fort afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Elle défendit sa cliente de toute ses accusations qu'elle jugeait infondées, que la seule preuve qu'il détenait, à savoir l'empreinte digitale, pouvait facilement être expliqué, sa cliente ayant perdue quelques jours plus tôt son cellulaire. Il était possible que quelqu'un l'ait pris ou volé et l'ait utilisé.

- Et pour le signal qui identifiait clairement que l'endroit d'où il provenait était la maison de Mlle Swan? Protesta le procureur Dante.

L'avocate se tourna vers le procureur, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous savez que de nos jours il est facile de pirater une ligne de téléphone, monsieur le procureur. Tout criminel, aussi débutant soit-il et qui s'y connait un peu en informatique peut le faire.

Les trois heures suivantes plusieurs spécialistes du FBI, du bureau scientifique de Phoenix et un psychologue défilèrent, alternant le ministère public contre la défense. Plus l'heure avançait, plus les preuves démontrés par le ministère public montrait clairement du doigt Mlle Swan comme coupable. Son avocate essayait tant bien que mal de tourner cela à l'avantage de sa cliente, mais rien n'y faisait. Le dossier qu'ils avaient monté contre le «Nettoyeur» était solide. Après que tout les preuves eut été vues, expliquées, le juge interrompit la séance afin d'aller prendre sa décision dans son bureau. Il déclara que sa décision serait prise dans deux heures et que les personnes présentes dans la salle pouvaient en profiter pour aller prendre un café en attendant. Il se leva et partit par la porte d'où il était entré. On ramena Mlle Swan en cellule alors que le monde sortait de la salle pour aller se dégourdir les jambes.

(…)

_Deux heures plus tard…_

Tout le monde était de nouveau réuni dans le tribunal. La présumée coupable venait juste de faire son entrée pour la deuxième fois rapidement suivi du juge Lewis. Tout le monde était impatient de savoir quel allait être le verdict. Les journalistes, excités, trépignaient sur leurs sièges en attente d'un prochain gros scoop. Le juge commença finalement après quelques instants de silence.

- Après avoir vu tout les preuves que m'a démontrées le ministère public, après avoir écouté l'avis de spécialiste du FBI et du bureau scientifique de Phoenix et après avoir écouté un psychologue donné son avis sur la personne de Mlle Swan, je me suis retiré dans mon bureau pour prendre une décision. Pendant ces deux heures, j'ai de nouveau regardé tout les arguments présentés sous plusieurs angles et finalement j'ai pris ma décision.

Les personnes assises dans la salle retinrent leur respiration. Un nouveau silence théâtral plus tard, le juge déclara :

- Mlle Swan est jugée coupable des chefs d'accusation de terrorisme, de possession d'explosifs, de destruction de bâtiments publics et d'infraction sur propriété privé. Elle écope d'une peine de vingt ans, avec possibilité de sortie après sept ans si elle a un comportement exemplaire et qu'elle suit à la lettre son programme de réhabilitation. Qu'on l'amène à la prison de Phoenix où elle purgera sa peine.

Deux policiers levèrent Isabella Swan, lui mirent les menottes et l'amenèrent à l'extérieur du tribunal. À l'extérieur de la salle, plusieurs journalistes patientaient pour pouvoir parler à la criminelle. Les flashs de photo crépitaient partout autour de la jeune femme, des micros se tendaient sous son nez. Plusieurs journalistes hurlaient leurs questions après la jeune criminelle pour attirer son attention.

- Mlle Swan? Quel effet ça fait de savoir que vous allez en prison alors que vous vous vouliez seulement aider les forces de la police?...

- Mlle Swan? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?...

- Pensez-vous que vos parents sont fiers de vous après ce que vous avez fait?...

Les policiers poussèrent sans ménagement les journalistes hors de leur chemin alors qu'ils mettaient Isabella Swan dans un fourgon en direction de la prison.

**(*)**

* * *

*** Les durées de condamnation que j'ai mises sont purement fictives. Je ne sais pas exactement combien est la durée d'une sentence pour vol ou pour terrorisme... J'y suis allé au pif, en jugeant de la gravité des crimes... **

**Je sais, je sais, il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre... Mauvaise nouvelle; dans le prochain chapitre, il n'y aura pas beaucoup plus d'actions.. :s Mais dès le 4, les choses devraient commencé à bouger ! ****Promis! =)**

**Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**« **_**Mais où sont les garçons? Mais où sont les garçons? Quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent? Mais où sont les hommes?...» **_**Quelques unes ont l'air inquiètes de ne pas voir arriver les mecs... Ah la la... ^^ Par hasard, auriez-vous hâte de les voir?... Comme je l'ai dit à quelques unes d'entre vous, ne vous inquiétez pas! ... Ils arrivent bientôt! :) **

**ariane : En effet, Charlie doit probablement tirer une tête..^^ C'est que tu es trop impatiente, tu vas plus vite que ma fic..^^ Dont't worry, dans le chapitre tu vas encore avoir la réponse à ta question à propos du temps où que l'histoire se passe... Fais-moi confiance et lis... ;)**

**Audrey : Contente que tu aimes et que tu sois impatiente pour lire la suite ^^ La voici, la voilà !**

**Sara: Où est-ce que je prends ces phrases-là? Hmmm.. pense* Habituellement dans ma tête..^^ Pour la phrase de Rosalie, j'avais l'image d'elle dans ma tête au moment où elle disait cette phrase-là et j'ai su immédiatement que ça pourrait coller avec son personnage.. :P Pour celle d'Alice, par contre, je me suis inspirée d'une phrase de Lucius Fox (Batman;Le Chevalier Noir) qu'il a dit et que ça m'a fait pensé à Alice tout de suite...^^ : « Je vois, oui, trois boutons ça fait années 90 M. Wayne. » Très ressemblant avec ce qu'Alice dit, non? ^^ Au contraire, tu ne me déranges aucunement. Je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fic et que tu me dises les bouts que t'as bien aimé.. :P**

*** Les inscrites, si tout s'est bien passé, je devrais vous avoir répondu, par MP.. =) **

**Merci encore à celles qui m'ont mis en alerte et/ou favoris ! **

**» M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Le transfert**

**(*)**

_**Seattle, État du Washington**_

Les lits de la prison du comté étaient inconfortables. Rosalie avait passé une nuit épouvantable avec pour compagnon de cellule une grosse femme qui ronflait comme un homme. Elle était d'humeur exécrable par conséquent ce matin. De plus, les gardiens avaient refusé qu'elle aille prendre sa douche prétextant qu'ils allaient être en retard pour le transfert de dix heures. C'est donc, complètement les nerfs à vifs et non lavée qu'elle embarqua dans le fourgon qui devait la mener en dehors de Seattle, peu après la banlieue dans un trou perdu où était établie la prison Washington Jail.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demie qu'ils avaient quittés la prison du comté et Rosalie ne voyait plus aucun signe de vie dans le coin. Tout était vert et brun. Le conducteur conduisait extrêmement lentement sur la route. Rosalie, encore plus impatiente que d'habitude, se retenait de se lever pour aller dire au chauffeur de rouler pus vite, qu'ils n'avaient pas tout la vie devant eux pour aller à cette foutue prison. Cependant, elle se retint. Elle resta sur son siège à maudire l'homme qui roulait à la vitesse d'un escargot. Sa voisine de siège, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, appuyée sur la fenêtre. Elle l'enviait cette femme de pouvoir dormir. Rosalie était bien trop énervée pour cela. Une autre femme assis plus en avant, discutait avec sa voisine tellement fort que tout le monde présent dans le bus pouvait les entendre. Leur conversation concernait apparemment un certain gars qui avait trompé unetelle avec une autre fille.

_« Désespérant »_, se dit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. « _Faites que l'on arrive bientôt, ou sinon je commets un meurtre…_ _Au moins, je serais déjà à la prison, ça fera moins de transport… »_

Rosalie partit d'un fou rire qui fit retourner quelques personnes qui se demandait pourquoi elle riait toute seule. Au bout d'un moment, l'autobus tourna enfin dans un chemin. Ils suivirent un chemin sinueux pendant quelques minutes avant qu'ils voient apparaître les contours de Washington Jail au loin.

L'endroit n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Il y avait toujours ce portail en fer qui barrait la route, empêchant les personnes qui ne devaient pas être là de pénétrer sur le site. Toujours ce garde posté dans son abri qui vérifiait les allées et venues des visiteurs et des fourgons remplis de détenus. L'autobus se stoppa au niveau du garde afin qu'il vienne vérifier si tous les personnes sur sa liste étaient bien présentes. Après la vérification de routine, il actionna un bouton qui fit ouvrir le portail dans un grincement sinistre. Le fourgon repartit et se dirigea vers l'aire de descente. Rosalie jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre alors qu'ils longeaient les bâtiments de briques beiges. La cour était pleine de détenus qui suivaient des yeux l'autobus qui alla se stationner un peu plus loin. On les fit descendre et on les mit en file indienne. Puis, après, on leur ordonna de les suivre. On les amena dans une grande pièce à l'intérieur d'un des nombreux bâtiments de la prison. Une femme les attendait. Elle était petite mais pourtant elle inspirait le respect.

- Alors, mesdames. Bienvenue à Washington Jail. Je m'appelle Jane et je suis une des vos nombreuses gardiennes qui s'occuperont de vous. Ne croyez pas que vous êtes dans un centre de vacances, ici. Vous êtes ici pour purger une peine plus ou moins longue selon certaines d'entre vous. À Washington, les règles sont strictes et nous nous attendons à ce que vous les respectiez, sinon il y aura des sanctions et des punitions. Pour celles qui sont nouvelles, je vais faire l'appel de chaque détenue, ensuite vous irez prendre vos affaires qui sont posées dans l'autre pièce à côté. Ensuite, on vous conduira dans votre cellule. Le lever est à 7 heures le matin, le déjeuner à 7 heures et demi dans la cafétéria. Vous avez la journée de libre, vous pouvez aller à la bibliothèque, dehors ou vous pouvez faire un travail pour vous amasser un peu d'argent pendant votre séjour ici. Le dîner est à 12 heures et le souper à 18 heures. Après le souper vous avez souvent deux heures de libres avant que nous vous envoyons dans vos cellules. L'extinction des feux se fait à 23 heures. Est-ce que vous avez toutes compris?

Tout le monde acquiesça.

- Parfait. Je vais commencer l'appel dans ce cas.

Elle sortit de sa poche une feuille de papier et commença à appeler les détenues. Lorsqu'on prononça son nom, Rosalie s'avança. Jane la regarda et lui sourit narquoisement.

- Hé bien, Hale. De nouveau de retour parmi nous?

- À croire que je m'ennuyais de toi, Jane, lui répondit Rosalie, méprisante, en passant devant elle.

Continuant son chemin, elle alla chercher ses draps dans la pièce à coté ainsi que le numéro de sa cellule que lui dit une vieille femme à l'allure sympathique. On les amena chacune dans leur cellule, dans différentes sections selon les crimes dont étaient accusés les détenues et la longueur de leur condamnation. Rosalie fut conduite dans un bâtiment différent. Étant donné que sa peine durait plus de quatre ans, on l'emmena dans le bâtiment de «résidence prolongée ». Elle monta un escalier avant d'arriver devant sa cellule.

C'était une grande cellule –enfin tout était relatif, disons plus grande que la moyenne- qui pouvait accueillir quatre prisonnières. La cellule était peinte d'un vert forêt horrible. Il y avait deux lits superposés, qui semblait un peu plus confortable que ceux de la prison du comté à vue d'œil. Un lavabo dans le coin gauche ainsi qu'un miroir était posé près des lits. Dans le coin droit, il y avait un muret où était cachée une toilette.

_« Sûrement pour plus d'intimité »_, songea Rosalie.

Elle était la première dans la cellule, elle put donc choisir son lit. Elle opta pour le lit du haut, celui le plus éloigné de la porte. Elle fit son lit après quoi, on lui dit qu'elle pouvait sortir soit dans la cour ou aller à la bibliothèque. N'ayant aucune envie d'aller s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque alors que le soleil brillait dans le ciel, elle décida de sortir dans la cour.

**(*)**

_**New York, État du New York**_

On l'avait réveillée ce matin, vers 5 heures et demie. Le vol en partance de Seattle était pour 7 heures. Malgré le peu d'heures qu'elle avait dormi, Alice se leva son éternel sourire aux lèvres. On l'envoya se laver et ensuite on l'embarqua dans une voiture pour aller à l'aéroport. New York était déjà réveillée, car comme on dit : la grosse pomme ne dort jamais.

Les gens marchaient rapidement dans les rues, certains pour aller travailler d'autres pour retourner chez eux après leur nuit de travail. Il n'était que 6 heures et il y avait déjà du trafic. Après avoir fini par traverser un bouchon, ils enclenchèrent la sirène pour avancer plus vite. Les voitures essayèrent tant bien que mal de se tasser pour laisser passer la voiture de police. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, ils purent se frayer un passage à travers les automobiles et se dirigèrent à toute vitesse en direction de l'aéroport.

Il était 6 heures et demie.

Ils arrivèrent, sortirent la détenue rapidement et la firent pratiquement courir pour ne pas manquer le vol. JF Kennedy, malgré l'heure matinale était bondée d'hommes en costumes qui partaient probablement pour un voyage d'affaires à travers le monde. Alors que l'on annonçait aux derniers voyageurs le vol en partance de Seattle, ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'embarquement.

6 heures 50 minutes.

Le policier qui était attitré pour le transfert présenta son badge et l'hôtesse de l'air lui dit de se dépêcher avant de manquer le vol qui allait bientôt partir. Heureusement qu'ils avaient averti la compagnie aérienne qu'ils allaient probablement arrivés en retard et que les papiers avaient été vérifiés hier au soir. Alice et le policier se précipitèrent dans le couloir en courant. Ils arrivèrent dans l'avion alors qu'une des hôtesses s'apprêtait à fermer la porte. En les voyant, la jeune femme leur sourit et laissa la porte ouverte afin qu'ils puissent passer. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur place et quelques instants plus tard, les hôtesses de l'air firent leurs habituelles préventions.

À 7 heures 15 minutes, l'avion s'envolait.

Alice, fidèle à elle-même, se fit un devoir de questionner l'agent de police qui était assis à côté d'elle durant une partie du voyage. Après trois heures de questionnement intensif, elle se lassa et ouvrit un magazine de mode, qu'elle avait expressément demandé avant de partir, hier. Le policier put souffler un peu pendant ce temps. Il en profita pour dormir un peu, car il n'avait été mis au courant que ce matin à 4 heures qu'il allait devoir accompagner une prisonnière jusqu'à Seattle. Après avoir complètent lu son magazine de mode de fond en comble, elle se tourna vers le policier. Celui-ci dormait calmement. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle dirigea son attention vers son autre voisin. C'était une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années qui lisait elle aussi un magazine de mode. Contente d'avoir trouvé une personne qui partageait visiblement son amour pour les vêtements, elle entama la conversation avec elle.

Trois heures et demie plus tard, l'avion se posait à l'aéroport de Tacoma. Alice dut réveiller le policier chargé de la transférer, car il dormait encore. Ils sortirent de l'avion et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de location de voiture. Une voiture ayant été loué pour leur déplacement, ils sortirent dehors sous le soleil de Tacoma. Ils embarquèrent dans la berline noire, Alice ayant réussi à convaincre son gardien de s'asseoir à l'avant. Ils sortirent du stationnement et quittèrent l'aéroport. Après quelques minutes de silence, ce fut trop pour Alice qui alluma la radio de la voiture.

Elle commença à chanter, hurler serait le mot le plus juste alors que son conducteur la regardait médusé. C'était une prisonnière qui allait en prison, pourtant elle agissait comme si de rien n'était, comme une personne normale. Elle se dandinait sur son siège alors que _Poker Face_ de Lady Gaga jouait. À la fin de la chanson, Alice se tourna vers lui et lui demanda de chanter avec lui. Il allait répondre non lorsqu'il la vit faire des yeux de chiens battu qui la suppliait de chanter avec elle. Il tint bon quelques instants avant qu'elle commence à faire trembler sa lèvre comme si elle allait pleurer. Se frappant mentalement pour fraterniser avec les prisonniers, il entama _Let's get rocked_de Def Leppard avec Alice qui sautait de joie. Ils enchaînèrent chanson sur chanson, s'amusant beaucoup. Ils finirent par arriver devant la prison de Washington Jail. Le policier s'arrêta au poste de garde et descendit sa vitre. Le policier indiqua au garde qu'il amenait une prisonnière en provenance de New York. Le garde se pencha et regarda Alice qui lui souriait. Ils leur demandèrent leurs nom et le marqua sur sa fiche. Ensuite, il alla ouvrir le portail. Le policier remercia le garde et remonta sa vitre. Il partit la voiture et alla se garer un peu plus loin, devant ce qui semblait être le bâtiment administratif.

Alice ouvrit sa portière et se dirigea en compagnie de l'agent de police vers le secrétariat. Le secrétariat était une petite pièce où s'entassait un vieux bureau de bois qui avait connu de meilleurs jours et des classeurs en métal. Quelques chaises étaient placées de part et d'autre du bureau de la secrétaire. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années était assise sur une des chaises attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Le bureau de la secrétaire était vide de toute autre personne. Alors qu'Alice venait d'entrer, la femme se leva et s'approcha d'elle en souriant chaleureusement.

- Tu dois être Alice Brandon?

- En effet. C'est bien moi. La seule et l'unique.

- Je suis Esmé Cullen, ta nouvelle psychologue qui va te suivre durant ta condamnation.

- Enchanté Esmé, dit Alice en serrant Esmé dans ses bras.

Si le policier fut surpris de cette action, la psychologue sembla apprécier cet accès de confiance. Après qu'Alice l'eut relâchée, Esmé commença :

- Je vais te faire visiter la prison, t'expliquer les règlements, te montrer ta cellule attitrée et te parler de ce que nous allons faire dans tes séances, d'accord?

- Parfait, répondit Alice, souriante.

- Allons-y dans ce cas.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais Alice se souvint du policier. Elle se retourna, alla vers l'homme, le prit dans ses bras et lui souhaita bon retour. Ensuite, elles sortirent, laissant le policier stupéfait de cette attention. Esmé expliqua en détail les règlements, lui parla de ses futures séances et lui montra sa cellule qu'elle allait partager avec une autre détenue qui avait déjà placée ses choses sur le lit du haut. Elle la laissa s'installer et lui dit qu'elle se verrait dans deux jours pour sa thérapie. Elle choisit le lit opposé de sa colocataire de cellule et installa ses draps avant de sortir dehors, pour profiter du soleil qui selon les rumeurs étaient quasiment inexistant à Seattle.

**(*)**

_**Phoenix, État de l'Arizona**_

Après sa sortie du tribunal hier, Isabella Swan fut mise dans le fourgon en direction de la prison.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas à la prison de Phoenix qu'on l'amena. Ils la portèrent à la prison du comté en lui expliquant que la prison de Phoenix n'acceptait pas les prisonniers après 17 heures. Elle allait donc passé sa nuit dans la prison du comté en attendant son transfert le lendemain dans l'avant-midi. Plusieurs journalistes, ayant visiblement été mis au courant de la situation, les attendaient lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Une fois de plus, les policiers poussèrent sans ménagement les journalistes hors de leur chemin pour faire entrer la détenue. On l'installa dans une cellule spéciale, un peu plus loin que les autres, afin qu'ils n'y aillent aucun « accident » durant son séjour.

Le lendemain matin vers 10 heures et demie, deux policiers pénétrèrent dans la cellule de la jeune femme et l'amenèrent en lui passant les menottes. On la fit monter dans un fourgon blindé et on l'attacha à une chaîne qui était rattachée à un anneau posé par terre. Ensuite, une fois qu'elle fut bien attachée, la voiture démarra.

Par la fenêtre, la jeune femme vit un cortège de voitures de police les suivre. Une moto placée à l'avant du fourgon ouvrait la voie. Bella était surprise que tant de mesures de sécurité soient pris juste pour son transfert à la prison de Phoenix. Un policier assis à l'arrière avec elle remarqua son trouble et lui expliqua que s'il y avait tout ce manège c'était pour éviter que les vendeurs de drogues et d'armes qui avaient perdu toute leur marchandise dans les explosions aient envie de s'attaquer à elle. Elle fit un signe de tête compréhensif et retourna à sa contemplation de l'extérieur. Ils étaient maintenant sur l'autoroute et le fourgon augmenta la vitesse. Les voitures qui passaient près du fourgon ralentissaient tous pour voir qui était à l'intérieur. Heureusement les vitres étaient teintés, personne ne pouvait la voir.

Le paysage défilait depuis une bonne demi-heure alors qu'elle remarquait qu'ils étaient toujours sur l'autoroute. Normalement, ils auraient du prendre l'embranchement pour la prison il y avait de cela dix minutes. Se tournant vers le policier qui avait répondu à sa question plus tôt, elle demanda :

- Où est-ce que vous m'amenez?

L'homme la regarda sans parler pendant une trentaine de secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Washington Jail.

C'était pour ça qu'ils roulaient depuis si longtemps. On ne l'amenait pas à la prison de Ph…Attendez! Washingon Jail?

- Washington Jail? Le juge a dit que je purgerais ma peine à la prison de Phoenix, non à Washington Jail, protesta-t-elle.

Le policier haussa les épaules.

- On nous a seulement dit de transférer une détenue à la prison de Seattle.

Mais pourquoi l'avait-on transférée dans une autre prison? Il n'y avait plus de place dans celle de Phoenix? Impossible. La prison pouvait accueillir pas moins de deux milles prisonniers. Il restait toujours de la place là-bas. Elle en était sûre. Alors, quel était la raison de son transfert?

Complètement absorbée dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne vit pas qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'aéroport. Ce fut que lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota le bras qu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés et qu'ils attendaient de la sortir. Elle sortit rapidement de la voiture, les menottes toujours aux poignets et remarqua qu'ils étaient devant un hangar privé et non sur le stationnement comme elle s'y attendait. Les portes du hangar étaient ouvertes, laissant apparaître un jet privé imposant. Tout cela était tellement étrange. D'abord, on l'amenait dans une autre prison dans un autre État et maintenant ça. L'avion qui allait la transférer était un jet privé. À qui appartenait-il? Tout en se posant ces questions-là, la jeune femme suivit les deux policiers chargés d'elle.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant les marches, une jeune femme apparut. Grande, blonde avec un sourire Colgate professionnel. Elle portait une chemise blanche qui moulait ses formes avantageuses ainsi qu'une jupe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Un petit foulard noir était accroché à son cou. Probablement l'hôtesse de l'air. Elle se présenta et les fit monter dans l'avion.

L'intérieur était luxueux, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Un tapis moelleux épais couleur crème recouvrait le plancher. Plusieurs fauteuils de la même couleur que le plancher étaient posés face à face près des hublots plus gros que la normal. Une télévision énorme était accrochée sur un mur en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être le salon. Un divan rouge en cuir était installé devant avec deux tables en chêne de chaque côté où était posé un lampadaire en cristal blanc. Plus loin, il y avait une table en rond où trônaient deux portables dernier cri. Le policier, visiblement habitué à tout ce luxe, poussa la jeune femme vers le fond. Ils traversèrent une porte et arrivèrent dans une section différente du jet, plus petite, mais qui était autant luxueuse. On lui ordonna de s'asseoir dans un des sièges et ensuite on lui enleva ses menottes. La jeune femme se massa ses poignets qui étaient endoloris et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle était dans ce qui semblait être la bibliothèque. Une bibliothèque dans un avion? C'était incroyable! Qui pouvait donc posséder un jet privé et une bibliothèque dans son jet? Une personne riche probablement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion sortit du hangar et commença à se diriger vers la piste d'envol. Elle fit de nombreuses fois des cercles avant de s'élever dans le ciel. Après qu'ils se soient envolés, Heidi, l'hôtesse de l'air qui les avait accueillis à l'entrée vint leur demander s'ils voulaient boire quelque chose. Refusant poliment, Bella se tourna vers les hublots pour regarder le paysage qui défilait plus bas sous elle.

Les étendues de sable se firent remplacer graduellement par des étendues de forêts. Le ciel dégagé se fit envahir par quelques nuages gris alors qu'ils approchaient de Seattle. L'avion commença légèrement à perdre de l'altitude lorsque les contours d'une piste d'atterrissage se dessinèrent sous eux. Le jet se posa doucement sur la piste et roula jusqu'à l'entrée d'un autre hangar. Après l'arrêt de l'avion, le policier la fit lever et lui remit les menottes avant de lui dire de le suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur. Une 4X4 noir les attendait en bas des marches. Elle entra dans l'automobile suivie des deux policiers. Elle s'attacha et la voiture démarra aussitôt. Le chauffeur et les policiers commencèrent à parler ensemble, à rigoler pendant le trajet. Bella regarda dehors, écoutant distraitement d'une oreille ce qu'ils racontaient. Le décor était vraiment différent de Phoenix. La nature semblait envahie par la verdure alors qu'à Phoenix, c'était le sable qui était le maître du décor. Tout était différent. La chaleur était remplacée par le froid et l'humidité. Le soleil par quelques nuages dans le ciel et le sable par la verdure. Ils s'engagèrent sur un chemin rocailleux et arrivèrent devant un portail qui était déjà ouvert, visiblement quelqu'un avait été mis au courant de leur arrivée. Continuant leur chemin, ils longèrent plusieurs bâtiments en brique avant de se stationner devant la plus grande des bâtisses. Sortant de la voiture, Bella fut conduite à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Elle monta dans un ascenseur spacieux. Au troisième étage, ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et suivirent un long couloir avant d'arriver devant une porte. Un des policiers toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer.

- Entrez! Ordonna une voix grave derrière la porte.

L'agent de police ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau tirant la détenue derrière lui. L'autre policier, derrière la jeune femme, referma la porte une fois qu'ils furent entrés. Un homme, assis derrière un bureau de chêne, se leva à leur entrée. Un sourire chaleureux fendit son visage lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme.

- Mlle Swan! C'est un plaisir de vous avoir dans mon humble établissement! Je suis Aro Volturi, le directeur de la prison.

Il s'approcha de Bella, lui tendit la main et la serra énergiquement.

- Heum… Enchanté, Mr Volturi, répondit timidement Bella.

- J'ai tant attendu parler de vous, mademoiselle Swan! Il fallait absolument que je vous ai dans ma prison. Vous êtes une criminelle plutôt intéressante, savez-vous cela? J'ai joué de mes relations pour que l'on vous transfère ici, j'estimais que vous valiez le coup, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Ébranlée par ces révélations, Belle resta silencieuse. Intéressante? En quoi était-elle plus intéressante qu'une autre criminelle? Selon elle, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant en elle, elle était juste banale. Aro, ne semblant pas s'apercevoir de ses questionnements intérieurs continua d'une voix chaleureuse:

- J'espère que vous vous plairez ici, à Washington Jail. Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consistent les règlements. D'abord, je dois vous avertir que la prison est mixte, alors ne soyez pas étonnée si vous croisez des hommes durant votre sentence. Par contre, les rapprochements intimes entre détenus de sexes différents sont complètement interdits. Si jamais, ccela devait arriver, nous nous verrions dans l'obligation de vous donner une sanction que nous déciderons sur le moment.

Pendant près d'une heure, il expliqua chaque règlement, s'assurant qu'elle comprenait bien chaque chose et s'arrêtant lorsqu'elle avait des questions. Lui fut expliqué évidemment les règles, les horaires des repas, les activités proposées, les sanctions qu'ils pourraient y avoir si elle dérogeait à l'une des règles. Enfin, lorsqu'Aro eut fini, il termina par lui souhaiter bon séjour parmi eux.

_« Comme si on pouvait passer un "bon" séjour ici! Voyons, on n'était pas dans un Club Med, on était à la prison, bon sang! »_

- Je vais maintenant vous laisser profiter de la belle journée ensoleillée, à l'extérieur. J'espère que vous rencontrerez des personnes avec qui vous pourrez vous lier d'amitié pendant votre sentence.

Bella sortit de la pièce, toujours accompagnée de ses deux policiers. Ils remontèrent dans l'ascenseur pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée. Les policiers la guidèrent jusqu'à la cour, lui enlevèrent ses menottes et la laissèrent là avant de repartir vers leur auto.

Bien... Qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée faire maintenant? ...

**(*)**

* * *

**Je crois que plusieurs d'entre vous seront contentes d'apprendre qu'au prochain chapitre de nouveaux personnages font faire leur apparition! Hé oui! Les mecs font leur apparition au prochain chapitre si tout se passe bien! =)**

**Ce chapitre mérite-t-il une review de votre part? J'ose espérer que oui ... ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**ENFIN! Les voici, les voilà! Grand nombre d'entre vous seront contentes d'apprendre que les mecs arrivent, après une attente interminaaable... ^^ (de trois chapitres)**

**Audrey: Légèrement accro aux fanfictions? ^^ Je suis contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de plus addict que moi...xD**

**arianne: En effet, Aro est un personnage assez excentrique qui prend des décisions qui n'ont pas de sens pour les gens "normaux". Tout se passe dans sa tête.. ^^ J'ai aimé ton idée avec Emmet, alors, je l'ai combinée avec la mienne.. J'espère que tu vas aimer :D**

**Sara: Voilà, les figures masculines qui t'ont manqué jusqu'à date font leur apparition! ^^ J'espère que malgré tes études, cela ne t'empêchera pas de venir faire un tour pour venir lire ma fic et la commenter comme tu fais si bien ^^ **

*** Les inscrites, si tout s'est bien passé, je devrais vous avoir répondu par MP.. =)**

*******Message à celle qui m'ont mis en favoris ou en alerte***** : Une review de votre part pour me dire si vous aimez jusqu'à date...**_**Please?**_

**» M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Anciens copains & Nouvelle Connaissance**

**(*)**

_**Washington Jail, Seattle, État du Washington**_

La cour de la prison était principalement divisée en trois grandes parties.

Il y avait la section où les hommes étaient réunis, ne voulant pas se mélanger avec les femmes, près du terrain de basket. Il y avait la partie où les femmes se tenaient en groupe, assises sur les bancs des tables de pique-nique vertes, observant les hommes de loin, trop timides ou impressionnées par la carrure imposante de certains détenus. Elles discutaient entre elles, évaluant lequel parmi tout ces hommes étaient le plus beau, celui qui avait l'apparence la plus dangereuse et essayaient de deviner pour quel raison ils se retrouvaient ici, à Washington Jail. Finalement, il y avait la partie où les hommes et les femmes étaient mélangés, ne se souciant pas de la différence de sexe. Ceux-là étaient placés entre les tables de pique-nique et le terrain de basketball, discutant et rigolant ensemble sans se soucier des autres.

Rosalie, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et où aller pour s'occuper commença à déambuler dans la cour. Plusieurs hommes la suivirent du regard ainsi que quelques femmes qui la regardèrent, méfiantes, la détestant déjà juste parce qu'elle attirait les regards des hommes. Passant près d'un groupe de jeunes femmes qui discutaient tranquillement, sous le soleil chaud de l'après-midi, -une occasion qui tenait du miracle à Seattle-, elle décida d'aller se promener un peu plus loin dans la cour, près des arbres qui avaient été plantés probablement peu après sa dernière visite à la prison. Elle dut passer devant le groupe d'hommes qui discutaient à l'écart des autres détenus. Arrivée à leur niveau, plusieurs s'arrêtèrent de parler et la détaillèrent sans aucune gêne de la tête aux pieds, une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux. Sans se soucier de leur examen peu subtil, qu'elle jugeait complètement dégoûtant, elle continua son chemin. Une dizaine d'arbres avaient été plantés à l'extrémité complète du terrain où certains détenus se reposaient à l'ombre, assoupis ou un livre à la main alors que d'autres discutaient avec leurs copains. Trouvant un arbre qui était inoccupé, un peu à distance des autres, elle alla s'y installer. Sous l'ombre rafraîchissante de l'arbre, elle observa plus attentivement les personnes présentes dans la cour.

Certains semblaient très jeunes, à peine l'âge légal et d'autres semblaient avoir dans les soixantaines d'années. Il y avait vraiment une diversification au niveau des détenus tant dans l'âge que dans les origines ethniques. Il y avait de tout.

Alors qu'elle observait les gens, elle remarqua une silhouette familière au loin entourée de deux personnes inconnues qui s'approchait d'elle. Plissant les yeux, elle regarda plus attentivement la personne qui venait vers elle. Grande, les épaules larges, les cheveux bruns bouclés qui se soulevait doucement sous la brise. Et soudain, elle le reconnut ou elle pensa le reconnaître. Non. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être ici. La personne voyant qu'elle l'observait, leva le bras et lui fit signe. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, ça remontait à deux ans à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Pourtant, il n'avait aucunement changé. Il était toujours aussi musclé, aussi impressionnant lorsqu'on le voyait la première fois. Il était maintenant à moins de dix mètres et elle pouvait voir son sourire et ses fossettes qui se creusaient à chaque fois qu'il souriait.

- Rosie! Ça fait longtemps!

Pas de doute, cette fois. Cette voix puissante, chaleureuse qui pouvait devenir particulièrement menaçante si la situation l'exigeait, elle la connaissait.

- EMMETT!

Rosalie sauta sur ses pieds et courut vers Emmett. Le jeune homme, heureux, ouvrit les bras pour accueillir son amie. Elle le surprit en lui sautant dessus et en le serrant très fort, heureuse de retrouver son ami. Il referma ses bras puissants sur elle et la fit tournoyer en riant. Les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient observaient la situation, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. C'était étrange de voir un homme aussi massif serrer dans ses bras une jeune femme qui devait faire le quart de son poids et de sa grosseur, mais en même temps c'était aussi attendrissant en quelque sorte. Quelques personnes s'étaient tournées dans leur direction et les observait, surpris. Pourtant aucun des deux ne se souciaient des autres. Ils étaient dans leur propre bulle. Les deux souriaient, contents de se retrouver après tout ce temps. Après quelques tours supplémentaires, Emmett reposa Rosalie par terre.

- Rose! Tu m'as manqué, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles, s'exclama Emmett.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Em', dit Rosalie, un grand sourire réjoui aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour te retrouver ici?

- Après la Nouvelle-Orléans, commença-t-il, j'ai …

La jeune femme se souvint soudainement de quelque chose et le frappa à l'épaule le plus fort qu'elle put.

- Aoutch! Rose! Pourquoi tu fais ça, se plaignit-il.

- T'as volé ma voiture, crétin! Il a fallu que j'en vole une autre pour pouvoir m'enfuir avant que la police m'attrape. Tu sais avec quoi je me suis retrouvée? Une berline! À la place de ma superbe voiture italienne, je me suis retrouvé avec une foutue berline!

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais. Mais tu me connais, les belles voitures rapides j'ai de la misère à leur résister, s'expliqua le jeune homme. Je t'en trouverais une jolie pour remplacer celle que je t'ai volée, d'accord? Dès que je serai libéré je commencerai à t'en chercher une et quand tu sortiras une belle voiture t'attendra, je te le promets.

- Deal, dit Rosalie en lui tendant la main pour conclure le marché entre eux.

Il se saisit de sa main et la serra, scellant leur accord.

- Alors, après la Nouvelle-Orléans comme je le disais, j'ai pris la route vers les Bahamas…

**(*)**

_**Deux ans plus tôt, quelque part dans les Bahamas**_

_La musique à fonds, le bateau filait rapidement sur l'eau. Les vagues s'écrasaient violemment sur la coque. Des gouttelettes d'eau rebondissaient sur le torse nu de l'homme qui conduisait l'embarcation. Zigzaguant à travers les vagues, le yacht se positionnait pour mieux percuter les vagues par la suite. Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il sourit, fier de lui et accéléra encore plus. Ses poursuivants étaient loin derrière lui, leur bateau ne pouvant pas aller aussi vite que le yacht. _

_L'homme au volant de l'autre embarcation semblait être furieux et lancer des jurons. Son compagnon, tout aussi énervé semblait lui gueuler quelque chose. Le conducteur acquiesça et l'autre partit à l'arrière du bateau chercher quelque chose. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une arme en main. De loin comme de proche l'arme semblait menaçante. Le bateau des deux hommes accéléra aussi, se rapprochant un peu du yacht. Arrivés à une distance qu'ils jugèrent acceptable, ils commencèrent à faire feu. _

_- Putain! S'exclama le jeune homme. _

_Les balles fusèrent autour de lui, sans jamais réussir à l'atteindre. La plupart d'entre elles ne se rendirent même pas jusqu'au bateau, tombant dans l'eau avant d'atteindre la cible, lui en l'occurrence. Il commença à faire de grands S pour mieux éviter les balles. Cela marcha un temps, cependant une balle réussit à atteindre le moteur du bateau. Celui-ci commença à s'enflammer, d'épais nuages de fumée grise en sortant._

_- Merde! _

_Le moteur allait bientôt exploser et le bateau avec par la même occasion. Il ne restait qu'une seule solution, tenter de se rapprocher le plus du rivage et de se jeter à l'eau avant que tout ne saute. Donnant un brusque coup de volant, le yacht tourna à bâbord se dirigeant à 180km/h vers la terre ferme. Derrière lui, ses poursuivants continuaient de tirer un peu n'importe où dans l'espoir de le blesser et peut-être même le tuer avec de la chance. _

_La terre se rapprochait rapidement, mais il était évident qu'il allait devoir sauter bientôt car maintenant, il n'y avait pas que de la fumée épaisse qui sortait du moteur, les flammes commençait lentement mais sûrement à prendre possession du moteur. Deux minutes gros max avant que ça l'explose. Poussant le moteur le plus qu'il put sans trop lui en demander cependant, voulant éviter de voler en milles miettes, il se concentra sur la vision du sable à quelques kilomètres devant lui. Regardant de nouveau en direction du moteur, il sut qu'il était temps pour lui de s'en aller. Des grosses flammes montaient à un mètre de hauteur et la fumée était noire. Lâchant le volant, il alla du côté tribord, descendit précipitamment les escaliers pour arriver sur le pont et sauta par-dessus la rambarde du bateau. Alors qu'il touchait l'eau, tout explosa. _

_Remontant à la surface, il commença à nager en direction du rivage. Heureusement le moteur avait réussi à tenir bon jusqu'à environ 700 mètres du bord. Il n'avait pas à nager trop longtemps. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé sur la plage, il sortit de l'eau alors que quelques personnes venaient vers lui en courant._

- _Mon Dieu! Allez-vous bien, monsieur, demanda une dame, inquiète._

- _Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, plus de peur que de mal, madame. Merci._

_La dame hocha de la tête, à peine rassurée, pendant qu'il s'éloignait en direction de sa maison sur la plage située un peu plus loin. Parvenu chez lui, il entra et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il enfila un chandail noir et un pantalon en toile blanc. Il passa à la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Il n'avait qu'une légère entaille au front, probablement du à un éclat du moteur qui avait explosé. Après son examen, il décida de sortir dehors et d'aller se promener sur la plage. _

_Aujourd'hui était une journée ensoleillée, il y avait donc énormément de monde sur la plage. Plusieurs jeunes femmes se faisaient bronzer alors que des hommes les observaient avec envie. Des enfants couraient après les mouettes, d'autres construisaient des châteaux de sable. Les parents observaient leurs rejetons qui se baignaient dans la mer, veillant attentivement à ce qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien. Pendant tout le reste de la journée, il se promena, les pieds dans l'eau, regardant les enfants jouer dans la mer, les évitant lorsqu'il passait trop près de lui, manquant de foncer sur lui. Au coucher du soleil, il retourna chez lui pour aller se préparer de quoi à manger. _

_Après avoir mangé, il ressortit et s'en alla au TropicBar situé un peu plus loin sur la plage. Le TropicBar était un bar réputé dans l'île à cause de ses soirées spéciales « 10 pour 1». Dix shots de vodka pour le prix d'un seul. Lors de ces soirées, tout la population de l'île se réunissait au bar et en profitait pour se soûler. Ce soir, c'était la soirée «10 pour 1». Il n'était que 20 heures et déjà plusieurs personnes étaient soûles, dansant sur la piste de danse et riant à gorge déployée. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les personnes, en direction du bar. Une fois au bar, il s'assit sur un des tabourets encore libre et commanda une bière. _

_Servi, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi, il avait repensé à l'explosion du bateau qu'il avait volé. Aux deux hommes qui l'avaient poursuivi, des hommes de main du propriétaire du yacht. Visiblement, l'homme n'appréciait pas qu'on lui vole ses choses. Il allait devoir faire attention à ne pas recroiser les deux hommes. Il en allait peut-être de sa survie. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que deux hommes venaient de s'asseoir de part et d'autre de lui. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'un des deux parla, qu'il prit conscience de leur présence._

- _T'ose te pointer ici, alors que t'as volé le bateau du patron? Soit t'es stupide ou t'es carrément suicidaire, mon vieux._

- _Je dois être déjà moins stupide que vous, répliqua le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas moins qui est fait exploser le yacht du patron. Qui va devoir le remplacer, maintenant, hein coco? _

- _Surement pas nous, c'est toi qui l'as volé, c'est à toi de payer pour les pots cassés. Soit tu payes, soit j't'éclate la cervelle pour t'éviter l'envie de recommencer, intervint le deuixème gars._

- _Bouhhh, j'ai peur, fit le grand brun, frissonnant exagérément de peur pour les provoquer._

- _Tu feras moins le malin, lorsque je mettrai mon fusil sur ta tempe._

- _Justement parlant de fusil, c'est toi qui essayais de me tirer cet après-midi? Parce que, sérieux, mon gars, t'as besoin de cours pour tirer comme il faut… Je suis sûre que ma grand-mère saurait mieux tirer que toi, débita-t-il d'un ton narquois. Tu te rends compte? Ma grand-mère, meilleure que toi pour les fusils._

_Il secoua la tête, affligé._

- _Faut vraiment être un nul, pour être moins bon qu'une vieille femme, continua-t-il. En même temps grand-mère est vachement en forme pour son âge, alors ça peut se comprend-.._

- _Ferme ta grande gueule, intervint l'un des hommes en se levant et pointant son arme sur la tempe du jeune homme._

- _Je te conseillerais d'enlever ce fusil immédiatement de là, dit calmement le jeune homme._

- _Et pourquoi? Car tu vas te fâcher et piquer une crise, répliqua l'homme de main._

- _Entre autre, en plus de vous botter le cul, il pourrait y avoir des blessés, continua-t-il aussi calmement._

- _C'est moi qui a l'arme, alors pour botter mon cul, ça risque d'être un peu difficile, répliqua l'homme railleusement._

- _Tu crois, fit le jeune homme, souriant._

_Brusquement, il se tourna, surprenant son adversaire et écrasa son poing sur sa figure. L'homme recula, tenant son nez qui saignait abondamment._

- _Tu m'as cassé le nez, espèce de con! S'écria-t-il._

- _Pour vrai? Oups! Gloussa le grand brun._

_Il se sentit tiré par en arrière alors que l'acolyte lui sauta dessus. Passant sa main droite par-dessus son épaule gauche, il s'empara de la main dudit gars le faisant passer par-dessus lui. L'homme s'écrasa lamentablement par terre. Le reprenant par les épaules, il l'envoya valdinguer sur un groupe de personnes qui dansaient après un bon crochet du droit. Ils s'écroulèrent par terre, eux aussi, avant de se relever et de commencer à se frapper entre eux. C'était tout un spectacle à voir. Une petite bagarre de bar avait entraîné une bagarre générale. C'était fou ce que l'alcool pouvait faire aux gens. Soudainement, un coup de feu retentit. Tout le monde se figea et se tourna vers la direction d'où provenait le bruit. À l'entrée du bar se tenait le shérif, complètement furieux._

- _C'est quoi ce bordel?_

**(*)**

- On m'a retourné à Miami où j'avais quelques charges contre moi; vols de voitures, de bateaux, d'avions et de jet-ski, troubles à l'ordre publique et exhibitionnisme et on m'a mis en taule. Deux mois plus tard, on m'a transféré à Houston parce que j'avais « des troubles avec l'autorité et mes confrères». J'ai remonté toute la côte ouest, car à chaque prison où on m'envoyait, je réussissais à me battre avec un prisonnier, dit Emmett, une lueur de fierté dans l'œil. Je me suis ramassé ici, il y a à peine deux mois et je ne me suis battu avec personne pour l'instant. J'ai fait la connaissance de Jasper «Jazz» Whitlock que voici…

Il montra à Rosalie, le jeune homme qui était à sa gauche. Il était plutôt grand, avait les cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules et possédait des yeux bleus-gris. Il lui sourit poliment et Emmett continua :

- Et Edward «Eddie» Mansen que voilà, deux chouettes mecs qui sont mes colocataires de cellules.

Il pointa l'autre garçon à sa droite. Celui-ci aussi était grand, avait une tignasse d'un étrange brun-roux cuivrée complètement désordonnée. Ses yeux étaient verts éclatant. Il lui sourit poliment à son tour.

- Les mecs, voici Rosalie Hale, la fille la plus malade en voiture que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie.

- T'exagère pas un peu, là, Emmett? Fit remarque Rosalie, amusée.

- À peine, Rosie, à peine…

Par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, Rosalie vit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'approcher d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non… non… Dites-moi que je rêve, s'exclama la blonde. ALICE !

Elle se précipita sur la jeune fille qui venait vers elle. Elles se firent un câlin et se lâchèrent après quelques secondes. La prenant fermement par les épaules, Rosalie lui dit :

- Tu n'as pas changée! Toujours aussi petite, lutin!

Pour toute réponse, ledit lutin lui tira la langue. Elles éclatèrent de rire avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

- Tu ne me présentes pas à ces beaux mecs, derrière toi? Demanda Alice, souriante.

- Bien sûr! Viens avec moi, que je te les présente!

Elle lui prit la main et les ramena vers les garçons qui n'avaient pas bougés, préférant attendre la fin des effusions affectives avant de se présenter.

- Je vous présente Alice Brandon, une amie de longue date, à qui j'ai souvent servie de chauffeur dans les situations urgentes. Alice, voici Emmett McCarty, Edward Mansen et Jasper Whitlock.

- Enchantée, Emmett, Edward et Jasper.

Son ton se fit plus aguicheur lorsqu'elle salua Jasper. Apparemment Alice ne lui était pas indifférente, car il avala difficilement sa salive en rougissant.

- Salut, répondit Emmett, souriant.

- Salut, fit Edward, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- Euh…Sa…Salut, répondit Jasper en bégayant.

Le sourire d'Alice s'élargit à la réaction de Jasper. Emmett, Edward et Rosalie le regardait, amusés. Les joues du pauvre jeune homme s'embrasèrent encore plus, si ce n'était possible. Après un silence qui parut bien long à Jasper, Emmett prit la parole.

- Alors, Alice? Où as-tu connue Rosalie?

- Oh!

Sourire resplendissant de la part du lutin.

- Rosalie était ma sortie de secours pour quelques coups que j'ai fait, répondit-elle, malicieuse. Il m'est arrivé que j'ai besoin d'un transport rapide pour éviter de me faire prendre et lorsque Rosalie était dans le coin, elle m'offrait ses services, en quelque sorte… Je la prévenais de mes coups à l'avance et elle voyait si elle pouvait se libérer pour venir me chercher… Je l'ai rencontrée, justement, lorsque j'essayais de distancer un des gardes d'une bijouterie où j'avais malencontreusement laissé tomber un bijou dans ma sacoche. Je courrais dans les rues de Boston et elle était appuyée sur une voiture. Alors que je passais devant elle, elle m'a hélée, me demandant si j'avais un problème. Comme je ne la connaissais pas, je lui ai dit que j'étais en retard à un rendez-vous. Seulement à ce moment-la, le garde est apparu au bout de la rue et j'ai paniqué. Rosalie l'a vu et a tout de suite compris. Elle m'a dit de monter et ensuite elle a démarré la voiture. Elle m'a emmenée en dehors de la ville jusqu'à un petit motel qu'elle connaissait et pendant la route nous avons fait connaissance. Le lendemain, elle m'a conduite à l'aéroport me conseillant de mettre les voiles avant que la police ne soit mise au courant de mes activités. Nous avons échangé nos numéros de téléphone et nous sommes restées en contact depuis ce jour… D'ailleurs, Rose, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, dit Alice, une note de reproche dans la voix.

- Désolé, j'ai été un peu occupée ces derniers temps, répondit la jeune femme évasivement.

- Tellement occupée que tu n'as pas eu le temps de prendre des nouvelles d'une vieille copine? Questionna soupçonneusement Alice.

Avant qu'elle ait put répondre, Emmett fronça les sourcils et soupira bruyamment.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la blonde à l'intention du grand baraqué.

- Mallory et Stanley sont de retour et ont pris en grippe une nouvelle détenue, encore une fois, répondit Edward à sa place.

- Vraiment, elles sont insupportables… dit Jasper, secouant la tête, désespéré.

Se tournant comme un seul homme, ou plutôt comme une seule femme dans cette situation, Rosalie et Alice regardèrent dans la direction que les garçons leur montraient.

Un attroupement de femmes s'était regroupé autour de trois autres. Rosalie reconnut immédiatement les deux femmes de l'autobus qui l'avait insupportée pendant le voyage de la prison du comté jusqu'à ici. Elles parlaient à une fille qui paraissait fragile. Mallory –ou à moins que se soit Stanley?- dit quelque chose et sa compère éclata de rire. Son rire était effrayant, aigu et insupportable. La fille qui avait fait rire l'autre s'empara du bras de la pauvre fille et la poussa à terre, sans raison apparente. Tout l'attroupement autour d'elles ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Indignée, Alice se retourna vers les gars et demanda d'une voix où perçait de la stupéfaction et du mépris :

- Personne ne fait rien? Elles vont les laisser maltraiter la pauvre fille?

- Aucunes femmes n'est assez stupide pour prendre ce risque. Stanley et Mallory sont complètement folles. Si jamais une des femmes prend la défense de la fille, c'est vers elle que Stanley et Mallory vont se tourner. Alors personne ne dit rien, ayant trop peur de se faire martyriser à leur tour, expliqua Jasper, haussant les épaules.

- QUOI? Mais c'est quoi ces conneries-là? S'écria Alice, révoltée. Tous les crétins du pays se sont réunis ici ou quoi…

Ayant assez entendu, Rosalie se dirigea vers les deux folles, comme les appelait si bien Jasper, laissant Alice débiter ses commentaires scandalisés.

Ces deux femmes s'amusaient à brutaliser une autre femme juste pour le plaisir, Rosalie trouvait cela cruel et mesquin. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Cette pauvre fille semblait tellement fragile, il fallait bien que quelqu'un la défende. D'habitude, elle n'était pas pour la solidarité préférant s'occuper de soi-même avant de s'occuper des autres, mais là, elle avait un compte à régler. Ces filles l'insupportaient, leur physique de fille facile stupide, leur attitude complètement inacceptable, tout en elles répugnaient Rosalie.

S'approchant à grand pas de l'attroupement, elle put comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

- … je suis pratiquement sûre que tu feras une bonne petite fille, une fois qu'on t'aura bien dressée. Espèce de sale garce, t'as pas le droit de me répondre comme tu l'as fait.

Elle lui avait répondu? Bien. Au moins, cette fille n'était pas entièrement sans moyen de défense. Une des folles –Stanley ou Mallory, aucune importance elles n'étaient pas bien mentalement aucune des deux- se pencha au niveau de la jeune fille qui était encore à terre et la gifla. Ce fut trop pour Rosalie qui était maintenant arrivée à leur hauteur.

- Lâche-là immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle de sa voix la plus glaciale.

S'apprêtant à la frapper de nouveau, elle suspendit net son mouvement. Plusieurs femmes présentes se tournèrent vers Rosalie, paniquées. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un s'interposait. Barbie-Un, celle qui avait frappé l'autre jeune fille, se tourna lentement à son tour. Elle arborait un sourire malveillant alors que Barbie-Deux s'approchait doucement d'elle, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, elle aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? Demanda Barbie-Un.

- Je t'ai dit de la lâcher immédiatement, répéta Rosalie aussi froidement.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, gloussa Barbie-Un, insolente.

- Parce que je te l'ai dit et parce que si tu ne la lâches pas, ça va aller mal…

Barbie-Deux intervint.

- T'as entendue ça, Lauren, ça va aller mal, si tu ne la lâches pas. T'y crois à ça, toi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde, suivi d'un éclatement de rire sinistre.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres de Lauren, elle se leva et s'approcha de Rosalie qui la regardait stoïquement.

- J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas une fille dans ton genre qui va m'en empêcher, d'accord? Si j'ai le goût de m'amuser, je le fait. Maintenant, dégage de là.

Elle pivota, s'apprêtant à retourner près de la pauvre fille qui était par terre et qui fixait la scène, étonnée. Cependant, Rosalie, ne voulant pas se laisser dicter ses actions, dit :

- Non.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Lauren se retourna et la regarda, méprisante, une lueur de colère brûlant dans les yeux.

- Tu n'aurais pas du te mêler de ça. Non, vraiment pas.

Lauren s'avança vers Rosalie à nouveau et s'en alla pour la frapper. Seulement, la jeune femme avait prévu le coup et parvint à l'éviter de justesse. Rosalie, qui commençait à en avoir assez de tout ça surprit tout le monde lorsqu'elle envoya son poing dans la figure de Lauren. Celle-ci s'écroula par terre, criant de douleur. Stanley se précipita vers Lauren et l'aida à se relever.

- Essaye de me frapper encore une fois, espèce de garce et je te jure que je te fais avaler toute tes dents, cracha Rosalie, furieuse.

Les deux femmes partirent, Lauren jetant un dernier regard où l'on y pouvait lire de la haine pure et de la colère envers Rosalie. La jeune femme jeta un regard autour d'elle, à l'attroupement qui était toujours là, ne disant rien, ne faisant rien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? Dégagez! On n'est pas au cirque!

Toutes les femmes sursautèrent et partirent rapidement évitant les regards noirs que lançaient Rosalie, furibonde. La jeune fille qui était à terre se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Merci, dit-elle timidement.

- Évite de les provoquer à nouveau. Elles n'attendent que ça, se contenta de répondre Rosalie. Quel est ton nom?

- Bella.

- Enchantée, Bella. Moi, c'est Rosalie. Viens avec moi.

Rebroussant chemin, Rosalie partit rejoindre Alice et les garçons qui avaient suivi la scène de loin. Remarquant que Bella ne la suivait pas, elle fit demi-tour. La jeune fille était toujours à la même place qu'elle l'avait laissée, les bras ballants, n'arrivant pas à se décider si elle devait la suivre ou non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? T'as l'intention de rester là toute la journée? Allez, grouille-toi! S'exclama-t-elle, impatiente.

**(*)**

* * *

**Voilà! Maintenant c'est fait! Vous avez fait la connaissance de nos très chers copains, trois dieux grecs que chaque femme vénère (**_**Qui ne voue pas un culte à l'un des trois ou peut-être au trois en secret?**_**) **

**Aimé ou pas? Dites-moi! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolé pour le léger retard... Deux jours, c'est pas grand chose mais quand même.. ^^ Disons que j'ai eu quelques problèmes cette semaine... D'abord, l'école qui m'a épuisé, submergée de devoirs, je crois que j'ai attrapé un virus, problèmes personnels, le manque d'inspiration et une difficulté avec le délit de ... Je vous le dirais pas, lisez pour le savoir ;) Bref, une semaine merdique.**

**Je vous avertis, j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre là est vraiment nul, alors, désolé, s'il est moins bon que les autres.. :S**

**ariane: Voui ^^ Tout le monde est enfin là! La réaction des autres envers Bella, vers la fin! Mais eh! Va pas tout de suite voir la fin du chapitre là! xD**

**délia: Merci pour ta review! =)**

**Audrey: Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant.. ^^ Pour Edward par contre va falloir que tu attendes un peu.. Ce n'est pas à son tour de révéler son méfait ^^ **

*** Les inscrites, répondu par MP!**

**Un GROS merci à celles qui m'ont mis en alertes et/ou favoris :)**

**M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Partenaires de cellule**

**(*)**

N'ayant pas eu réellement le choix et ne voulant pas la contrarier outre mesure, Bella suivit Rosalie qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers ses amis. C'est à peine si elle ne devait pas courir pour rester à son niveau. Pendant la confrontation Rosalie/Lauren, elle avait été étonnée que cette jeune femme aux abords si froids la défende, elle, Bella Swan.

Évidemment, elle aurait très bien pu se défendre toute seule et ne pas laisser Lauren lui parler et la traiter de cette façon. Elle pouvait très bien se défendre contre elle. Elle avait fait exploser des entrepôts remplis de drogue et d'armes, se mettant un réseau dangereux à dos. Ce n'était donc pas deux jeunes femmes qui aimaient brutaliser les autres pour le plaisir qui allaient lui faire peur. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait, se contentant juste de répliquer. Pourquoi? En grande partie, parce qu'elle avait été surprise de la méchanceté qui se dégageait de ces filles. Elle ne leur avait rien fait –pour l'instant du moins- et elles commençaient à la traiter comme si elle était moins qu'un déchet, alors qu'elle venait juste d'arriver.

Il y avait aussi une autre raison pourquoi elle ne s'était pas interposée lorsque Rosalie avait pris sa défense. La façon que la jeune femme avait eu de dire qu'on la laisse tranquille, un ordre qui avait claqué l'air, net, précis. Son regard glacial lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces paroles. Elle avait été terrifiée par Rosalie tout simplement. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas été à la place de Lauren, car elle aurait probablement mouillée sa petite culotte de terreur.

Quelques personnes se retournaient sur leur passage, car l'intervention de Rosalie et la petite crise de Lauren n'était pas passé inaperçus. Certains détaillaient Rosalie, une lueur d'admiration brillant dans les yeux, d'autres regardaient Bella, désolés pour elle.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent devant trois garçons et une fille. La fille arborait un sourire avenant tandis que les trois garçons la regardaient, un peu en retrait, affichant eux aussi un sourire aimable. L'un d'eux lui sembla vaguement familier. Elle avait l'impression de le reconnaître mais pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. Elle était pratiquement sûre de déjà l'avoir vu il y a quelques années. Où l'avait-elle donc connue? Ces yeux magnifiques, ces cheveux qui se soulevait sous la douce brise de septembre, tout lui ramenait à une époque passée. Des flashes de mémoires lui parvenaient par intermittence mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Salut! Salua la jeune fille, enjouée, s'avançant vers Bella.

Ne la laissant pas le temps de dire quelque chose, elle se présenta ainsi que ses compagnons.

- Je m'appelle Alice Brandon et lui c'est Emmett McCarty…

Elle pointa l'un des garçons les plus costauds qu'elle n'eut jamais la chance de voir. Il était vachement impressionnant… un peu effrayant par contre. Il lui sourit et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une allure sympathique malgré ses kilos de muscles qui pouvaient en effrayer plus d'un, elle comprise. Par contre, son sourire joueur et ses adorables fossettes lui donnaient le goût de le prendre dans ses bras. Étrange, non?

- Edward Mansen…

Elle montra le garçon sur la gauche d'Emmett.

Il était incontestablement splendide. Splendide semblait un mot tellement faible face à lui. Il était grand, avait un corps musclé, mais pas trop. On voyait les muscles de ses bras sous le costume dont était affublé chaque détenu. Des bras qui pouvaient se serrer autour de vous, pour vous réconforter ou juste pour le plaisir de vous sentir contre lui… Mmh. Des cheveux indisciplinés d'un couleur bronze où la tentation d'y glisser la main était forte. Ils semblaient tellement soyeux, tellement doux. Bella devait se retenir de se jeter sur lui pour les toucher. Des yeux émeraudes qui vous transperçaient, qui semblaient fouiller votre âme pour connaître chacun de vos secrets. Une bouche sensuelle qui se retroussait en un sourire en coin complètement craquant. Des lèvres qu'elle aurait voulu embrasser immédiatement, pour sentir les siennes bouger en parfaite harmonie avec les siennes. Une mâchoire volontaire, des pommettes hautes et un nez fin. Tout était parfait chez lui. Était-ce possible?

- Enchanté, répondit-il.

Mon Dieu! Même sa voix était parfaite. Un peu grave, elle avait un petit quelque chose de sexy. Bella l'imaginait très bien murmurant à son oreille des choses peu catholiques. À cette pensée, ses joues s'enflammèrent. Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit, conscient probablement de l'effet qu'il faisait sur la gent féminine.

- … et le meilleur pour la fin, continua Alice, roucoulante, Jasper Withlock.

Une vague puissante de souvenirs apparut devant les yeux de Bella. Deux enfants sautant dans un tas de feuille l'automne, riants, s'amusant comme des petits fous. Les deux mêmes enfants jouant à cache-cache dans une maison. Un peu plus vieux, discutant dans une chambre remplie de poster de groupes rock. Un adieu déchirant. Des pleurs. Une promesse de rester toujours en contact. Cette même promesse brisée quelque mois plus tard, alors que tout le monde suivait le cours de sa vie. Des questions restées sans réponse. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé? Que lui est-il arrivé? Le reverrai-je un jour? Que fait-il en ce moment? Se rappelle-t-il de ces jours pluvieux où l'on jouait à ses jeux vidéo stupides? Finalement, l'oubli qui commence à s'insinuer peu à peu dans les souvenirs restants. Le sentiment grandissant que tout s'en va et que l'on ne peut rien faire pour l'en empêcher. À part se battre, mais finalement l'abandon au bout de quelques temps.

- Ja'? S'étonna Bella.

Jasper fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui l'appelait comme ça. Cette personne, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Se pourrait-il que..?

- Izzie? Demanda-t-il, incertain.

Pour toute réponse, Bella hocha seulement la tête alors que ses yeux se remplissaient rapidement sous le coup de l'émotion. Étonné, Jasper ne fit rien pendant un moment, restant planté là, sous le choc. Ils ne faisaient rien, se contentant de se regarder, de voir comment l'autre avait changé pendant tout ce temps. Finalement, après toutes ces années de séparation, ce fut trop pour les deux et ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre. Serrant de toute ses forces son ancien meilleur ami, Bella essaya de rattraper toute ces années où elle n'avait pu être à ses côtés, où elle n'avait pas pu se confier à lui, où elle n'avait pas pu s'installer dans ses bras pour qu'il la réconforte après une énième déception amoureuse. Jasper se pencha, jusqu'à être près de son oreille et lui souffla pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre :

- Tu m'as manqué, ma scientifique préférée.

- Tu m'as aussi manqué, pirate, répliqua doucement Bella.

Serrant une dernière fois Jasper, Bella se recula finalement alors que les autres les regardaient, surpris qu'ils se connaissent. À croire que tout le monde se connaissait dans cette prison! Alice fut celle qui sortit la première de sa stupeur et elle s'exclama :

- Vous vous connaissez? Où vous êtes-vous connus?

- En effet, on se connait, répondit Jasper en souriant légèrement à Alice. C'était ma meilleure amie lorsque j'étais encore un petit garçon…

- Comment ça, j'étais? S'offusqua Bella, prenant une fausse moue vexée. Je le suis encore, stupide garçon! Que je te vois te trouver une autre meilleure amie et je te promets que ça va aller mal autant pour elle que pour toi…

Elle croisa ses bras devant elle et fit une mimique qui se voulait menaçante.

- D'accord, d'accord, rectifia Jasper, levant les mains devant lui, paumes ouvertes pour tenter de la calmer, souriant moqueusement. C'est ma meilleure amie et disons que… ça fait une bonne dizaine d'années que l'on ne sait pas vu.

- Comment ça se fait, demanda Emmett, se mêlant à la conversation, étonné.

- Humm… eh bien… ma mère est partie vivre à Phoenix alors que j'avais quatorze ans et je l'ai suivie, laissant mon père tout seul ici, dans l'état du Washington et par la même occasion mon meilleur ami. Ça l'a été la décision la plus dure à prendre… mais à cette époque je pensais naïvement que malgré la distance mon amitié avec Ja' pourrait survivre, expliqua Bella. L'erreur la plus stupide que j'ai jamais fait dans toute ma vie, ajouta-t-elle.

Il y eut un moment de silence où personne ne parla. Bella, curieuse, demanda finalement à Jasper :

- Comment as-tu fait pour finir ici? J'ai toujours su que tu étais un bad boy, mais pas au point d'aller en prison.

- Parle pour toi, répliqua malicieusement le jeune homme. Première de classe. C'est encore plus étonnant de ta part, si tu veux mon avis.

Bella rougit et rétorqua :

- Ça doit être toi qui à déteint sur moi, après tout ces années passées avec toi…

Les autres suivaient l'échange, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il était intéressant de voir comment ils se comportaient ensemble, leur échange vifs et leurs sourires complices.

- Pour répondre à ta question Izzie, environ cinq ans après que tu sois partie avec ta mère en Arizona…

**(*)**

_**Cinq ans plus tôt, Seattle, État du Washington**_

_La pluie tombait avec violence sur la fenêtre. C'était une autre journée normale pour les personnes qui vivaient à Seattle. Des bourrasques de vent faisaient bouger les arbres, les faisant pencher dangereusement d'avant en arrière. Les gens courraient se mettre à l'abri. A part quelques braves qui n'avaient pas eu le choix de sortir dehors par ces intempéries, les rues de Seattle était vides. Tout le monde était confiné chez eux, attendant que l'orage, plus violent que d'habitude se calme afin qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs activités laissées inachevées. _

_Penché au-dessus de son ordinateur, le jeune homme tapait fébrilement les touches. Ses doigts volaient avec rapidité et adresse sur le clavier. Il y était presque. Il avait bientôt fini l'algorithme qui lui permettrait de pénétrer dans n'importe quel site. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, il travaillait d'arrache-pied sur ce programme qu'il avait écrit un après-midi pluvieux comme celui qui se déroulait à l'instant même par ennui. Depuis qu'il avait commencé, il tentait de le perfectionner le plus pour qu'il puisse pénétrer partout sans se faire repérer, sans que personne ne soit au courant de ses intrusions. Au début, il avait réussi à rester quelques minutes sur un site gouvernemental protégé avant qu'il ne reçoive un avertissement lui disant qu'il n'était pas supposé être là. Il avait reçu une amende de 500$ et une demande de ne plus jamais pénétrer le site sinon il y aurait de plus grandes conséquences. Il n'en avait eu cure et avait continué. Peu après, il avait modifié son programme, le perfectionnant encore plus. A part quelques problèmes techniques qui survenaient de temps en temps, son programme était parfait. En ce moment même, il tentait de régler ces problèmes justement. _

_La pièce était plongée dans la noirceur, la seule lumière était celle de l'écran qui jetait une lueur bleue, éclairant faiblement la pièce. Chantonnant légèrement, il tapa une commande sur son ordinateur et l'écran devint complètement noir. Une barre de chargement apparut au bas de l'écran à gauche._

**Programme complété. Chargement 0%. Voulez-vous continuer? **

_Pressant une touche, la barre de chargement commença à se télécharger. Enfin! Après tout ce temps, il avait enfin réussi à mettre au point un programme invisible aux ordinateurs les plus performants du monde. S'emparant de sa boisson énergétique, il but une gorgée en regardant le chargement s'effectuer. _

**Chargement 28%. Temps restant estimé : 15 minutes 54 secondes**.

_Se levant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et se sortit un reste de son souper d'hier, du chinois. _

_S'adossant au comptoir, il se demanda s'il pourrait réussir à entrer dans les systèmes informatiques du CIA et du FBI? Probablement. Il lui faudrait par contre faire preuve d'une extrême prudence pour ne pas se faire prendre. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu faire, s'infiltrer dans le système informatique du FBI. Curieux de nature, il se demandait ce que le gouvernement pouvait bien cacher à la population. Des informations sur chaque citoyen? Des plans de combat pour les guerres futures? Que pouvait-il y avoir de si spécial dans ces dossiers pour qu'ils soient tenus au plus grand secret? C'était un mystère qu'il avait hâte de découvrir. Retournant dans la pièce où l'ordinateur continuait de charger, il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir où il en était rendu. _

**Chargement 67%. Temps restant estimé : 6 minutes 12 secondes.**

_Le tonnerre gronda à l'extérieur et le vent redoubla d'intensité. S'approchant lentement de la fenêtre, il regarda à l'extérieur. Des feuilles volaient en tout sens, tourbillonnant dans les airs. Les arbres se balançaient encore plus que tantôt. Dame Nature était complètement déchainée aujourd'hui. _

_Il eut une pensée pour sa meilleure amie qui devait être probablement sous le soleil en Arizona. Dans cet état où il ne devait pas y avoir souvent de rafales de pluies qui obligeaient la population à se réfugier dans les maisons. Où le plus grand danger météorologique devait être une canicule ou des rafales de sables. _

_Pourquoi était-elle partie? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée ici? Il se souvenait encore de cette promesse qu'ils avaient faite lorsqu'ils avaient sept ans alors qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre. Ne jamais se quitter et rester toujours ensemble. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas tenue? Elle n'y apportait que peu d'importance à cette amitié ou quoi? _

_Son ordinateur émit un bruit, lui signalant que le téléchargement était terminé. Il se détourna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers son portable._

**Programme installé correctement. Voulez-vous le lancer immédiatement? **

_Il tapa une commande et l'écran devint noir. Une boîte apparut en plein milieu demandant le mot de passe. Grâce à son algorithme, le mot de passe s'inscrivit dans une autre boîte et il n'eut qu'à le retaper dans celle où ils demandaient le mot de passe. Croisant les doigts pour que ça fonctionne, il appuya sur Enter. _

_Rien ne se passa pendant quelques instants. _

_Puis, soudainement des colonnes d'informations apparurent et commencèrent à défiler à toute vitesse. _

_Il avait réussi! _

_Il avait finalement réussi à construire un programme assez bien fait pour qu'il puisse s'infiltrer dans le réseau informatique du FBI! Après plusieurs essais infructueux, le voilà qui était devant son ordinateur regardant des colonnes d'informations défilés des milliers d'informations tenues secrètes par le gouvernement américain. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il commença à taper un code et les colonnes disparurent pour laisser place à une boîte où il tapa une commande. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait son dossier ouvert devant lui. Complètement stupéfait, il commença à lire._

**Prénom **: Jasper **Nom** : Whitlock

**Date de naissance** : 23 Février 1984 **Lieu**: Texas

**Taille** : 6 pieds 2 pouces **Poids** : 90 Kilos

**Couleurs des yeux** : Bleus **Couleur de cheveux** : Blonds

**Signes particuliers** : Cicatrices à l'épaule droite, à la hanche gauche et à la nuque

**Tatoos** : Inconnus **Piercings** : Inconnus

Actes délictueux :

24/05/93 : Piratage connexion Internet de son voisin Theodore Jenkins

19/02/95 : Piratage connexion Internet de son voisin Kyle Brushier

25/11/96 : Infiltration réseau informatique de la banque Hudson Bank Co.

07/06/97 : Piratage compte de banque de sa mère, Eileen Whitlock et sa carte de crédit

31/10/00 : Vols de carte de crédit de sa mère et reproduction

21/09/02 : Piratage réseau téléphonique des voisins Dina Hatchcook, Al Fernicci et Simone Clint

16/04/03 : Vol identité Greg Michaels

02/11/03 : Infiltration du réseau informatique de la compagnie Grandview&Bennett

_Et la liste continuait comme ça jusqu'à 2005. Lui, qui croyait bêtement qu'il pouvait pénétrer partout sans se faire remarquer. Il était vrai que dans ce temps-là, il débutait dans le piratage. Mais en ce moment même, il ne devait pas avoir connaissance qu'il naviguait dans leur réseau, fouillant parmi les dossiers des citoyens du pays et les documents plus secrets._

_La pluie continuait de tomber puissamment sur le carreau de la fenêtre, alors qu'il naviguait allègrement sur le site. Les coups de tonnerres s'étaient rapprochés et des éclairs illuminaient le ciel complètement noircis par les nuages. Le vent sillait dans une fente de la fenêtre qui était mal isolé. L'écran de l'ordinateur vacilla quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de continuer d'effectuer la tâche demandée. _

_Soudain, un coup de tonnerre fit trembler l'appartement au complet. _

_Tout devint noir. L'écran s'éteignit brutalement. _

_- Merde! _

_De frustration, il tapa sur son ordinateur. Non seulement il venait de perdre la connexion du réseau, mais en plus, à cause de l'arrêt brutale, il n'avait pas eu la chance d'effacer les traces qu'il aurait pu laisser. En d'autres mots, le FBI avait une trace d'infraction et ils pourraient aisément remonter la trace jusqu'à lui. A moins que…à moins qu'il parvienne à se reconnecter avant eux et que le FBI n'ait aucune connaissance de son infiltration! Excité, il rouvrit son ordinateur. _

_Rien._

_Il ne se passait rien. L'ordinateur refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. _

_- Re-merde! _

_Il se leva, marcha à tâtons jusqu'à l'interrupteur et tenta d'ouvrir la lumière. _

_Rien. _

_À cause de l'orage, le courant semblait avoir été coupé. Un filet de sueur coula le long de sa nuque. Il devait vite trouver une solution! Cette fois ce n'était pas juste une petite intrusion dans une compagnie banale. Il avait hacker le système d'informations du gouvernement! Ils ne se contenteraient pas de lui donner qu'une amende sur ce coup-là! _

**(*)**

- Quelques jours plus tard, deux agents ont sonné à ma porte et m'on dit vouloir me parler à propos d'un sujet important. Ils m'ont expliqué que l'infiltration informatique était illégale et qu'ils allaient être obligé de m'embarquer parce que, visiblement je ne l'avais pas encore compris après toutes ces fois où j'avais reçu des avertissements et des amendes. C'est comme ça que j'ai atterri ici!

- Mec, tu t'es fait avoir par un orage! T'as vraiment pas de chance, s'exclama Emmett.

- Ouais, tu te rends compte. J'avais finalement réussi à m'infiltrer dans le site le plus sécurisé au monde et je me suis fait avoir par un simple orage, dit Jasper en secouant la tête, dégoûté.

Alice, qui avait littéralement bu chacune de ses paroles, s'approcha de lui et mit une main rassurante sur son avant-bras.

- Dis-toi que ce n'est pas si grave. Grâce à ça, tu as retrouvé ta meilleure amie et tu as fait la rencontre des nouvelles personnes sympathiques. Il y a de bons côtés dans cette situation fâcheuse…

Elle papillonna des cils accompagné d'un grand sourire éblouissant et une fois de plus, Jasper déglutit bruyamment. Décidemment, Jasper n'était pas indifférent au charme de la petite Alice. Gêné, il détourna les yeux et demanda d'une voix mal assuré :

- Et toi, euh… Bella, qu'as…qu'as-tu fait pour te retrouver ici, dans ce magnifique établissement?

- Oh… euh…la police n'a pas vraiment apprécié mes interventions, répondit-elle évasivement.

- Tes interventions? Répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Quelles sortes d'intervention que tu parles?

Avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de s'expliquer, une sonnerie retentit dans la cour. Tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers le bâtiment B.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Alice.

- C'est l'heure du souper, s'exclama Emmett en se frottant les mains avec excitation.

(...)

La cafétéria était une grande pièce où s'entassait plus de trois cents prisonniers. Une soixantaine de tables où pouvaient s'asseoir six personnes étaient posés côte à côte. La plupart des personnes étaient assise, un cabaret posé devant eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la file de personne qui attendait patiemment qu'on les serve.

Des gardes étaient posés aux quatre coins de la pièce, surveillant chacun des détenus, les tenant attentivement à l'œil, leur matraque bien visible. Au-dessus d'eux, une passerelle métallique faisait le contour de la pièce. D'autres gardes armés surveillant eux aussi soigneusement chaque personne dans la cafétéria. Dire que Bella fut étonnée de voir autant de personnes chargées de la sécurité était un euphémisme.

Voyant son trouble, Edward s'approcha d'elle. Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à cette proximité. Il était si près. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle qui se répercutait sur sa nuque alors qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille, tout en scrutant prudemment la foule autour d'eux cherchant à voir si personne ne les regardait :

- C'est au cas, où il y aura une bataille. Plusieurs personnes, ici, ne sont pas du genre à aimer se faire prendre leur place. Alors quand il y a des nouveaux qui se mettent à leur place, ils se contrarient facilement.

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Tiens, regarde là-bas.

Il lui pointa un homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui avait une queue de cheval entouré d'un autre homme et d'une femme à la crinière rousse qui étaient assis un peu plus loin.

- James, le blond, a déjà battu comme un plâtre un homme qui l'avait dépassé dans une file au cinéma. Il y a trois semaines, un nouveau venu s'est assis à sa place à la cafétéria. Il a eu le temps de lui casser une jambe et trois côtes avant que les gardes n'interviennent. C'est un malade, ce gars.

- Mon Dieu! S'exclama Bella, horrifiée.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés devant les dames de la cafétéria. Ils prirent chacun un plateau tandis qu'on déposait devant eux une espèce de bouillie brunâtre avec un morceau de pain. Avec une grimace de dégoût, Bella ramassa son plateau et suivit le reste du groupe qui se dirigeait vers leur table. Aucune table n'était vraiment à personne, mais tout le monde s'asseyait tout le temps à la même place. Alors, ça devenait une habitude pour tout le monde de s'asseoir à une telle place et de ne jamais changer. Ça l'évitait tout sortes de conflits et de se retrouver à l'infirmerie dans les cas les plus extrêmes.

Quand ils passèrent devant les deux folles, Rosalie et Alice décochèrent un regard noir à Lauren et Jessica. Les deux garces ignorèrent leurs regards meurtriers et papillonnèrent des yeux en direction d'Edward. Avec son horrible voix irritante, Lauren minauda :

- Eddie? Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous?

- Non, merci, répondit-il sans leur décocher le moindre regard.

Affichant un sourire victorieux, Bella passa devant elles. On voyait presque la fumée sortir des oreilles des deux jeunes femmes. Arrivés à leur table, ils s'installèrent les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre. Ils commencèrent à manger en discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien. À un moment donné, le sujet des frasques de Bella revint.

- Alors, Bella, de quelles sortes d'interventions tu parlais, tantôt? Demanda Jasper, curieux.

- Oh… tu sais ce n'est pas grand chose, répondit-elle rougissante.

Détournant les yeux, elle se plongea dans la contemplation d'une tache sur la table. Ses joues étaient complètement rougies sous la gêne. Intéressés, tout le monde autour de la table la regardait, attendant plus amples informations sur « ses interventions ».

- Oh, allez, implora Alice, avec une moue suppliante.

- Non. Puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas intéressant, s'entêta Bella.

- Allez Bella, tu as piqué notre curiosité, supplia Emmett.

Elle secoua la tête, obstinée. Elle ne voulait pas leur dire. Selon elle, ce qu'elle avait fait ne méritait pas que l'on en parle. Elle s'était fait un devoir de garder tout cela secret. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie que tout le monde la regarde étrangement. D'autres s'en seraient peut-être vanté, mais pas elle.

- Si tu ne veux pas le dire, c'est que c'est plus important que ça en a l'air, déclara Rosalie.

- Non, sérieusement, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je ne veux juste pas en parler, c'est tout, répondit Bella.

- Voyons, Bella! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fait exploser des bâtiments de vendeurs de drogues ou d'arme pour faire ta propre justice, s'exclama Emmett.

Elle garda le silence, les yeux obstinément fixés sur la tache de la table. Jasper, Alice et Rosalie était bouche bée, regardant Bella surpris. Edward avait les sourcils froncés, lui aussi étonné. Une lueur de colère, rapidement suivi de peur passa dans ses yeux avant que l'étonnement ne se peigne sur ses traits parfaits. Emmett siffla d'admiration.

- C'est qu'elle aurait un tempérament explosif, la petite!

Bella releva la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ha. Ha. Vraiment drôle, Emmett, répondit-elle.

Jasper qui venait de sortir de sa stupeur demanda :

- T'as _vraiment_ fait exploser des bâtiments pour faire ta propre justice, Bell?

- Oui. Pourquoi es-tu aussi étonné, Ja'?

- Ben… Ça fait juste drôle de se dire que la petite fille, première de classe, solitaire, un peu garçon manqué que j'ai connu a fabriqué des explosifs pour se faire justice elle-même.

- Et moi que mon meilleur ami a pénétré illicitement le réseau informatique du FBI et a eu la chance de lire des dossiers secret défense pour assouvir sa curiosité. Pourtant, je ne reste pas là à te regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits.

Rosalie, Alice et Emmett pouffèrent de rire alors qu'Edward les fixait, amusé. Ils terminèrent leur dîner dans la bonne humeur.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, ils ressortirent dehors et allèrent s'installer sous un arbre. La nuit commençait tout juste à arriver. Ils parlèrent pendant une heure et demie avant qu'on enclenche la cloche signalant qu'il était temps pour les détenus de se rendre dans leur cellule.

Se séparant, les garçons se dirigèrent vers l'aile réservée aux hommes dans la résidence prolongée alors que les filles allaient en direction de leur aile dans le même bâtiment un étage plus haut. Elles entrèrent dans leur cellule qu'elles partageaient ensemble, l'ayant appris plus tôt dans la soirée et s'installèrent sur leur couchettes.

- Vous savez quoi? Déclara Bella au bout d'un moment.

- Quoi, demandèrent Alice et Rosalie en même temps.

- Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait rencontrer des personnes merveilleuses en prison. Des personnes qui puissent prendre la défense de quelqu'un et des personnes qui accueillent si chaleureusement cette même personne. C'est … étonnant.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Alice prenne la parole.

- J'ai le sentiment que nous allons devenir de grandes amies.

Bella et Rosalie acquiescèrent silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée à ce moment-là que ses paroles se révèleraient bien vraies dans le futur.

- Bonne nuit, les filles, dit Bella.

- Bonne nuit, répondirent-elles en chœur.

Au même moment, les lumières s'éteignirent et bientôt ce fut le silence partout dans la prison.

**(*)**

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop mauvais. Sinon, désolé... J'essayerai de me rattraper au prochain ... **


	6. Chapter 6

**SHE'S BACK! :) Eh ouais, après deux semaines d'absence, me revoilà! Avec un nouveau chapitre tout chaud sorti de ma tête! ^^ Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente, mais l'inspiration était aux abonnés absents, alors... Mais finalement après un bon coup de pied au derrière, je me suis installé devant l'ordi pour terminer le chapitre que j'avais commencé il y a deux semaines.. Avec ordre de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fini. ^^ Et j'ai réussi! :D **

**Un phrase au chapitre précédent à fait parler d'elle ^^ : « **_**Une lueur de colère, rapidement suivi de peur passa dans ses yeux avant que l'étonnement ne se peigne sur ses traits parfaits.» **_**Cette phrase au début n'était même pas censée se retrouver là, je l'ai ajoutée à la dernière minute. Certaines personnes ont pensés: Eh bah voilà! Eddie est un revendeur de drogue et blablabla.. Il est en colère après elle parce qu'elle a détruit son stock, il a peur d'elle et tout et tout. Celles qui pensent ça, BIIIPPPP vous êtes dans l'erreur! Peut-être a-t-il peur pour d'autre chose? Peut-être est-il en "colère" pour d'autre chose? Hmmm… J'en dis pas plus… :D **

**Bib: Contente que tu l'ai aimé :) Voilà la suite! **

**ariane: Moi aussi, je trouve qu'hacker lui va mieux que dealer ^^ Si il y a des personnes qui ont commis des "crimes" par rapport à la drogue, alors il fera parti des méchants, alors, pas question que les personnages de Twilight gentils, soient méchants.. ^^**

**Audrey: Standing ovation? Just ça! Mon dieu! C'est gentil! ^^ Contente que tu ai aimé. Par contre je sens que je risque de te décevoir avec Edward..^^ C'est pas encore son tour.. Eh ouais, faut attendre encore pour savoir ce qu'il a fait... :) Comme ça, tu vas être obligée de continuer de lire ma fiction pour pouvoir savoir à un moment donné ce qu'il a fait.. (haha machiavélique la fille! ;))**

**délia: Oui oui, il va y avoir de l'évolution dans la relation Edward/Bella.. Justement dans le chapitre, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il y en a un peu .. :P **

**Sur ce... Un, deux, trois, go! ****Partez! (à lire) ^^**

**M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Nouveau travail**

**(*)**

Il n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit. Il s'était retourné maintes et maintes fois dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle avait vraiment fait exploser des kilos de drogues et d'armes.

C'était… juste… incroyable.

Une jeune femme d'apparence si fragile qui fabriquait des bombes. Elle s'était mise à dos des revendeurs de drogues et d'armes et pourtant elle ne semblait pas terrifiée plus que ça pour son espérance de vie.

Elle aurait du.

Tout le monde savait que dans les prisons, il y avait des membres de gangs qui vendaient ces affaires-là sur le marché noir. Et que les gens au-dessus d'eux, très puissants et voulant à tout prix se venger de la personne qui leur avait perdre la marchandise pouvaient facilement commanditer un meurtre. Elle ne devait surtout pas se retrouver face à face à l'un de ces membres de gang ou sinon il pourrait arriver quelque chose de très grave.

Il fallait que quelqu'un la protège.

Car évidemment, en prison, tout finissait pas se savoir à un moment ou à un autre.

Cette fille avait besoin de protection et il s'en occuperait avec plaisir. Ils tenteraient de convaincre les autres, pour qu'elle soit « sous protection rapprochée ». Jasper n'y verrait probablement aucune objection, après tout c'était sa meilleure amie et il ne voulait pas que quelque chose lui arrive. Il se sentirait surement coupable si jamais quoi que ce soit arrivait à Bella. Emmett, quant à lui, serait heureux de protéger cette jeune femme qu'il avait déjà pris en sympathie. Rosalie et Alice feraient tout aussi pour veiller à ce que Bella soit mis en sécurité. Elles la connaissaient depuis peu, mais on sentait une grande complicité naître entre eux.

Lorsqu'enfin, la cloche annonçant le réveil sonna dans les couloirs de la prison, il était déjà assis sur son lit, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de convaincre ses amis. Jasper ouvrit les yeux et parut surpris de voir Edward déjà levé. Se levant sur un coude, il demanda d'une voix encore ensommeillé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà débout. Il est à peine sept heures.

- J'ai eu de la misère à dormir cette nuit. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, expliqua Edward.

- Réfléchi à quoi?

- À Bella.

- Oh.

Il haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive.

- Et tu as réfléchi à quoi plus précisément la concernant?

- Pas à ce que tu crois. Elle ne semble pas comprendre que sa vie est mise en danger ici. On dirait que pour elle, ce qu'elle a fait ce n'est rien, rien qu'une broutille. Même s'il y a des gardes armés qui sont censés nous surveiller et nous maintenir en sécurité, ça reste dangereux pour elle. Si jamais quelqu'un ici apprend ce qu'elle a fait et met au courant les personnes qui ont perdu leur marchandise, il se pourrait bien qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait réellement arriver quelque chose à Bell', demanda sérieusement Jasper.

- Il y a de fortes chances, oui, si quelqu'un l'apprend, confirma Edward.

Un bâillement sonore retentit juste au-dessus d'eux alors qu'Emmett se réveillait. La tête d'Emmett apparut et il demanda :

- Alors, mes preux chevaliers, on parle de protéger une future damoiselle en détresse? Qui est la jolie jeune demoiselle dont nous aurons la responsabilité de protéger ?

- Bella, répondit Edward.

Emmett fronça les sourcils, étonné.

- Bella? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a besoin de se faire protéger, demanda-t-il, incertain. Je veux dire, mec, elle a fait exploser des trucs de sang-froid. Ça l'exige quand même un certain contrôle. Elle doit être capable de se défendre, non?

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle comprend vraiment, tu sais… Hier, lorsqu'on essayait de savoir de quelles sortes d'interventions elle parlait, elle nous a dit que c'était quelque chose de pas important, rien de grave, commença Jasper. Elle ne sait pas qu'ici, c'est un monde complètement différent. Je suis d'accord avec Edward, il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle. Il _faut_ qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

Emmett resta quelques instants pensif avant de finalement acquiescer.

- D'accord, alors, comment on va faire? Je doute qu'elle nous laisse la surprotéger. Elle va estimer qu'on perd notre temps avec elle, questionna Jasper.

- J'ai eu une idée cette nuit. Écoutez, ça…, commença Edward.

(…)

Déjà installés à la table, les garçons mettaient au point leur plan, tout cela sans que Bella ne s'en rende compte. Jasper leur avait bien spécifié de faire très attention pour ne pas se faire prendre par Bella, car ils auraient droit à une crise à tout coup. Alors qu'ils venaient de mettre la dernière touche à leur plan, les filles arrivèrent dans la cafétéria.

Ils les observèrent aller dans la file, attendant patiemment leur tour avant d'être servie. À un moment donné, les trois filles éclatèrent de rire suite à ce que l'une d'elles avait dit. Définitivement, ces trois jeunes femmes étaient faites pour être amies. Leur plateau en main, elles se retournèrent, les cherchant des yeux dans la cafétéria remplie. Lorsqu'elles les trouvèrent enfin, elles se dirigèrent vers eux, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Malgré leur habillement digne d'une prison, les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de les trouver ravissantes. Elles s'assirent face à eux, comme hier, alors qu'Emmett les saluaient d'un bonjour puissant.

- Salut, répondirent-elles en chœur.

- Alors? Bien dormie, demanda Jasper.

Rosalie et Alice se regardèrent complice alors que Bella rougissait furieusement.

- Oui, même si certaine ont eu l'air d'avoir une meilleure nuit que nous, répondit Rosalie, n'est-ce pas, Bella?

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, se contentant de rougir encore plus. Elle marmonna ce qui pouvait ressembler à :

- Oui, oui.

Rosalie continua sur sa lancée, n'ayant aucune pitié pour sa nouvelle amie, un sourire amusé aux lèvres :

- Bon, c'est sûr, ça l'a fait un peu de bruit et j'ai peut-être pensé la tuer en l'étouffant dans avec son propre oreiller, mais finalement ça s'est avéré une nuit intéressante.

- Oh oui, intéressante, confirma Alice qui souriait à pleines dents.

Jasper semblant avoir compris le sous-entendu éclata de rire. Les deux autres garçons le regardèrent, complètement perdus.

- Elle l'a encore fait? Demanda-t-il entre deux rires.

- Si elle l'a fait? Elle n'a pas arrêté de la nuit. Une vrai pipelette, oui, s'exclama Alice.

Il partit d'un autre fou rire alors qu'Edward et Emmett attendaient visiblement que quelqu'un daigne de bien expliquer de quoi il était question ici. Seulement, entre Jasper qui n'était pas capable de se contrôler et Rosalie et Alice qui riaient avec lui et Bella qui semblait vouloir se cacher dans un trou au plus vite, ils restaient là, se contentant de regarder la situation qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien avoir l'amabilité de s'expliquer, interrogea Emmett à bout de patience.

Jasper tenta de se recomposer un visage sérieux et se tournant vers les deux garçons leur dit :

- Bella parle dans son sommeil. Elle dit des choses étonnantes ou encore des choses qu'elle n'oserait pas avouer en public, expliqua-t-il.

- Oh!

Peu à peu, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de Bella, lui tapota le bras pour qu'elle lève la tête et lui demanda d'une voix enjôleuse :

- Bells'…

Elle leva la tête avec circonspection et lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

- Oui, répondit-elle, suspicieuse.

- On peut savoir ce que tu as dit, sollicita-il une sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Quoi! Pas question! S'écria-t-elle, complètement choquée.

- Roh, allez Izzie, supplia Jasper en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- Plutôt mourir que vous le dire, répondit Bella.

- Bon d'accord, puisque tu ne veux pas nous le dire, j'abandonne.., commença Emmett.

Bella soupira de soulagement alors qu'il tournait son attention vers Rosalie.

- Rosie… Tu veux bien me dire ce que Bella a dit pendant qu'elle dormait? Quémanda-t-il, une moue séductrice aux lèvres.

Bella lança un regard furieux à Emmett, avant de se tourner vers Rosalie et la menaça d'un regard de continuer.

- Tu ne dis rien, Rose. Si jamais tu dis quoi que ce soit, je te jure que je trouverai un moyen de me venger, l'avertit Bella.

La jeune femme ne s'en préoccupant pas le moins du monde, la regarda droit dans les yeux, provocante, avant de pivoter vers le jeune homme.

- Ça l'a commencé tout tranquillement. Elle a parlé d'un pirate, d'un lutin qui n'arrêtait pas de sauter, d'un ours en peluche et d'une reine. Après, elle a parlé d'Apollon, c'est là que ça a commencé à devenir intéressant… Elle poussait des soupirs de contentement, elle a dit, je cite : « Il est trop craquant, c'est un vrai Dieu. Ses yeux sont magnifiques, si beaux, on dirait des pierres précieuses. Son corps tellement athlétique. Sa bouche sensuelle. Il est parfait.»…

- Alors, Rose et moi, on a essayé de découvrir de qui elle parlait. On a commencé par trouver qui correspondait au personnage, continua Alice, et nous avons finalement trouvé de qui elle parlait lorsqu'elle disait « Il »…

- STOP! Arrête Alice, s'il-te-plaît, la supplia Bella, en lui mettant la main devant la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

Rosalie enchaîna alors qu'Alice se débattait pour enlever la main de Bella sur sa bouche. Dépitée, Bella abandonna et se frappa la tête tout doucement sur la table en signe de désespoir.

- Alors, pour le pirate, il est évident que c'est Jasper. Il pirate des systèmes informatiques. Facile. Le lutin qui n'arrête pas de sauter, Alice, elle est petite, dynamique, elle saute partout. Facile. L'ours en peluche c'est Emmett, il est tellement imposant, il a la carrure d'un ours, mais il a un côté tendre, d'où le « en peluche ». Encore une fois, facile. La reine, c'est moi, dit-elle, haussant les épaules. Alors, il nous reste qu'une seule personne…

Bella gémit de frustration, se donnant inlassablement des coups sur la tête.

- Ça y est, je veux mourir, maintenant, marmonna-t-elle. Je vais aller me trouver un trou où me cacher et ne plus jamais en sortir. À moins que je trouve quelqu'un qui pourrait exaucer mon vœu de mourir, tant l'humiliation est intense…

Emmett et Jasper éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Edward regardait Bella à la fois stupéfié et flatté. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Apollon vraiment? Wow. C'est flatteur pour Ed', dit Jasper, moqueur.

Elle se contenta de marmonner, les joues en feu.

_« Je. Veux. Mourir »_, se dit-elle dans sa tête.

Maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Edward en pleine face à cause de ce qui venait de se passer. C'était tellement gênant! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle parle dans son sommeil? Elle ne pouvait donc pas être normale, une fois dans sa vie? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que ses nouvelles ex-amies le disent devant la personne dont elle avait rêvé? Les autres continuaient de rire et après un moment, elle releva la tête, clairement ennuyée, la gêne passée.

- Bon, c'est correct. On peut passer à d'autres choses, maintenant? maugréa-t-elle.

Finissant par arrêter de rire de la situation –extrêmement gênante, selon Bella-, ils se levèrent et allèrent donner leur plateau vide aux dames de la cuisine. Ils sortirent dehors et retournèrent s'asseoir à la même qu'ils étaient la veille, sous l'arbre à l'écart des autres.

Après un moment à discuter de tout et de rien, Bella demanda :

- Alors, que faites-vous habituellement de vos journées? Vous sortez dehors et vous restez jusqu'à ce qu'il ne faille rentrer? Ou vous avez des occupations?

- Pour ma part, le directeur m'a mis en charge de trier des documents dans les Archives, répondit Jasper. Il ne me fait pas assez confiance pour me mettre dans une pièce où il y a un ordinateur. Si, ça l'arrive, j'ai un garde qui doit rester dans la même pièce que moi, pour éviter que je ne sois trop tenté.

- Je travaille dans le garage de la prison. J'aide à réparer les autobus et les voitures de transfert. Le directeur nous met à notre disposition de vieilles voitures pour que nous nous amusions à les réparer pour passer le temps, continua Emmett.

À ces mots, les yeux de Rosalie commencèrent à briller. Un énorme sourire commença à naître sur ses lèvres. L'excitation se faisait clairement sentir dans son regard.

- Tu crois qu'ils me laisseraient venir travailler au garage, moi aussi? Demanda-t-elle, excitée.

- Il y a toujours une place pour toi dans un garage, répondit Emmett, souriant. En plus, certains gars pourraient apprendre de nouvelles choses en te côtoyant, j'en suis pratiquement sûr.

Elle tapa dans ses mains, un sourire réjoui aux lèvres.

- Et toi, Edward? Tu fais quelque chose de tes journées? Demanda Alice.

- Je travaille à l'infirmerie. Je suis l'assistant du Docteur Cullen, en quelque sorte... Je l'aide à faire des bandages, à recoudre les plaies, tout dépend de quoi il a besoin.

- Je risque de beaucoup te croiser, alors, dit Bella.

- Comment ça?

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, curieux.

- J'ai un équilibre très précaire. Il n'est pas rare que je tombe par terre, parce que je me suis emmêlée dans mes pieds. A Phoenix, toutes les infirmières connaissaient mon nom, étant donné que je venais presque à toutes les semaines à l'hôpital.

-Ah… d'accord. Je serai très heureux de jouer au Docteur avec toi, répondit-il, armé de son sourire en coin.

À ce commentaire, Bella piqua un fard et détourna les yeux, gênée. Jouer au docteur avec Edward? Elle était prête à se briser volontairement la jambe, s'il voulait bien s'occuper d'elle et jouer au Docteur avec elle. Elle releva les yeux et l'observa en catimini. Oh! Oui! Elle se ferait mal sans hésitation pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle!

- Ne dis pas ça. Je pourrais te prendre au sérieux et passer mon temps à l'infirmerie, répondit-elle, malicieuse.

Aussitôt que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, elle se surprit de son audace. Maintenant c'était au tour d'Edward de rougir. D'adorables rougeurs s'étalaient sur ses adorables pommettes.

- Eh oh! Vous deux! Suffit les petits regards et les commentaires coquins, s'exclama Alice qui souriait, amusée.

Bella et Edward détournèrent les yeux, se tournant vers les autres qui les regardaient avec ce fichu sourire entendu. Décidant de changer le sujet, Bella demanda à Jasper et Emmett, évitant soigneusement le regard d'Edward :

- Est-ce que vous savez, s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que je pourrais faire ici? Je n'ai pas envie de passer mes journées sous un arbre à ne rien faire, alors que vous tous semblez avoir quelque chose à faire… Un boulot à la bibliothèque? À la cuisine?

Les garçons se consultèrent du regard et finalement Jasper répondit:

- S'il y a bien un endroit où il y a toujours de la place, c'est la bibliothèque.

(…)

Énorme.

C'était le seul mot qui pouvait définir la bibliothèque de Washington Jail. C'était le seul mot qu'avait à la bouche chaque nouveau détenu lorsqu'il entrait pour la première fois dans cette place.

Étonnant, aussi.

C'était étonnant de voir une bibliothèque de cette grosseur dans une prison. La bibliothèque était un bâtiment à part, un peu plus loin des dortoirs et de la cafétéria. D'une hauteur de trois étages, elle tranchait avec les autres immeubles situés sur le terrain de la prison. À la place de l'habituel beige, les briques étaient d'un blanc éclatant. Deux lions en marbre étaient posés de chaque côté des portes qui avait été travaillé finement avec un design recherché.

Le premier étage était divisé en plusieurs parties. En entrant, il y avait un bureau, où une vieille dame enregistrait les livres que l'on voulait louer. Derrière elle, des kilomètres de rangées de livres. Tous les styles y passaient. Du réalisme à la science-fiction. Du policier aux récits biographiques. En n'oubliant pas la poésie, l'aventure et les livres d'horreur. Et tous les autres styles qui se trouvaient au milieu de ceux-ci. Le deuxième étage était également consacré à d'autres rangées interminables de livres, de plus, l'étage comptait une dizaine d'ordinateurs que les détenus pouvaient utiliser sous la vigilance des gardes. Finalement le troisième était utilisé comme salle de lecture. Au moins une vingtaine de tables parsemaient la pièce ainsi que plusieurs sofas et divans qui semblaient très confortables.

Il y avait également un sous-sol, mais il n'était que réservé aux employés et non aux détenus. Pour y pénétrer il fallait être détenteur d'une clé spécial que chaque garde gardait sur eux à tout moment.

- La bibliothèque est immense, s'exclama Belle, étonnée.

Elle se tenait en plein milieu du premier étage, tournant sur elle-même, admirative devant autant de livres réunis à la même place.

- Le directeur estime que même si nous sommes en prison, ce n'est pas excuse pour ne pas être cultivé. Il exige que chaque détenu, sans exception, lise un roman à chaque mois et qu'il en fasse la critique après. Selon lui, ça permet de développer son sens critique et de nous cultiver. Il estime que certains ici n'en sont pas à un niveau acceptable, expliqua Edward.

- Qu'arrive-t-il à ceux qui ne veulent pas lire? Demanda Bella, curieuse.

- Il les encourage à écrire, à suivre des cours de littératures et pour ceux qui persistent à ne pas vouloir il les met en « cellule d'isolement » jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent ce qu'il demande, continua Jasper.

- Il les met en cellule d'isolement pour les forcer à lire? S'écria Alice, abasourdie.

- Aro Volturi est quelqu'un de très spécial, ne l'oubliez jamais. Si vous ne faites pas ce qu'il veut, il peut vous y obliger par tous les moyens. Ses moyens sont très subtils et vous ne vous en rendrez pas compte jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à vous faire faire ce que vous ne vouliez pas faire avant. Cet homme ne refuse pas qu'on lui dise non, dit Jasper en haussant les épaules et en regardant attentivement à tour de rôle Alice et Bella qui le fixait hébétées.

Le discours de Jasper donna quelques frissons à Bella. De la manière qu'il en parlait, c'était comme si Aro Volturi était un manipulateur professionnel qui pouvait vous forcer à faire tout et n'importe quoi. Effrayant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de toute façon. Si vous suivez à la lettre ce qui est demandé, votre séjour ici se passera sans anicroches, dit Edward qui avait remarqué que Bella et Alice semblait inquiètes et tentait de les réconforter.

- Oh! Oui! Tout devrait bien se passer pour vous, dit Jasper qui avait compris que son discours pouvait paraître un peu effrayant.

Les deux jeunes femmes se relaxèrent quelque peu. Elles étaient bien décidées à ne rien faire qui pourrait contrarier le directeur. Apparemment, il ne fallait pas tenter le diable avec cet homme-là ou on pourrait le regretter amèrement.

- Bon! S'exclama Jasper, tapant dans ses mains, mettant fin à la conversation. Allons voir Mme. Cope pour voir si elle n'aurait pas besoin de nouveaux employés pour l'aider dans la tâche fastidieuse qu'est de placer tous les livres dans les bonnes rangées et dans les bonnes étages.

- Bonne idée, répliqua Bella en le suivant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la vieille dame –Mme Cope- qui était à son bureau, toute son attention concentrée sur l'écran face à elle. Mme Cope était une femme dans les environs de soixante ans qui pouvait facilement passer pour une vieille femme de quatre-vingt ans. Ses cheveux rouge-orange permanentés étaient attachés en un chignon serré. Des lunettes à la monture noire épaisse étaient posées sur son nez et semblaient prêtes à tomber à tout moment. Arrivés à son niveau, Jasper dut se racler la gorge pour qu'elle consente à lever le regard.

- Oui? C'est pour quoi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix indifférente, replaçant machinalement ses lunettes qui étaient sur le bord de tomber.

- J'aimerais savoir si vous auriez de la place pour engager quelqu'un de nouveau dans votre « équipe ».

- Je vais voir. Un instant, répondit-elle toujours aussi indifférente.

Elle tapa quelque chose sur son clavier, regarda son écran et dit :

- Il y a de la place pour une nouvelle personne, oui.

- Parfait, répondit Jasper, satisfait. Quand peut-elle commencer, demanda-t-il.

- Qui ça, _elle_? Rétorqua la dame âgée.

- Moi, répondit Bella timidement.

Mme. Cope la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, sembla l'évaluer et répondit d'une voix monotone :

- Demain, à 14 heures.

- D'accord. Merci, remercia Belle, soulagée d'avoir quelque chose à faire de sa journée.

La bibliothécaire se contenta de marmonner quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler vaguement à « Ouais, ouais » avant de retourner son attention à son écran. Jasper et Bella retournèrent près d'Alice et d'Edward qui étaient restés un peu plus loin, en les attendant.

- Ça s'annonce palpitant travailler avec Mme. Cope, commenta Jasper en pouffant.

- J'en suis toute fébrile. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, la retrouver demain à quatorze heures, elle et son sourire, répliqua Bella, sarcastique, levant les yeux au ciel avant de pouffer de rire, elle aussi, à son tour.

**(*)**

* * *

**Je m'attèle tout de suite à la tâche d'écrire un nouveau chapitre et je croise les doigts pour vous le livrer dans le courant de la semaine prochaine! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre écrit le jour même que j'ai écrit le chapitre 6. J'en ai profité pour m'avancer dans la suite, au lieu de vous le donner immédiatement et de vous faire attendre pour le chapitre 8. J'ai tenu promesse, c'est bon! Comme convenu, le chapitre est livré à la date promise. Vous êtes contentes? Moi oui.. ^^**

**Audrey: ^^ Je te promets que ça va en valoir la peine d'avoir attendu pendant tout ce temps... (**_**M'ouais, enfin, j'espère que ça va avoir valu la peine.. xD**_**)**

**Candy: Hey un nouveau visage! ^^ Pour ta question, va falloir que t'attendes encore un peu.. Ça ne sera pas long, c'est bientôt à lui de révéler ce qu'il a fait.. :) Mais pas tout de suite.. :P**

**ariane: Ta bibliothécaire doit être super sympa.. 8-) T'as de la chance.. xD Ce que les filles ont fait à Bella était vraiment chien, je te l'accorde. ^^ Mais ne t'iqnuiètes pas, Bella n'a pas dit son dernier mot... Pour le cassage de jambe (xD), ce ne sera pas **_**exactement**_** un cassage de jambes, mais d'autres chose.. ^^ Faut pas trop que j'abîme Bella quand même.. :P**

**Comme toujours; les inscrites, par MP et merci à celles qui m'ajoutent dans leur favoris et/ou alerte**

**» M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Liberté?**

**(*)**

_« They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious_

_Interchanging mind control  
Come let the revolution take its toll if you could  
Flick the switch and open your third eye, you'd see that  
We should never be afraid to die  
(So come on!)_

_Rise up and take the power back, it's time  
The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that  
Their time's coming to an end  
We have to unify and watch our flag ascend » _

_-Uprising, __**Muse**__-_

**(*)**

_**Deux mois plus tard, Washington Jail, Seattle, État du Washington. **_

Deux mois qu'ils se connaissaient, deux mois qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître. Au fil des jours, la complicité entre les filles et les garçons n'avait cessé de croître. Ils étaient maintenant inséparables, passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble sous leur arbre dans le fond de la cour. Ils mangeaient ensemble, riaient ensemble, ils faisaient tout ensemble. Ils ne se quittaient que très rarement, seulement lorsqu'ils devaient aller travailler pour amasser de l'argent dûment gagnée pour lorsqu'ils retourneraient dans le monde réel.

Rosalie avait été engagée dans le garage où travaillait Emmett et était folle comme tout. Les voitures n'avaient aucun secret pour elle. Elle leur vouait un culte. Littéralement. Plusieurs hommes avaient été surpris lorsqu'une femme comme elle était entré la première fois dans le garage. C'était surprenant d'apprendre qu'une femme qui aurait très bien pu postulé pour un emploi de mannequin s'intéressait à la mécanique. Plusieurs d'entre eux, ceux qui considéraient que la place de la femme était à la maison, l'avaient tout simplement ignoré les premiers temps, refusant qu'une femme travaille avec eux. Pourtant, il leur avait fallu s'en accommoder, car Rosalie était là et elle était là pour rester. S'habituant peu à peu, les hommes avaient fini par l'accepter. De plus, avec tout le savoir-faire qu'elle possédait, Rosalie en avait profité pour leur en apprendre un peu plus sur la mécanique. Maintenant, au garage, Rosalie était idolâtrée par tous les hommes qui y travaillaient ou presque. Il n'était pas rare de voir un homme aller vers Rosalie et lui demander un conseil sur tel ou tel chose. Elle en était d'ailleurs très contente, car elle se sentait acceptée par le groupe très fermé des garagistes « mâles ». La complicité entre Emmett et Rosalie avait évidemment augmenté, retrouvant l'ancienne complicité qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils étaient à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Passant leur journée ensemble, ils se tournaient autour, lançant des sous-entendus, des coups d'œil charmeurs et se frôlaient innocemment, tentant de ne pas attirer l'attention des gardes sur eux. Une tension s'était installé entre eux et ils s'amusaient avec, à celui qui irait le plus loin sans qu'ils se fassent attraper.

Alice allait à tout ses rendez-vous bihebdomadaires avec Esmé. Selon la psychologue, Alice avait fait d'immenses progrès et était maintenant capable de résister à la tentation de subtiliser quelque chose. Ou du moins, la plupart du temps. Il lui arrivait encore de voler des bidules, des affaires sans importance, mais elle les remettait immédiatement à leur place, sentant une pointe de culpabilité poindre à l'idée de voler quoique ce soit à Esmé, cette femme si gentille et si chaleureuse. Elle s'était rapprochée considérablement de Jasper, discutant avec lui les jours où il n'avait rien à classer dans les Archives et qu'elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous avec Esmé. Ils s'asseyaient sous l'arbre ou encore à la bibliothèque et parlaient des heures, attendant que les autres reviennent de « travailler ». Ils étaient l'exact opposé, elle si extravertie, si dynamique et lui, si réservé et si calme, mais pourtant ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien. Ils trouvaient parfois frustrant de ne pas avoir le droit de montrer des signes affectifs l'un envers l'autre, étant donné que c'était interdit. Jasper aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, être encore plus proche d'elle, Alice éprouvait la même envie, mais pourtant ils devaient se retenir. C'était dur de ne pas avoir de contacts plus intimes, ne pas avoir le droit de se toucher. Mais ils le supportaient tout comme Emmett et Rosalie.

Bella travaillait à la bibliothèque, replaçant les livres que chaque détenu utilisait à leur bonne place. Elle aimait son travail. Elle pouvait en profiter pour lire plein de livres qui étaient mis à disposition. Parfois pendant sa pause, elle allait rejoindre Alice et Jasper qui discutaient au troisième, assis dans un canapé. Bella appréciait beaucoup Alice et elle était heureuse que son meilleur ami se soit trouvé quelqu'un qui l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Ils discutaient souvent ensemble de tout et de rien pendant une demi-heure avant que Bella ne retourne travailler, les laissant seuls à leur conversation. Elle voyait bien que la relation de Jasper et Alice se solidifiait et elle en était contente. Bella avait fait plusieurs fois un tour à l'infirmerie pour cause de chute du haut d'une échelle en voulant replacer un livre sur une étagère trop haute ou bien juste parce qu'elle avait trébuché dans ses pieds et qu'en tombant elle s'était cogné la tête sur un bord de table et s'était ouvert le front. Ou encore, en manquant une marche dans les escaliers. Elle avait fait la connaissance du Dr. Cullen, un homme charmant et chaleureux et beau comme un Dieu, le mari d'Esmé. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, la fois où elle était tombée de l'échelle, il lui avait demandé gentiment qu'est-ce qui était arrivé et l'avait soigné en lui parlant pendant tout le temps. Edward était également présent pour assister mais Carlisle –il lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom- n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Il était donc rester en retrait, s'inquiétant de l'état de Bella, faisant les cent pas, soucieux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour elle, c'était un sentiment incontrôlable. Les autres fois qu'elle s'était présentée à l'infirmerie n'avait pas aidé à contrôler son sentiment d'inquiétude, ça n'avait fait que l'empirer. Mais la fois la plus pire fut lorsqu'elle arriva avec le front ouvert. Il avait pâli et avait pratiquement couru pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'amener sur une couchette où Carlisle l'avait soignée.

**(*)**

_**Trente-neuf jours plus tôt**_

_Lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer, son cœur avait arrêté de battre et il s'était senti pâlir. Son front saignait, gommant quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns. Une jeune femme la soutenait alors qu'elle avançait. Elle semblait mécontente et maugréait qu'elle était encore capable de marcher toute seule. Il avait quasiment couru pour prendre le relais de la jeune femme et l'avait amenée sur une couchette où il l'avait couchée. Ensuite, il avait appelé Carlisle qui était dans son bureau, en train de remplir certains dossiers. Il était aussitôt apparu, se demandant pourquoi Edward semblait si troublé. En découvrant Bella couchée sur le lit, il s'était relaxé et avait souri à Bella, se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui être arrivée encore. Debout, près du lit où était étendue Bella, Edward se tenait là, incapable de bouger et d'arrêter de la fixer, anxieux. Il n'était d'aucune aide à Carlisle et il le savait mais ses membres semblaient paralysés par l'angoisse._

_- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, Edward, dit Bella en le regardant dans les yeux alors que Carlisle la soignait. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça en a l'air._

_- Elle a raison, confirma le médecin, ce n'est qu'une entaille peu profonde. Elle ne va pas en mourir, alors tu peux relaxer, continua-t-il, en lui jetant un coup d'œil amusé._

_Détendant ses muscles contractés, Edward continua de regarder Bella, malgré tout, le front plissé sous l'inquiétude._

_- Ça y est, c'est fini, déclara Carlisle lorsqu'il eut fini de faire les points de suture. Fais attention et évite de retomber sinon notre pauvre Edward risque de mourir d'inquiétude à chaque fois, ajouta-t-il en riant. _

_- Je vais essayer, promis, dit Bella en riant légèrement._

_Carlisle retourna dans son bureau pour finir de faire ce qu'il faisait alors qu'Edward s'asseyait sur le bord du lit en regardant Bella. _

_- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? Demanda-t-il._

_- Je ne sais pas. Sérieusement, tu ne devrais pas autant t'inquiéter, je te l'avais bien dit que je viendrais souvent te voir et c'est toi qui m'as dit que ça te ferait plaisir de jouer au Docteur avec moi. Alors moi tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était te faire plaisir, plaisanta-t-elle._

_Il partit à rire, tout trace de inquiétude et de peur envolée._

_- Alors, la prochaine fois avertis-moi lorsque tu voudras me faire plaisir que je me prépare, dit-il, un sourire en coin aux lèvres._

_- D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit-elle, malicieusement._

**(*)**

La relation entre Edward et Bella avait, elle aussi, mûri pendant ces deux mois. Ils avaient une relation très complice, toujours en train de rire, de s'amuser. Edward prenait vraiment son rôle au sérieux. Il voulait la protéger des dealers de drogue, car il estimait que c'était son devoir de le faire. Il ne le faisait pas par obligation mais par envie. _Il en avait besoin_. Bella était devenu quelqu'un d'important et il chérissait l'amitié qui les liait.

Ils étaient réunis au troisième étage de la bibliothèque, tous, après une autre journée semblable à celles des deux mois qui venaient de passer depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Jasper, Alice et Emmett étaient assis sur un divan alors que Rosalie, Bella et Edward étaient assis sur des fauteuils face à eux. La bibliothèque était silencieuse, tous les détenus présents dans la pièce concentrés dans leur lecture. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, pensant à combien leur vie avait changé en si peu de temps.

- Vous savez ce qui me manque, demanda soudainement Alice.

- Non, quoi? Demanda Rosalie, curieuse.

- Le droit de sortir et d'aller tout simplement marcher dans la rue pour le plaisir. Le droit de me lever à l'heure que je veux et le droit de me coucher à l'heure que je veux sans que personne ne me dise quoi faire. La liberté me manque, tout simplement, répondit la jeune femme.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement.

- Je m'ennuie de pouvoir conduire une voiture et de sentir le vent dans mes cheveux et l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines, dit Rosalie.

- Les sensations fortes me manquent. Les bateaux, les motos, les autos, les poursuites policières, continua Emmett.

- Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir un ordi et que je puisse y avoir accès sans que les gardes ne m'observent, surveillant chacun de mes moindres gestes, ajouta Jasper, mélancolique.

- Mon laboratoire de chimie me manque, souffla Bella. Je m'ennuie des expériences chimiques à trois heures du matin que je faisais pour me détendre ou lorsque je faisais de l'insomnie.

- La bonne bouffe, un bon lit moelleux et mon piano, termina Edward.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant qu'Alice ne souffle :

- Ouais, la liberté ça me manque. J'aimerais pouvoir m'en aller d'ici avec vous tous et ne jamais revenir, conclut-elle.

(…)

Plus tard dans la nuit alors que tout le monde dormait, il réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt à la bibliothèque et à ce qui s'était dit.

Tout le monde s'ennuyait de la liberté, tout le monde voulait la retrouver.

S'il y avait un moyen, seraient-ils prêt à tout faire pour retrouver cette précieuse chose qui leur avait été enlevée lorsqu'ils avaient été arrêtés? Étaient-ils prêts à se lever face au pouvoir? Prêts à courir des risques énormes pour retrouver la liberté?

Depuis quelque temps, une idée trottait dans sa tête. L'idée d'une évasion lui avait souvent trotté dans la tête, mais il l'avait toujours réprimé, étant seul, n'ayant pas les moyens de préparer tout ceci sans aucune aide.

Mais maintenant, ils étaient là.

Chacun avait un rôle à jouer dans son plan. Cela pouvait fonctionner si tout le monde marchait. Les habiletés de chacun étaient nécessaires à la réussite du plan. Un membre qui ne participait pas et l'opération n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Il espérait secrètement que tout le monde allait être d'accord et qu'ils accepteraient de se prêter au jeu.

La seule question qui restait à savoir était : voulaient-ils réellement retrouver la liberté et quitter Washington Jail?

(…)

Deux jours avaient passés depuis la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans la bibliothèque. Deux jours que les paroles leur revenait sans cesse en mémoire. La conversation ne quittait plus leurs esprits, rôdant dans le coin aux limites de leur conscient. À tout moment, elle venait les agacer, cherchant à leur dire quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient penchés au-dessus d'un moteur, discutant à propos d'une valve bloquée lorsqu'un bruit retentit dans le garage, juste derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et, surpris, virent Jasper s'avancer vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jazz? Demanda Emmett. Tu t'es trompé de chemin? Les Archives c'est dans l'autre direction. Tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ton chemin?

Secouant la tête, son sourire toujours attaché aux lèvres, Jasper annonça :

- J'ai eu une idée fabuleuse. Réunion au troisième après le travail.

Il tourna les talons et repartit sans rien dire de plus, laissant Rosalie et Emmett complètement abasourdis.

- Heu… ok? Dit Emmett.

Jasper continua son chemin et alla à l'infirmerie où Edward assistait Carlisle pour l'aider à soigner un homme dont le poignet avait été tordu brutalement lors d'une bataille. Il avait également plusieurs coupures sur le bras gauche ainsi qu'un cocard tout frais tout chaud.

Jasper ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie vivement et pénétra dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers Edward et lui dit :

- Ce soir. Bibliothèque. Immédiatement après que tu as fini ton boulot.

- Ok…Qu'est-ce qui se passe? questionna-t-il, confus.

- J'ai eu l'idée du siècle, s'exclama Jasper, souriant mystérieusement.

Il lui tapa le dos et partit mettre au courant Alice qui, à cette heure, devait avoir fini sa séance avec Esmé. Sifflotant allègrement, il marcha jusqu'au bâtiment administratif où avait lieu les rendez-vous d'Alice. Il la trouva qui l'attendait patiemment à la porte. Lorsqu'il la vit, attendant qu'il vienne la chercher, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus.

- Eh bien, Jazz, tu es bien guilleret aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-elle, souriante.

- En effet. Je me sens tellement joyeux. J'ai une idée extraordinaire.

- Je peux savoir quelle est cette idée si extraordinaire, demanda-telle, amusée devant tant d'enthousiasme.

- Tu vas devoir attendre comme tout le monde à la réunion à la bibliothèque ce soir, répondit-il, désolé mais sans pour autant perdre son excitation.

- Oh, fis Alice, maussade. Je n'ai pas le droit à une avant-première?

- Non, pouffa-t-il. Va falloir que tu sois patiente.

Alice fit une moue boudeuse, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Oh allez, Jazz, supplia-t-elle. Je ferai comme si je ne le savais pas lorsque tu leur diras.

- Non, non, Alice, répliqua-t-il en lui empoignant le bras, la traînant vers la bibliothèque, en riant.

En pénétrant dans la bibliothèque, ils remarquèrent que la bibliothèque était plus bondée que d'habitude. Une vingtaines de détenus parcouraient les rayons à la recherche d'un livre à se mettre sous la dent.

_« Ah, oui! C'est un nouveau mois qui commence »_, se dit Jasper dans sa tête.

De plus, des officiers de policiers parcouraient les allées, un chien renifleur à leur côté, cherchant toute trace suspecte de drogue sur les détenus ou dans la bibliothèque. Ils montèrent immédiatement au deuxième, où Bella avait l'habitude de travailler.

Ils la trouvèrent dans la rangée des comédies, perchée sur une échelle à l'équilibre fragile. Elle avait le bras tendu, une adorable grimace sur les lèvres, alors qu'elle était sur la pointe des pieds, essayant sans succès de replacer le livre à la bonne place.

- Pourquoi les mettent-ils aussi haut, maugréa-t-elle. Ce sont des géants ou quoi?

Elle secoua la tête et se leva encore un peu plus sur ses orteils. L'échelle tangua dangereusement. Elle ferma les yeux très forts, mordant sa lèvre, attendant que l'échelle arrête de bouger. Par précaution, Jasper se mit derrière elle, prêt à la sauver si elle tombait encore une fois de l'échelle. L'échelle arrêta finalement de bouger et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle tendit le bras, levant la jambe et réussit finalement à mettre son livre sur la bonne étagère.

- Et voilà! Dit-elle, satisfaite. Ce n'était pas si dure que ça.

Elle remit son pied sur le barreau et commença à redescendre lentement. Son pied manqua le troisième barreau et elle tomba par en arrière.

- AAHH! S'écria-t-elle.

Jasper la réceptionna alors qu'elle continuait de crier, les yeux fermés.

- Je crois que tu peux arrêter maintenant, je te tiens, dit le jeune homme, amusé.

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et sourit à son meilleur ami.

- Hey Jazz! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir ma meilleure amie, questionna-t-il, faussement peiné.

- Bien sûre, répliqua-t-elle en le frappant légèrement sur l'épaule, souriante. Quand tu veux.

- Ah… j'aime mieux ça, répondit Jasper, content.

- Alors, sérieusement que venez-vous faire, demanda-t-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle.

- Apparemment, Jasper aurait eu une idée fantastique et veut nous en faire part plus tard au troisième, expliqua Alice.

- Ouaip'. Je voulais venir t'avertir qu'on avait une réunion tantôt en haut. Tout le monde se rejoint là, répondit Jasper.

- D'accord. Je vous rejoins là-haut tantôt. Je dois retourner bosser avant que Mme Sunshine soit mise au courant qu'une de ses employées discute au lieu de travailler, dit Bella en prenant son chariot rempli de livres.

- Mme Sunshine? Questionna Alice, perplexe.

- Mme Cope, répondit Bella par-dessus son épaule. As-tu remarqué la joie qui se dégage de cette femme et le dynamisme dont elle fait preuve au travail?

Elle les quitta en leur lançant un sourire malicieux.

- A plus! Lança-t-elle, avant de tourner à gauche au bout de la rangée.

Jasper éclata de rire alors qu'Alice pouffait de rire.

(…)

Une heure et quart plus tard, tous étaient assis en rond et regardaient Jasper, attendant qu'il explique l'idée géniale qu'il avait eu et qui nécessitait une réunion. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde dans la bibliothèque, plus du trois quart était parti dehors, pour s'occuper en attendant le souper. Les officiers de police étaient également partis après une inspection de fond en comble de la bibliothèque, n'ayant pas trouvé aucune trace de drogues.

- Après la discussion qui a eue lieu plus tôt dans la semaine, j'ai réfléchi, commença Jasper, l'attention de tout le monde fixé sur lui. Vraisemblablement, il semblerait que chacun d'entre nous aimerait retrouver la liberté. Cependant pour la plupart d'entre nous, notre sortie conditionnelle n'aura lieu que dans un à trois ans. C'est long. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas le goût de passer près de dix ans en prison. Probablement que vous non plus. Mais nous sommes pris ici en attendant et on ne peut rien faire. Ou du moins, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à il y a deux jours. Il y a une solution qui pourrait résoudre ce problème…

Il fit une pause, les regardant attentivement chacun à tour de rôle. Il avait touché leur intérêt, il voyait qu'ils voulaient en savoir un peu plus à propos de cette « solution ». Il reprit, baissant le volume et se pencha vers eux :

- C'est sûr que ça comporte d'énormes risques et que si nous nous faisons prendre, on risque gros, vraiment gros. Mais comparé à notre but _et si on réussit_, ce sont des risques qui en valent la peine, d'après moi. On va devoir mentir, voler, monter un coup complètement clandestinement entouré de centaines de gardes et de caméras. Ça va être complexe et je le répète dangereux pour nous si on se fait prendre. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque mois, mais je ne pouvais pas la réaliser, étant donné que j'étais seul et que ce que j'avais prévu doit se réaliser avec au moins cinq personnes. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, ça peut se faire. Chaque personne présente ici a un rôle à jouer dans ce que j'ai imaginé. Seulement avant de vous le dire plus en détail, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. Une seule question à vous poser. Êtes-vous prêt à tout, mais vraiment tout pour retrouver votre liberté?

Emmett répondit immédiatement :

-Je ferais tout pour sortir d'ici. Plus c'est dangereux, plus c'est excitant. Je te suis.

- Je ne peux pas rester logiquement là, s'il y a un moyen de pouvoir m'en aller, répondit Rosalie. Je te suis aussi.

- Pareille, répliqua Alice.

- Je suis prêt à tout faire pour retourner dehors, dit Edward, déterminé.

Ils se tournèrent vers Bella qui était resté silencieuse, pensive.

- Izzie? Questionna Jasper.

- Qui je suis pour ne pas suivre mon meilleur ami dans une aventure dangereuse? Qui plus est, clandestinement, entouré de garde et de caméras? Où on a tout à perdre? Évidemment que je te suis, répondit-elle, espiègle.

Tout le monde suivait. Parfait. Exactement comme il l'avait espéré. Le plan avait les meilleures chances de marcher avec tous les éléments qu'il avait inclus. En se croisant les doigts pour que la chance soit avec eux pour le déroulement de leur opération.

- Parfait, répondit-il, heureux.

Il se frotta les mains avec satisfaction, se penchant encore plus vers eux et leur dit :

- Approchez-vous. Ce que je vais vous dire est important. Il ne faut pas que personne ne soit au courant. Personne, compris? Si jamais cela arrivait, je ne pourrais pas vous dire qu'est-ce qui nous arriverait, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Tous se penchèrent vers lui, se rapprochant le plus possible afin d'éviter que les autres puissent entendre ce qui allait se dire.

- Excellent, dit-il. Maintenant, on peut commencer les choses sérieuses. Écoutez ce que j'ai eu comme idée. C'est du pur génie… Simple, mais génial...

**(*)**

* * *

**Hey hey ^^ L'histoire peut **_**enfin**_** vraiment commencée.. Maintenant que toutes les bases sont mises (ou presques toutes.. ), l'action peut commencer! ****=) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Youhou! Moment que tout le monde attendait, j'en suis sûre! ^^ En présentation spéciale cette semaine: explication du plan (**mais ça on s'en fout..xD**) et le crime D'EDWARD! Enfin, certaines se diront..^^ Assez d'attente, c'est au tour d'Ed' de se mettre à nu... (** pas vraiment à nu, quoique moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas… mais bon là, je divague... Je me tais**.)**

**Audrey: Merci =) C'est gentil ^^**

**ariane: Peut-être qu'elle fait un peu exprès, qui sait? ^^ Ouais, Edward ressemble vaguement à un lion qui tourne dans sa cage... Il s'en fait trop, le pauvre.. Pourtant, Bella lui avait dit qu'elle était une catastrophe ambulante, mais il ne l'a pas écouté.. pff ***_secoue la tête_*** Les hommes.. xD **

**Candy: A vos yeux je passe pour la sadique qui coupe tout le temps au meilleur moment.. xD Je veux juste vous gardez le plus longtemps avec moi pour que vous vouliez ab-so-lu-ment lire la suite...^^**

**Éternel merci à celles qui reviewent et celles qui mettent en alerte/favoris... ****=)**

**On se retrouve en bas! **

**M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Le Plan**

**(*)**

_- Excellent, dit-il. Maintenant, on peut commencer les choses sérieuses. Écoutez ce que j'ai eu comme idée. C'est du pur génie… Simple, mais génial… _

**(*)**

- Alors, comme je l'ai dit, chacun d'entre nous, sans exception est utile dans le plan que j'ai imaginé. C'est assez simple en fait mon idée. Nous avons besoin d'une distraction que Bella va nous offrir en fabriquant un des ses petits bijoux explosifs pour occuper les gardes et semer la panique dans la prison. Rose et Emmett, étant donné qu'ils travaillent au garage vont pouvoir arranger deux voitures pour la fuite. Alice sera celle qui s'occupera de prendre ce qu'on aura besoin sans que personne ne soit au courant. Je m'occuperai du secteur électronique de l'affaire et Edward pourra fournir les produits que Bella pourrait avoir besoin et il fera ce qu'il sait faire à merveille.., débuta Jasper.

- Ce qu'Edward sait faire à merveille, interrompit Bella, la mine curieuse.

- Tu as devant toi, le meilleur escroc de Seattle, répondit Jasper.

- Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, confirma-t-il en souriant légèrement.

**(*)**

_**Trois ans plus tôt, Seattle, État du Washington**_

_Marchant dans la rue rapidement, il regarda pour une énième fois sa montre. Il lui fallait se dépêcher, le rendez-vous allait commencer dans vingt minutes. Il accéléra, dépassant une vieille femme et un jeune garçon qui marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir. Tournant à gauche à l'intersection, il s'engagea dans 3rd Avenue. Il marcha d'un bon pas, et arriva finalement devant l'immeuble qu'il cherchait. _

_La Washington Mutual Tower se dressait devant lui. C'était un gratte-ciel gigantesque, le deuxième plus haut à Seattle. Dans le hall, il passa par les machines de détections de métaux, salua le garde et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton du trentième étage et alla s'installer dans le fond, appuyé nonchalamment sur paroi de la cabine. Il sortit son Blackberry, regarda le cours de la bourse et sourit. Ensuite, il le remit dans la poche de son costume Hugo Boss. Jetant un coup d'œil pour voir à quel niveau l'ascenseur était rendu, il remarqua qu'il était bientôt arrivé. Il replaça sa cravate de soie, ajusta ses manches de veste et attendit. Avec le caractéristique « Ding », les portes s'ouvrirent. Il sortit et tourna à droite en direction de son bureau. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans l'épais tapis moelleux qui recouvrait le plancher, alors qu'il marchait rapidement. _

_Enfin arrivé devant la porte de son cabinet, il s'arrêta, pris une grande inspiration et plaqua un sourire faux sur ses lèvres avant de finalement ouvrir la porte. La salle d'attente était vide à l'exception de la secrétaire qui tapait à l'ordinateur. Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, elle leva les yeux et fit un sourire chaleureux au jeune homme. _

_- Mr. Masen! Bon matin, le salua-t-elle._

_Il hocha la tête brièvement, se dirigeant vers son bureau. La secrétaire reprit d'une voix professionnelle :_

_- Mr. Fernici est déjà dans votre bureau. Il vous attend. Voulez-vous que je vous apporte du café?_

_- Non, merci, ça ira. Merci Angela._

_- D'accord. Mme Gable a appelé ce matin, elle aimerait discuter avec vous de son compte-épargne et Mr. Osborne a appelé et demandé à ce que vous le rappeliez. Vous avez aussi ce rendez-vous à 12hr30 avec Mr. Taylor au Capital Grill Restaurant._

_- Merci. _

_- Bonne chance avec Mr. Fernici._

_Il lui lança un sourire en coin avant d'ouvrir la porte. _

_Un homme à la carrure sportive était assis dans un fauteuil rouge, regardant pensivement dehors. Mr. Fernici était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, au caractère facilement irritable, à la limite du désagréable. Mais pourtant, le jeune homme le supportait en tant que client. Le vieil homme était riche. Avec lui, il pouvait facilement faire 25 000$ par mois de bénéfice en s'occupant de ses finances. Plus l'argent qu'il lui prenait un peu à chaque transition. De petites sommes inoffensives à la fois, mais qui à la fin faisait un gros magot. _

_Plus de 800 000 $. _

_Il encaissait donc sans broncher chaque commentaire désobligeant de ce vieux fou et faisait la danse de la joie dans sa tête en pensant à tout l'argent qu'il se faisait sur son dos. Il se dirigea vers son bureau qui était posé près des grandes fenêtres. Il pouvait facilement passer des heures, quand il n'y avait pas de rendez-vous et de clients, à regarder l'extérieur. C'était une vue fascinante. Voir chaque personne qui semblait si petit, si vulnérable marcher en contrebas, se grouillant dans les rues de Seattle. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, ouvrit son ordinateur avant que Mr. Fernici ne se tourne vers lui. _

_-Enfin! Vous voilà, s'exclama-t-il, bourru. Une demi-heure que je vous attends! _

_- Pardonnez-moi, le trafic était horrible ce matin, s'excusa le jeune homme. « _Crétin »_, ajouta-t-il dans sa tête. _

_Le vieil homme, passant outre ses excuses –fausses-, se positionna confortablement dans le fauteuil et l'observa avant de déclarer brusquement : _

_- Ma femme et moi avons décidé d'acquérir une nouvelle demeure en Toscane. Nous avons visité plusieurs maisons et avons trouvé une qui correspondait à nos critères. Nous avons fait une proposition à l'agent immobilier et en moins de trois heures, nous avions les clés en main. _

_Le jeune homme le regarda impassible, attendant la suite. « _Une autre maison? Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez de leurs douze maisons, trente voitures et quatre voiliers »_, songea-t-il, dégoûté._

_- Deux jours plus tard, ma femme a décidé de prendre un bain. Elle a ouvert les robinets et la baignoire s'est remplie tranquillement. Seulement, elle a commencé à couler de partout, inondant le plancher, traversant le sol pour aller tomber a l'étage inférieur. L'eau est tombée sur le générateur d'électricité et a sauté. Tout le circuit était foutu, la salle de bain inondée et après en cherchant à stopper tout ça nous avons découvert que les murs étaient moisis et que le plancher infesté de sals bestioles. _

_Il se tut un instant avant de recommencer d'une voix dure :_

_- L'agent immobilier avait omis de nous en faire part au moment de l'achat…Il nous avait promis que la maison était parfaite, que tout allait bien. Vous savez ce que je déteste?_

_Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement, toujours en silence._

_- Lorsqu'on me ment et que l'on me cache des choses. Ce sont des choses que je déteste le plus au monde, je crois, répondit-il. _

_Il reprit, après un autre instant de silence :_

_- Heureusement que l'on peut faire confiance à des gens comme vous. Sinon où irait le monde? _

« Si seulement vous saviez »_, se dit-il, en lui souriant hypocritement. « _Oh, oui, si seulement vous saviez! »

_(…)_

_Après que Mr. Fernici soit parti, il s'empara du téléphone et appela Mme Gable. Pendant près de trois quart d'heure, elle lui parla de son compte-épargne et combien son mari ne lui donnait pas assez d'argent de poche selon elle. Cinq minutes à propos de son compte-épargne et quarante minutes à geindre comme une enfant gâtée à qui on a refusé de lui donner une friandise, plus exactement. Sans broncher, il l'écouta se plaindre et lui dit qu'il appellerait Mr. Gable pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose. Il raccrocha finalement, complètement las. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla avant de composer un numéro. _

_- J'aimerais parler à Mr. Osborne. Est-il là?_

- …

_- Très bien, j'attends._

_Il joua distraitement avec le cordon du fil alors qu'il patientait pour qu'on transfère son appel._

_- Bonjour, John._

- …

_- Très bien, très bien. Les mêmes discours emmerdants qu'à tous les jours._

- …

_Il éclata de rire à ce que son interlocuteur dit avant de se reprendre et dire d'une voix sérieuse :_

_- J'ai besoin que tu transfères l'argent de mon compte sur mes autres comptes, ceux en Suisse, aux îles Caïmans et à Singapour..._

- …

_- Oui, tout. _

- …

_- Parfait, répondit-il, satisfait. Merci John, et il raccrocha._

_(…)_

_Installé devant un verre de martini, il observait l'homme qui l'avait invité. Plutôt grand, la peau foncé, des yeux noirs et une chevelure abondante qui descendait jusqu'aux épaules, l'homme faisait de même de son côté. Ça ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure puisqu'il était assis confortablement sirotant un verre de brandy, le scrutant attentivement, un vague sourire aux lèvres._

_- Est-ce que je passe le test, Mr Masen? Demanda-t-il soudainement._

_- Pour l'instant, oui, répondit le jeune homme. _

_- C'est bon à savoir, répliqua-t-il. _

_Avant qu'un des deux puisse parler, un serveur s'approcha de leur table et leur demanda s'ils étaient prêts à commander. Mr. Taylor acquiesça et passa commande, ce fut ensuite à son tour. Hochant la tête, appréciateur, le serveur les laissa à nouveau en les avertissant que les entrées seraient bientôt apportées. _

_- Alors, Mr. Taylor… commença-t-il. En quoi puis-je vous être utile? _

_- Un ami à moi n'a pas tari d'éloges à votre sujet. Il a dit que vous l'avez grandement aidé lorsqu'il avait des problèmes. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider aussi, en quelque sorte._

_- Un ami, vraiment, questionna-t-il, songeur. Qu'a dit d'autre votre ami au sujet de l'aide que je lui ai fourni? _

_- Que vous étiez le meilleur dans ce que vous faisiez. Travail impeccable, ce qui vaut grandement le prix que vous demandez. Que dans votre domaine, avec vos compétences vous étiez le meilleur. __Le nec plus ultra._

_- Réellement? C'est toujours plaisant à entendre, répondit le jeune homme, souriant. _

_- Alors, pensez-vous que vous pouvez m'aider? _

_- Il y a des fortes chances, oui. J'ai besoin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur vous et je verrai ce que je peux faire avec._

_- D'accord._

_Pendant qu'ils mangèrent leurs entrées et ensuite leur dîner, Mr Taylor lui parla de tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, lui délivrant toutes infos qu'il jugeait importante à lui donner. Il ne lui parla pas en tant que tel des problèmes qu'il avait et sérieusement le jeune comptable n'en avait rien à faire. Ça ne le regardait pas ce que ses clients avaient fait pour arriver dans la situation où ils se trouvaient lorsqu'ils venaient le voir pour la première fois. Certains lui en faisaient part, par envie ou juste pour soulager leur conscience en voulant se convaincre qu'ils faisaient le bon choix. Il les écoutait sans parler, sans réellement s'en soucier. Il empochait l'argent et ils repartaient, heureux, libérés d'un poids, d'un fardeau. _

_C'était gagnant-gagnant. _

_- Comme vous le savez, je ne fais pas ça gratuitement, commença-t-il lorsque Taylor eut fini de parler. _

_- Bien entendu. Il est évident que vous allez être payé, répondit-il en faisant glisser une enveloppe blanche sur la table._

_Le jeune homme tendit le bras, la prit, l'ouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Un sourire vint sur ses lèvres et il lança à l'homme :_

_- Ce sera un plaisir de faire ceci pour vous._

_(…)_

_Une lumière blanche éblouissante était suspendue au-dessus de lui alors qu'il travaillait minutieusement sur la petite bande de plastique posé devant lui. Prenant précautionneusement ses pinces, il prit la photo découpé avec soin et la colla sur la carte. Il se releva légèrement et observa pendant quelques instants son œuvre. _

_Parfait. Tout y était. On aurait presque dit que c'était une vraie, celle que le gouvernement délivrait pour chaque citoyen. Sauf que celle-ci ne venait pas du gouvernement. Elle venait d'un comptable qui l'avait fabriquée dans son garage. Certes un comptable aux doigts magiques et très performant, mais toujours rien qu'un comptable. _

_Il prit la carte, se leva et se dirigea vers la mallette qui était posée sur la table un peu plus loin. La mettant dans une enveloppe où tous les documents demandés étaient mis, il la glissa à l'intérieur et referma la mallette d'un coup sec. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la porte qui reliait le garage à la maison, mallette en main et ferma les lumières après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son garage, vérifiant que tout était en ordre. _

_Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'un faussaire exécutait son travail ici. Satisfait, il ferma la porte, la barra et entra dans sa maison. _

_30 000$ venait de s'ajouter à son compte déjà bien garni. _

**(*)**

- Ok… alors, tu es un fraudeur et un faussaire, demanda Bella, incertaine.

- J'aime mieux me qualifier de Robin des Bois moderne, mais en gros, oui, c'est ce que je suis, répondit Edward, grimaçant légèrement.

- Mais en quoi ça va nous aider, intervint Alice, confuse.

- Edward va nous assurer un nouveau départ lorsque nous serons à nouveau libres. C'est celui qui va nous faire une nouvelle identité et nous aider à partir une nouvelle vie loin d'ici, répondit Jasper calmement.

- Comment va-t-il nous aider à repartir une nouvelle vie? Questionna Rosalie, interrogatrice.

Sans laisser le temps à Jasper de répondre, Edward répondit :

- Avez-vous oublié que je suis détenteur de plusieurs comptes à travers le monde? Avec tout l'argent que j'ai ce ne sera pas difficile de recommencer à zéro une nouvelle vie quelque part.

- Tu veux dire que... _tout_… l'argent que tu as volé à tes clients est encore en ta possession au chaud dans un compte en banque, demanda Bella, surprise.

- Bien sur, répliqua Edward, perplexe, comme si c'était évident.

- Et combien environ, il y a dans ces comptes? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oh! Je ne sais pas… peut-être quelques millions, répondit-il nonchalamment.

- Wow… des millions, souffla Alice, rêveuse. Imaginez tout ce qu'on pourrait acheter avec ça…

Une ribambelle de souliers, de vêtements, de parfums et de bijoux dansaient devant ses yeux, alors qu'elle se voyait déjà magasinant dans les magasins les plus onéreux à Paris, à New York et à Milan. Rosalie était dans le même état qu'elle, excepté que ce n'était pas des vêtements qu'elle voyait, mais des dizaines de voitures. Bella, quant à elle, était bouche bée, incapable de penser correctement.

- Eh! Se reprit le petit lutin au bout de quelques instants.

Elle leva ses deux mains, face à elle, les sourcils froncés. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, étonné.

- Pourquoi tu nous donnerais de l'argent alors que l'on se connaît à peine, demanda-t-elle à Edward. Pas que ça me dérange spécialement que tu nous en donnes. Tu es libre de nous en donner quand tu veux, mais je me demande juste : pourquoi?

- Pourquoi pas, répliqua Edward, moqueur. Que voudrais-tu que je fasse sérieusement avec plus de 70 millions, tout seul?

- Tellement de chose, dit-elle à nouveau rêveuse, les yeux brillants.

- Bref, reprit Jasper. C'est en gros mon idée. Cela vous paraît-il possible?

- Dangereux, difficile, dit Bella, pensive. Mais oui, il y a des chances que cela puisse marcher si on fait tout à la perfection.

- Je sens qu'on va s'éclater, s'exclama Emmett en se frottant les mains avec enthousiasme, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Du moment qu'il faut foutre la merde, Emmett est toujours partant, dit Edward en ricanant légèrement.

- Mon unique but dans la vie, faire chier l'autorité, répliqua Emmett, toujours souriant ricanant lui aussi à son tour.

Ils se regardèrent complices et se sourirent.

- C'est bien beau, tout ça…, commença Rosalie, mais je crois que nous avons un problème…

Jasper se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés ainsi que les autres qui se demandaient de quoi elle voulait bien parler.

- Où est-ce que nous allons nous réunir lorsque nous allons avoir besoin de nous voir pour parler de tout cela? Demanda-t-elle. Où va s'installer Bella pour faire ses explosifs? Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle fasse ça dans la cellule ou dans la bibliothèque. À la vue de tous? Non… Où vas-tu te trouver un ordinateur? Tu n'as même pas le droit de t'approcher à moins de deux mètres d'un ordinateur sans qu'un garde te suive et te barre la route. Je serais surprise qu'ils te donnent l'opportunité d'y toucher, encore moins. Où vas-tu en trouver un, d'ailleurs? Je suis sure que tu es bon en électronique mais il y a des limites. Tu ne peux pas faire un ordinateur à partir de rien, c'est carrément impossible…

- Justement, je voulais vous en parler, dit-il, légèrement penaud. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver où l'on pourrait aller. Tout les endroits que j'ai pensé, il y a des risques que des personnes nous entendent et qu'ils mettent au courant les gardes, ensuite la direction et là… HOP! On est dans la merde…

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants, chacun essayant de trouver une place où ils pourraient être à l'abri des oreilles et des regards. Chaque place qu'ils pensaient ne pouvait pas subvenir à leur besoin, trop de chances de se faire entendre, de se faire prendre.

La sonnerie qui annonçait l'heure du souper les interrompit pendant leur réflexion. Ils se levèrent et prirent la direction des escaliers, les pensées en ébullition. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward commencèrent à descendre les escaliers pendant que Bella un peu en retrait était plongée dans ses pensées.

Un endroit où aucun détenu ne pouvait aller, où peu de monde avait la clé… Où dans la prison pouvait-il y avoir une pièce interdit au public?

Descendant lentement les marches, elle jeta un regard vague autour d'elle. La bibliothèque était complètement vide à cette heure, seuls quelque détenus étaient encore là, mais tous se dirigeait vers la sortie. Les lumières au plafond s'étaient légèrement tamisés, le soleil à l'extérieur commençait à se coucher. On pouvait l'apercevoir à travers les nombreuses fenêtres. Le ciel de couleur rosé et mauve se changeait rapidement en un mauve plus soutenu, pour finalement finir en indigo. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée Bella s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier. Son esprit fonctionnait à mille à l'heure, mais pourtant aucune idée ne venait.

Un endroit… interdit au public… où peu de monde peuvent pénétrer… il n'y avait que très peu d'endroit dans la prison où les prisonniers n'avaient pas l'autorisation de circuler. Les derniers étages du bâtiment administratif… À exclure tout de suite, la proximité du directeur étant bien trop périlleux pour l'opération. Oui, ils voulaient s'en aller absolument, mais de là à planifier une évasion pratiquement à côté du bureau du directeur de la prison, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer… La conciergerie… La pièce était trop exiguë pour laisser entrer six personnes. À exclure, aussi. La salle de repos des gardes…Il y avait toujours quelqu'un dedans. Sérieusement, s'il y avait une place à ne pas aller, c'était bien là. À éliminer. La cuisine… Entre les heures de repas, la pièce était vide, ce qui était une bonne affaire. Cependant, pour planquer des explosifs ce n'était pas super. Tout le monde ouvrait les armoires, les tiroirs alors des explosifs ne passeraient probablement pas inaperçu. De plus, dans la cuisine il n'y avait pas d'ordinateur. À barrer de la liste également. Donc, il restait… rien.

_« Merde, merde! » _Où étaient les idées brillantes lorsque l'on en avait besoin?

- Bella? Tu viens? Demanda Edward qui était revenu sur ses pas, ne la voyant pas suivre le groupe.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'entendit pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la secoua doucement qu'elle sortit de ses songes.

- Hmm? Quoi? Demanda-t-elle distraitement, levant les yeux vers lui.

- Je disais : tu viens?

- Oh, oui, pardonne-moi, je pensais à quelques choses, s'excusa-t-elle en rosissant imperceptiblement.

- À quoi tu pensais? Interrogea-t-il.

- J'essayais de trouver un endroit, répondit-elle. Ça m'énerve, j'ai l'impression de savoir où on pourrait s'installer, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Ne t'en fais pas… ce n'est pas une journée de plus qui va faire une différence, dit Edward. Maintenant, viens, allons manger.

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il lui entoura les épaules de son bras et la poussa à avancer vers la sortie. Trop surprise pas le geste, Bella le suivit automatiquement. À l'endroit où son bras reposait, son corps était parcouru de milliers de picotements. Elle sentait la chaleur transpercer son uniforme et pouvait pratiquement jurer qu'en ce moment elle était rouge comme une pivoine.

- Alors, Bella… Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu à l'infirmerie, commença le jeune homme. Me ferais-tu la grève, par hasard? Ou à moins que tu sois maintenant capable de marcher droit sans tomber et monter dans une échelle sans risquer ta vie? Les tables de la bibliothèque ne t'agressent plus?.., demanda-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

Bella s'arrêta soudainement. Une idée venait de la frapper.

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé? Mais pourquoi? « _Stupide, stupide, stupide »_, se dit-elle dans sa tête._ « Pas possible d'être aussi stupide. Tu l'avais sous les yeux et tu n'y as même pas songé un instant! »_

- Je suis conne, je suis conne, marmonna-t-elle en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main.

Edward s'était tourné vers elle et la regardait perplexe.

- De quoi tu parles, Bella, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Du fait que je sois stupide! S'écria-t-elle. Je ne peux pas croire que je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt. Bon sang! C'était sous mes yeux et je n'ai pas réagi! Quelle conne!

Elle se frappa une nouvelle fois alors qu'il la regardait sans plus comprendre.

- … hein?

Sans répondre, elle s'élança en direction de la cafétéria où les autres les attendaient. Edward partit à la poursuite de Bella, alors que celle-ci courrait comme un dératé pour atteindre la cafétéria. Elle ouvrit la porte de la porte de la cafétéria brusquement et plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers elle. Immédiatement, elle se calma, rougit un peu et se dirigea rapidement vers la table où Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Alice la regardait, étonnés de voir qu'Edward n'était pas avec elle. Plaquant violemment les mains sur la table, elle se pencha et dit d'une voix saccadée :

- J'ai trouvé… j'ai trouvé où…on pourrait… on pourrait… se… réunir…

- D'accord, mais avant, où est Edward? Demanda Alice.

- Edward?... Je… je ne sais pas… Je croyais qu'il était derrière moi, répondit-elle en jetant un regard vague derrière elle.

À ce moment, Edward pénétra à son tour dans la cafétéria. Voyant Bella, il parut soulagé. Il s'approcha lui aussi rapidement de la table et s'exclama :

- Bon sang! Je ne croyais pas que tu pouvais courir aussi vite! Toi qui a de la difficulté à marcher sur une surface plane alors pour courir je croyais cela impossible. Définitivement non impossible!

Ils pouffèrent de rire alors que Bella prenait une moue vexée.

- Oh allez, Bella, soit pas fâchée. Eddie a raison, tu dois l'avouer, dit Emmett. Tu marches et à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent tu te plantes.

- Bref, interrompit Jasper, tu disais ?

- Je peux pas croire que j'ai mis aussi longtemps à allumer. On était dans la bibliothèque, on s'en allait et je pensais à tous les endroits possibles dans la prison. Edward est revenu et a commencé à me demander si je ne lui faisais pas la grève parce que je ne venais plus le voir…

- La grève de quoi? Demanda Emmett, haussant les sourcils suggestivement.

- Ce n'est pas important, répondit-elle sans noter le sous-entendu évident dans la voix d'Emmett. Bref, tout d'un coup la bibliothèque est venue dans la conversation et j'ai eu une illumination…

Prenant une grande inspiration, Bella lâcha :

- La salle sous la bibliothèque.

- La salle sous la bibliothèque, répéta Jasper, interrogateur.

- Oui, la salle sous la bibliothèque. Entrée interdite aux détenus. Très peu de monde ont accès au sous-sol. Seuls quelques gardes et la bibliothécaire ont les clés. Je n'ai jamais vu personne y descendre. Un jour j'ai demandé à un détenu qui travaille à la bibliothèque avec moi ce qu'il y avait en-dessous de nous et il m'a répondu qu'il y avait la réserve. La bibliothécaire n'y descend que rarement apparemment et les gardes ont autres choses à faire que de surveiller des livres.

- Oui… oui…c'est une bonne idée, répondit Jasper pensivement avant de le répéter encore une fois mais cette fois plus convaincu.

Contente d'elle, Bella sourit fièrement.

- Alors, il faut que l'on obtienne les clés, débuta Bella, songeuse.

- Pas de problème! Je m'occuperai de ça demain! S'exclama Alice, toute joyeuse. Ils ne remarqueront même pas que je leur aurai pris.

- Parfait. Donc, continua-t-elle, après je descends en bas. J'inspecte un peu et je vous dis de quoi il en retourne au troisième après la journée.

- Ça sonne comme un plan! Dit Jasper, satisfait.

- Que le plan «Soulèvement-contre-l'autorité» commence, s'écria Emmett avant de baisser la voix lorsque Rosalie et Alice le frappèrent simultanément. Il ajouta à voix basse : ça va être démentiel, c'est moi qui vous le dis!

**(*)**

* * *

**ENFIN! J'ai finalement mis le crime d'Eddie... Vous savez pas comment j'appréhende votre réaction... Celui que j'ai eu le plus de la misère à trouver qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait.. Une des raisons pourquoi son récit est arrivé en dernier aussi... Je me suis creusé la tête.. Il est passé par tueur à gages, vendeur de drogues, kidnappeur, voleur, fraudeur et faussaire avant que j'arrête mon choix.. J'espère que je ne vous aurais pas trop déçues... C'est aussi celui qui a le plus long récit... En l'écrivant, je me suis vraiment pris au jeu et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais fait 5 pages Word alors que les autres avaient moins de 3 pages chaque ô_Ô... Avez-vous aimé au moins?**

**Oui, oui... Je sais. J'avais dis que l'action allait commencer au prochain chapitre... M'en voulez pas trop j'espère? Au début, c'était vraiment supposé commencer dans celui-ci, mais en l'écrivant, je me suis rendu compte, finalement, que je ne pouvais pas ne pas mettre le plan, du coup, me voilà en train de l'expliquer et de chercher un QG pour la troupe.. Bref. Là cette fois, c'est vrai, au prochain, de la vraie action... :) **

**Désolée encore pour celles qui pensaient que l'action allait commencer... ****NEXT CHAPTER! ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Holà! Je sens que j'dois quelques explications à mon abscence, non ? ^^' Bon, ben disons, manque d'inspiration, manque d'envie et ..et.. d'autres trucs pas importants (: **

**Après, je ne sais plus combien de mois (**_trop longtemps, d'après moi.. ^^' _**), je vous apporte un nouveau chapitre qui vient juste de finir d'être écrit et corrigé... J'avoue que je continue d'être étonnée par le nombre de personnes qui lisent ma fiction, même si elle n'est pas mise à jour régulièrement (**_ces derniers temps.. parce qu'avant oui, j'étais régulière dans ma publication_**). Franchement, ça m'étonne.. Que vous dénichiez cette fiction là et que vous décidiez de la lire.. Je tiens a vous dire un gros merci, les amies :D **

**Merci à twilight-alice-jasper, ariane, Heartless_Juu, une-histoire-twilight, alicia08, babounette, EstL, MlleDodo, Audrey, Sara-Twilight-3, Aximilia, Marguerite P., Candy, xalexeex25, 3ailes01, délia, Roselamignone, Lilysabeth, RosalielilianeHale, Ophemalaunny, shawcity, elo-didie, Twii, MargOo, Becky1497, Marioxie, NiniWeasley, val', pour leurs reviews !**

**Je n'ai pas pris de chance j'ai remercié tout le monde, étant donné que ça fait un méchant bout que je ne suis pas venue faire un tour et que je ne me souviens plus qui j'avais répondue personnellement.. ! ^^**

**Merci évidemment à celles qui me mettent en favoris et/ou alerte (: **

*****Je me souviens vaguement vous avoir dit au chapitre précédent (**_et après vérification, c'est bien le cas_**) que l'action arriverait ici, maintenant dans CE chapitre.. En effet, il commence en avoir un peu (**_déjà plus qu'avant selon moi :P_**) Je vous avertis cependant, les explosions et tout le tralala , c'est pas tout de suite là :O ! Laissez leur un peu le temps ;) *****

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre ! ****Bonne lecture (: **

**» M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – La Clé**

**(*) **

- Bon, alors, on répète une dernière fois…

- Ja' ça fait au moins vingt fois qu'on le répète, râla Bella. Je suis sûre que tout le monde sait exactement ce qu'ils ont à faire.

- C'est juste pour être sûr que tout fonctionne à perfection. Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que tout foire dès le début parce qu'on est mal organisé?

Maugréant de frustration, Bella se prit la tête entre les mains.

Depuis le début du déjeuner, Jasper n'avait cessé de leur faire des recommandations et de revoir le plan pour « s'assurer que tout allait bien se passer ». Après la dixième fois, tout le monde savait chaque infime partie du plan et pouvait le réciter sans faire d'erreurs. Pourtant Jasper avait continué de leur faire répéter encore et encore…

Edward tapota l'épaule de Bella pour la réconforter, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Allez, Bella. Une dernière fois et après s'il recommence moi et Emmett, on s'occupe de lui.

Elle pouffa de rire, soupira et releva la tête. Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit à son meilleur ami :

- D'accord. Une dernière fois. Après c'est tout. Fini. D'accord?

Arborant un sourire fier, le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Alice? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Après mon rendez-vous avec Esmé, je sors dehors. Je devrai croiser la garde Slidell qui fait sa tournée comme tous les jours sur le chemin reliant la cafétéria et les bâtiments administratifs. À environ cinquante mètres, je m'arrête, une moue pensive aux lèvres et je fais comme si je venais d'avoir une illumination. Je me mets à courir – je crois que je vais gambader, c'est plus mon style- et malencontreusement je fonce dans Slidell. Je m'accroche à elle, elle me remet sur pieds et pendant l'échange je lui prends subtilement son trousseau de clé accroché à sa ceinture, côté droit, récita Alice sans prendre le temps de respirer. Je m'excuse, je la remercie «_Oh! Pardon! Je suis tellement désolée. Je devais être trop concentrée dans mes pensées!_ _Merci de m'avoir rattrapée _» et je m'en vais en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Elle arrive à l'infirmerie, prétextant un quelconque mal, Carlisle la vérifie et pendant qu'il a le dos tourné, Alice glisse la clé entre les draps du petit lit, enchaîna Edward. Après qu'elle soit partie, je m'en empare, vais dans le bureau, en fais une copie avec la pâte spéciale. Une fois ma journée finie, je vais au garage. Emmett et Rosalie, pendant ce temps travaillent sur les voitures. Normalement, pendant la journée ils devraient avoir trouvé quelque chose qui ressemble à une clé que je pourrais modifier pour qu'elle soit comme la clé du sous-sol. Une fois terminée, je la laisse à Emmett et Rosalie et un des deux va la porter à Bella.

- Elle la prend et pendant une pause ou à un moment où l'opportunité se présente, elle descend en bas voir ce qu'il en est. Elle nous fait son rapport à la fin de la journée et là, on avise, conclut Jasper.

- Bon! Parfait, s'exclama Bella, ravie.

- Parfait, en effet. Alice, quand tu es prête, tu y vas. Les autres, à nos postes.

- Ça fait tellement militaire, s'esclaffa Emmett. Oui, capitaine.

Il salua Jasper d'un salut militaire et partit avec Rosalie au garage où les voitures les attendaient_._

Secouant leurs têtes, faussement désespérés, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Jasper, Alice, Bella et Edward se levèrent. On pouvait compter sur Emmett pour détendre l'atmosphère dans ce genre de situation. À la sortie de la cafétéria, ils se séparèrent pour aller à leur poste comme l'avait si bien dit Jasper.

Alice se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau d'Esmé même si son rendez-vous ne commençait que dans une demi-heure.

Elle n'avait rien à faire et en même temps ça lui permettait d'évaluer le terrain pour tout à l'heure. Marchant lentement sur le chemin de pierre, elle compta ses pas, regarda autour d'elle et estima le temps que ça lui prendrait.

Satisfaite, elle pénétra dans le bâtiment.

La salle d'attente du bureau d'Esmé était chaleureuse malgré le fait qu'elle était de la même couleur que chaque pièce de la prison – un espèce de beige fade- . On voyait qu'elle avait fait des efforts en mettant des plantes un peu partout, posé des peintures aux couleurs vivantes et chaudes sur les murs. Une douce lumière éclairait la pièce dans le coin gauche près de la porte qui pour l'instant était fermée qui menait au bureau de la psychologue. Une petite table basse dans le milieu de la pièce était jonchée de revues plus ou moins récentes. Prenant une revue au hasard, Alice alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils disponibles. Elle ouvrit le magazine et ne put réprimer une grimace d'horreur. Dieu! Ces magazines n'étaient pas tous jeunes. Ils dataient d'au moins quinze à vingt-cinq ans. C'était tellement dépassé! La mode avait eu le temps de changer plein de fois entre temps. Tournant précautionneusement les pages, Alice fit défiler les images. Il y avait énormément de femmes en tenues lycra. Elle ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Dire que les femmes avaient déjà porté ça! C'était incroyable. Heureusement, au même instant la porte d'Esmé s'ouvrit.

Alice jeta la revue comme si elle était en feu sur la table basse et se leva.

- Alice! Tu es déjà là! S'exclama la psychologue, souriante. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je lisais un peu en attendant. Au fait, il faudrait que vous pensiez à renouveler vos revues. Ça fait un peu peur…

Esmée sourit et dit :

- J'en prends note, merci. Allez entre. Commençons tout de suite puisque tu es là.

(…)

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel lorsque finalement Alice sortit de son rendez-vous avec Esmé_. _

Mettant une main en coupe au-dessus de ses yeux, elle scruta les environs, cherchant la garde Slidell qui devait apparaître d'ici quelques minutes, selon ce qui était prévu. Elle apparut enfin, après quelques secondes de recherche, au détour de la cafétéria au loin.

Alice se mit en marche, gambadant joyeusement. En la voyant, on aurait pu penser que c'était une détenue tout simplement joyeuse… étrange dans une prison mais plausible. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. C'était une détenue qui planifiait un vol sous les yeux de dizaines de caméras et de gardes. Avec sa petite taille, ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens et sa jovialité, personne ne la suspecterait. C'était justement l'idée. Calculant ses pas précisément, Alice s'arrêta aux vingt-troisième pas, une moue pensive accrochée aux lèvres.

Tenant la pose pendant quelques secondes s'assurant que quelques personnes la voyaient, elle s'écria soudainement :

- Oh! Zut!

Après cet arrêt, elle se remit en marche, cette fois beaucoup plus vite en courant. La garde Slidell était à une dizaine de mètres maintenant d'elle. Baissant la tête et augmentant sa vitesse, Alice fonça directement sur la surveillante.

Slidell la rattrapa alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. La prenant par les bras, elle la remit sur pieds.

- Oh! Pardon! Je suis tellement désolée! J'étais complètement dans mes pensées! Je ne vous ai pas vue. Merci de m'avoir rattrapée ! s'exclama Alice, jouant à perfection son rôle.

- Faites plus attention la prochaine fois, la conseilla Slidell avant de la lâcher.

Sur une dernière excuse à la femme, Alice se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Arrivée au coin de la cafétéria, la jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle et accéléra en voyant que tout semblait en ordre, la garde Slidell disparue. Elle continua son chemin et arriva rapidement à l'infirmerie. Juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Alice s'arrêta, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte avec vigueur. Carlisle était occupé avec un patient, Edward placé sur son côté, l'assistant. Ils levèrent les yeux à l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Edward parut surpris avant de faire son sourire en coin. Carlisle s'exclama chaleureusement :

- Alice! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

- J'ai un de ces maux de tête! Je me suis levée ce matin et j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à jouer au marteau-piqueur à l'intérieur. Je me suis dit : « Inquiètes-toi pas Alice. Tu le sais quand c'est ta semaine, tu as des maux de tête épouvantables pendant. » Seulement, voilà. Je suis toujours chronométré à la seconde près et c'est supposé être la semaine prochaine, alors c'est impossible que ce soit dû à ça. J'ai essayé de penser qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire faire mal à la tête et les seules excuses, c'est être enceinte ou l'alcool, parce que d'habitude c'est jamais autre chose. Mais en prison on n'a pas le droit aux contacts intimes, alors, à moins que je sois Marie et que Dieu m'ait mis de quoi à l'intérieur, c'est assez farfelu comme conclusion. Pour l'alcool, on n'a pas plus le droit, donc, je ne suis pas sur un lendemain de veille. Alors, je me suis dit : « Alice! Va voir Carlisle! C'est le meilleur ! »..

- Je suis le seul ici, Alice, dit Carlisle en riant. La compétition n'est pas très forte.

- Vous avez peut-être raison, répliqua Alice en souriant. Cependant d'après moi, vous êtes le meilleur, continua-t-elle.

- Si tu le dis, Alice, je ne te contredirais pas dans ce cas, répondit Carlisle en souriant à son tour. Laisse-moi finir avec Marley et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi.

Alice acquiesça et alla s'accoter sur le mur en patientant. Edward gardait son attention sur ce que Carlisle lui disait de faire, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder de temps en temps Alice, qui semblait décontractée.

Elle lisait une affiche sur le mur à propos des problèmes pulmonaires, lorsque Carlisle eut fini avec son patient.

- Allez, Alice, viens t'asseoir sur le petit lit pendant que je regarde si tout va bien, dit Carlisle après avoir rempli le dossier du détenu qui venait de quitter l'infirmerie.

Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit avec grâce, croisant ses jambes et regardant Carlisle dans les yeux sans cesser de sourire.

Après un examen rapide, Carlisle lui déclara :

- Tout semble en ordre, Alice, ça doit être rien qu'un pauvre mal de tête courant. Attends moi quelques minutes, je vais aller te chercher des aspirines.

Laissant seuls Alice et Edward dans la même pièce, Carlisle alla dans son propre bureau chercher les médicaments. Pendant qu'il débarrait l'armoire, une précaution pour éviter les vols (_comme si ça pouvait vraiment stopper les vrais voleurs endurcis…_), Alice et Edward se fixait, discutant seulement avec les yeux, pour éviter que le docteur puisse les entendre et comprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de planifier. Revenant avec deux aspirines et un verre d'eau, Carlisle remarqua que les deux jeunes détenus semblaient être en train de mijoter quelque chose. Il s'assura de faire un peu de bruit et aussitôt les deux jeunes lâchèrent leur contact visuel avant de se tourner vers lui.

Tendant la main, Carlisle donna les comprimés à Alice qui s'empressa de les prendre avant de prendre le verre d'eau et de les avaler. Se levant après avoir fini, Alice remercia Carlisle chaleureusement, lui fit un énorme câlin et quitta l'infirmerie en chantonnant.

Secouant la tête avec un sourire, Carlisle dit à Edward :

- Cette jeune fille est vraiment unique, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward se contenta de hocher la tête, souriant lui aussi.

- Bon, Edward, je te laisse en charge de l'infirmerie, je dois aller voir quelqu'un, dit soudainement le docteur. Je te fais confiance, ne fais pas n'importe quoi pendant mon absence, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Le jeune homme attendit que Carlisle soit parti avant de se précipiter vers le petit lit où Alice s'était assise, il y avait quelques instants. Fouillant rapidement, mais efficacement les draps, il sentit soudainement le contour de la clé en métal. La sortant victorieusement, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Carlisle.

Sur le mur face à l'entrée du bureau, il y avait plusieurs étagères, contenant une foule de produits servant au bon médecin. Prenant les produits dont il avait besoin, il ressortit du bureau et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Mélangeant tous les produits ensemble dans un bol, il brassa avec vigueur pour que la pâte nécessaire à la copie de la clé se durcisse. Il estimait qu'il lui restait environ une dizaine de minutes maximum avec que Carlisle ne revienne à l'infirmerie.

Il devait faire vite.

Redoublant d'ardeur, il continua de brasser avec force l'étrange pâte. Satisfait du résultat, il la transvida dans une boîte, la laissant durcir un peu encore à l'air libre.

Cinq minutes au chrono avec qu'il se fasse prendre.

_« Vite, vite, vite_! », pensa-t-il.

Évaluant que tout semblait parfait, il laissa tomber la clé dans la mixture, appuya un peu dessus pour s'assurer que tout les contours de la clé était bien définies dans la pâte et la retira. Il prit ensuite la boîte, alla la cacher dans ses affaires.

Deux minutes avant que Carlisle ne soit de retour.

Rapidement, il nettoya tout, alla remettre les produits à sa place en courant. Déjà, il pouvait entendre, le déclic de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Se précipitant sur le lit, il fit semblant de faire le lit, alors que Carlisle entrait dans la pièce.

- Alors, Edward? Tout s'est bien passé pendant mon absence, demanda-t-il.

Relevant la tête et souriant grandement, Edward dit :

- Parfaitement. Tout est parfait. Je n'ai pas fait n'importe quoi pendant ton absence, j'en ai profité pour faire un peu de ménage.

- Ah! C'est super! Je vais aller travailler un peu dans mon bureau. Si quelqu'un arrive, fais-moi signe.

Acquiesçant distraitement, Edward en profita pour prendre une grande inspiration alors que Carlisle refermait la porte de son bureau.

_« Ouf! C'était passé proche! »_

(…)

Dans le garage flottait une odeur d'huile, de gaz et celle reconnaissable entre toutes, celle du travail intense, autrement dit, de sueur. Des dizaines de détenus étaient penchés au-dessus de vieilles carcasses de voitures, d'autres étaient aux établis, travaillant avec la machinerie lourde, traficotant sur des pièces de métal pour les greffer aux vieilles carcasses par la suite. Marchant lentement entre les voitures, jetant des coups d'œil partout autour de lui, il cherchait où pouvait bien être passé Emmett et Rosalie. Ils devaient surement être en train de s'extasier devant une quelconque pièce de métal dans le moteur d'une de ces voitures qu'ils montaient.

Finalement, il les trouva dans le fond du garage, Rosalie, penchée au-dessus du moteur et Emmett placé en arrière d'elle. Il semblait écouter distraitement Rosalie, son regard concentré sur autre chose que le moteur. Il hochait de la tête, répondant par des ''Hum'' et ''Ouais'' alors que la jeune femme tripotait les fils du moteur. En effet, ils s'extasiaient sur de quoi, mais le jeune homme ne s'extasiait clairement pas sur le moteur.

Se rendant enfin compte qu'il ne l'écoutait aucunement, elle se releva soudainement et se tourna. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir le regard d'Emmett qui traînait là où il n'aurait pas dû. S'approchant à grands pas du colosse, Rosalie lui assena une claque en arrière de la tête et commença à le traiter de pervers.

- … Mais j'te jure, Rose ! J'admirais ton travail. Tu me prends pour qui, vraiment ? Voir que j'te ferais ça!

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça Em'! C'est surtout pas ton genre de reluquer les derrières des filles, hein?

- Surtout pas, s'exclama Emmett, faussement outré qu'elle puisse en douter.

Il afficha ensuite un air angélique et lui sourit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et poussa un faux soupir exaspéré. Elle ne put se retenir longtemps et afficha à son tour un sourire. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister lorsqu'il lui faisait cette moue. Arrivé à leur niveau, Edward les salua.

- Est-ce que vous l'avez, demanda-t-il, sans détour.

- Oui, répondit Rosalie, suis-nous.

Elle le guida jusqu'à un établis qui était un peu plus éloigné que les autres, souleva un torchon qui traînait dessus et lui montra la pièce de métal qui ressemblait vaguement à une clé.

- Est-ce que ça va faire l'affaire, questionna Emmett, inquiet. Il savait qu'Edward pouvait faire des miracles, mais il ne prenait pas de chances en lui demandant.

- Oui, ça devrait aller, approuva Edward. Pendant que je travaille, pouvez-vous surveillez pour que personne ne nous remarque ?

- D'accord, acceptèrent les deux autres.

Ils se placèrent de manière à ce qu'Edward soit complètement caché pendant qu'il sortait la boîte qui contenait l'empreinte de la fameuse clé. Jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil par-dessus leur épaule, ils le virent faire complètement un miracle à partir de presque rien. Trop absorbés par le travail du rouquin, ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite qu'un garde passait près d'eux. Heureusement, grâce au bruit que faisaient les bottes du gardien, ils se retournèrent immédiatement.

Le gardien les regarda de manière suspicieuse et leur demanda, d'une voix sèche :

- Que faites-vous, détenus ?

Sans se démonter par la sécheresse du ton qu'avait employé le garde, Rosalie répondit, affichant un air froid :

- On fait notre boulot.

- Ah oui, répondit le surveillant, haussant les sourcils, comme s'il ne la croyait pas. Et que faites-vous exactement ?

- Nous tentons de réparer une des pièces du moteur. Ce travail exige beaucoup de finesse parce que si nous faisons une infime erreur dans la tolérance, ça pourrait faire complètement foirer tout le moteur. Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que la personne qui embarque dans la voiture, une fois qu'elle sera réparée risque sa vie, juste parce que vous ne faites confiance a des détenus, demanda-t-elle d'une façon doucereuse.

Après un moment de réflexion, il lui accorda le point et continua sa ronde.

Regardant le garde disparaître de leur champ de vision et s'assurant que personne ne traînait dans le coin, ils se retournèrent pour voir Edward mettre le point final à la clé copiée. Les deux clés étaient parfaitement identiques, on ne pouvait définir laquelle était l'original et laquelle était celle qu'Edward avait fait à partir d'un pauvre morceau de métal. Ce mec était un prodige. Vraiment. Bouche bée, ils regardèrent pendant un instant les clés.

- Je crois que ça l'a des chances de marcher, dit lentement Emmett.

- Tu crois que ça l'a des _chances_ de marcher ! demanda Edward, incrédule.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et sa voix était devenue tranchante. Il le regarda avec fureur durant quelques secondes.

- Ça ne va pas _supposémen_t marcher, Emmett, ça _va_ marcher. Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas un pauvre type qui fait ça pour la première fois! J'ai de l'expérience. Je suis le meilleur pour faire ça!

- Woah! On se calme Eddie, s'empressa de dire Emmett, en levant les mains pour tenter de le calmer. D'accord! D'accord! Ça va très bien marcher. Pardon.

- Ouais c'est ça. Excuse-toi. La prochaine fois, tu le feras. On verra si tu peux aussi bien le faire, continua Edward, toujours aussi insulté.

Il déposa la clé dans la main de Rosalie qui regardait la scène, étonnée. Elle retenait à grand peine le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

- Je dois y retourner. Ma pause est finie depuis longtemps. Carlisle doit sûrement se demander où je suis. On se revoit ce soir après le travail.

Il s'éloigna à grand pas, maugréant encore contre le fait que le colosse ait pu douter de ses compétences.

- Vraiment… Ça l'a des chances de marcher… pff ! et puis quoi encore, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête, réprobateur.

Rosalie se tourna vers Emmett qui était encore sous le choc de la réaction d'Edward.

- Je crois que tu l'as insulté en doutant de ses compétences, Em', lui dit-elle.

- Non ? Tu crois? Il a presque fait une attaque, répondit-il, en levant les yeux. Promis, la prochaine fois, je ferme ma gueule.

- C'est une très bonne idée, je crois, affirma Rosalie, en lui tapant sur l'épaule et souriant. Bon allez, amène toi! On a des voitures à réparer, nous.

Ils marchèrent vers la voiture qu'ils avaient laissée plus tôt. Rosalie s'apprêtait à se pencher, lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa, se rappelant ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle avait fait ça.

Elle se recula et déclara à Emmett :

- C'est à ton tour.

- À mon tour?.., demanda Emmett, perdu.

- Oui, je te laisse travailler dans le moteur. Je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais me reposer un peu, je crois.

- D'accord, articula-t-il, méfiant.

Il se baissa au-dessus du moteur et commença à travailler. Rosalie s'était reculée un peu alors qu'il exécutait le travail. La belle blonde croisa les bras sur son uniforme et laissa son regard dériver.

_« Il n'y a pas que toi qui aies le droit d'admirer les derrières des autres, mon grand »_, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire appréciateur.

(…)

L'après-midi était bien avancé lorsque Bella put enfin recevoir la fameuse clé.

Ni Rosalie, ni Emmett n'avait pu sortir du garage avant parce qu'il y avait ce garde qui semblait s'être donné pour mission de les surveiller, rôdant dans le coin alors qu'ils faisaient leur travail, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que ce qui était demandé. Étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pu aller porter la clé plus tôt, ils avaient considérablement avancé sur les deux voitures qu'ils devaient réparées pour leur évasion. Enfin… On croisait les doigts qu'elles allaient servir pour ça, si tout fonctionnait correctement. Alors que le vigile faisait un énième passage près d'eux, Rosalie décida que c'en était assez et dit à au jeune homme qu'elle prenait une pause et qu'elle revenait dans quelques minutes.

Ce n'était pas un abruti de surveillant qui allait les retarder dans leur plan.

Elle partit donc, laissant le grand brun avec la voiture. Plusieurs yeux d'hommes la suivirent alors qu'elle traversait le garage pour gagner la sortie. Même si elle devait porter cet abominable uniforme, elle trouvait un moyen d'être magnifique avec ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en chignon lâche, ce qui était plus pratique pour travailler.

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la bibliothèque, appréciant la douceur du vent sur son visage. Après toute cette chaleur dans le garage, c'était vraiment la bienvenue. Poussant la porte de la bibliothèque, elle s'orienta vers le deuxième étage, sachant que Bella travaillait dans la section Sciences aujourd'hui et qu'elle serait probablement plongée dans la lecture d'un de ces livres qu'elle trouvait fascinant. Comme de fait, elle la trouva, assise à même le sol, absorbée dans un livre plus épais que deux dictionnaires collés ensemble.

- Alors, c'est ça que tu fais de tes journées complètes, interrogea Rosalie, une moue moqueuse aux lèvres, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

Une main sur le cœur et tentant de reprendre un pouls normal après la peur que lui avait fait Rosalie, Bella se leva précautionneusement, évitant de tomber et par le fait même de se ramasser à l'infirmerie, ce qui n'aurait pas été étonnant de sa part.

Époussetant son bas d'uniforme, elle lui répondit :

- La plupart du temps, je travaille, Rose. Mais je suis tombé sur un super livre sur la chimie, c'est une vraie Bible, continua-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le livre, des milliers de petites étoiles éclairant ses yeux noisettes. Elle le tenait comme si c'était un trésor d'une valeur inestimable.

Se passant de commentaire sur ce livre qui lui semblait ennuyant et tout sauf super, Rosalie annonça à Bella qu'elle avait ce dont ils avaient parlés hier soir. Elle ne prenait pas de chance, au cas où quelqu'un écouterait leur conversation. Elle eut l'attention immédiate de Bella.

Celle-ci reposa le livre dans les étagères et commenta:

- J'aurais cru que vous seriez venu plus tôt. J'ai eu pendant tout l'avant-midi des doutes. Je croyais qu'Alice ou Edward n'avait pas réussi. Elle est où?, questionna-t-elle, impatiente.

Rosalie tendit son poing fermé et laissa tomber la clé dans la paume ouverte de Bella. Cette dernière referma aussitôt la main et remercia la blonde.

- On se voit ce soir au troisième, dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de laisser Bella au beau milieu de la rangée.

Après avoir fini de classer les livres qui restaient sur son chariot, elle descendit au premier et alla remplir son chariot de nouveaux livres à placer. La porte menant au sous-sol était près de la section des romans historiques, elle en profita donc pour remplir son chariot de livres historiques. Si quelqu'un la voyait dans ce coin, il ne se poserait pas de question, étant donné qu'elle travaillait à replacer les livres.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle s'approcha rapidement de la porte. Il n'y avait personne pour le moment près, mais elle devait faire vite, ne sachant pas quand quelqu'un passerait dans le coin. Elle croisa les doigts pour que ça marche, sortit la clé et la fit entrer dans la serrure. Tout semblait parfait, elle ne s'accrocha pas dans la serrure. Elle tourna doucement la clé, priant qu'elle s'ouvre. Avec un déclic discret la porte s'ouvrit. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle entra et referma la porte immédiatement.

Dans les escaliers menant au sous-sol, il n'y avait aucune lumière. Cherchant à tâtons dans le noir, Bella trouva enfin l'interrupteur. Une lumière s'alluma dans la cage d'escalier, éclairant les marches de bois poussiéreuses. Elle descendit les marches prudemment et lentement, s'appuyant sur le mur, évitant de faire trop de bruit par habitude. Arrivant enfin au bas des marches, elle appuya sur un autre interrupteur pour allumer la pièce qui se tenait devant elle. Hoquetant de stupeur, elle laissa échapper :

- Oh, mon dieu…

**(*)**

* * *

**Alors ? :)**

**Je me sens encore sadique de couper à un moment comme ça.. Ah la la! Ce que j'suis vilaine, hein ? :)**

**Je tenais à vous avertir que pour la suite... je ne peux pas prévoir quand elle va arriver.. Elle arrivera le jour qu'elle arrivera! J'espère juste que vous n'allez pas lâcher parce que la publication est lente à arriver.. ^^'**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine, lectrices! Et faites-moi confiance, vous n'attendrez pas 7-8 mois là! ;)**

**P.S.: HEY! Le 30 Juin arrive bientôt ! La sortie D'Eclipse ! :D J'ai hâte et vous ? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Avouez, je suis extraordinaire, pareil, hein ? Un deuxième chapitre en moins d'un mois ? :) Vous m'aimez hein ? *-* Allez, ne faites pas vos gênées, je le sais :) ! **

**Bon, trève de conneries.**

**Voilà un autre chapitre tout frais, mis à votre disposition pour que vous puissiez savoir qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas.. Tout ce que j'en ai à dire, lectrices, c'est que vous avez une imagination débordante.. J'ai eu du plaisir à lire vos suppositions, mais.. aucune n'a réussi à trouver qu'est-ce qui se trouvait réellement en bas. Je crois que : « **_Oh, mon dieu._**.» était un peu exagéré, et vous allez sûrement être déçues de savoir ce que c'est.. ^^' Mais bon.. :) Je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez quand même ^^**

**Candy : On déroule le tapis rouge pour mon arrivée ? Rien que ça ? Wow ^^ Alors, alors, pour ta réponse à savoir ce qui se trouve dans la salle, je te le dis pas. A toi de le découvrir en lisant :) (**C'que j'suis vilaine pareille :)**) Et pour répondre à ton autre question à propos des bisous Edward/Bella... hum.. je sais pas trop encore.. Je vais voir ce que j'peux faire pour la suite ^^ **

**mimia : Alors, alors... Pour répondre à ta question sur la durée de leur condamnation; Rosalie (5 ans moins un jour), Alice (8 ans), Bella (20 ans), Jasper (10 ans), Edward (12 ans), Emmett (6 ans moins un jour). J'espère que ça répond à ta question :)**

**VampNinis : Merci, c'est gentil :)**

**Twii: Non, non ^^ Pas ça qui se trouve dans la salle :) Esprit mal déplacé.. j'adore ^^ Je suis contente d'apprendre que je ne suis pas la seule de mon espèce :) xD J'espère que tu seras contente... Tu n'as pas eu à attendre trop longtemps, non ? :) Allez, tu peux me remercier, ça ne me dérange pas :D Réponse à ta question ; Oui, je crois que c'est une qualité requise pour pouvoir écrire des fanfictions ;) ^^**

**Coline.B : Pour portez plainte, veuillez contactez mes avocats au numéro suivant : (***)***-****... Oh tiens. Le numéro s'affiche pas :) Ohhhn, tu ne peux pas faire de plainte, dommage ;) Voilà la suite que tu attends :)**

**Pauline: Oh super! Une nouvelle qui laisse des commentaires :) En fait, je vis de l'autre côté de l'océan, moi :) Eh ouais, j'suis une Canadienne. J'ai oublié que de votre bord de l'océan, c'est pas la même date de sortie :x En tout cas, merci pour ta review :)**

*** Merci encore et encore, à celles qui m'ajoutent en favoris et/ou alerte =)**

**Aller, j'arrête avec mon blabla de début de chapitre et je vous laisse lire !**

**» M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Le QG**

**(*)**

Les néons suspendus au plafond éclairaient d'une faible lumière jaune artificielle des dizaines et des dizaines de rangées contenant des boîtes où la poussière semblait s'être accumulée depuis un bon bout de temps. Descendant prudemment la dernière marche, Bella s'avança dans la pièce. La superficie de la salle, à vue d'œil, semblait une fois et demi plus grande que la superficie de la bibliothèque au-dessus de la jeune femme. « _Bizarre_ », songea-t-elle. Encore plus bizarre, nota-t-elle, il n'y avait aucune trace nulle part de livres. Seulement des boîtes à perte de vue. Que pouvait contenir toutes ces boîtes ? Curieuse, elle s'approcha d'une des boîtes. Balayant doucement la poussière de l'étiquette, elle put lire une série de chiffres. Que signifiait cette série de chiffres ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle décida de regarder les autres qui étaient entassées tout près. Toutes, sans exception comportait une série de chiffres sur le côté. Plus on avançait dans la rangée et plus les chiffres augmentaient. Elles semblaient être placées dans un certain ordre numérique. Par date ? Par numéro de dossier ? Aucune idée. Poussée par la curiosité, Bella parcourut la rangée du début à la fin pour déterminer la longueur de la pièce. Seul le bruit discret de ses souliers sur le plancher de béton froid résonnait dans l'immense pièce silencieuse.

_« Hmm. Effrayant_. »

Tout ce silence mettait Bella mal à l'aise.

_« Trop de silence_. »

Son imagination, fonctionnant à pleine régime, créait des milliers de scénarios où quelqu'un sortirait de derrière une des rangées et la tuerait sans qu'elle ait le temps de crier. Arrivée finalement au bout de la rangée, elle tourna sur elle-même et regarda les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée et qui lui semblait bien loin, remarqua-t-elle avec nervosité. Si quelqu'un était dans la même pièce qu'elle et voulait la tuer, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de se rendre jusqu'à la porte. Surtout avec son équilibre très fragile, il lui saurait impossible de courir sans tomber.

_« Bon sang! »_ Elle sursauta. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Elle avait entendu un grattement, elle en était sûre. Tendant l'oreille, elle attendit quelques instants, cherchant d'où pouvait provenir le bruit. Aucun bruit. Aucun mouvement.

Et voilà qu'elle devenait paranoïaque.

_« Reprends-toi, Bella_, se fustigea-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel, _on croirait une adolescente qui a trop écouté de films d'horreurs_. »

Elle allait revenir sur ses pas lorsque les néons au-dessus d'elle vacillèrent pendant un bref instant. Quelque chose sur sa droite attira son attention. Tout au bout des rangées, quelque chose émettait une faible lueur bleue. Courageusement, elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait de l'étrange lumière. Tournant au bout, elle s'immobilisa, complètement interloquée.

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, chuchota-t-elle.

Devant elle se dressait le plus grand écran qu'elle n'ait jamais vu de sa vie. Il devait faire au moins cinq mètres de largeur sur trois de haut. S'approchant, complètement fascinée, Bella remarqua la console en U et les centaines de touches qui devait contrôler le gigantesque ordinateur.

_« C'est Jasper qui va être content »_, pensa Bella, en inspectant les touches et la console, admirative.

Elle ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en ordinateur et en informatique, mais elle pouvait facilement dire que cet ordinateur était très puissant et qu'il devait valoir une petite fortune. À quoi pouvait-il servir dans une prison ? Il aurait eu plus sa place à la NASA qu'ici, dans une prison perdue au fin fond d'une forêt dans l'État de Washington. Par peur de faire quoi que ce soit de mal, elle se garda de toucher, même si la tentation était très forte. Jasper allait passer des heures de plaisir là-dessus, pas de doutes !

Détachant finalement son regard de la console, elle se décida à faire un tour complet de la mystérieuse salle. Parcourant rapidement la salle, voulant la quitter le plus vite possible surtout, Bella découvrit, mis à part des dizaines d'autres rangées de boîtes, une pièce ou était rangée des produits nettoyants, des balais, des serviettes et des contenants vides. Étrange. La conciergerie servait justement à mettre ces choses-là. Comment expliquer qu'elle en retrouvait dans une pièce à part et ce, sous la bibliothèque ?

_« Peut-être une réserve, en cas d'urgence »_, songea-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

A l'opposé de la pièce où elle avait trouvé l'ordinateur, elle trouva la réserve ou du moins ce qui était supposé l'être. Une étagère de bois branlante qui contenait à peine une trentaine de livres poussiéreux composait en tout et pour tout la fameuse réserve de la bibliothèque. Les lumières vacillèrent de nouveau, cette fois plus longtemps et pendant quelques secondes, qui lui parurent interminables, la plongèrent dans le noir. Si un meurtrier voulait la tuer, c'était le moment ou jamais. Réprimant un frisson, elle entreprit de regagner les escaliers. Il était plus que temps qu'elle quitte cette pièce étrange et regagne le monde des vivants en haut. Elle s'attendait presque à découvrir des cadavres, une salle de torture ou une pièce où blanchir l'argent si elle restait un instant de plus.

_« Merci à toi, imagination débordante! »_

Elle ne savait pas trop combien de temps elle était restée et si quelqu'un avait remarqué sa disparition. Prenant soin de fermer les néons de la pièce, elle monta les escaliers silencieusement. Arrivée au sommet des marches, elle tendit l'oreille en collant sa tête sur la porte et écouta. La voie semblait libre. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ferma l'interrupteur et ouvrit la porte. Une fois qu'elle eut regagnée la bibliothèque, elle se sentit immédiatement mieux parmi les livres et la lumière chaleureuse qui illuminait la bibliothèque. Son pouls revint enfin à un rythme plus naturel et plus calme. Elle jeta des coups d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne l'ait vu revenir du sous-sol.

Parfait. Il n'y avait personne dans le coin. La section historique n'était définitivement pas populaire parmi les détenus. Rejoignant le chariot qu'elle avait laissé avant de descendre, elle reprit son travail comme si rien n'était en chantonnant légèrement. Elle était impatiente de raconter aux autres ce qu'elle avait découvert dans la « réserve » de la bibliothèque de la prison Washington Jail.

(…)

Assis à nouveau sur les divans et sofas, disposés à l'intention des détenus, ils attendaient patiemment que Bella leur raconte ce qu'elle avait découvert au sous-sol. Le soleil se couchait et illuminait le troisième étage d'une lueur orange foncé. Rassemblant ses idées, Bella prit une inspiration et commença :

- Alors, avant tout, il est important que vous sachiez qu'au sous-sol c'est tout sauf une réserve. Oui, il y a des livres, mais pas assez pour qu'on appelle ça une réserve. A peine trente livres qui datent de quelques années, entassés sous des centimètres de poussières. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune idée à quoi peut servir cette pièce. Probablement, une espèce de salle de rangement de quelconque dossiers ou je ne sais trop.

Ils s'étaient tous penchés vers elle, l'évitant de parler trop fort et de se faire entendre par des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Ce que j'ai découvert dans cette pièce, continua-t-elle, n'était pas des livres, mais des centaines de boîtes où la saleté s'amasse depuis je ne sais combien de temps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles contiennent ces boîtes, interrompit Edward, curieux.

- Je ne sais pas trop, lui avoua-t-elle. Elles sont scellées et comme je n'avais rien sous la main pour les ouvrir, je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'elles contiennent.

Elle n'osait pas lui avouer qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ouvrir les fameuses boîtes et encore moins de chercher quoi que ce soit pour les ouvrir. Elle avait eu plus envie de partir de cette pièce qui l'effrayait que d'assouvir sa curiosité. Il hocha la tête, pensif et dit :

- Tu peux continuer.

- J'ai aussi trouvé quelque chose de complètement inhabituel pour une prison. Ja', je crois que ça risque de t'intéresser, reprit-elle, en lui souriant.

Il leva la tête, intéressé, se demandant qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être.

- Il y a un énorme ordinateur.

- Il est comment, demanda-t-il, son attention complètement bloqué sur elle.

- A part d'être le plus énorme ordinateur que j'ai vu de toute ma vie ? Eh bien, son écran mesure environ cinq mètres sur trois. Une console en U. Des centaines de touches avec plein de symboles incompréhensibles que tu comprendrais surement, toi. Il semble valoir une fortune et il ramasse présentement la poussière dans un sous-sol. Il aurait sa place dans un laboratoire informatique de la NASA ou une agence gouvernementale.

Il resta un instant silencieux, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

- Est-ce que tu as remarqué si sur son clavier les touches alphabétiques étaient placées comme si elle formait un cercle, demanda-t-il soudainement.

Rassemblant sa mémoire, elle pensa un instant avant de se rappeler qu'en effet les touches formaient un cercle dans le bas du clavier.

- Oui, elles formaient ce qui pouvait ressembler à un cercle, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Au sommet du clavier, un peu vers la droite, un bouton plus gros que les autres en rouge ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

- Euh… oui, je crois. Pourquoi ?

Il s'enfonça dans son sofa et resta silencieux quelques secondes. Tous portaient leur attention sur Jasper, attendant qu'il réponde à la question de Bella. Après ce qui leur sembla un moment interminable, il répondit d'une voix où vibrait l'excitation :

- Il y a quelques années, selon certaines rumeurs, le gouvernement a créé un ordinateur qui pouvait emmagasiner des milliards d'infos sur chaque citoyen. Il pouvait s'infiltrer partout, dans n'importe quel logiciel et comme ça, le gouvernement pouvait garder le contrôle sur la vie des gens sur Internet. Seulement les rumeurs ont été vérifiées et après coup, elles s'avérèrent fausses. Enfin… supposément fausse. Durant le temps où les rumeurs allaient bon train, j'ai fait quelque recherche concernant cet ordinateur super puissant. J'ai réussi à avoir des plans de sa conception et réussi à avoir le nom de l'immeuble où elle était entreposée. Après que le gouvernement américain ait clamé haut et fort que cet ordinateur n'existait pas, j'ai continué de creuser plus loin. Seulement, mon algorithme n'était pas complètement au point, et des barrières informatiques m'ont bloqué avant que je ne puisse découvrir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai réessayé de trouver d'autres informations. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace nulle part. Rien. Nada. C'est comme si cet ordinateur n'avait jamais été créé. Elle avait complètement disparue de la surface de la Terre. J'ai eu beau chercher dans les dossiers de l'immeuble où, quelque mois plus tôt elle se trouvait, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver aucune info. L'entreprise qui détenait l'immeuble avait vendue quelques semaines avant et la place était maintenant vide. Je suis allé faire un tour parce que je trouvais ça curieux et j'ai découvert un immeuble abandonné, comme si on s'était dépêché de quitter les lieux.

- Et… tu crois que ce super ordinateur que Bella a trouvé en bas… est le même qui appartenait au gouvernement et qui a disparu de la surface de la Terre..? demanda Edward, dubitatif.

- J'en suis presque sur, dit Jasper avec conviction.

- Quelles sont les chances qu'une prison puisse avoir en sa possession un ordinateur aussi puissant ? Un sur un million ? Et puis d'abord, à quoi ça leur servirait d'avoir ça ? continua-t-il, aussi peu convaincu.

- Je ne sais pas, admit Jasper.

En silence, ils digérèrent ce que leur avait appris Jasper.

- Tu dois me le montrer, Izzie. Si je le voyais de mes propres yeux, je pourrais dire si c'est vraiment l'ordinateur.

- D'accord, accepta Bella en souriant devant l'impatience qu'elle pouvait sentir dans sa voix. Nous irons demain, maintenant il est trop tard pour que nous y allons.

Il hocha la tête, clairement excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin s'approcher d'un ordinateur à moins d'un mètre.

- As-tu découvert autre chose, demanda Alice qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début.

- Des articles ménagers et des contenants vides, c'est tout.

- La conciergerie ne sert pas à ca justement, intervint Rosalie, en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est ça que j'ai pensé lorsque j'ai découvert les produits, avoua Bella. J'ai pensé ensuite que peut-être c'était une réserve en cas d'urgence.

- Hmmh, se contenta de dire Rosalie, sceptique.

Nouveau moment de silence. Le groupe au complet était plongé dans ses propres pensées. Brisant le silence, Edward demanda :

- Bon, et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Au même moment, la cloche annonçant le souper sonna.

- Je connais qu'une seule bonne solution dans ces cas là, annonça Emmett en souriant.

- Ah oui ? demanda Alice, curieuse. Quoi ?

- Manger !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me doutais que tu allais nous sortir quelque chose dans le genre, dit Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ben quoi ? Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je crève de faim et ça m'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Moi, j'dis. Mangeons et on verra après.

- C'est la seule chose sensée qu'on puisse faire pour le moment, agréa Bella en se levant. Lorsque nos ventres seront remplis, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'une idée de génie traversera la tête d'Emmett ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

(…)

Impatient était un euphémisme pour décrire l'état dans lequel Jasper se trouvait alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre au sous-sol avec Bella. Après le souper, hier au soir, aucune idée miraculeuse n'avait traversé l'esprit d'Emmett ni d'aucun autre d'ailleurs. Il avait été décidé que Jasper descendrait en premier avec Bella pour déterminer si c'était bien l'ordinateur à lequel il pensait. Après, on verrait, selon les besoins du plan.

À quatorze heures tapantes, Jasper faisait les cent pas dans la section historique attendant que Bella veuille bien se montrer. Feuilletant distraitement un livre sur la guerre de Sécession, il parcourait la bibliothèque du regard. Replaçant le livre, il fit quelques pas, s'en empara d'un autre et le feuilleta tout aussi distraitement que les neuf autres précédents. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge mural, il soupira impatiemment.

Bon dieu! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ? Elle s'amusait à gambader joyeusement dans les rayons en chantonnant ou quoi ?

Incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps, il reposa le bouquin. Il allait en prendre un autre pour se distraire lorsqu'il vit Bella qui s'avançait parmi les rayons de livres.

Enfin ! Il n'était pas trop tôt !

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu m'as dit quatorze heures et t'es même pas à l'heure, Izzie. C'est quoi, t'attends que je crève d'une crise d'impatience ou d'une…-, débita Jasper sur les nerfs pendant que Bella se rapprochait doucement de lui.

Elle haussa les sourcils, moqueuse et l'interrompit d'une voix calme :

- Ja', calme-toi, il est juste quatorze heures et deux.

- Et deux, Bells, et deux, justement ! On avait dit quatorze heures, pas quatorze heures et deux, s'écria Jasper au comble de l'impatience.

Fronçant les sourcils en perdant son calme, Bella demanda d'une voix sèche :

- Est-ce que tu tiens toujours à y aller en bas ? Parce que si tu continues ta petite crise, Monsieur Boule de Stress, tu peux lui dire adieu, okay ?

Comprenant qu'il avait peut-être un peu exagéré, il prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux et expira. Il reprit l'exercice deux fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux et déclarer calmement :

- Je suis calme. Pardonne-moi. Comprends-moi, ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas touché à ça. Je suis peut-être allé trop loin. Pardonne-moi, répéta-t-il piteusement.

- Ouais, bon ça va. Pas besoin de me faire ces yeux-là, Ja', accepta Bella. Si tu continuais, j'aurais été dans l'obligation de te frapper, ajouta-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

- Pff. Tu n'aurais pas osé, la provoqua-t-il.

- N'en sois pas si certain, répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle continua son chemin en direction de la porte.

- Tu me fais pas peur, pirate. Comparé à ce que j'ai affronté, t'es du gâteau pour moi.

Pas complètement rassuré, il la suivit, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre. Descendant rapidement les escaliers, Bella dirigea Jasper vers l'ordinateur. Maintenant qu'elle était accompagnée la pièce lui semblant déjà moins menaçante. Elle se rappela sa frayeur et se traita mentalement d'idiote d'avoir failli péter un câble.

- Un bon ménage, ici, ne ferait pas de tort, commenta Jasper en regardant les rangées couvertes de poussières tout en continuant d'avancer.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, signe de son accord. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'ordinateur.

- Jésus, Marie, Sainte Mère de Dieu, fit Jasper en l'apercevant.

Il s'approcha lentement et frôla avec respect les touches. Complètement en admiration, il s'assit devant la console et resta quelques instants en contemplation avant de laisser échapper à voix basse :

- C'est lui, Izzie. C'est le fameux ordinateur du gouvernement.

- Tu crois que tu saurais comment entrer dedans, demanda-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Certainement. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps.

Remontant ses manches, il se mit au travail. Fascinée, Bella regarda son meilleur ami passer sans problèmes les barrages électroniques, évitant pièges sur pièges. Ses doigts voletaient avec grâce sur le clavier. Le visage concentré, il laissait échapper quelques jurons lorsqu'il bûchait sur un barrage particulièrement difficile. Enfin, l'écran afficha des dizaines de dossiers. Cliquant sur un, Jasper laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, demanda Bella, se rapprochant de lui.

Pendant qu'il travaillait, à un moment donné, elle s'était éloignée, ne voulant pas empiéter sur son espace vital. Lorsqu'elle travaillait, elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un surveille ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle avait donc été près des boîtes poussiéreuses et s'était imaginé ce qu'elles pouvaient contenir.

- C'est rempli d'informations sur chaque détenu. Regarde.

Il fit défiler une centaine de documents sous ses yeux.

- C'est pas tout. Regarde. Tout est consigné. Rapports médicaux, psychologiques, physiques. Il y a même les numéros d'assurances, des bulletins scolaires, plaques d'immatriculation, rapports de toutes les arrestations, énuméra-t-il.

- Attends, remonte, l'interrompit Bella qui avait remarqué quelque chose. Ces chiffres-là, montra-t-elle du doigt. Ils ressemblent à ceux sur les boîtes.

- Hmm, marmonna Jasper. Tu as raison. Attends, je te sors mon numéro de dossier. On va voir s'il appartient à une de ces boîtes.

Il lui énonça la série de chiffres et elle partit à la recherche parmi tous les rayons. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint, victorieuse, et lui présenta une boîte.

- Il faudrait quelque chose pour l'ouvrir, fit remarquer Jasper. Un couteau ou quelque chose du genre.

- Je reviens, s'exclama Bella avant de prendre la boîte et de disparaître.

Pendant son absence, il en profita pout continuer son exploration sur la machine. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Même après tout ce temps, il continuait de garder son adresse niveau informatique. Il découvrit ainsi les plans de la prison, les commandes des centaines de caméra qui étaient disposées partout dans la prison, les codes des alarmes et même les fiches du personnel.

- Tiens, il semblerait que certains ne soient pas si innocents que ça, murmura-t-il en visionnant la fiche d'un garde qui avait été arrêté à maintes reprises pour possession illégale de drogue.

Enfin, Bella réapparut, la boîte ouverte aux bras. Elle la déposa par terre et prit un des nombreux dossiers qui étaient dans la boîte. Elle le feuilleta rapidement.

- C'est en gros ce qu'il y avait sur l'ordinateur. C'est surement la version ancienne avant qu'ils ne la mettent dans le système, lui annonça-t-elle en levant les yeux à la fin de sa lecture. C'est tout ce que contient la boîte. Des dossiers…Ah ! Et aussi ce que tu portais lorsqu'on t'a amené ici, ajouta-t-elle en sortant un sac de plastique contenant une boucle de ceinture et autres accessoires.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, lui dit fièrement Jasper.

- Wow, bravo, Ja', tout ça en moins de trente minutes, le félicita Bella, admirative, en parcourant du regard tout ce qui s'étendait à l'écran.

- Je pourrais trouver surement plus, mais j'ai fait un survol, fit-il, modeste. Si j'avais plus de temps, je pourrais découvrir tous les secrets de cette merveille.

- Justement parlant de temps, il est temps d'y aller.

- Oh ! Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Un peu encore, supplia Jasper.

- Non ! On ne peut pas. Ça fait assez longtemps, on doit remonter ou sinon on va se demander où je suis, contra Bella, inflexible.

Maugréant de frustration, Jasper éteignit l'ordinateur. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu de devoir s'arrêter aussi vite. Il aurait tellement aimé rester plus longtemps. Pianoter sur le clavier pendant des heures, entendre la douce mélodie des touches qui s'enfoncent rapidement dans le clavier, comme dans le bon vieux temps…

- Allez, Jazz ! Dépêche-toi, le pressa Bella.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers après avoir remis à sa place le dossier du jeune homme. A l'écoute du moindre bruit, Bella ouvrit la porte et laissa sortir Jasper avant de refermer et verrouiller la porte en moins de deux. Le jeune homme regarda l'horloge murale.

Quatorze heures cinquante.

Le temps avait filé plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru. Ils se séparèrent, Bella reprenant son travail, Jasper déambulant à travers les rayons. Bella finissait dans moins de dix minutes. Ça ne valait pas la peine de partir de la bibliothèque pour y revenir cinq minutes plus tard. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Emmett et Rosalie qui montaient au troisième, suivis d'Edward et d'Alice quelques instants après. Il était temps. Quittant la section science-fiction, il se dirigea à son tour vers les escaliers. Surgie de nulle part, Bella vint se placer à ses côtés, alors qu'il commençait à monter. En silence, ils se dirigèrent là où les autres les attendaient.

Edward se tassa légèrement sur le divan, voyant Bella qui s'approchait en compagnie de Jasper. Elle alla s'asseoir au côté du jeune homme qui lui souriait pendant que Jasper prenait un fauteuil.

- Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? lança Emmett à la cantonade, aussi enthousiasme qu'a l'habitude.

Avant que quelqu'un ait pu répondre, trois gardes à l'air particulièrement menaçants s'avancèrent vers eux. L'un d'eux demanda d'une voix rauque en fixant le groupe qui était Isabella Swan. Bella se leva, un brin nerveuse, et répondit d'une voix qu'elle espérait contrôlée :

- C'est moi.

Il la regarda froidement, avant de déclarer :

- Suivez-nous.

Jasper et Emmett se levèrent alors qu'Edward demandait d'une voix froide :

- Quel est le problème, garde ?

Les deux autres gardes s'avancèrent, menaçants, mais ils ne cillèrent pas. Emmett semblait au moins quatre fois plus menaçant qu'eux. Ils semblèrent d'ailleurs le remarquer, mais tentèrent tout de même, en vain, de les faire se rasseoir.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, cracha avec dédain l'un des gardes. Ça ne concerne qu'Isabelle Swan et personne d'autre.

_« Oh merde ! Ça sent les ennuis à plein nez »_, songea Bella. Avant que la situation ne dérape, elle demanda d'une voix posée :

- Quel est le problème, monsieur les gardes ?

- Vous êtes attendue dans le bureau du directeur, lui répondit un des gardes. Suivez-nous.

Elle allait les suivre lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil les trois gars qui s'apprêtaient à la suivre.

- Seule, dirent-ils en leur barrant la route. A moins que ne vous appeliez Isabella Swan, vous restez ici, détenus, les avertit les gardes.

_« Je suis tellement dans la merde »_, pensa Bella en s'éloignant de ses amis.

Ils traversèrent rapidement la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent à grands pas vers le bâtiment administratif. Quelques détenus se tournèrent sur leur passage, curieux. S'imaginant mille et une raisons, Bella monta silencieusement dans l'ascenseur menant au bureau.

_« Peut-être que madame Cope s'est plainte de mon absence et ils veulent me remonter les bretelles ? Ou encore… Ils m'ont probablement vue descendre au sous-sol et ils veulent m'avertir qu'ils vont être dans l'obligation de me tuer, car j'ai vu une pièce totalement secrète ? »_

Le cœur battant à cent mille à l'heure, Bella suivit les gardes alors qu'ils avançaient vers le bureau du directeur. Un des gardes –celui à la voix rauque- toqua à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte, laissa passer une Bella stressée et referma la porte doucement. Elle était maintenant entrée dans la cage du lion et était seule avec son bourreau.

_Super._

- Isabella !, l'accueillit chaleureusement Aro Volturi en se levant de son siège. Je suis content de vous voir !

Immobile, Bella resta planté là, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

- Approchez ! Approchez chère enfant ! lui demanda-t-il gentiment, toujours posté derrière son bureau.

Prudemment, elle s'avança.

- Habituellement, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ça dans mon bureau, mais c'est une occasion spéciale…

_« Ça y est, ton heure arrive, ma vieille ! »_

- J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez faire ça dans un endroit privé pour éviter aux autres d'entendre…

_« C'est sûr ! Si on doit m'achever, qu'on évite le public _! »

Elle le vit appuyer sur un bouton et dire d'une voix autoritaire :

- Vous pouvez le faire entrer.

Son stress monta d'un niveau.

_« Adieu monde cruel »_, pensa Bella.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement derrière elle et se tourna pour voir qui entrait.

_« La dernière personne probablement que je vais voir de toute ma vie…_ »

Un homme s'avança lentement dans la pièce, fit un sourire à Bella et lança d'une voix hésitante :

- Salut Bella.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait crever finalement !

- Salut papa, répondit Bella, soulagée.

**(*)**

* * *

**Tatatatan! Voilà Charlie qui entre dans le décor ! :) Que vient-il faire dans la prison ? .. Que pense-t-il du comportement de sa fille ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Que de questions.. . ^^ **

**P.S.: J'aimerais revenir sur ce que j'ai dit au chapitre précédent à la fin.. Il semblerait que la sortie européenne d 'Eclipse soit le 7, si je ne m'abuse? M'enfin! Je vous souhaite un super bon film. :) Je l'ai vu et personnellement, j'ai adoré ! Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé lorsque vous irez le voir :) **

**Aller, une review, parce que vous m'aimez et vous êtes fières de moi parce que j'ai posté rapidement, svp? *****-* ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahhhh ! Les vacances ! J'adore! Le soleil, la chaleur, la grasse matinée, la piscine, les cocktails, les ami(e)s.. Se lever le matin et écrire quelques heures avant d'aller s'étendre au soleil et rien faire de son corps toute la journée.. Excepté se baigner et bronzer. Le paradis, quoi! ... Eh bah, non. On dirait que les journées passent trop vite, ou c'est seulement moi qui a cette impression là ? **

**M'enfin.. J'vous est pas abandonné, ne vous inquiétez-pas.. J'étais juste partie deux semaines en vacances avec ma mère et ma marraine. J'avais commencé le chapitre avant de partir, mais n'avait eu malheureusement pas le temps de le finir avant le grand départ.. Je m'étais apporté un cahier pour la continuer dans l'avion ou les soirs en revenant dans notre hôtel/appartement.. mais impossible, j'étais crevée le soir x) Donc, pas pu le continuer.. **

**Je reviens et qu'est-ce que je vois? Des reviews qui m'reboostent pour la suite de l'écriture du chapitre, alors; MERCI :D et aussi certaines qui m'mettent la pression pour la suite (**_Je ne nommerais pas de nom, mais peut-être qu'elle va se reconnaître :) ;)_**) Remerciez aussi le décalage horaire qui me fait lever à 7 heures moins quart et qui m'fait écrire pendant des heures et des heures.. ^^"**

**Twii : Ohh, chère Twii de mon coeur ! :) xD Merci de me laisser plein de review pour donner ton opinion.. Tu réussis toujours à m'faire sourire ; Merci :) J'ai presque entendu les applaudissements, mais ils étaient pas assez fort =) Plus fort la prochaine fois ? *-* xD Qu'est-ce qui veut Charlie? Eh ben.. T'a qu'a lire pour le savoir ! ;) J'vais répondre a une autre de tes questions, celle-là à propos de l'ordi : Ouais, il va être un élément TRÈS IMPORTANT dans leur plan... =) L'directeur tu peux pas l'sentir ? C'est voulu ..^^ C'qu'il fait avec l'ordinateur Dieu seul le sait et moi :) Secret, tu ne le sauras pas.. ^^ Ou en tout cas, pas tout de suite ! ;) Comment Bella a ouvert la boîte.. Bah voyons.. Encore une fois, Dieu le sait et moi 8D Tu veux de la rapidité ? .. Moi j'veux de la qualité, j'veux un bon chapitre =) J'me dépêcherais pas de faire un chapitre, que ce soit de la merde, juste pour l'avoir plus vite.. De un, ça serait nulle à lire et et de deux j'aurais l'impression de bâcler le travail ^^ Alors.. sorry, mais faut attendre parfois =) J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas de te faire attendre :) ^^ ? **

**Jennifer : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil :) J'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer la suite.. :)**

**malula : Merci à toi aussi :) J'ai essayé de faire différent des autres fanfictions, car malheureusement des fois, elles se ressemblent toutes.. Ce qui est dommage, car il y a tant de possibilités ( Ça n'empêche pas que certaines sont super bonnes :) ) Voila, le prochain chapitre que tu attendais ! **

*** Je remercierai jamais assez celles qui me mettent en favoris/alertes à chaque fois, c'est super de savoir que votre fanfiction plaît au monde, assez pour qu'ils veulent continuer de la suivre de publication en publication.. ^^ **

**J'vous retrouve en bas.. ! =)**

******» M**amzelle******C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 11- La Rencontre**

**(*)**

La tension de Bella était tout de suite retombée lorsqu'elle avait reconnu son père qui s'avançait dans le bureau d'Aro Volturi.

Il n'avait toujours pas changé. Aussi mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait d'effusions affectives. Il se contenta donc de serrer quelques secondes fortement sa fille avant de là lâcher et de la regarder en souriant légèrement. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Bella voyait dans ses yeux que malgré le fait qu'il ne le formule pas en mots, il était content de la voir. Ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Depuis qu'elle était partie en Arizona, il y a quelques années, elle n'avait eu que quelques contacts avec lui lors des vacances scolaires. Trop peu de contacts, à son avis. Bien sur, elle l'appelait de temps en temps pour savoir comment il allait, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin qu'une courte conversation, les deux étant handicapés des sentiments.

- Alors, dit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Comment ça va, Bells ?

- J'imagine qu'on peut dire que ça va, répondit-elle doucement.

Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Aro, semblant fasciné, les observait alors qu'ils se tenaient devant lui, silencieux. Semblant se reprendre, il se secoua mentalement et s'exclama d'une voix embarrassé :

- Pardonnez-moi ! J'en perds tout mes moyens !

Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers lui, interrogateurs.

- Il y a une pièce à côté où vous pourrez être plus à l'aise pour discuter. Ça sera déjà moins stressant pour vous que d'avoir un spectateur, s'expliqua Aro en souriant. Elle est très confortable. Je l'utilise comme mon petit salon personnel habituellement, mais je peux bien vous le prêter. Ça me ferait plaisir, vraiment.

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser.., commença Charlie.

- Oh non ! Ce n'est rien, je vous assure ! contra Aro en secouant la tête, souriant encore plus. Vous pourrez vous mettre à l'aise. Allez ! Profitez-en.

- Si vous insistez, accepta Charlie, gêné de cette bonté de la part du directeur.

- C'est la porte juste à côté en sortant du bureau, indiqua Aro, content qu'ils acceptent.

Il se rassit à sa place, plaça quelques feuilles devant lui et continua son sourire toujours en place :

- Il est temps que je me remette au travail. J'ai une prison à diriger.

C'était une façon de leur dire que l'entrevue était finie et qu'ils pouvaient partir. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la porte. Charlie l'ouvrit et passa le premier, sa fille à la suite. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil, le directeur l'interpella.

- Isabella ? lança-t-il d'une voix distraite.

Elle se figea immédiatement. Se tournant lentement, elle regarda le directeur qui écrivait quelque chose sur un dossier.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle, nerveuse.

- J'ai eu vent de votre travail à la bibliothèque, dit-il en levant les yeux. Madame Cope se dit très satisfaite de votre travail. J'espère que vous allez continuer sur cette voie. C'est beau de voir des détenus qui suivent les règles à la lettre. Ça donne envie de croire que la réhabilitation est possible.

Il la fixa en souriant. Cette façon qu'il avait de sourire donnait des frissons à la jeune femme.

- Merci, monsieur le directeur, remercia Bella, rassurée.

Vous pouvez refermer la porte lorsque vous sortirez, conclut-il en se replongeant dans ses dossiers.

Fermant la porte avec soin, elle se dirigea vers la pièce que le directeur avait désignée comme son salon personnel. Son père l'attendait, debout près d'une fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur, l'esprit à deux milles lieux de la prison.

- Tu te souviens lorsque je t'avais amenée à la pêche lorsque tu avais environ six, sept ans ? Tu t'étais levé à l'aurore, bien longtemps avant moi et tu avais tout sorti l'équipement de pêche et tu l'avais installé dans la voiture. Tu avais préparé le déjeuner et en étais tellement fière. Lorsque j'étais descendu dans la cuisine, tu étais là, assise sur le tabouret, les pieds balançant dans le vide et tu mangeais tes céréales. Je n'ai eu que le temps de prendre un café et tu me tirais par le bras pour qu'on y aille. Dans la voiture, tu t'étais endormie pendant le trajet. Je t'avais réveillée une fois arrivé et tu avais pratiquement couru jusqu'au bateau qui était amarré. On avait embarqué et on était parti en plein milieu du lac. Je me souviens que ce jour-là, tu m'as dit quelque chose qui m'a marqué, raconta-t-il, toujours tourné vers la fenêtre en l'entendant entrer dans la pièce.

Bella alla s'asseoir sur un des canapés, écoutant son père pendant qu'il racontait son histoire. C'était une des rare fois où elle l'entendait prononcer plus de deux phrases. Se rappelant vaguement de cette journée, elle attendit qu'il continue.

- Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit, Bells, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle secoua la tête légèrement. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, son regard au loin.

- Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux directement et tu m'as dit : La pêche c'est comme attraper des méchants, papa. Il faut savoir attendre avant de pouvoir en attraper un dans ses filets. Lorsqu'on l'a attrapé, il ne peut plus s'en aller et on le remonte dans le bateau. Plus tard, quand je serais grande, je vais faire comme toi. Je vais attraper des méchants poissons.

Il se tourna enfin vers elle. Ses yeux étaient nostalgiques et il affichait un sourire triste. S'approchant, il alla s'asseoir près d'elle avant de reprendre d'une voix vacillante, où elle put noter une certaine note de fierté :

- J'imagine que c'est ce que tu as fait. Tu as attrapé des vilains poissons.

Elle sourit imperceptiblement. Ça lui revenait enfin en mémoire.

- L'instant d'après j'attrapais un poisson de vingt livres. J'ai failli partir avec le poisson tellement il était costaud, se remémora-t-elle en riant.

Il eut un petit rire à l'évocation du souvenir. Ils avaient bataillé pendant près de quarante minutes pour remonter ce fichu poisson dans le bateau. Il redevint sérieux et lui demanda simplement :

- Pourquoi, Bella ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Après un temps de réflexion, elle prit la parole :

- Depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne, je t'ai toujours admiré. Lorsqu'on me demandait ce que mon père faisait pour gagner sa vie, j'étais celle qui répondait fièrement : mon papa, il est policier. Il attrape des méchants. C'était normal, je crois, que je veuille faire la même chose que toi. En grandissant, j'ai compris une chose. Malgré tout le respect que je te dois, la justice c'est de la merde. Un jour, alors que je revenais de mon travail, j'ai entendu aux nouvelles qu'une personne était morte d'une overdose de drogue. C'était la première fois qu'elle en prenait. Ses amis l'avaient convaincu d'essayer. La police n'a rien fait pour attraper ceux qui lui avaient vendu cette merde. Absolument rien. Ils les ont laissés filer. Le lendemain, en lisant le journal, j'ai vu qu'une jeune fille avait été tué dans un tir croisé entre deux gangs. Elle s'est fait tiré dessus une dizaine de fois et encore une fois, la police n'a absolument rien fait. Ça été le déclic, je crois.

Charlie écoutait attentivement ce que sa fille lui disait. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle l'avait admiré au point de le prendre comme un modèle.

- Tu m'as déjà dit, quand j'avais neuf ans que tout le monde mérite qu'on lui fasse justice. Je me souviens plus trop pourquoi tu m'avais dit ça, mais je m'en suis souvenue, continua-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur lui. C'est tout ce que j'ai fait. J'ai rendu justice à tous ceux qui sont victimes des marchands d'armes et de drogues.

Il laissa passer un moment de silence, le temps d'assimiler ce que Bella lui avait dit.

- J'imagine que d'une certaine façon, c'est brave ce que tu as fait Bell, dit-il, incertain. J'aurais mieux aimé que tu restes du bon côté de la ligne de la justice au lieu de faire tout exploser, mais bon. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu as fais ce que tu croyais être juste pour leur rendre justice, ajouta-t-il, ragaillardi.

Même s'il ne le disait pas clairement, Bella pouvait voir qu'il était fier d'elle. Un peu sous le choc que sa fille ait fait tout ça, mais il n'en restait pas moins fier d'elle. La jeune femme sourit légèrement et demanda soudainement :

- Papa ?

- Oui, Bella, répondit Charlie.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

Il baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains pendant un instant. Se méprenant sur son silence, Bella se dépêcha de dire :

- Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir… C'est juste que je me demande pourquoi tu es venu seulement aujourd'hui… Ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant que je suis ici et tu n'es pas encore venu une seule fois…

Elle s'interrompit, remarquant que sa dernière phrase avant une allure accusatrice. Elle baissa les yeux à son tour, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Charlie prit une grande inspiration et laissa échapper à voix basse :

- J'avais besoin de temps, Bells. Je ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt. Crois-moi, plusieurs fois je me suis rendu jusqu'au portail de la prison, mais je... ne pouvais pas.

Il passa une main sur son visage et continua :

- J'essayais à toutes les semaines, mais… jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne suis jamais entré dans le périmètre de la prison. De plus, j'ai été mis au courant de certaines nouvelles et je voulais venir te voir en personne pour t'avertir.

Elle releva la tête, interrogatrice. Ses yeux se troublèrent.

- Maman va bien ? Elle a eu un accident ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle est à l'hôpital, questionna Bella, inquiète.

- Quoi, s'exclama Charlie. Non, non, s'empressa –t-il d'ajouter. Ce n'est pas ça. Elle va très bien. Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler.

Rassurée, Bella s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau, calmement.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens...Surement pas, ça fait si longtemps…À Forks, il y avait ce groupe de garçons connus pour leur violence et leurs activités illégales...

Elle s'en rappelait parfaitement.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était jeune et jouait dans la cour, elle avait entendue des moteurs de motos vrombir en avant de la maison. Curieuse, elle avait été voir et avait été étonnée de voir une dizaine de motos stationnées à trois maisons de chez elle. Se rapprochant timidement, elle s'était cachée derrière un buisson et avait observé les jeunes garçons aux muscles impressionnants et tatoués qui se tenaient appuyés sur les bolides imposants. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, elle les avait observés, cachée derrière le buisson jusqu'à temps qu'un jeune homme se tourne dans sa direction et la remarque. Il avait dit quelques mots à un des copains et s'était approchée d'elle, en souriant. Se tassant sur elle-même, elle l'avait regardée s'avancer et s'accroupir à deux pas d'elle. Une odeur de cuir se dégageait de lui alors qu'il lui demanda qu'elle était son nom. Elle lui répondit craintivement, impressionnée. Il la complimenta sur son nom et lui demanda ensuite ce qu'elle faisait cachée là. Ne voulant pas lui avouer qu'elle les espionnait, elle répondit qu'elle jouait avec son ami. Regardant autour de lui, à la recherche de l'ami, il lui demanda si elle voulait venir avec son ami faire un tour de moto. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la porte de sa maison s'ouvrit avec fracas et elle vit apparaître son père en tenue de shérif, rouge de colère. Il ordonna au jeune homme de laisser sa fille immédiatement et de s'en aller de son terrain. Le jeune homme se releva lentement, souriant d'une manière effrayante et dit d'une voix calme qu'il ne devrait pas laisser une si jolie petite fille toute seule. Après tout, on ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver..

- Je m'en souviens.

- Eh bien. J'ai appris que certains de ces garçons devraient arriver dans les jours qui suivent pour un séjour à Washington Jail. Avec le temps, on ne peut pas dire que leurs comportements se sont améliorés. Si c'est possible, certains sont encore plus dangereux qu'a l'époque où tu étais jeune. Et comme activités illégales, il faut que ce soit tombé dans le domaine où tu as agi… Ils ont perdus beaucoup d'argent à cause de toi. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils sachent que c'est toi ou sinon ils risqueraient de te faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure…

Digérant les informations que Charlie lui donnait, elle acquiesça distraitement.

- Tu me promets que tu vas faire attention, Bella ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

- Charlie, ça fait maintenant 2 mois que je suis ici. A date personne n'a tenté de me tuer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi soudainement je risque plus avec leur arrivée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ça va bien aller.

- Bella…, tenta-t-il.

- J'ai Jasper, Emmett et Edward qui sont toujours près de moi. Avec eux je ne risque rien. Si ça peut te rassurer, je te promets que je vais faire attention.

Plus ou moins satisfait, il hocha la tête. Soudain, on cogna à la porte. La tête d'Aro apparut dans le cadre, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Voulez-vous qu'on vous amène quelque chose ? Quelque chose à boire, à manger ?

Charlie se leva rapidement et avec un sourire poli refusa.

- Je dois y aller. C'est gentil.

Se tournant vers Bella qui s'était levé à son tour, il lui prit la main, la serra doucement et lui dit :

- J'ai été content de te voir, Bells. Souviens-toi ce que je t'ai dit. Fais attention à toi.

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta sur le cadre de porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers elle :

- A plus, Bella. Je vais essayer de revenir te voir bientôt.

Après le départ de son père, la jeune femme sortit à son tour du salon personnel du directeur et se dirigea vers la cafétéria.

_Faire attention, vraiment…_ Secouant la tête, elle continua son chemin. _Je ne_ _vois pas en quoi ils sont plus dangereux que tous les autres…_

L'heure du souper avait commencé depuis quelques minutes, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et qu'elle se dirigeait vers le comptoir où elle remplit son cabaret avant de se diriger vers sa table. Les autres étaient déjà assis, la suivant des yeux alors qu'elle s'avançait vers eux.

Ils affichaient tous un air inquiet. Elle les rassura d'un sourire qu'elle espérait convainquant et s'assis en face d'Edward qui la regardait intensément.

- Ça va Izzie, questionna Jasper, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi le directeur t'a fait appeler ?

- Ça va. Arrêter d'avoir l'air aussi inquiet, répondit Bella en souriant plus franchement. J'ai reçu une visite, c'est tout…

- Une visite de qui ? demanda Alice.

- De mon père.

- Ohh…

- Et… il voulait quoi ? interrogea Edward.

- Voir sa fille.

- Et ? encouragea Jasper.

- Et rien, répliqua Bella.

- Prends moi pas pour un con, Bella, dit Jasper en fronçant les sourcils. Je te connais. S'il y avait rien, tu n'aurais pas cet air là.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et de mauvaise grâce, laissa échapper :

- Il voulait m'avertir.

- Il voulait t'avertir de quoi, continua-t-il, inflexible.

- C'est rien. Il a eu vent de rumeurs comme quoi des nouveaux arrivants devraient bientôt arriver ici et il voulait m'avertir d'être prudente. Avant que tu me demandes pourquoi il est venu m'avertir spécialement pour eux, je te réponds que c'est des membres violents d'un gang de Forks… que tu as connu toi aussi quand tu étais jeune.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux.

- Je crois qu'il a bien fait de venir t'avertir, Izzie, commenta-t-il.

Il échangea un regard avec Emmett et Edward qui affichaient tous les deux une mine contrarié. La protection autour de Bella allait devoir être renforcé. Ils en étaient conscient tout les trois.

(…)

_**Trois jours plus tard, Washington Jail, Seattle, État du Washington**_

Replaçant une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux, Bella soupira d'exaspération.

- Tu peux décoller, Jasper. J'ai besoin de respirer un peu.

Le jeune homme recula de quelques pas, alors qu'elle plaçait un livre sur l'étagère.

Depuis trois jours, elle avait droit à une protection rapprochée des garçons. C'en était ridicule. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle avait quelqu'un qui la suivait près d'elle. Trop près souvent. Son espace vital en souffrait d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait rien contre le fait qu'Edward empiète sur son espace vital, mais avec Emmett et Jasper s'en en devenait étrange. Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'elle pouvait survivre même s'ils étaient à plus de cinq mètres d'elle ?

- Tu peux t'en aller, Jazz, si tu veux, dit Bella en se retournant vers lui. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un va m'attaquer dans la bibliothèque.

- Pas question, Bell', répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras.

Elle soupira à nouveau ostensiblement et reprit son travail.

- Tu sais quoi Jasper ? Vous êtes vraiment ridicules. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. Je suis capable de me surveiller moi-même, continua Bella, excédée. C'est quand même pas comme si j'allais aller me foutre devant eux et gueuler : « Hé ho ! C'est moi qui vous ai fait perdre tout votre pognon ! » . Je ne suis pas si stupide que ça ! J'ai réussi à survivre jusqu'à maintenant et ça sans que aucun de vous ne me suive à la trace comme un chien.

- Bella, commença Jasper.

- Non, arrête Ja', j'ai pas fini ! l'interrompit Bella, mécontente, en se retournant vers lui de nouveau.

Il se tut, ahuri de la voir de si mauvaise humeur.

- Vous allez vous rentrer dans la tête que je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. De. Votre. Protection, dit-elle en détachant soigneusement les mots. Tu vas aller dire à Emmett et à Edward d'arrêter tout ce cirque, ok ? Si vous continuez, je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre. Je te jure si..

- Bella, l'interrompit Jasper, tu ne comprends donc pas ?

- Comprendre quoi ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Si on fait tout ça, c'est parce qu'on t'aime ! Je n'accepterai pas que ma meilleure amie coure le risque de se faire tuer par une gang de brutes, d'accord ? Que tu sois contente ou pas qu'on veuille juste t'empêcher qu'il t'arrive malheur, je m'en fous. Va falloir t'habituer, Izzie. Aussi longtemps qu'on va être vivant, tu nous auras sur le dos, déclara-t-il, d'une voix sérieuse en la regardant intensément.

- Mais laissez-moi respirer ! C'est tout ce que je demande, s'exclama Bella. Arrêter d'être perpétuellement sur mes talons…

- D'accord, accepta le jeune homme. On a peut-être un peu exagéré, je te l'accorde, consentit-il. On va te laisser respirer un peu plus... Mais n'empêche que quelqu'un sera toujours près de toi. Faut t'y faire.

- J'imagine que c'est mieux que rien, maugréa-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit par les épaules et la força à le regarder.

- Tu sais, t'es vraiment têtue, dit-il en secouant la tête. Tu me fais penser à Edward par moment. Aussi têtu que lui. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il t'aime bien.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il déclara :

- Bon, je vais faire un tour. Je te laisse respirer un peu !

Se reprenant, Bella s'écria :

- Ja ' ! Reviens ici ! De quoi tu parle ? Jazz ? Reviens iciiii !

Il se retourna vers elle, lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en sifflotant.

- A plus, Bella !

- Jaaaa '!

Se remettant au travail, elle grommela :

- Je le déteste, ce garçon… Et puis, de quoi il parle ? Pfft...

(…)

La pluie tombait doucement à l'extérieur. Le ciel gris et nuageux ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller. Une autre journée parfaitement normale dans l'état du Washington. Malgré le fait qu'il pleuve, Bella et les autres se promenaient sous la pluie fine, appréciant la fraîcheur apportée par la pluie. Les garçons discutaient un peu plus loin en avant alors que les filles marchaient en silence, profitant tout simplement de l'air frais de l'extérieur. Étonnant de la part d'Alice qui ne pouvait pas passer plus de cinq minutes sans parler. De temps en temps, un des garçons se retournaient pour jeter un coup d'œil aux filles en arrière d'eux. Un sourire et hop ! Ils se retournaient et recommençaient leur conversation.

- Vous pensez qu'ils parlent de quoi, demanda finalement Rosalie au bout de quelques temps.

- Ils sont surement en train d'échafauder un autre plan pour ma protection, répondit Bella en haussant les épaules, une note d'agacement dans la voix.

- Tu sais, Bella, ils ne font pas ça dans le but de t'exaspérer, malgré ce que tu crois, fit remarquer Alice. Tu es la meilleure amie de Jasper, c'est normal qu'il veule te préserver. Emmett te considère presque comme sa petite sœur. Il te protège comme un grand frère. Et puis, Edward…Il t'aime bien. Il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Bella s'arrêta brusquement, faisant retourner Alice et Rosalie qui avait continué leur chemin. Elles revinrent sur leur pas et fixèrent Bella qui ne bougeait plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui a Bell', demanda Rosalie, inquiète de voir son amie immobile.

- C'est la deuxième fois que je me fais dire ça, constata la jeune femme. Tout d'abord, ce matin avec Jasper et maintenant, toi, Alice.

- De quoi tu parles, questionna Alice, un peu perdue.

- Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « il m'aime bien » ?

- Oh ! _Ça_ !

- Oui,_ ça_, Alice ! répondit-elle impatiemment.

- Ben, je veux dire... Ça crève les yeux qu'il t'aime bien.., commença Alice, hésitante.

- Comment ça, crever les yeux, interrompit Bella, interloquée.

- T'as pas vu comment il te regarde lorsque tu regardes ailleurs, la façon dont il sourit lorsqu'il te voit arriver, continua Rosalie. Si ce garçon ne t'aime pas, je ne m'appelle pas Rosalie Hale.

- De plus, Jasper m'a dit que c'est lui qui a eu l'idée du plan de ta ''Protection Rapprochée'' parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi, poursuivit Alice, triomphalement. S'il y a rien dans l'air…

Bella fronça les sourcils.

Alors c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout ça ? C'était lui qui lui avait collé sur le dos une ''protection'' ?

_Je suis capable de me défendre, bordel ! _dit sa petite voix intérieure_. _

_D'un autre côté, s'il a fait ça, c'est surement parce qu'il tient à moi, non ? _contra-t-elle_. _

Malgré le fait que ce soit exaspérant de la part d'Edward, Bella ne put s'empêcher d'être contente de savoir qu'il avait fait ça pour elle.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, s'obstina Bella.

Rosalie et Alice levèrent les yeux au ciel. Avant qu'une des deux aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, un bruit de moteur assourdissant envahi la cour de la prison.

La nouvelle cargaison de détenus fraîchement condamnés arrivait.

Comme un seul homme, tous les détenus se tournèrent vers l'autobus qui avançait lentement sur le chemin menant à l'aire de descente. Les garçons se rapprochèrent rapidement des filles et observèrent eux aussi l'avancée du véhicule. L'autobus alla se stationner et bientôt des détenus en descendirent. Contrairement à son habitude, il contenait hommes et femmes en même temps. Bella les vit descendre un par un, inspectant chacun pour voir lesquels semblaient les plus dangereux.

Elle remarqua une dizaine de garçons qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose. Un souvenir enfoui dans sa mémoire probablement… Ils étaient étonnamment musclés et tatoués. Certains plus que d'autres. Ils avaient tous ce même teint légèrement hâlé. Un des garçons attira plus spécialement son regard. Il était plus grand que la plupart de ses copains, ne portait qu'un seul tattoo sur l'épaule droite et était musclé de façon considérable. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais où ?

- Les voila, dit Jasper dans son dos. Voila, les copains qui arrivent.

Elle nota le sarcasme bien évident dans sa phrase, mais aussi, plus cachée, l'appréhension. Le garçon au tatoo tourna alors son regard vers elle. Un souvenir revint en force. Elle l'avait eu pas plus tôt qu'il y a trois jours. La copie conforme, ou presque, de son souvenir la fixait.

**(*)**

**

* * *

**

**À l'origine dans ce chapitre, il devait y avoir beaucoup plus de chose.. Cependant, alors que je l'écrivais je me suis rendue compte qu'il faudrait que je le sépare en deux pour pouvoir tout mettre dans ce chapitre là.. Il en aurait été beaucoup trop long sinon.. Après réfléxion, j'ai décidé de le séparer et en faire deux chapitres, pour mon bien et le vôtre ^^ **

**Je sens que j'avais autre chose à vous dire, mais je m'en souviens plus, alors x) **

**On se revoit au prochain chapitre! =) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, bonjour à vous toutes! **

**En primeur, je vous présente cette semaine **_*roulement de tambour*_** le plus long chapitre qu j'ai écrit à date! :D Il fait...un peu moins que le double de ce que je fais habituellement... Mais vous comprendrez que j'ai trop d'idées pour mes chapitres, que je me laisse embarquer facilement et que je dépasse largement le nombre de pages normalement utilisé pour les autres.. ^^ Ça m'étonnerait que vous m'en vouliez, cependant xD Ça fait juste plus de lecture pour vous :D C'est tout bénif' pour vous, non? **

**Vers la fin du chapitre, lorsque je voyais que le nombre de page augmentait et que j'étais toujours pas près de la fin, j'avais pensé à séparer le chapitre en deux et en faire deux parties pour que la lecture ne soit pas trop longue.. Après, je me suis dit: Oh et puis! On s'en fout ! Elles liront jusqu'au bout même s'il est plus long que les autres! ^^ J'crois que j'ai fait le bon choix.. :)**

**ariane : Héé! Ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu parmi mes lectrices qui reviewent! ^^ Contente de savoir que tu en fais toujours partie ! :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Haha! J'avais oublié le bout où tu me traites de perverse ^^ ! xD En écrivant cette ligne, je ne pensais pas de manière perverse... enfin.. presque pas ^^" Mais c'est vrai qu'en la relisant, ça sonne louche un peu xD Tu as raison pour la gang de motards. Juste à lire le chapitre et ça va te confirmer d'une certaine façon ^^ J'en dis pas plus! :) Merci encore pour la review :D**

**Twii : Oh la la xD Écrire ..attends je compte **_*compte le nombre de reviews laissés par Twii*_ **7 reviews! xD Ça, ça fait vraiment mon bonheur.. xD Je peux te garantir que j'ai pas mal ri en lisant tout ça.. Cette fois j'ai entendu les applaudissements, c'était ma-gni-fique! Un doux son à mes petites oreilles! ^^ Wow, tu m'étonnes ! Tu sais écrire des mots comme machiavélique et d'autres... J'suis si fière de toi **_*larmes aux yeux*_** :') Un main d'applaudissement pour Twii, svp! :) Bon.. alors, je vais commencer à répondre tout de suite aux nombreuses questions que tu m'as posé xD Review #1 ; Heureuse que tu ne m'en veuilles pas! ^^ Review #2; Un rejet tout naturel xD En effet, il faut bien un espèce de malade machiavélique dans chaque histoire..Et là, ben, c'est ton cher Aro ;) xD Dans la review #3 à propos de la grosse brute au tatoo, non ce n'est pas James.. Tu me déçois, un peu ._. Je croyais que tu avais compris qui c'était (Au moins dans la Review #7, tu remarques que tu as fait une erreur et tu donnes la bonne réponse ! ;)) James, il est décrit plus tôt dans l'histoire *voir chapitre 5: **_Il lui pointa un homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui avait une queue de cheval entouré d'un autre homme et d'une femme à la crinière rousse qui étaient assis un peu plus loin. - James, le blond, a déjà battu comme un plâtre un homme qui l'avait dépassé dans une file au cinéma.[...] C'est un malade, ce gars._ *** Review #4; Je sais qu'on a pas parlé beaucoup de l'ordinateur dans le chapitre... Dans celui-ci, il est un peu plus là! :) Les paroles du directeur... je dirais rien. Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non ^^ Je te laisse lire le chapitre, il pourrait _peut-être _contenir ta réponse. Faut savoir lire entre les lignes.. c'est tout ce que je te dis! :) Dans la review #5; Hahahaha xD J'aime ta version Dark directed by Twii! C'est un peu vrai, j'imagine :) Quand arrêteras-tu de dire des conneries? Je sais pas quand xD Mais je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes, grâce à toi, je me tappe des fous rires devant mon ordi en les lisant **_(Ouais bon, j'ai plutôt l'air complètement insane quand j'lis tes reviews, mais chhuuuut!)_**, alors je t'en conjure, reste toi-même! xD Ça m'rebooste quand je lis des reviews du genre! ;) Review #6 (Ou Note Débile xD): Les vacances ont toujours cet effet sur moi xD J'commence à devenir complètement stupide au bout de deux mois a rien faire.. J'commence à devenir Alzheimer (**_Moi aussi je suis capable d'écrire des beaux mots :D_**), bref.. J'adoooooore les vacances, quand même! J'me plains pas disons.. ^^ Oui, oui, j'ai profité de mes vacances, c'est sur :O xD J'en prendrais encore pendant quelques mois, même si ça l'a des effets négatifs des fois sur moi xD Et voilà, j'ai tout répondu ! J'suis plutôt fière de moi :D Alors, dernière chose avant que je te laisse partir pour la lecture; sens-toi libre de laisser des milliers de reviews, ça fait mon bonheur! ;) Mais en même temps, ne prends pas ça au sens littéral de la phrase.. N'écris pas **_réellement_** un milliers la! Ok. C'est a mon tour de me taire, je crois xD**

**Alice : Tout ce que j'en ai a dire de ta review, c'est que tu as plutôt de bonnes impressions! Ça semble facile, en effet.. Mais les ennuis, n'ont pas vraiment commencés, si on peut dire.. Le directeur ne va pas laisser passer tout ça.. Il est un manipulateur, comme tu l'a dit, alors.. J'en dirais pas plus.. Dans le chapitre qui suit, tu devrais, je l'espère, avoir une confirmation de ce que tu avances.. Bonne lecture ! :) **

**Adeline : Merci beaucoup! :) Comme tu voulais, le chapitre est posté avant la fin du mois, j'espère que tu seras contente :) **

**Amlie : Heureuse que tu aimes! J'espère que tu as continué d'aimer la suite =)**

**Merci aux ajouts dans Favoris/Alerts, continuez comme ça, si vous aimez! Ça fait énormément mon bonheuuuur! :D**

**********» M**amzelle**********C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – L'Offre**

**(*)**

_Le garçon au tatoo tourna alors son regard vers elle. Un souvenir revint en force. Elle l'avait eu pas plus tôt qu'il y a trois jours. La copie conforme, ou presque, de son souvenir la fixait. _

**(*)**

Les yeux fixement posés sur elle, il détailla Bella du regard. Avec une moue appréciatrice, il se retourna et alla s'insérer dans la file de détenus qui entraient dans le bâtiment.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qu'il regardait Bella, demanda Alice, surprise, en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Euh, je ne crois pas, répondit-elle, incertaine.

- En tout cas, on peut dire qu'il a vu quelque chose qu'il a grandement apprécié, dit Rosalie en haussant les épaules.

Elles se tournèrent vers les garçons qui suivaient toujours des yeux la dizaine de jeunes hommes qui pénétraient à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Les yeux d'Edward semblaient lancer des éclairs alors qu'il suivait du regard le jeune homme. Jasper et Emmett, quand à eux avaient la mâchoire serrée et lançaient aussi des regards meurtriers. Tout trois semblaient prêts à commettre un meurtre. Les trois jeunes femmes remarquèrent leurs poings blanchis sous la force qu'ils exerçaient et leurs muscles contractés, prêts à l'utilisation. Surprises devant tant de violence contenue dans leur comportements, elles restèrent un moment, abasourdis à les observer.

Finalement, Alice toussota, tentant d'attirer leur attention. De mauvaise grâce, ils se tournèrent vers elles, après quelques toussotements de la part du lutin.

- Vous allez bien, leur demanda-t-elle.

Ils se reprirent rapidement et affichèrent un sourire qu'ils espèrent convaincants. Ils relâchèrent leurs muscles et déplièrent leurs jointures blanchies.

- Très bien, pourquoi ? questionna Jasper, innocemment.

On pouvait toujours voir dans leurs yeux une réminiscence des les lueurs meurtrières qui les avaient habités, il y a quelques instants.

- Oh… Oh. Pour rien, dit-elle, légèrement en le fixant.

Ill se passa la main dans sa crinière blonde avant de détourner les yeux et de les fixer sur Emmett, puis sur Edward.

- Bien, euh… parfait, conclut-il, maladroitement en évitant soigneusement le regard des trois filles.

Étonnant de sa part. Depuis que Bella le connaissait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ou presque détourner le regard volontairement. Les seules fois que c'était arrivé pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main.

- Parfait, répéta Alice.

(…)

Seul les lumières blanches puissantes qui balayaient le terrain à répétition illuminaient le bureau plongé dans la noirceur. Assis sur sa chaise, fixant l'extérieur, le directeur regardait sa prison qui pour l'instant abritait des criminels endormis. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement l'avertit que son invité venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Sans se retourner, il parla.

- J'ai toujours eu en horreur les criminels. Ils me dégoûtent carrément. Cependant, je sais quand il faut surmonter son dégoût et faire appel à eux pour quelques services. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un scélérat pour en surveiller un autre. Je l'ai appris au cours des années. Alors, je surmonte mon dégoût pour vous et votre espèce et je vous demande un service.

Il laissa passer un temps de silence. La personne derrière lui restait toujours silencieuse.

- En fait, ce n'est pas un service que je vous demande. C'est plutôt un ordre. Mais on peut voir ça comme un service, en quelque sorte, continua-t-il, en ricanant d'une façon effrayante.

Il croisa ses long doigts noueux, toujours le dos tourné à son invité, fixant la tour plus loin sur le terrain qui émettait la lumière blanche.

- Je commence à m'inquiéter par rapport à certains détenus qui sont placés en détention ici. Il faudrait que quelqu'un les surveille, comprenez-vous ?

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? À quoi ça me servirait de faire ça pour vous, demanda rudement la personne.

- Je suis le directeur de cette prison. C'est par moi que passent tous les détenus. C'est moi qui décide qui sort et qui reste. Je saurai me souvenir de votre service rendu au bon moment, croyez-moi, promit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Avec toutes vos accusations qui vous ont menés ici, vous ne sortirez pas avant vingt-cinq ans minimum. Je peux m'arranger pour faire descendre la peine … Seulement si vous m'aidez. Sinon, l'offre ne tient pas et vous allez faire vos vingt-cinq ans... Qui sait... Ca pourrait être beaucoup plus, si vous refusez.

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla.

- Les gardes peuvent le faire pour vous, ça.

- Les gardes ne sont pas capables de faire ce travail, répliqua-t-il avec irritation. Ils ont d'autres choses à faire que de surveiller six personnes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il y a plus de trois cent détenus ici. Ils sont payés pour surveiller le groupe dans son ensemble, pas quelques éléments.

Doucement, il fit tourner sa chaise. Se tenant devant lui, les menottes aux poignets, la personne le fixait avec un regard dur.

- Ecoutez, reprit-il. C'est plutôt bon pour vous. Je vous offre une chance de partir plus tôt d'ici. Pensez-y. Et vite.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, l'individu semblait soupeser l'idée.

- Si par un malheureux hasard, vous décideriez de décliner l'offre, je ne peux me porter garant des accidents qui pourraient vous arriver ou de la violence de certains de nos gardes ou même encore de certains détenus…, dit-il, en souriant d'une manière inquiétante.

- Est-ce que c'est des menaces, questionna la personne.

- Non, c'est juste un avertissement, répondit-il toujours en souriant.

Pris au piège et n'ayant pas réellement le choix d'accepter, l'invité hocha de la tête, signifiant son accord pour l'offre que lui proposait le directeur.

- Excellent, dit-il en tapant dans ses mains. Je sens que ça va être un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous ! Bon, alors, je vous explique… Six personnes semblent organiser quelque chose entre nos beaux murs. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un les surveille et vienne me renseigner pour que je puisse prendre les mesures qui conviennent. J'ai besoin que _vous _les surveiller.

Avec un sourire sinistre, il continua :

- Certaines personnes de ce ''groupe'' ne vous sont pas inconnues. Je veux que vous les surveilliez et veniez m'avertir le plus rapidement possible lorsqu'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Il lui énonça les noms des détenus et un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur les lèvres de la personne en face de lui.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, venez me voir, je verrais qu'est-ce que je peux faire …, ajouta Aro en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil. Tous les moyens sont bons pour que vous puissiez en apprendre sur ce qui se passe avec eux.

Le sourire s'élargit encore plus.

- Je sens que je vais adorer faire ce petit service pour vous, monsieur le directeur.

(…)

Depuis hier soir, à l'arrivée de la nouvelle fournée de criminels, Bella n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce jeune homme qui, elle le pensait, l'avait fixé depuis l'autobus.

Il était le portrait craché de son souvenir. Il était plus jeune que l'homme qui l'avait interpellé lorsqu'elle l'avait espionné lui et ses copains cependant. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit de la même famille ? Un cousin ? Ou peut-être encore… un fils ?

Réfléchissant à tout ça, elle échappa distraitement le livre qu'elle tentait de remettre à sa place sur la bonne étagère. Le bruit du livre qui tomba sur le sol la sortit de ses pensées. Elle le regarda un instant, pas complètement sortie de ses pensées et se pencha pour le ramasser.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le prendre, une main le prit à sa place. Une main qui appartenait visiblement à quelqu'un tenait le livre. Elle suivit du regard l'avant-bras musclé, les biceps bien définis, les épaules larges et rencontra finalement le visage. Surprise, elle resta un moment sans parler. Devant elle, se tenait le jeune homme d'hier avec le livre en main. De près, il était assez mignon, remarqua-t-elle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, il n'y avait pas de méchanceté, de colère ou de rage dans son regard. Juste un regard pétillant et un sourire éclatant. Soi il était bon acteur et cachait son jeu à la perfection ou soi son sourire était authentique. Il ne semblait pas vouloir lui sauter dessus ou l'égorger d'un moment à l'autre.

Enfin. Pour l'instant. Quand il connaîtrait son identité, il y avait fort à parier que ce joli sourire disparaîtrait de ce charmant visage.

- Je crois que tu as laissé tomber ça, lui dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse, en lui tendant le livre sur l'astrologie qui était tombé.

Sans un mot, elle le regarda. Elle prit le livre et se releva.

- Un livre sur Nostradamus… Tu as de drôle de goûts pour la lecture, continua-t-il, toujours souriant, pas le moindre du monde embêté par son silence.

Il la regarda avec attention et déclara :

- Tu as plus l'air du genre à lire des livres à l'eau de rose. Sans vouloir t'insulter, ajouta-t-il vivement, lorsqu'il la vit froncer légèrement les sourcils.

Elle se tourna rapidement, faisant dos au jeune homme, affichant une mine fermée.

- Je veux dire, ces sujets c'est plutôt de la grosse lecture. Ce n'est pas le genre de lecture qu'une fille normale lirait… Je ne veux pas dire que les filles c'est incapable de lire des sujets intelligents, que vous êtes toutes superficielles ou quoi que ce soit…

Elle souriait, alors qu'il tentait visiblement de s'en sortir dans ses explications. Il s'emmêlait et elle le laissa patauger pendant quelques instants avant de se tourner vers lui. Juste avant de se tourner vers lui, elle prit un visage fermé, lui faisant croire qu'il l'avait vexé.

Cette situation était amusante, vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, lui demanda-t-elle sèchement, le coupant dans son monologue.

- Merde, je crois que je t'ai vexé, dit-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts noirs.

Elle le regarda sans un mot. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

- Sérieusement, je ne voulais pas t'insulter en faisant un commentaire sur le livre que tu as laissé tombé. C'était juste un commentaire comme ça, pour casser la glace, tu sais ? J'ai rien trouvé de plus intelligent à dire. Pardonne-moi, s'excusa-t-il en affichant un petit sourire d'excuse.

Toujours sans dire un mot, elle continua de le fixer.

- Bon, ok. J'avoue. Je suis un crétin. J'ai insulté les membres de ton sexe, c'est normale que tu m'en veuilles... Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que ça se passe comme ça... Je m'étais imaginé qu'en ramassant le livre, j'allais trouver une réplique parfaite pour casser la glace, mais à l'évidence, ce n'est pas le cas... Mon père m'a toujours dit de me la fermer et de réfléchir avant de parler... J'aurais peut-être du l'écouter lorsqu'il disait ça... Et là, je suis en train de parler comme une pipelette, incapable de me la fermer, encore une fois...

Bella éclata de rire. Il sourit légèrement, honteux.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Bella demanda simplement, avec un ombre de sourire au coin de ses lèvres :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Euh…en fait, je ne sais pas trop, déclara-t-il, en la regardant avec un sourire d'excuse. J'imagine que j'aurais du y penser avant de venir te parler…

Bella sourit légèrement en l'examinant.

Elle trouvait étrange que ce grand colosse –pas autant immense qu'Emmett, cependant- vienne lui parler. Visiblement, il faisait partie de la gang de motards qui étaient arrivés hier et ils étaient connus pour être très dangereux et asociaux envers les personnes qui n'étaient pas des leurs. De plus, selon son père, elle leur avait fait perdre une quantité considérable d'argent. Elle ne s'attendait donc pas à ce que l'un des membres du groupe vienne la voir et… sympathiser avec elle. Car c'était bien ce qu'il faisait, non ? Il lui parlait, comme s'il ne connaissait pas son identité. Chose étrange dans une prison, où toutes les informations circulaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Remarque. Peut-être c'était une tactique pour l'amadouer et après, ils allaient lui tendre un piège ou quoi que soit du genre.

- Écoute, je dois me remettre au travail, indiqua Bella, hésitante, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Oh ! Oh oui ! Pardon, s'exclama le jeune homme. Je vais te… laisser te remettre au travail. Avant, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Heu… oui. Quoi ?

- Comment tu t'appelles ?, demanda-t-il, souriant.

- Oh ! Euh… Bella, répondit-elle. Alors qu'elle lui répondait, elle eut l'impression de revenir plusieurs années en avant alors qu'elle était qu'une petite fille facilement impressionnée par ces hommes qui lui semblaient si gigantesque comparée à elle. Elle était toujours impressionnée, elle devait se l'avouer.

- Bella, répéta-t-il, en le disant lentement, paraissant savourer le nom. Enchanté, Bella, dit-il en se reprenant. Je m'appelle Jacob.

- Enchanté Jacob. Écoute. Je dois vraiment te laisser sinon je pourrais avoir des ennuis. J'imagine qu'on risque de se recroiser souvent, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Il hocha de la tête en la regardant reprendre son chariot et se diriger vers la fin de la rangée.

- Oh oui… On va se croiser souvent. Crois-moi…, murmura-t-il en fixant alors qu'elle tournait à droite.

Il se dirigea en direction de la sortie, pensant à cette première rencontre.

Pas franchement concluant. Tout d'abord, il avait foiré lorsqu'il avait voulu lui donner son livre, avait dit le mauvais commentaire et elle avait semblé vraiment fâchée après lui pendant quelques minutes. Ensuite, il s'était mis à dire n'importe quoi, incapable de se taire, blablatant sur des choses inutiles. Elle avait ri de sa gueule un peu, alors qu'il avait juste le goût de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Mais bon… Ça en avait valu la peine pour entendre son adorable rire et de voir ses yeux s'illuminer sous l'amusement. Et puis.

Il savait son nom.

C'était un bon point de départ. Il ne lui restait qu'à trouver une autre occasion pour la voir sans qu'elle ait l'impression qu'il la suivait et qu'il avait planifié leur rencontre. Elle ne devait se douter de rien…

Il poussa la porte, descendit les quelques marches et se dirigea vers la cour. Lorsqu'il tourna sur le chemin de la cour, trois jeunes hommes apparurent devant lui. Ils ne semblaient pas carrément sympathiques à son encontre. Jacob en reconnut un dans les trois.

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

- Tiens, tiens… mais qui vois-je ? Si ça ne serait pas Masen et ses copains, cracha-t-il, goguenard.

Il croisa ses bras en s'arrêtant.

Il inspecta rapidement les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient. Il y avait un jeune homme tout en muscle qui le fixait avec un regard meurtrier.

_Mmh… Je vais devoir faire attention avec lui_, pensa Jacob. _Je ne voudrais pas qu'il me tue non plus_.

Connaissant ses forces et ses faiblesses, Jacob savait clairement que si un combat s'engageait, il n'aurait aucune chance contre le colosse. L'autre semblait déjà moins dangereux, mais pourtant dans son regard, il y avait la même lueur menaçante qui brillait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Black, questionna froidement Edward.

- Oh ! Tu sais, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait du monde vraiment charmant en ce moment à la prison de Washington Jail, expliqua-t-il. J'ai voulu venir voir par moi-même. Et en effet, j'ai rencontré du monde… comment dire… ? Fascinant, conclut-il en rivant son regard à celui d'Edward, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il y a cette fille qui travaille à la bibliothèque… Mhh. Adorable.

Les mâchoires d'Edward, d'Emmett et de Jasper se contractèrent. Leurs yeux s'assombrirent encore plus.

- T'avises même pas d'y penser, l'avertit Jasper, d'une voix coupante comme un rasoir.

Jacob ricana en les observant, ne prenant pas la menace au sérieux.

Edward s'avança lentement et s'arrêta à deux pouces de son visage.

- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Si elle a la moindre égratignure, la moindre blessure… Je te préviens que ça va aller mal pour toi, murmura-t-il, calmement. Si tu essaies de lui faire du mal…Si tu lui en fais, tu es un homme mort, compris ? Je te promets que si jamais, il lui arrive quelque chose, je vais te tuer à petits feux. Je vais tellement te faire souffrir que tu vas me supplier de t'achever…, lui promit-il. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Si tu poses une main sur elle, je peux te garantir un voyage pour l'Enfer immédiatement. Est-ce qu'on se comprend ?

(…)

Confortablement assis, ils relaxaient dans les sofas au troisième étage de la bibliothèque. Les fenêtres laissaient passer la douce lumière des rayons du soleil couchant. Ne pouvant plus supporter d'avantage de silence, Alice s'exclama soudainement :

- Bon alors ! Quelle est la prochaine étape ?

Ils tournèrent leur attention vers Jasper qui réfléchissait.

- Il faudrait qu'Apollon ait son stock pour pouvoir faire son travail, répondit songeusement Jasper.

C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient pris lorsqu'ils étaient en public, entourés d'oreilles indiscrètes. Ils avaient pris les surnoms que Bella leur avait donnés alors qu'elle rêvait une nuit, au début de leur incarcération.

- Il y a un problème, intervint Edward. Apollon n'a rien ici. Il doit faire venir ses choses. Il faudrait qu'il puisse envoyer un message à un de ses contacts pour qu'il puisse les apporter.

Jasper pensa un instant avant de continuer :

- Apollon, le Pirate et la Scientifique iront au sous-sol demain pour pouvoir envoyer le message alors. Après, on avisera selon les besoins…

- Comment ça l'avance les travaux de votre côté, demanda Bella en regardant Emmett et Rosalie.

Ils se consultèrent du regard en souriant et Rosalie prit la parole :

- Ça l'avance plutôt bien. On a presque fini la première. C'est un gros travail qu'on doit faire. On doit la reconstruire de zéro… C'était un vrai tas de ferrailles. A la fin, cependant, je vous promets que ça va être formidablement magnifique !

- Vous avez juste commencé une ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire les deux en même temps, interrogea Alice, curieuse.

- Ouais… On pourrait, mais c'est qu'il faut être deux parfois pour ce qu'on doit faire... En plus, on ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un d'autre touche a l'une des voitures… Alors on aime mieux se concentrer sur une à la fois, expliqua Emmett.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les voitures vont être prêtes à temps, les rassura Rosalie en les voyant froncer les sourcils, sceptiques.

- D'accord. On vous fait confiance, concéda Jasper, après un moment.

(…)

Le lendemain, vers dix heures, ils descendirent en silence au sous-sol, profitant que la bibliothèque était peu fréquentée à cette heure. De plus, le soleil à l'extérieur avait convaincu les lecteurs les plus acharnés de sortir dehors et d'en profiter un peu, pendant qu'il était là. Les trois jeunes se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'ordi du fond, Jasper et Bella commençant à connaître le chemin, même dans le noir.

Jasper s'installa devant le clavier, ouvrit l'écran et l'ordinateur, passant facilement les mots de passe installés et demanda à Edward qui se tenait derrière lui :

- Je l'envoie à qui?

Edward ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et répondit :

- John Osborne.

Pianotant sur le clavier à toute vitesse, Jasper trouva en moins de deux minutes l'adresse dudit John.

- C'est bien son adresse ? lui demanda-t-il, pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'enverrait pas à la mauvaise personne.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil, se remémorant l'adresse de son vieil ami et répondit par l'affirmative.

- Parfait, parfait. Bon alors, je vais m'infiltrer sur un serveur pirate. Je vais pouvoir entrer sans qu'on me pose de questions, on s'assure ainsi plus de sécurité et d'intimité. Je demande un adresse fantôme pour envoyer le message et je devrais en avoir une dans les secondes qui suivent, expliqua Jasper les étapes, tout en travaillant. Et voilà ! Alors, maintenant je peux écrire le message que tu veux, Ed', dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- D'accord. Alors.., commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter pour penser. Tu me laisses l'écrire, demanda-t-il en regardant Jasper.

Sans dire un mot, Jasper se leva, laissa la place à Edward qui prit sa place. Il prit un autre temps de réflexion avant de commencer à taper son message.

- Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment faire confiance à ce Osborne, interrogea Bella qui était resté en arrière pendant que Jasper s'infiltrait dans le réseau.

- Oui, c'est un homme de confiance. C'est à lui que je confiais mes finances avant que je me retrouve ici. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui s'en occupe toujours, à l'abri au chaud dans plusieurs banques quelque part dans le monde, renseigna Edward tout en tapant son message.

Elle parut se satisfaire de cette réponse et regarda ce qui s'affichait à l'écran.

_******« **Une visite à un vieux copain s'impose, tu ne crois pas, Johnny ? Si tu pouvais te libérer, le plus tôt possible, j'aurais un service à te demander. J'aurais besoin de mes outils et c'est plutôt urgent. J'aurais besoin de ta réponse dans les jours qui suivent. Ne l'envoies pas à cette adresse là, sinon, ils pourraient tenter de retrouver l'origine. Mets ta réponse dans les brouillons sur ton adresse e-mail. Je vais me débrouiller pour la voir._

_**A.M. »**_

Il la relut une dernière fois, s'assurant que tout était parfait. Si jamais, ils tentaient de savoir qui était le destinataire, ils devraient chercher pendant quelques temps.

- C'est possible, non ? Ca devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour toi, demanda-t-il à Jasper, faisant référence à la partie du message qui disait qu'il allait aller voir dans ses brouillons, sans se tourner.

- C'est un jeu d'enfant, confirma le blond.

- Super, dit Edward en se levant, laissant de nouveau la place à Jasper.

Jasper pianota sur les touches, leur expliquant qu'il envoyait le message à partir de l'adresse et que cette même adresse allait se promener un peu partout dans le monde avant d'arriver à destination ce qui permettait de localiser plus difficilement la source d'où provenait le message. C'était un moyen souvent utilisé lorsqu'on ne voulait pas que quelqu'un retrouve notre position. Les recherches pour localiser l'utilisateur pouvait facilement prendre une semaine à un mois si le serveur pirate était excellent. Ce qui était plutôt bon pour eux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer l'ordinateur, il hésita.

- On ne devrait pas en envoyer un autre à un autre de tes contacts, au cas où, Osborne ne répondrait pas ?

- Non. Osborne va répondre, contra Edward. Il l'a toujours fait. Il me doit quelques services et il le sait. Il va répondre, j'en suis certain.

- D'accord, accepta Jasper, sans poser plus de questions. Edward semblait vraiment convaincu et il lui faisait amplement confiance, ça lui suffisait.

Il ferma l'ordinateur, se leva de sa chaise et se tourna vers les deux autres.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre la réponse maintenant, déclara-t-il.

Ils hochèrent tous deux de la tête. Ils s'apprêtaient à remonter en haut quand Bella parla.

- Edward ?

Le concerné se tourna vers elle, curieux.

- Oui ?

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle. Ton arrestation. Tu ne nous as jamais dit comment tu t'étais fait prendre.

Jasper se tourna à son tour, s'arrêtant. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire comment il était arrivé ici. C'était une question qu'il se demandait souvent, mais n'avait jamais osé lui demandé directement. Il pensait que lorsqu'Edward voudrait en parler, il le ferait. Le jeune homme resta quelques instants silencieux.

Bella, pensant qu'elle avait mal agi, commença à s'excuser :

- Pardonne-moi. C'est juste une question que je me posais... Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est correct...

- C'est correct, l'interrompit Edward, en souriant légèrement.

Il alla s'asseoir par terre contre une rangée de boîtes. Il étendit ses pieds et les regarda pendant un moment. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il commença :

- C'était il y a trois ans, environ. Je travaillais dans mon bureau et j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de la part d'un de mes anciens clients avec qui j'avais fait affaire, il y a quelques années. Il me disait qu'un de ses amis avaient quelques problèmes financiers et qu'il pensait que je pourrais prendre en charge son portefeuille, lui renflouer son portefeuille et en échange si je faisais ça, je pourrais avoir un gros pourcentage. J'ai accepté tout de suite, sans poser de questions. Ce client, je le connaissais depuis longtemps et à ce moment là, mes autres clients m'ennuyaient à mourir. J'avais besoin d'un nouveau challenge. Quelques jours après, l'ami en question de mon ancien client s'est présenté à mon bureau. On a étudié ses actions, tout... Il était vraiment dans les ennuis financiers, sur le bord de la faillite. Je me souviens m'être dit que ça allait être tout un challenge pour pouvoir faire remonter la valeur de son argent et de ses actions. Habituellement, je faisais toujours une enquête sur les nouveaux clients pour pouvoir être sûr que je puisse leur faire confiance, qu'ils ne soient pas de la police ou quelque chose comme ça. Cependant, cette fois là, par arrogance ou je ne sais pas quoi...Je n'ai pas fait de recherches. Je crois que je commençais à devenir las d'escroquer ces gens-là. Il n'y avait aucun challenge… Ils se laissent si facilement avoir que c'en est pathétique. Toujours est-il qu'après quelques mois, le portefeuille de l'homme valait plus de quinze fois la valeur qu'il avait lorsqu'il était entré pour la première fois dans mon bureau. J'avoue que j'avais fait quelques manipulations pas très nettes et j'ai mal effacé mes traces, je crois. Une semaine plus tard, un inspecteur et le même homme pour qui je travaillais depuis quelques mois sont entrés dans mon bureau. L'homme en question était lieutenant de la police de Seattle. Ils m'ont expliqués qu'ils avaient reçus des informations d'une source dont ils n'ont pas voulu me dire le nom, évidemment, comme quoi j'effectuais des transactions frauduleuses et qu'après enquête qui a duré plus ou moins un an, ils ont pu confirmer.

- Tu n'as pas idée de qui aurait pu aller voir la police pour leur raconter ça, demanda Bella, intéressée.

- J'ai eu amplement le temps de réfléchir pendant que j'étais ici, répondit Edward avec un sourire amer. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui.

- Et l'ancien client qui t'a recommandé le lieutenant-que tu ne savais pas que c'était un lieutenant-, ça pourrait être lui, non ? intervint Jasper qui s'était assis pendant l'histoire d'Edward.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Edward après un temps de réflexion. J'ai demandé à Osborne de vérifier après que je me sois fait arrêter. L'homme est complètement clean. N'empêche, il pourrait avoir fait un deal avec la police et ils auraient effacé toutes leurs traces...mais… je n'y crois pas. Il n'aurait pas fait ça.

- Pourquoi es-tu si convaincu ? interrogea Bella, étonnée qu'il en soit si sur.

Edward tourna son regard dans sa direction. Ses yeux verts brillaient doucement dans la noirceur. Il sourit à peine et indiqua d'une voix calme :

- Je lui ai fait gagner plus de soixante-quinze millions en prenant en charge son argent. Il ne voudrait pas perdre tout en me dénonçant à la police, même si c'est de l'argent sale. Un homme n'est pas stupide à ce point là.

(…)

Quatre jours avaient passés et ils n'avaient toujours pas reçu de nouvelles d'Osborne. Edward ne s'en faisait pas plus que ça. Il savait que l'homme aimait prendre des vacances à l'improviste pendant quelques temps. Il pouvait aisément se le permettre. Ses clients le payaient assez chers qu'il en profitait pour le dépenser le plus souvent qu'il le pouvait en voitures, maisons, bateaux, bijoux et femmes. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il parte une ou deux semaines dans sa villa au Mexique, aux Caraïbes ou encore en Suisse pendant un contrat important.

C'était John Osborne tout simplement.

Donc le fait qu'il ne réponde pas immédiatement à ses messages n'était pas vraiment inquiétant.

Ça faisait aussi quatre jours que Bella rencontrait souvent Jacob à la bibliothèque et qu'ils parlaient ensemble pendant bon nombre d'heures tout en travaillant. Avec le temps, il avait surement fini par apprendre qui elle était, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de venir la voir et de lui parler comme s'il ne le savait pas.

Les trois garçons voyaient d'un très mauvais œil qu'elle le fréquente, mais Bella n'écoutait pas ce qu'ils lui disaient. C'était son problème à elle. Qu'il la laisse donc faire ce qu'elle voulait. Plusieurs fois en ces quatre jours, elle s'était pris avec Jasper ou encore Edward qui tentaient de lui faire entendre raison à propos du jeune homme. Rien n'y faisait. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter de le voir.

À chaque fois que Jacob passait devant Edward, il affichait un sourire satisfait qui faisait hérisser les poils de bras d'Edward. Le jeune Indien avait bien remarqué la façon qu'Edward regardait Bella. Ça crevait les yeux qu'il en pinçait pour elle. La voir avec un autre gars le mettait donc, évidemment, dans tous ses états. Jacob s'en régalait et il ne le cachait pas.

Lors d'une pause que lui avait donné Carlisle, Edward décida d'aller voir Bella pour tenter une fois de plus de lui faire comprendre que Jacob pouvait se montrer dangereux à tout moment. Il monta rapidement au deuxième, où Bella avait l'habitude de traîner lorsqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de livres à remettre à sa place. Il la trouva, penchée sur un livre imposant, confortablement assise par terre. Il regarda autour de lui, pour voir si le cabot ne serait pas dans le coin. Aucune trace de lui.

Pendant quelques secondes, il la regarda tout simplement. Elle était vraiment adorable lorsqu'elle lisait. Un doigt s'enroulait autour d'une mèche de cheveux distraitement, ses sourcils se fronçaient un tout petit peu lorsqu'elle arrivait sur un bout qu'elle comprenait moins bien. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et elle disait les mots à voix basse pour mieux assimiler la matière.

Sans un bruit, il alla se mettre à côté d'elle et s'assis en tailleur tout en la regardant.

- Salut Edward, dit Bella avec un sourire, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi, demanda-t-il, surpris qu'elle ait su que c'était lui sans qu'il ait fait le moindre bruit.

- Il n'y a que toi qui reste pendant cinq minutes à me regarder à un mètre de moi, répondit-elle, les joues rosies en levant son regard vers lui.

- J'en suis pas si sur, commenta-t-il, gêné de s'être fait prendre. Les autres sont juste plus subtiles que moi.., ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Il la regarda intensivement alors qu'elle rougissait sous l'intensité de son regard envoûtant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, demanda-t-il soudainement, baissant les yeux sur son livre.

Elle baissa les yeux à son tour sur le livre posé sur ses jambes. Reprenant son souffle - qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait arrêté-, elle dit d'une voix embarrassée :

- Oh, c'est un livre sur Nostradamus…

Il haussa un sourcil, un sourire aux livres.

- Tu t'intéresses à l'astronomie ?

- Pas particulièrement, mais j'avais le goût d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je t'imaginais lire des livres de Brontë, Shakespeare ou quelque chose du genre.

Elle fronça les sourcils aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire que j'ai l'allure de lire des livres romantiques et dramatiques ?, ronchonna-t-elle.

Edward afficha une mine perplexe. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle parlait. Remarquant son air perdu, Bella expliqua simplement :

- Jake aussi m'a dit ça l'autre fois.

C'était maintenant au tour du jeune homme de froncer les sourcils.

_Maintenant c'était Jake ? Ce crétin savait comment s'y prendre à l'évidence pour embobiner les personnes_, pensa-t-il avec dégoût.

- Bella... Quand vas-tu comprendre que c'est qu'un imbécile qui essaie de t'amadouer ? demanda-t-il, contrarié.

- Jake n'essaie pas de m'amadouer, répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, il est super gentil. Il n'a aucune intention malveillante envers moi. Tu devrais essayer de le connaître. Tu verrais qu'il est sympa.

- Ouais plutôt crever, marmonna-t-il, d'une voix à peine audible. Justement, il essaie peut-être de te faire croire qu'il est innocent comme un agneau et une fois que tu lui fais confiance, BAM, il te tend un piège, ajouta-t-il, plus clairement.

- Voyons, Edward, c'est n'importe quoi, répondit Bella en secouant la tête, incrédule. Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

- Tu es si naïve, Bella ! s'emporta Edward. Il fait parti d'un gang de motards, n'oublie pas. Ce n'est pas un enfant de chœur ! Tu lui as fait exploser tout leur stock à lui et ses copains. Ils ne vont pas en rester là, sois en certain. À la plus petite occasion qu'ils vont avoir, tu vas avoir de leur nouvelles. On va voir si Jake, il prononça le nom avec une aversion prononcée, sera toujours aussi gentil avec toi.

Il se leva, épousseta son bas d'uniforme, recula de quelques pas et baissa son regard sur Bella.

- Pense un peu à ça, Bella. Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'un membre de reconnu pour son extrême violence s'intéresses immédiatement à toi dès son arrivée à la prison ? Ce garçon a une idée derrière la tête. C'est évident.

Sur ces mots, il partit, laissant Bella méditer ses paroles.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Edward revint cette fois accompagné de Jasper.

Jacob ne s'était toujours pas pointé. C'était la première fois qu'il ne venait pas de la journée.

Jasper remarqua immédiatement la tension qui émanait d'Edward et de Bella. Apparemment ces deux là avaient eu une discussion désagréable. En chemin, Edward avait expliqué qu'il avait tenté de parler une autre fois avec Bella et que ça ne s'était pas plutôt bien passé. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point.

Sans un mot, Bella les guida à la porte menant au sous-sol. Inspectant rapidement les alentours, ils ouvrirent la porte et descendirent les marches. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond, toujours en silence. L'atmosphère semblait remplie d'émanations de colère qui venait des deux côtés de Jasper. Se sentant étouffé par cette tension, il resta néanmoins silencieux. S'installant sur la chaise, il enclencha l'ouverture de l'ordinateur. Bella alla s'installer plus loin, près du mur, raide comme un piquet. Edward se mit en arrière de Jasper, tout aussi tendu. Soufflant d'exaspération, Jasper navigua dans les réseaux et se connecta à la boîte e-mail d'Osborne.

Un bruit les fit lever les yeux, les figeant. Ils écoutèrent attentivement, mais il ne semblait rien avoir.

Bella se rapprocha des deux garçons, oubliant son énervement envers Edward pour le moment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. La boîte e-mail était toujours vide. Brusquement, un nouveau message s'ajouta dans la section brouillon du compte. Osborne venait de finalement répondre au message.

Fébrile, Jasper ouvrit le message. Edward lut à voix haute le message :

**«**_**Justement, je pensais aller faire une petite visite. Je ne demanderai même pas pourquoi tu en as besoin. Je passe à la maison et je te les apporte le plus tôt possible. A bientôt, vieil ami.**_

_**J.O.»**_

Les trois sentirent une boule disparaître de leurs ventres. Osborne coopérait. Un coup de chance, pour eux. De plus, il ne posait pas de question. C'était excellent.

_**- **_Parfait, s'exclama Jasper, satisfait. Tu crois que ça va prendre combien de temps avant qu'il vienne ? demanda-t-il à Edward.

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, une voix en arrière d'eux s'éleva.

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

Ils se figèrent immédiatement pour la deuxième fois. Se tournant lentement, ils regardèrent l'inconnu qui était caché dans la pénombre. La personne s'avança à la clarté et ils le reconnurent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, _Black_ ?

**(*)**

* * *

**OUF! Vous avez finalement réussi à tout lire! Bravooo! :) C'était comment? Pas trop mauvais? Bon? Correct? Excellent? **_(Faut pas exagérer, non plus M.C.) _

**Pour la suite.. euhm.. Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps de l'écrire avant la fin du mois, avant la rentrée scolaire (car, ouais, j'suis encore sur les bancs d'école, moi) Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Sinon.. On se dit.. dans deux semaines, environ.. ou peut-être trois. Je ne sais pas encore, tout dépend de l'inspiration et du temps que je vais avoir ! :)**

**M.C.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bon, je sais pas si certaines d'enttre vous ont recommencés l'école ? J'imagine que oui? Moi, c'est mon cas, en tout cas..x_x Depuis quelques heures.. u_u" J'ai été cherché mes bouquins qui pèsent trois tonnes et demi.. x_x Les vacances déja fiiiniiiiiiies :( J'ai déjà hâte aux vacances de Noël =3**

**Bref, tout ça pour dire que c't'année, ça se peut très fortement que vous n'ayez pas de nouvelles de moi souvent, car c'est une grosse année pour moi. L'imbécile que je suis s'est inscrit en Physique-Chimie, genre la pire option que tu peux choisir... Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Je devais avoir des idées suicidaires quand je me suis inscrit à ça! :) Donc, juste pour dire que si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de moi, c'est soit que je suis en train de m'faire chier en faisait de la chimie/physique.. ou que je me suis tirée une balle avant :) **

**J'espère seulement que j'vais pouvoir la continuer cette année.. :/ En tout cas! On va voir comment ça va se passer ! ^^ **

**Alice : Je crois que le site a beugué la semaine passée.. Y'a du monde aussi qui a eu de la misère , alors tu n'es pas la seule ! :P J'suis contente que le problème ce soit réglé! Eh ben non! Le directeur est pas à l'origine.. Sinon ça l'aurait été encore plus facile s'il les aiderait, non! ^^ Jacob... Ouais, il vient gâcher.. Mais faut pas le juger tout de suite.. qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il est adorable comme tout ! :) xD Bella.. Je l'admets.. Dans le genre naïve qui croit que tout le monde est gentil et tout, elle est pas pire ! xD Mais n'empêche, comme tu dis, Jacob a un côté Bad Boy sexy.. et en plus ses pectoraux! *-* C'est un sacré atout, pareille! Pour Edward, ouais, il est beau et rusé, réussi à arnaquer plus qu'une dizaine de personnes, mais il a pas le côté sauvage de Jack.. ^^ C'peut-être pour ça, que Bella craque un peu pour lui? :O xD Enfin, j'pas dans la tête de Bella.. (bah ouais, des fois, mais elle me cache des choses la coquine! :o)**

**Twii : Ben alors, elles sont où mes 15 reviews que j'attends? ._. xD J'crois que tes doigts auraient survécus, ils sont fait forts! :3 Ouah! Je croyais pas que tu avais du autant chercher pour trouver ce joli mot là! :o En plus, je suis dans tes remerciements? :') Oh mon dieu! Tout un honneur, pour moi :') Si je connais les hormones? ... Oh mon dieu, ouais u_u' Ce sont des vieilles copines pour moi.. J'les déteste :) Mais chut, dis leur pas! :x... Merci pour la belle image! xD Eh ben dis donc, tu vis dangereusement? O.o On t'a jamais dis de pas toucher aux trucs brûlants ? :) Ta maman a oublié de te le dire quand tu étais jeune? :o J'espère que tu as appris la leçon là! Ne touche pas aux trucs sur le four quand c'est chaud et que la lumière est allumée sinon, tu auras un décolage de peau gratuit! :) Cette fois là, je crois que tu as raison à propose du père de ''Rex'', mais... j'peux pas te dire :) C't'un secret :) Inquiètes toi pas ! C'est pas toi qui faisait beuguer le reviewateur, car d'autres personnes ont eu le même problème xD A moins que... que ce soit toi qui ait fait planter le site? :O Oh la la! e_e Twwwwwwwiiiii! Vilaine! e_e ... Mais non! xD C'pas vrai laa.. :) T'es pas vilaine :3 Oh! J'ai jamais entendu parler de ce programme là! J'espère que ton entraînement s'est bien passé :) Moi, j'm'étais inscrite il y a quelques années au _FQSFDDSEQSTD_.. (**_Folles qui se font des délires seules et qui se trouvent drôles _**).. malheureusement, j'ai du quitter le groupe, car ils n'ont pas pu réussir à me soigner .. Alors.. je continue mes délires seules et je me fais souvent rire.. C'ets grave, hein ^^' J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles, Déficiente Majesté,**** sur ton entraînement :) ! ... Ok, j'avais commencé à te répondre et je n'avais toujours pas de tes nouvelles.. (**_Tu n'avais pas écrit ta review qui a utilisé tout les charactères et je commençais à m'inquiéter... _**) Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'suis pas dans l'équipe pro-Jacob (**_mais par exemple , lui, j'adore son corps :3, alors, je risque peut-être de te faire faire une crise de coeur.. :_)**). Je l'aime pas particulièrement, je trouve qu'il nuit au couple Bella-Edward, mais j'en ai besoin, alors.. Je l'endure ! :) N'empêche que je m'amuse avec lui..^^ C'mon souffre-douleur ! :D J'aime ton idée de la mort avec le savon ou la crise de coeur dù à une absorption trop régulière de viande crue qui nuit à son organisme 8) Ou j'avais pensé, moi, à une mort un peu plus violente... :D Genre, il se fait déchiqueter par des vampires, ou encore.. il tombe sur une champ de mines et explose en lambeaux .. *0* (**_Ok, je sais pas où il pourrait trouver le champ de mine, mais n'empêche, ça serait cool de le voir exploser.. Quoi qu'un peu morbide.. ^^"_**) Ohhhhhhh, wouah! Quels beaux mots que tu as trouvé :) J'espère que tu n'as pas trop cherché c'te fois-ci pour me sortir ces superbes adjectifs? :) Je suis impressionée, vraiment :') C'est tellement magnifique.. Tu t'instruis en même temps pour m'impressioner :') Wow. Bien à toi, la seule et unique, mirobolante Twii de mon coeur :)**

**Adeline : Merciii :D J'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer :) !**

**Thanks aux ajouts favoris/alertes ! C'est gentil :) Maiis.. celles qui l'font.. laisser un review pour que je puisse savoir votre opinion sur la fiction, svp? *-***

******» M**amzelle******C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Tensions**

**(*)**

En silence, extrêmement tendus, ils observaient Jacob qui s'avançait. Ils retenaient tous leurs souffles. Ils étaient mal. Vraiment mal.

- Comment as-tu réussi à descendre, questionna Bella, calmement, malgré le fait qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser tellement la tension était intense.

Sans s'arrêter, il pointa les escaliers derrière lui et dit d'une voix distraite :

- La porte était mal fermée, Bell. Je vous ai vu descendre. Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez en bas. C'est quoi ça, demanda-t-il, les yeux fixés sur l'ordinateur derrière eux.

- Un ordinateur, tu ne vois pas, répondit Jasper, sarcastiquement.

Jacob lui accorda un regard noir avant de dire :

- Je vois bien que c'en est un… Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? À quoi ça sert ?

- Est-ce que t'es vraiment stupide de naissance ou tu te forces ?, demanda Edward.

Jacob serra les poings.

- C'est un ordinateur. Ça fait tout ce que les ordinateurs font. Envoyer des messages, aller sur Internet... etc.

- Pourquoi il est là, continua-t-il.

- On le sait pas. Va voir le directeur et demande lui, répliqua Edward, toujours aussi acerbe.

Ignorant les garçons qui n'étaient pas clairement enchantés de le voir et lui faisait sentir, il tourna son attention vers Bella. La jeune femme se tenait un peu à l'écart et assistait au spectacle des hommes en surplus d'hormones.

- Pourquoi vous êtes en bas ?

- Ben voyons ! Comme si elle te le dire, interrompit Edward, railleur, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jacob se tourna vivement vers Edward, menaçant.

- Masen, ferme-là, pendant deux minutes. C'est à Bella que je parle. Si elle veut me répondre, elle le fait. Elle est libre de ses choix, tu sais ? C'est une grande fille maintenant.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part d'Edward, il se tourna vers Bella.

Celle-ci jeta un regard nerveux vers Jasper et Edward. Elle se mordit la lèvre en proie à un dilemme intérieure. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire. Il pouvait tout faire foirer s'il allait le raconter au directeur.

D'un autre côté. Il était descendu lui aussi. Il pouvait être dans les ennuis. Aucun détenu n'était autorisé à descendre. S'Il les dénonçait, il se retrouverait lui-même dans les ennuis…

Non. Il ne valait mieux pas lui dire. C'était leur plan qui était en jeu. Elle ne pouvait pas gâcher leurs chances de s'enfuir d'ici juste pour faire plaisir à Jacob en lui dévoilant ce qu'ils fabriquaient dans le sous-sol de la bibliothèque.

- Je.., commença-t-elle. Je suis désolé, Jacob. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Si tu étais au courant, tu pourrais mettre en péril tout ce qu'on a fait, s'excusa-t-elle.

Alors que Jasper et Edward soufflaient, heureux que Bella se soit tut au sujet de leur évasion, Jacob hocha la tête, un peu déçu.

- C'est correct, Bells.

Elle semblait vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir lui dire. Elle détourna les yeux et les fixa sur le sol, à ses pieds.

- Bon. Comment on s'arrange ? demanda soudainement Jasper. Tu es descendu avec nous. Si tu le dis a quelqu'un tu es autant dans le trouble que nous, alors...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le dirai à personne. Je ne trahirai pas une amie, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Bella qui continuait de regarder le sol.

Doutant un peu de ses paroles, Jasper ne put qu'accepter. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, juste croisé les doigts qu'il dise la vérité.

- Allons y. Remontons à la surface dans ce cas, conclut Bella.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre en direction des escaliers. Prudemment, la jeune femme colla son oreille sur la porte et écouta.

Aucun bruit.

Avec précaution, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit à l'air libre. Les garçons sortirent rapidement à leurs tours. Ils se séparèrent, Jasper et Edward repartirent alors que Jacob restait avec Bella. Avant de perdre de vue Bella, Edward se tourna vers elle et Jacob qui discutait amicalement.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas sentir ce gars-là. Jasper, apercevant le regard d'Edward, lui tapota sur l'épaule avec compassion et lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward. Si Jacob parle, il est mort. Même si ça me répugne de l'admettre, Bella lui fait confiance, je fais confiance à Bella, donc je fais confiance à Jacob aussi. Cependant, s'il fait quoi que ce soit, je serai le premier à lui arranger son joli portrait.

Souriant, amusé, Edward hocha de la tête, en signe de remerciement.

- On sera deux alors, à lui arranger son joli portrait s'il fait de quoi.

- N'oublies pas Emmett, ajouta Jasper en pouffant. Imagine. Juste un coup de la part d'Em' et il est déjà à moitié mort !

Réjouis à cette perspective, les deux garçons se mirent à rire bruyamment.

(…)

Quelques jours après l'intrusion de Jacob au sous-sol, Bella arpentait les allés de la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle dû s'arrêter brusquement car une jeune femme, d'allure pas très accueillante lui bloquait le chemin. Elle était plutôt grande, des cheveux châtains qui descendait librement sur sa chute de rein et possédait de grands yeux bleus.

Pour l'instant, ces yeux la regardaient d'une manière peu sympathique.

- Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa Bella. J'aimerais passer.

Sans faire un mouvement pour bouger, la jeune femme dit d'une voix glaciale :

- Tu dois être Bella. Dis donc, tu traînes avec des supers beaux mecs, toi ! La chance que tu as.

_Bon ça y est… J'ai attrapé une admiratrice d'Edward, d'Emmett ou de Jasper,_ pensa Bella avec exaspération.

- Seulement tu vois, un des gars avec qui tu traînes… Il est de mon goût. Tu sais, le gars avec les cheveux bruns roux. Il est complètement… craquant, dit-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres d'une manière vulgaire.

Avec impatience, Bella lâcha :

- S'il est de ton goût, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ? Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça…Je ne suis pas son imprésario.

- Je venais juste t'avertir. Tu as maintenant une concurrente. Je le veux. Je vais l'avoir. Comparé à toi, je suis mille fois meilleure, lui promit-elle avec un regard condescendant. Tous les coups sont permis, ma chérie.

Elle se pencha sur le chariot de Bella avant d'ajouter d'une voix écœurante :

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il m'appartienne.

Elle se releva et dans son mouvement fit tomber plusieurs livres par terre. Elle leur jeta à peine un regard et laissa Bella seule.

- Que la compétition commence ! lança-t-elle avant de disparaître.

- Salope, marmonna Bella en ramassant les livres.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Bella aperçut Emmett qui rôdait dans la bibliothèque. Elle le regarda se promener dans la salle, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Décidant de le prendre par surprise, elle contourna la rangée et apparut juste derrière lui. Elle lui tapota l'épaule et il se retourna dans un bond, comme un enfant qu'on prend la main dans le sac.

- Salut Emmett, salua Bella avec un immense sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui, il lui confia à voix basse :

- Je joue à cache-cache, Bells.

- Tu joues à cache-cache, répéta-t-elle, interloquée.

- Oui, avec Alice, Jasper et Rosalie, confirma-t-il d'une voix conspiratrice.

- Oh d'accord…, fit-elle avec un regard entendu. Je vais vous laisser vous amuser dans ce cas.

- Tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous, demanda-t-il, piteux.

- Je ne peux pas… Les grandes personnes ont du boulot. Peut-être une autre fois, proposa-t-elle.

Le visage d'Emmett s'illumina à l'idée d'une autre partie de cache-cache.

- D'accord. Je vais aller me cacher avant que ma couverture ne soit découverte, dit-il, comme un garçon qui jouait à l'armée.

Bella hocha la tête, en souriant.

- Bonne chance !

- Je vais en avoir de besoin, Rosalie réussit toujours à m'avoir ! … Oh ! Bella, tu peux me passer la clé, s'il te plaît ?

Il fit ses yeux piteux et la jeune femme hésita quelques minutes.

Cependant, elle craqua.

- Si tu la perds ou tu te fais prendre, je te tue, d'accord, dit-elle en lui tendant la clé.

- Merci ! Tu es un amour ! Je sens que je vais pouvoir gagner cette fois là.

Il se frotta les mains, fit un air machiavélique et partit en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella.

Secouant la tête, elle se remit au travail.

-Des enfants. C'est ce qu'ils sont, commenta-t-elle, un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres.

A la fin de la journée, elle sortit dehors et se dirigea vers l'arbre dans le fond où parfois ils allaient lorsqu'il faisait plus ou moins beau – nuageux, sans pluie, pour cette région du monde- . Elle trouva, assis, Jasper, Edward et Alice qui discutaient au pied de l'arbre.

S'asseyant à son tour, à côté d'Alice, elle demanda, étonnée :

- Où sont Rosalie et Emmett ?

- On ne sait pas, répondit Alice en haussant les épaules. On jouait à cache-cache et on ne les a pas trouvés. On a cherché pendant près d'une heure et après on a abandonné. Ils reviendront quand ça leur tentera.

- Je crois que je sais où ils pourraient être, commença Bella, hésitante.

Intéressés, ils la fixèrent, attendant qu'elle continue.

- Tantôt, j'ai vu Emmett à la bibliothèque. Il m'a demandé la clé du sous-sol…

- Attends ! Tu lui as prêté la clé ? l'interrompit Jasper, abasourdi.

- Euh, ben, oui. Il m'a fait ses yeux piteux... Je n'ai pas résisté, avoua Bella, honteuse.

- Ça ne nous dit pas où est Rose, continua Alice, pensive.

- Probablement avec Emmett, suggéra Bella.

Ils pensèrent pendant quelques minutes en silence.

- Vous imaginez ? demanda Edward soudainement. S'ils sont en bas les deux, dans une pièce où personne ne peut les déranger…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire un dessin, ils avaient tous compris l'allusion. Ils grimacèrent d'horreur.

- Oh mon dieu. Je ne veux même pas imaginer, s'exclama Alice en bouchant ses oreilles et fermant ses yeux vigoureusement.

Jasper ricana en observant Alice. Par-dessus son épaule, il vit deux personnes arriver vers eux.

- Tiens, les voilà qui s'amènent, dit-il en riant.

Les cheveux habituellement impeccablement peignés de Rosalie était un peu plus en désordre. Ses yeux, tout comme ceux d'Emmett brillaient d'une lueur étrangement joyeuse. Les joues de Rosalie étaient rosies alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers leurs amis. Ils s'assirent à leurs tours. Personne ne parlait, cependant tout le monde avait ce sourire entendu.

Alice ouvrit les yeux, s'approcha de Rosalie et la renifla.

- Tu sens le sexe, Rose, commenta-t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux. Vous l'avez vraiment fait, s'écria-t-elle, incapable d'y croire.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, alors qu'Alice continuait de les fixer, la bouche ouverte sous le choc.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Rosalie, innocemment. Les rapprochements intimes entre deux membres de sexe différent sont complètement interdits selon les règlements. Tu devrais le savoir, pourtant.

Cependant dans ses yeux, cette lueur qui y brillait ne laissait pas de place à aucun doute. Alice, pas le moins du monde convaincue par ça, répéta encore une fois :

- Vous l'avez fait. Je n'en reviens pas…

Puis, elle éclata de rire.

- Je veux tout savoir ! ordonna-t-elle

La véritable Alice était de retour.

(…)

Le sous-sol était complètement plongé dans le noir. Le silence y régnait en maître.

Elle n'avait plus besoin de lumière pour se diriger à travers les rangées de boîtes qui traînait un peu partout. Elle était descendue en bas pour ranger le désordre que Rosalie et Emmett avaient probablement fait suite à leur partie de cache-cache personnalisé. Si quelqu'un descendait en bas, autre que eux, il pourrait se poser des questions. Elle devait donc aller ramasser leur dégât. Car, connaissant la spontanéité d'Emmett et de Rosalie, c'était certain qu'il y aurait des dommages collatéraux.

Et en effet, elle trouva le lieu du crime. Dans le fond, plusieurs boîtes étaient couchées sur le côté, sur le sol. Soupirant, elle se baissa et commença à les empiler à leur place. Chantonnant pendant qu'elle effectuait sa tâche, elle se tut subitement.

Des pas descendaient les escaliers au bout de la salle. Les pas devenaient de plus en plus forts à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du sous-sol.

Empilant à toute vitesse les boîtes qui restaient, elle alla se cacher à l'extrémité de la rangée. Jetant un coup d'œil prudent, elle tenta d'apercevoir qui descendait. Elle vit deux paires de bottes noires qu'elle reconnut aussi comme étant les boîtes des gardiens.

Elle était dans la merde. Pas rien qu'un peu.

Une torche balaya la salle, puis une deuxième. Bella se tassa sur elle-même, se faisant plus petite possible et tentant d'être le plus silencieuse. Elle retint sa respiration et attendit.

- Qui est là, demanda un des gardiens.

Sa voix se répercuta sur les murs de la salle. Bella garda le silence. Peut-être que s'ils n'avaient pas de réponse, ils remonteraient tout simplement en haut.

_Ouais c'est ça, ma vieille, continue de rêver._

- On sait qu'il y a quelqu'un, continua la voix. Montrez-vous immédiatement.

Le cerveau roulant à cent mille à l'heure, la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Comment pouvait-elle sortir d'ici ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie. Pour le moment, deux gardes armés étaient devant. Pas le meilleur moyen pour sortir d'ici. Elle devait trouver une diversion si elle voulait avoir la plus petite chance de sortir en vie.

- Allez, on se sépare. Je vais du côté gauche et toi du droit, ordonna le gardien à son partenaire.

Ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté. Un filet de sueur coula sur la tempe de Bella.

_Une idée et vite, s'il vous plaît pour emporter !_

Ayant soudainement une idée, elle enleva ses souliers. Elle regarda pour voir où les gardiens étaient rendus dans la salle. Ils avaient quittés l'allée centrale. Ils semblaient être allés tout les deux dans les rangées extérieures. Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, accroupie, elle tenta de voir où ils étaient rendu chacun dans leur avancée.

La voix était libre.

Elle s'assit pour penser. Elle estimait que ça lui prendrait une vingtaine de secondes pour remonter l'allée, dix autres pour monter les escaliers. En tout trente secondes environ qu'elle avait besoin. Soupesant ses chances, elle écouta attentivement d'où provenait les bruits.

Disons qu'elle avait cinquante-cinquante de chances de réussite. C'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il fallait tenter le coup.

S'accroupissant, les souliers en mains, elle se donna un élan. Priant pour ne pas manquer son coup, elle lança ses souliers, le plus loin possible. Les souliers volèrent par-dessus deux rangées avant d'aller s'écraser sur le sol et de faire du bruit qui résonna dans la pièce au complet. Des bruits de bottes qui couraient l'avertit qu'elle pouvait y aller.

Elle déplia ses jambes et à moitié accroupi parcourut l'allé au pas de course, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Les escaliers se rapprochaient rapidement. Elle augmenta sa vitesse.

Elle y était presque. Un tout petit peu et elle pourrait sortir. Elle posait le pied sur la première marche lorsqu'une voix derrière elle retentit :

- Arrête-toi immédiatement.

L'ordre avait claqué dans l'air. Bella s'immobilisa. Elle se releva lentement, levant les mains et se tourna vers l'homme qui braquait sa lampe torche sur elle. Plissant les yeux, une main devant elle pour se protéger, elle l'observa.

- Le directeur va être heureux de vous voir, Swan.

Il sortit des menottes de ses poches et s'avança vers elle pour les mettre. Elles se refermèrent sur ses poignets comme deux serres puissantes. Le deuxième gardien arriva, tenant en main deux souliers. Les fameux souliers qu'elle avait lancés pas plus tard que… trente secondes. Il lui lança à ses pieds et d'une voix puissante lui ordonna de les mettre. Comme une bonne fille, elle les enfila.

Ensuite, ils la poussèrent pour qu'elle monte les escaliers. Montant précautionneusement les marches, elle réfléchit.

Il n'y avait que les six qui étaient au courant qu'ils possédaient un double des clés. A chaque fois qu'ils descendaient, elle s'assurait que personne ne les voit. Quand ils remontaient, c'était pareil. Alors comment quelqu'un avait pu savoir ? Ils étaient les seuls à savoir. Ils avaient pris tous les précautions possibles pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre.

Comment ? Qui l'avait découvert ?

Elle se creusa la tête, alors que les gardiens la poussaient une fois de plus vers le bureau du directeur. Cette fois elle doutait que le directeur se montrerait aussi aimable que la dernière fois. Elle allait écoper, elle le sentait du fin fond de ses trippes.

Qui était au courant ?

Il y avait Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, elle… Une pensée la frappa soudainement.

Jacob.

Jacob était aussi au courant. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Il était descendu supposément parce qu'il avait trouvé la porte mal fermée. Cependant, Bella s'était assuré que la porte était complètement enclenchée avant de descendre. Elle le faisait toujours, pour être sur que l'on ne les surprenne pas. Elle était sure à quatre-vingt-dix-huit pourcent qu'elle l'avait fait cette fois là aussi.

Comment avait-il pu entrer alors que la porte était fermée ? S'il ne possédait pas la clé, il devait avoir quelqu'un qui lui avait ouvert, un complice peut-être parmi l'équipe des gardiens? Ou peut-être l'avait-il simplement ouvert ? Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il lui avait promis à elle et aux deux garçons qu'il ne parlerait pas. Les paroles de Jacob lui revinrent en mémoire. «_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le dirai à personne. Je ne trahirai pas une amie._ »

Ouais ! Tu parles ! Il l'avait trahie malgré sa promesse. Comment avait-elle pu le croire si aveuglément ? Edward avait raison, elle était vraiment trop naïve pour son bien. Elle avait réellement crue que Jacob lorsqu'il lui avait fait la promesse. Elle l'avait cru lorsqu'il disait être son ami.

Quelle conne ! Edward et Jasper avait eu raison depuis le début lorsqu'ils disaient que Jacob attendrait seulement le bon moment pour la piéger.

_Une fois qu'il t'aurait fait croire qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance_.

L'Indien avait eu un plan depuis le début. La faire piéger. Elle ne comprenait juste pas la raison de ce piège. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un membre de la gang de motards. Ils utilisaient plutôt la violence, l'action, les explosions et non la ruse. C'était incompréhensible.

_Toute cette situation l'est_ … Peut-être n'étaient-ils tous pas crétins comme elle croyait. Peut-être avaient-ils un cerveau après tout ?

_La prochaine fois, je promets que je ne sous-estimerai personne_, se promit Bella. _Si je m'en sors_, ajouta-t-elle.

Les gardes ne prirent même pas la peine de cogner à la porte cette fois-ci. Ils étaient attendus visiblement. Ils poussèrent la jeune femme sans ménagement dans la pièce. Le directeur était assis à son bureau, les mains sagement croisés et le regard calme.

Du moins en apparence.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Bella, il soupira de déception. Il regarda les gardiens et demandant simplement :

- C'est tout ?

Les deux gardiens hochèrent la tête, sans dire un mot. En soupirant plus profondément, le directeur leur fit prendre congé.

Il resta un moment sans parler en regardant Bella. Puis, il se leva et vint s'accoter sur le devant de son bureau.

- Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt surpris, Mademoiselle Swan. Je n'aurais pas cru cela de vous. J'aurais plus pensé que les gardes m'auraient apporté Whitlock ou encore Masen. Ils ont plus le profil. Mais vous… ? C'est incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela de vous.

- C'est ce qu'on dit aussi les policiers lors de mon arrestation, Monsieur, dit Bella en souriant à peine. On sous-estime toujours les bibliothécaires.

Il sourit grandement, de ce sourire effrayant qui faisait hérisser les poils de la jeune femme.

- Vous avez raison, on sous-estime toujours les bibliothécaires, confirma-t-il. Vous étiez une prisonnière exemplaire, mademoiselle Swan. Pourquoi avoir gâché tout ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'imagine que j'étais fatiguée de toujours suivre les règles. Il faut savoir vivre dangereusement, vous ne pensez pas ?.., répondit-elle, provocante.

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce côté provocateur, mais elle l'aimait bien. En fait, oui, elle le savait. C'était son côté baveux de criminelle qui ressortait.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes en l'observant simplement.

- Comment avez-vous obtenu la clé, demanda-t-il en changeant de tactique.

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules, une mine désolée sur son visage, tout en restant silencieuse.

Les yeux d'Aro s'étrécirent. Lorsqu'il parla sa voix se fit glaciale :

- Swan, n'essayez pas de jouer au plus fin avec moi. Vous êtes déjà dans les ennuis. N'aggravez pas votre cas.

Sa voix était terrifiante. Au plus profond d'elle, Bella tressaillit. Il pouvait faire vachement peur quand même. Pourtant, elle était décidée à ne rien dire.

Elles ne trahiraient pas ses amis pour rien au monde. Il pouvait l'enfermer à quelque part, l'interroger un bon million de fois, elle ne dirait rien. Motus et bouche cousu.

_Pas comme une certaine personne qu'on ne nommera pas_, pensa Bella avec colère.

- Bon, puisque vous semblez ne pas vouloir parler, reprit-il avec une voix plus douce. C'est vraiment dommage, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête avec dépit.

Il se tourna, prit le combiné, appuya sur quelques touches et attendit. Tout en patientant, il observa Bella qui sentait la nervosité monter lentement dans son corps.

Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

- Préparez-la, ordonna-t-il à son interlocuteur.

Il raccrocha tout en fixant la jeune femme. Elle suivit des yeux le téléphone lorsqu'il le déposa et reposa son regard sur le visage du directeur qui l'examinait avec chagrin.

- Croyez-moi, Isabella, lorsque je vous dis que je suis désolé, expliqua-t-il. Mais, en tant que directeur je ne peux laisser passer ça, sans rien faire. Deux gardes vont vous amenez à une cellule spéciale pour les gens comme vous qui ne suivent pas les règlements de la prison que je m'applique à faire respecter du mieux que je peux.

- Vous allez m'amenez où, demanda-t-elle, d'une voix éteinte.

- En cellule d'isolement. Ça devrait vous laissez le temps de réfléchir un peu.

La fameuse salle d'isolement. Le visage de Bella blêmit sous le choc.

- Ce n'est pas personnel, Isabella. C'est juste le business, se justifia Aro en affichant un sourire chaleureux.

(…)

A bout de souffle, Jasper et Alice ouvrirent les portes de l'infirmerie avec fracas. Les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête en leur direction. Sans se soucier d'eux, ils partirent à la recherche d'Edward. Le jeune homme était dans le fond de la pièce avec Carlisle en train de l'aider à recoudre un détenu.

Ils s'approchèrent à toute vitesse de lui, une fois qu'ils l'eurent repéré dans la pièce. Edward leva les yeux à l'approche d'Alice et de Jasper. Leurs pas n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avaient de plus discrets.

En voyant leurs visages paniqués et complètement à bout de souffle, il s'interrompit dans son travail. Carlisle leva son regard lui aussi, en les entendant arriver.

- Tout va bien ?, questionna-t-il avec inquiétude.

Sans parler, Jasper et Alice secouèrent leurs têtes en signe de dénégation.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Edward, soucieux.

- C'est Bella, répondit Jasper avec affolement.

- Elle est blessée ?, interrompit Carlisle qui avait momentanément oublié son patient.

- Non, elle va bien, assura Alice. Elle a un autre sorte de problème, expliqua-t-elle en fixant Edward, lui faisant passer un message.

La lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard du jeune homme.

Carlisle, comprenant que ça ne le regardait pas, retourna son attention vers le détenu qui attendait qu'on le recouse. Sachant que le jeune homme avait une envie immédiate de partir, il reprit ses instruments.

D'une voix insouciante, le docteur déclara :

-Edward, tu devrais aller prendre ta pause. Je peux finir avec monsieur ici.

Edward hocha de la tête en remerciement.

Les trois jeunes partirent rapidement, quittant l'infirmerie pour un endroit plus calme. En chemin, Jasper expliqua à Edward la situation.

- C'est Alice qui m'a mis au courant. Ensuite on a décidé de venir te voir tout de suite. Elle a vu Bella partir de la bibliothèque en compagnie de deux gardes. Elle les a suivis, ils sont allés au bureau de Volturi, débita Jasper à toute vitesse. Ensuite elle a demandé à la secrétaire ce qui se passait, une fois qu'ils sont sortis et qu'ils ont amenés Bella ailleurs. Selon la secrétaire, quelqu'un est venu ce matin en disant que quelqu'un était dans le sous-sol et que les gardiens devraient aller voir ce qui se passait en bas. Elle lui a appris qu'ils amenaient Bella en salle d'isolement.

Edward serra les poings.

- Tu crois qu'il l'a trahi, demanda-t-il durement.

- Oui. Il n'y a pas de doute, répliqua Jasper en rivant son regard à celui d'Edward. On aurait jamais du lui faire confiance.

Alice n'avait visiblement pas été mise au courant.

Cependant, elle ne posa pas de questions. Elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre par elle-même. Bella, ces derniers temps, traînait beaucoup avec Jacob. Il était évident que c'était de lui que les garçons parlaient.

Ils se dirigèrent à grands pas où Jacob avait l'habitude de traîner avec ses copains. Ils le trouvèrent couché sur le sol, entouré de ses acolytes. A leur arrivée, les membres se turent. Ils les regardèrent s'avancer en silence.

Jasper donna un coup de soulier sur le pied de Jacob. Relevant la tête, Jacob afficha un grand sourire arrogant.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Black, décréta Jasper froidement.

Il ouvrit ses bras en grand, montrant ses copains, toujours silencieux.

- On peut discuter devant eux, rétorqua-t-il.

- En privé, ajouta Edward, aussi froid que Jasper.

Soupirant, Jacob se releva rapidement. Avec un élan, il se mit sur ses deux pieds.

Jasper, Edward et Alice se dirigèrent plus loin, à l'abri des regards. Jacob les suivit en promettant à ses amis qu'il revenait dans quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'ils estimèrent qu'ils étaient suffisamment à l'abri, Jasper et Edward s'arrêtèrent. Alice alla s'adosser à un tronc d'arbre tranquillement.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Jacob avec ennui.

Il ne vit pas le coup venir. Le choc l'envoya à terre.

Il se releva aussitôt, se frottant la mâchoire en observant Edward.

Edward se massait le poing doucement en le fixant avec un regard meurtrier.

- Beau coup, commenta Jacob en articulant sa mâchoire pour voir si quelque chose était brisé.

- Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça, riposta Edward, calmement.

Jacob sourit à peine.

- C'est quoi le problème, Masen ? Je sais que tu me détestes autant que je te déteste. Mais il doit y avoir une autre raison pour que tu viennes me déranger pendant que je suis avec mes amis.

- Tu as raison, admit Edward.

Jacob attendit qu'il continue. Il resta silencieux.

Alice, qui fixait ses ongles avec nonchalance, dit d'une voix détachée :

- C'est Bella, la raison, Jacob.

Il tourna sa tête vers elle, elle releva la tête et le regarda avec attention.

- Qu'est-ce qui a avec Bella ?

Jasper soupira d'exaspération. Il croisa ses bras et lâcha :

- Elle a des problèmes, espèce de cabot.

- En quoi j'ai rapport avec ça, questionna-t-il, avec indifférence.

_- Tu_ es la source de ses problèmes, Jacob, expliqua Edward, le regard glacial.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Je ne lui ai rien fait à Bella, répliqua Jacob.

- Non, pas directement, approuva Jasper, en hochant la tête. Mais d'une certaine façon, indirectement, tu lui as fait quelque chose.

Jacob leva les bras au ciel et demanda, agacé, comme s'il ne connaissait pas déjà la réponse :

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu l'as trahi, Jacob, répondit Edward avec dédain. Tu l'as trahi alors qu'elle te faisait confiance. Tu as brisé une promesse que tu lui avais faite. Elle t'a crue et toi, tu t'es fichu d'elle. Tu vas le payer, Jacob.

Le deuxième coup le prit une nouvelle fois par surprise. Il s'écroula sur l'herbe en jurant.

**(*)**

* * *

**La suite est déjà commencée, mais pas finie.. Sérieusement , j'ai aucune idée quand elle va arriver.. J'ai aucune idée de comment je vais pouvoir trouver le temps de la continuer.. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, chères lectrices.. Si vous n'entendez pas parler de moi pendant un bout.. Je ne laisse pas de côté la fiction pour autant ! :) C'est promis! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée, j'espère que ça c'est bien passée pour celles qui ont déja commencés ^^ Soyez fortes , les vacances de Noël vont arriver plus tôt que vous le croyez! ;) xD (**_Est-ce que ça paraît que j'ai hâte aux prochaines vacances? ^^' L'été pas fini encore et j'y pense déja! x)_**)**

**À pluuuuus! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Han! J'ai réussi =)Malgré le fait que l'école soit recommencée, j'ai réussi à écrire un chapitre..! Pour l'instant, j'ai pas tant de devoirs (**_Pour le moment, je dis bien.. u_u_**) J'ai survécu jusqu'à date :3 Mais je sens que ça va se corser par la suite ^^" Enfin! Bref.. =) J'vous ennuis pas plus sur le sujet.. =P **

**-» Je tiens à mettre quelque chose au clair; comme cette année est importante pour moi au niveau scolaire, je ne peux pas vous garantir une publication régulière.. J'ai une vie à vivre aussi. Malgré le fait que j'aimerais vivre 24H/24 devant mon ordi à écrire, c'est _impossible_. J'aimerais que vous le comprenniez, svp, lectrices ^^ Même si vous m'envoyez des messages: Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas posté et blablabla.. Ça ne me fera pas nécessairement écrire plus vite.. J'écris quand j'ai le temps _&_ l'inspiration...D'accord? ^^ C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire =)**

**didi : Merci =) J'espère que la suite n'a pas été trop longue à attendre ^^' **

**Alice : xD Je te pardonne pour le gros mot. Mais.. ne le juge pas trop vite =) On sait jamais.. Peut-être qu'il est pas si méchant que ça.. =) Pour la Pouffe (**_xD_**).. Ne t'inquiètes pas.. J'crois pas qu'Edward va tomber dans l'panneau =) Il est pas si crétin que ça, Eddie! ^^ Voilà la suite ; un remontant pour la rentrée =P**

**Adeline : Merci c'est gentil à toi =)**

**Twii : Yeaaahh! =D 8 reviews ! Record Battu :D Qui dit mieux pour les prochains? Qui ? Qui! J'entends pas :D **_*voix dans le fond de la salle: MOI ! MOI! MOI!* _**Alors, j'entends, ce qui me semble comme.. comme la douce voix de Twii? :O Tentera-t-elle de battre son propre record la prochaine fois? :o J'ose espérer que OUI :D xD Number One: Yéé! J'ai eu la mort de Jacob par les champs de mines :D J'adooooore! Tu avais l'air d'être très inspirée ^^ Et en plus, je fais partie de l'histoire : Honneur a moi pour avoir préparer le champ de mine ***_regard machiavélique_*** Number Two: Eh bah Oui! J'en ai fait partie moi aussi! Peut-être qu'on s'est croisé, en effet :O ! Tu parles aux trucs électroniques? Han! :O Moi j'parle juste aux plantes et à mon chat.. J'crois que mon chat, elle m'aime bien même si je la traumatise des fois.. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est rendue schizophrène? :x Enfin ^^' Tu as écouté Dora :O Je confirme c'est.. spécial =) (**_Elle a une manie de répéter tout c'qu'elle dit et de parler dans le vide... Les enfant ne devraient pas écouter une telle folle :o Enfin, c'est mon avis =)_**) Je connais maintenant Jean-Louis =) Peut-être que si tu lui donnes..une gâterie, il va te parler? =3 (**_En même temps, je ne sais pas trop c'qui ferait le plaisir d'un ordinateur et qui l'amènerait à discuter avec toi :x_**) Number Three: Meh :O NONN :O J'suis pas une tricheuse ._. C'est la faute de Jean-Louis, j'ai décidé. =) Number Four: Je sens que pour cette ligne là, tu t'imaginais en train de frapper Jacob ^^ Ouais, je sais...Les jeunes, aujourd'hui, sont d'une vulgarité! Oh la la u_u' ! Number Five: Oh! Ouais! Un autre histoire qui provient de l'imaginaire de Twii! J'aime aussi ! xD Cache-cache dans la prison :D Elle m'a fait rire, peut-être que j'étais un peu fatiguée quand je l'ai lu .. Tchut :x ^^' Maintenant je connais l'existence de Gladys (**_elle a l'air un peu sévère, pas beaucoup ouverte d'esprit.. :x_**) et je sais qu'elle est mariée a Yves :3 Number Six: Ouf! Contente que tu sois du même avis que moi à propos de Jacob.. Je n'ai pu à craindre que tu me renies complètement et que je te dégoûtes .. =) xD Oh! Okay.. Je comprends mieux là ton histoire de main complètement cramée xD! Saches que tes reviews me remontent le morale, et donc, quand je vois : Review Alert; TWII, je saute pratiquement de joie (**_pratiquement hein.. prends moi pas pour une folle xD_**), je sais que ça sera tout le temps comiques (**_ou débiles au choix XD_**)..! Ça m'met de bonne humeur et quand je suis de bonne humeur, j'écris! Donc, grâce à tes reviews et celles des autres lectrices, ça m'booste! Donc, n'arrêtes surtout pas, =) Number Seven: Ahah! Tu peux venir m'embêter autant que tu veux! Ça m'fait suuuper plaisir ! xD =D J'suis en charge de ton testament :') C'est tout un honneur pour moi :') Sache que tous tes derniers voeux seront exaucés! (**_comme les feux d'artifices enterrés avec toi xD_**) La citation que tu as écrite... C'est.. genre.. ma citation préférée! :O Tu remontes ENCORE PLUS dans mon estime là! :o xD (**_T'es presque au top! :D_**) Number Eight: Wow! Fière de toi, ma mirobolante Twii de mon coeur :') (**_Je sais que tu ne t'autocongratules point.. Voyons! Ce n'est pas ton genre :)!_**) Et oui, tu as écrit de magnifiques textes, ne lâche pas! =) Et parce que tu me dis que tu es prête à lire un nouveau chapitre, je le publie pour toi 8D xD (**_Ouais, c'est plus parce que j'ai finalement réussi à finir le chapitre xD Mais inconsciemment, tu m'as aidé à le finir avec toutes tes reviews _**) J'ai bien hâte de te voir à l'enterrement, chère servitrice unique dans mon coeur =D (**_En passant, maintenant que l'autre est mort, je n'ai pu de chien de garde.. Va falloir penser à m'en trouver un autre :/_**) P.S: As-tu remarquée? J'sais écrire les chiffres en anglais :D J'suis forte heinn! *0* (**_J'essaie de t'impressioner, mine de rien, avec mon immense savoir 8D xDD_**) **

**Bella : Je suis désolée de me faire attendre, mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai une vie à vivre, donc.. Pardon si je ne suis pas régulière dans mes publications et qu'il faut que vous patientez entre chaque chapitre.**

**Merci aux ajouts Favoris/Alerts =) **

» **M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Explications et enquête**

**(*)**

Cette fois-ci, Jacob ne prit même pas la peine de se relever. Il essuya le coin de ses lèvres et cracha le sang qui était présent dans sa bouche. Il s'assit, les jambes écartées, et regarda Jasper et Edward.

Alice suivait le spectacle de son arbre, sans dire un mot. Même si elle réprouvait la violence, certaines fois elle était nécessaire, selon elle. Par exemple, lorsque quelqu'un trahissait son amie et que par cette même personne, l'amie se retrouvait en cellule d'isolement. Pour Bella, elle était prête à surmonter son sens moral et laissait donc faire Jasper et Edward, sans rien dire.

- Je n'ai pas trahi sa promesse, déclara Jacob en fixant Edward.

Sans parler, ils l'observèrent.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Ce n'est pas moi, tenta de les convaincre l'Indien.

- Ouais, c'est ça, ricana dédaigneusement Jasper. Il se trouve juste que par le plus grand des hasards, le directeur a été mis au courant que quelqu'un était au sous-sol. Tu es le seul, a part nous qui était au courant qu'on pouvait descendre au sous-sol. Mais tu as raison, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement, ce n'est surement pas toi.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il tenta une autre approche :

- Pourquoi je lui aurai fait ça, sérieusement ? À quoi ça m'aurait servi ?

Edward haussa les épaules tout en considérant Jacob d'un œil mauvais.

- A toi de nous le dire, répliqua-t-il, froidement.

Jacob souffla, en passant une main sur son visage. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de parler.

- Vous ne me croyez, ça se voit. Pourtant, je dis la vérité. Je n'aurais eu aucun raison de faire ça à Bella. Je ne suis pas si crétin que j'en ai l'air…

Edward émit un rire railleur.

- Tu vois, je doute de ça.

Jetant un regard noir à Edward, Jacob continua sur sa lancée :

- Si je l'avais dit, vous ne croyez pas que vous seriez vous aussi présentement dans une cellule d'isolement ? J'y serais probablement moi aussi, d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il. Non seulement, vous seriez dans les ennuis et moi aussi. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir des ennuis pendant que je suis ici. Je veux juste purger ma peine et sortir le plus vite possible.

Haussant un sourcil étonné, Jasper fit remarquer :

- Est-ce que tu es sur de faire partie de ce groupe de motards ? Non, parce que tu as l'air plutôt pacifique comparé à tes copains quand tu tiens un discours comme ça.

- Je n'en fais pas vraiment parti. En fait, oui, mais plus par obligation que par envie. Mon père en faisait parti avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer, il y a quelques années. C'est un peu une tradition d'être dans ce groupe-là, expliqua-t-il simplement. De père en fils. Disons que les traditions sont plutôt respectées. Il serait mal vu que le fils unique du chef refuse de prendre la place de son père après sa mort.

Ils laissèrent passer un temps pour assimiler ce que Jacob avait dit. Ainsi donc, il était le chef en quelque sorte du gang ? C'était lui qui commandait ses troupes. Le membre Alpha.

- Donc, comme je disais, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui se passe avec Bella. Je n'aurais pas trahi sa promesse que je lui aie faite. Je tiens mes promesses, conclut-il avec force.

- Est-ce que tu sais qui est vraiment Bella, demanda Alice, curieuse.

Il tourna sa tête dans sa direction. La jeune femme s'était relevée de son tronc et se tenait devant lui, l'air vraiment intéressée par sa réponse.

- Bien sur, dit-il en haussant les épaules, nonchalant. Depuis le début. Je n'étais même pas arrivé que je la connaissais. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, mais j'ai entendu souvent parler d'elle par des personnes que je connais.

Alice s'assit par terre face à Jacob et demanda, de nouveau :

-Donc, tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ? Tu sais qu'elle est responsable de vos pertes monétaires ?

- Oui, admit Jacob, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Et vous n'avez rien tenté pour lui faire payer ? Si j'étais vous, j'aurais été plutôt fâchée.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et dit en souriant légèrement :

- Mon père m'a toujours dit de respecter les femmes. Il disait que c'étaient des créatures dangereuses. Même si elles vous font des coups vaches, endure sans rien dire, qu'il me disait. Si tu essaies de te venger, elles trouveront un moyen qui sera dix fois plus pire que le précédent. J'ai été souvent en désaccord avec mon père dans ma jeunesse, mais ce conseil, je l'ai toujours suivi à la lettre.

Alice hocha la tête, appréciant visiblement les paroles du vieil homme.

- Et puis de toute façon, Bella ne nous a pas fait perdre tant d'argent. Quelques centaines de milliers de dollars. Ce n'est rien en business, ça. En un mois, on peut renflouer les pertes. C'est des dommages collatéraux, c'est tout.

- Tu n'es pas normal, comme criminel, commenta Jasper, choqué.

- Et les autres, demanda Edward, tes copains qui te suivent comme des chiens de poche, pourquoi n'ont-ils rien tentés contre Bella ?

Jacob haussa les épaules, ignorant la réponse ou ne voulant pas leur dévoiler. Ils passèrent un temps de silence, réfléchissant.

- Certains des membres du gang ne sont pas connus pour leur intelligence, mais pourtant ils savent quand il ne vaut pas le coup de tenter quelque chose de suicidaire, déclara Jacob en brisant le silence. Et puis, lorsque mon père était vivant, je ne me souviens pas quand, je devais être jeune encore, il a fait promettre à ses copains de ne jamais toucher à la fille du shérif.

- Pourquoi leur a-t-il fait promettre ça, interrompit Edward, perplexe, oubliant son aversion momentanément envers Jacob.

-Je ne sais pas. Il… Mon père, n'a jamais dit pourquoi il avait fait ça. J'imagine qu'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis avec la police, tenta Jacob. Peut-être qu'il y avait une autre raison, je l'ignore.

- Pourquoi tiendraient-ils leurs promesses maintenant qu'il est mort, interrogea Alice.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Par loyauté, j'imagine. Ou parce que s'ils touchent à un cheveu de Bella, ils sont morts.

- Et qui va les tuer s'ils lui touchent, s'enquérit Alice avec intérêt.

Jacob leva son regard vers Jasper et Edward sans dire un mot. Son regard était assez explicite.

Il redéposa ensuite son regard sur Alice et il affirma :

- Le colosse qui vous accompagne, Emmett, je crois ? Il va se faire un plaisir de les tuer, j'imagine. Il y a aussi moi qui les tuerait un par un.

Digérant tout ça, Alice afficha une mine pensive qui se transforma peu à peu en satisfaction.

- Donc, on résume. Disons que ce n'est pas toi pendant un moment, commença Jasper, songeur. Ni un des charmants jeunes hommes qui te suit partout. Qui aurait fait ça ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Jacob, navré. Mais je vais découvrir qui c'est cette pourriture qui a fait ça, promit-il, avec une leur féroce au fond des yeux.

- On est capable de s'arranger avec ça, intervint Edward.

Jacob secoua la tête pour signifier son désaccord.

- Masen. Tu crois sérieusement que je vais vous laisser faire tout le travail et récolter les applaudissements et les fleurs? répliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire en secouant la tête. L'individu sans cervelle qui a fait ça, ne vous a pas juste attaqué en faisant prendre Bella. Il m'a attaqué personnellement moi aussi. Bella est mon amie aussi. C'est personnel.

Il se releva sur ses deux pieds et les observa chacun à leur tour.

- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vous inquiéter pour Bella. Elle est mon amie que ça vous plaise ou non. Je lui dois ça.

Son regard se fixa sur Edward. Il ajouta :

- Je t'aime pas particulièrement et je crois que c'est réciproque, seulement, tu vois, que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis dans votre camp. Je veux le bien de Bella. Pour ça, je vais trouver le coupable. Est-ce qu'on se comprend ? Tu ne m'arrêteras pas, alors autant t'y faire tout de suite.

Edward serra la mâchoire durement en réfléchissant. Il ne pouvait pas le sentir. Il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. A tout moment, il pouvait se retourner contre eux. Malgré tout, il devait l'admettre, le jeune semblait sincère. Il détestait l'admettre mais il avait raison sur un point. C'était une attaque personnelle. Le coupable devait être puni pour ça. Finalement, il hocha la tête, sans dire un mot.

- Je t'aime pas franchement, moi non plus, débuta Jasper en se rapprochant de Jacob, mais tu as l'air sincère dans ce que tu dis, je vais donc tenter le coup de te croire. Cependant, si tu nous as roulé, t'est mort, je t'avertis. Cherche de ton côté pour savoir qui est le responsable et vient nous voir aussitôt que tu le sais. Attention, ne fais rien tout seul de ton côté, l'avertit-il. Cela nous concerne tous, surtout Bella. Je connais Bella, je crois qu'elle apprécierait de régler ça elle-même. Seulement, on peut lui faciliter la tâche en trouvant qui a fait ça. Après, lorsqu'elle sortira, on verra ça avec elle. D'accord ?

Jacob accepta, silencieux. Alice se leva d'un bond, joyeuse.

- On a ce qui ressemble à une entente, à ce que je vois, s'exclama-t-elle, enjoué en observant les deux parties.

Elle se tourna vers Jacob et lui confia, joviale :

- Je commence à te trouver déjà plus sympathique qu'avant. Ne gâche pas tout, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle. Ou sinon, je demande à Emmett qu'il te casse les os un par un, ajouta-t-elle, en souriant.

Frissonnant à l'évocation du jeune homme, Jacob promit, son sourire tremblotant. Jasper tendit sa main à l'Indien.

- Deal ?

Il contempla pendant un instant la main tendue du blond. Avec un regard déterminé, les yeux profondément ancrés dans ceux de Jasper, Jacob tendit sa main et déclara :

- Deal.

(…)

- Attends ! Vous dites que vous avez fait un marché avec Black et sa petite bande, s'exclama Rosalie, à la fois abasourdie et dégoûtée.

Ils étaient réunis à la cafétéria, entourés de détenus et de gardes, assis à leur table usuelle. Ils avaient mis Rosalie et Emmett au courant de ce qui était arrivé plutôt dans la journée.

La capture de Bella, la salle d'isolement, le deal passé avec Jacob, tout.

- Est-ce que vous êtes malades ou quoi ? continua-t-elle, interloquée.

- Rose, commença Jasper, tentant de la calmer, on n'a pas le choix. On doit lui faire confiance. Il a des contacts partout dans la prison. En moins de deux, il aura trouvé qui a dénoncé Bella.

- On n'a pas le choix ? Bien sur qu'on a le choix. On peut le faire nous même, dit-elle en reniflant dédaigneusement. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, ajouta-t-elle.

- Rosalie, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas être capable de le sentir, crois-moi, dit Edward, en la regardant. Mais, même si je suis répugné de le dire, Jasper a raison à propos de Jacob. Il va trouver plus vite que nous.

Elle croisa les bras, toujours obstinée.

_Faire confiance à ce gars là ! Autant mourir_, pensa-t-elle.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, remarqua Emmett, boudeur, c'est pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me chercher lorsque vous avec eu votre discussion avec Black. J'aurais aimé participer moi aussi.

Il ressemblait à un petit garçon à qui on avait refusé un bonbon.

Alice sourit et lui tapota gentiment le bras.

- S'il essaie de nous embobiner, je lui ai promis que tu lui casserais les os un par un, dit-elle pour le réconforter.

Son sourire revint immédiatement sur ses lèvres.

- Dans ce cas, c'est encore mieux, s'exclama-t-il, une mine réjouie sur le visage.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans leur cellule pour l'extinction des feux, les trois jeunes hommes discutèrent une fois de plus à propos de l'entente passée avec Jacob. Ils s'entendirent pour garder un œil sur le jeune homme pour plus de sécurité. Même s'ils ne croyaient pas complètement en la sincérité de Jacob, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

C'en était désolant. Devoir faire confiance à ce cabot. Ils étaient vraiment tombés bas, pensaient-ils pour devoir se lier ave ce jeune homme là.

Du côté des filles, le sujet était tout autre, la discussion beaucoup plus légère. L'absence de Bella dans la cellule se faisait sentir, mais elles essayaient de rester positives tout de même. Leur sujet de conversation était dirigé sur les garçons, plus précisément Jasper et Emmett.

- J'ai tellement hâte de sortir d'ici, déclara Alice, étendue sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête.

Rosalie approuva en silence, assis en tailleur tout en regardant Alice.

- J'ai de la misère avec ce règlement qui dit qu'on ne peut pas avoir de contacts avec d'autres détenus. Quand je vois Jasper, j'aurais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de le sentir contre moi, de pouvoir l'embrasser, souffla-t-elle, rêveuse, imaginant les sensations qu'elle ressentirait.

Un silence compréhensif accueillit ses paroles.

Soudain, Alice se leva sur ses bras et lança, espiègle :

-Ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu as déjà expérimenté la marchandise.

Rosalie ricana bêtement et confirma avec un sourire complice :

- La marchandise était excellente, je peux te l'assurer.

Les jeunes femmes pouffèrent de rire.

En reposant sa tête sur la couchette, Alice, les yeux fixés au plafond, murmura :

-Vivement qu'on quitte Washington Jail.

- Vivement qu'on quitte Washington Jail, répéta Rosalie, murmurant en écho.

(…)

La pièce était plutôt grande. Plusieurs tables larges étaient disposées à travers la salle. Les détenus recevaient leur visite dans cette pièce.

Des femmes venaient rendre visite à leur mari, racontant les dernières anecdotes de la famille, venait mettre au courant que la petite Lisa avait enfin appris à marcher, qu'elle avait prononcé pour la première fois ''maman'' et que son papa lui manquait beaucoup. Grand-mère venait de mourir, elle n'avait même pas osé donner un peu d'argent en héritage et ainsi de suite. Les prisonniers et prisonnières parlaient à voix basse, tenant dans leur main les photos de leur famille qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps ou pour d'autre qu'ils n'auraient jamais la chance de revoir de toute leur vie. Ils demandaient avec espoir des nouvelles des enfants, demandant s'ils s'ennuyaient, quand pourraient-ils les voir. Certains avaient les yeux plein de larmes car, il était impossible qu'ils aient la chance de les voir. Après tout, la prison n'était pas un bon endroit pour le petit Michael ou la petite Sarah. Ils le savaient, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'espérer.

Trois gardes se promenaient à travers les tables, vérifiant que tout se passait comme il le fallait. Quatre autres étaient postés à chaque coin de la salle, assis sur des tabourets surélevés, observant la salle dans son ensemble.

Machinalement, Edward se repositionna sur sa chaise et fixa son regard sur l'homme assis en face de lui.

Il était âgé dans la cinquantaine, ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient parsemés de gris au niveau des tempes. Il était impeccablement rasé, les ongles parfaitement manucurés. Son costume Dolce&Gabbana était fait sur mesure, sans aucun pli à vue d'œil. Les boutons de manchettes étaient en or véritable et sa montre Rolex à son poignet brillait sous les néons posés au plafond. L'homme respirait l'argent à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Parmi tous les autres visiteurs, il tranchait. Sa présence inspirait le respect et aussi la crainte.

Jonh Osborne.

Un des plus vieux amis à Edward. John était probablement l'homme à qui le jeune homme faisait le plus confiance et c'était réciproque.

- Tu en as mis du temps avant de venir me voir, Johnny, commença Edward.

- Oh tu sais, j'ai été plutôt occupé ces derniers temps, répliqua le dit Johnny vaguement en levant les épaules.

Edward haussa le sourcil, souriant.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

L'homme ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes, se contentant de le fixer. Il lâcha en riant :

- Marisa. Comment peux-tu réussir à le savoir ? Enfin, on s'en fout. Tu dois avoir un don, tu lis peut-être dans les pensés ? Une perle, cette enfant ! Tu devrais la voir, elle est jeune et pleine de vie. Je ne te raconte pas les soirées que nous avons passées ensemble. Je croyais que j'étais en forme, mais avec elle, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux crouton ! Et avant, il y a eu, Jackie, Nathalie, Samantha, et aussi... son nom m'échappe… Carmen, Catherina… Oh ! Cathy ! C'est ça ! Cathy.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, en souriant. Son vieil ami n'avait toujours pas changé.

- Un vrai briseur de cœur que tu es, commenta-il. Les pauvres doivent être en train de pleurer toutes leurs larmes de leur corps…

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Osborne en levant une main manucurée. Je ne suis pas sans cœur quand même. Chacune de mes conquêtes reçoit un cadeau de départ lorsque notre aventure finit. Elles sont heureuses, moi aussi. Tout le monde part de son côté sans rancœur.

Il sourit grandement. C'était si simple pour lui. Une n'était plus bonne, il la remplaçait immédiatement. Adios ! Et la prochaine se pointait.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, déclara Edward. J'imagine que tu as ce que je t'ai demandé.

Osborne tapota la pochette de sa veste sans parler. Il croisa les mains et jeta un regard aux personnes qui les entourait. Les gardes placés au coin parcouraient la salle du regard inépuisablement sur leurs chaises. Les trois autres se promenaient loin de leur table.

- Ils ont passés au scanner le paquet que je t'ai apporté, dit-il en reportant son attention sur Edward. Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. Ce n'est que des papiers. Ils sont vraiment paranos, le monde ici. Comme si tu pouvais trancher la gorge de quelqu'un avec une feuille…Je veux dire. Il faudrait que tu sois vraiment, mais vraiment motivé pour faire ça. Un couteau à beurre en plastique marcherait mieux que le papier et pourtant, ils en distribuent librement dans votre cafétéria.

Edward ricana pendant qu'Osborne secouait la tête, visiblement perplexe.

- Enfin, une fois que j'ai montré patte blanche, ils m'ont laissé entrer ici. C'est plutôt correct comme prison. Ça l'a l'air à ne pas trop être la vie dure que vous vivez. J'ai vu des filles qui sont détenues ici. Dieu ! Vous êtes gâtés ! Certaines appellent clairement à la luxure. Tu dois en profiter, non ?

- Malheureusement, on n'a pas le droit de ne toucher à rien, répondit Edward. On a le droit de regarder, mais pas de toucher.

Affichant une mine atterrée, l'homme laissa échapper :

- Merde ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour survivre ! Je crois que je me serais ouvert les veines ou pendu si j'étais ici. C'est comme être dans une bonbonnière et ne pas avoir le droit de ne toucher à rien parce que tu fais un régime. C'est drôlement chiant. J'imagine que tes mains sont devenues tes meilleures amies, alors, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Embarrassé, il détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas trop discuter des détails de sa vie privée avec son vieil ami John.

Se raclant la gorge, il changea de sujet :

- Comment ça se passe au bureau ? Les affaires vont bien ?

Amusé par le changement peu subtil d'Edward, Osborne hocha la tête en déclarant :

- Impec'. J'ai eu des gros clients récemment. Plus riche que Crésus. En plus, j'ai un bon pourcentage, alors je suis heureux. Y'a eu la semaine avant que je parte en Suisse, un mec s'est pointé au bureau complètement en loques. Ses vêtements étaient affreux, en pièces. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour passer les gardiens et l'accueil du hall. Enfin ! Bref, se reprit-il. Il commence à hurler dans la salle d'attente qu'il veut me voir en personne, qu'il a des comptes à régler avec moi, ce genre de choses. Angie lui dit que c'est impossible, que je suis en rendez-vous, qu'on ne peut pas me déranger…

Après l'arrestation d'Edward, Angela, l'ancienne secrétaire du jeune homme avait été engagée dans l'entreprise d'Osborne. Elle était très compétente et en plus, Osborne l'appréciait. Edward n'avait pas voulu que la jeune femme se retrouve sans emploi à cause de lui. Il avait donc demandé en faveur à son ami qu'il la prenne dans son équipe. Avec joie, Osborne l'avait embauché.

- Et là, le gars, il pète un câble, carrément. Il commence à frapper les murs, lancer des objets, insulter Angie. Tu connais, Angie, la gentillesse et la patience incarnée... Elle essaye de le raisonner. Il ne veut rien entendre. Il continue. Il lui lance même des choses. Tu te rends compte ?, s'indigna Osborne. Alerté par tout ça, je sors du bureau et je vois Angela avec la tête qui saigne et le gars qui hurle à mort. Il se précipite sur moi et je suis à peine sorti de mon bureau. Heureusement, mes cours d'auto-défense avec le maître Hong m'ont servis. En moins de deux, il était maîtrisé. J'y ai repensé plus tard, et je crois que c'était un mari d'une des femmes avec qui j'ai profité de la vie, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Ça m'a distrait de mes vieux clients ennuyants au moins, ajouta-t-il, souriant. Sinon, c'est plutôt barbant au travail. Toujours la même chose...

La cloche annonçant la fin des visites résonna au même moment.

Osborne épousseta ses manches, ôtant une poussière imaginaire sur son costume et se leva de même qu'Edward. Il prit l'enveloppe à l'intérieur de sa veste et la tendit au jeune homme. Celui-ci, contrôlant à peine son impatience, la prit.

- Quand tu sortiras, si tu n'es pas mort d'ennui avant, pense à venir faire un tour à la maison. On ira prendre un verre, on se fera venir quelques filles ou un truc du genre, proposa Osborne.

- Tu pourrais me voir plus tôt que tu ne le penses, annonça Edward en souriant mystérieusement.

Ne posant pas de questions sur la mystérieuse déclaration de son ami, le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

- Dans ce cas, je vais préparer la bouteille de whiskey et les cigares tout de suite en arrivant à la maison.

(…)

Une douce odeur de gaz flottait dans le garage bruyant. Tout le monde s'affairait à son travail tout en discutant jovialement. Le brouhaha des discussions permettait à Emmett et Rosalie de discuter sans que personne ne puisse les entendre.

- …Je veux dire. On va lui faire confiance et ça va se retourner contre nous… Quand on va commencer à se relâcher, il va nous poignarder dans le dos, déclara Rosalie en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle était assise sur le siège du conducteur de la voiture, bidouillant dans le tableau de bord tout en parlant avec le jeune homme.

- Ou sinon, on va lui faire confiance. Quelqu'un va s'échapper à propos de ce que nous planifions, il va être au courant et il va nous dénoncer. Ou pire encore, il va nous demander d'en faire partie. T'imagine ? questionna Rosalie, dégoûtée en secouant la tête.

Elle tourna sa tête en direction d'Emmett, assis à côté d'elle qui essayait tant bien que mal d'arranger les fils électriques qui sortait de la boîte à gants.

- Tu sais que ça irait bien mieux si tu prenais la pince sur l'établi au lieu de tes mains pour couper les fils ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, répliqua Emmett, concentré, sans lever la tête.

Il tira un peu, mais les fils restèrent en un seul morceau. Avec un grognement mécontent, il tira de nouveau. Le plastique s'étira, mais ne se brisa pas. Rosalie observait le spectacle, attendant le moment où il allait finalement admettre qu'il avait besoin de ses pinces. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Rosalie se rendit à l'évidence. Il n'allait pas se lever de son siège pour aller les chercher. Son ego en prendrait un coup s'il devait avouer qu'il était incapable de couper ces fichus fils.

Elle se leva donc, en soupirant, et se dirigea en direction de l'établi. Ramassant un linge qui traînait, elle s'essuya les mains, tout en observant les autres détenus qui travaillaient sur les voitures. Alors qu'elle balayait du regard le garage, son regard fut intercepté par quelqu'un qui s'en venait dans leur direction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle le regarda avancer jusqu'à elle sans dire un mot. Il s'arrêta devant elle, silencieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle, méprisante.

- Je cherche Edward ou Jasper, répondit Jacob sur le même ton.

- Est-ce qu'on a l'air d'être des GPS ? T'a qu'à chercher par toi-même, crétin. Malheureusement, ils ne nous tiennent pas au courant de chacun de leurs déplacements.

Jacob renifla hautainement.

- Écoute, Blondie. Je te demande juste où ils sont. Si jamais tu les vois, tu leur diras que je les cherche.

- Je ne suis pas une secrétaire, mon grand. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de prendre en notes tes petits messages…

- Mes petits messages comme tu dis concernent l'identité de celui qui a dénoncé Bella, répliqua sèchement Jacob. Si jamais vous voulez toujours savoir qui c'est…

Emmett, voyant que Rosalie ne revenait pas, était sorti de la voiture et s'était avancé jusqu'à eux.

- Jacob. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Gardant une apparence calme, Jacob dit d'une voix un peu moins sèche :

- Comme je viens de le dire à Miss Blondie, je sais qui a dénoncé Bella.

**(*)**

* * *

**La suite... Uhm.. Attendez-pas à ce que ça l'arrive la semaine prochaine.. Je vais faire mon possible pour vous livrer un chapitre dans pas trop longtemps.. mais j'promets absolument rien.. Si j'me mets de la pression pour écrire, ça sera pas mieux, donc ^^" Je vous demande juste de la patience et de la compréhension.. =) **

**Merci, **

**À la prochaine **

**M**amzelle**C.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Remerciez mon professeur de français qui ne nous donne pas grand chose à faire pendant son cours et qui me laisse ainsi le loisir de continuer ma fiction pendant les heures scolaires ! ^^ Mercccciiiiii à vous madame =) ! Après, je sais plus trop combien de temps, je me suis dit... : Ok. Je dois la continuer, je _dois _trouver le temps de la continuer.. J'aime trop cette fiction pour la laisser incomplète, alors je me suis mis devant mon ordi et pfiouu! j'ai passé une journée et demi à écrire mon chapitre ! Comme ça fait du bien d'écrire ! ^^ Avec tout les devoirs des dernières semaines, je n'avais pas trop trouvé le temps, mais grâce à la _suuuperbe_ température (notez ici mon sarcasme évident), j'ai eu une envie soudaine d'écrire. Au diable les devoirs et à l'écriture! Alors, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, chère lectrice ! **

**Adeline : Secret (: L'identité dévoilé dans le chapitre ^^ **

**Twii : _Review 1_: Ahah ;) Même si tu papillones des yeux, tu ne pourras malheureusement pas savoir avant tout le monde qui c'est ;) Dit à Gladys que je me porte comme un charme et que j'ai bien hâte d'avoir de ses nouvelles et que j'espère qu'elle est un peu moins stricte, car elle (**je dois l'avouer**) me fait un peu peur ^^' Et Jean-Louis, il va toujours bien? :) _Review 2_: Ouais je t'assure, mon chat est vraiment schizo! xD Elle se parle tout seule des fois. Elle se met en plein milieu d'une pièce et commence à miauler comme une perdue pendant.. 5 à 10 minutes xD Mais je l'adore quand même.. Elle est juste.. différente? (: Oh la la, Twii, ton esprit est déplacé ^^ Pas d'allure! :O ***sifflote en ayant l'air innocente* **Il est intelligent hein, le père de Jacob? (: Moi je l'aime bien..! Il donne de bons conseils à son fils s'il veut survivre dans le monde avec des femmes! C'est très bien, continue de t'incliner devant ta Majesté, chère mirobolante Twii de mon coeur (: _Review 4_ : Oui j'ai sauté le 3, puisque je n'avais rien d'intelligent à dire xD Donc, contente que tu aimes le surnom de Rosalie (:P) et ouais, vivement qu'elles quittent W.J. parce qu'elles commencent à avoir beaucoup de tension en elles.. Sauf p-e Rosalie.. qui teste la marchandise quand c'est interdit ;) ! _Review 5_: J'espère que tu es contente de toi, parce qu'au début, on n'était pas sencer voire Bella en cellule d'isolement (**Oups, j'viens de dire un bout de l'histoire ^^ ;) **) M'enfin. Merci à toi de m'avoir inspiré un peu :) OUI OUI! Je t'entennds ! Je viendrai te voir dans ta cellule capitonnée si tu veux :3 _Review 6_: HAHAHA x) Mehhh nonn.. Il a pas fait ça, Eddie ;) Voyons donc (: C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas parler de sa vie .. intime? (: xD John Osborne... En fait je sais plus trop où je l'ai pris. xD Il se pourrait que je l'ai pris dans un film, c'te nom-là .. m'en souviens pu ^^" Ouais je sais :O Il a vraiment la testotérone dans l'tapis :O Mais c'est le but du personnage ;) J'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à faire la rencontre Ed-Jonh... J'me demande bien pourquoi? xD _Review 7 _: Haha xD J'avais compris le jeu de mots xD Ça m'a pris quelques secondes à l'comprendre.. C'parce que j'venais de me réveiller donc.. le cerveau est au ralenti les premières heures.. ^^' Mais une fois que j'l'ai compris, j'ai ri.. (mon cerveau est pas réveillé souviens-toi, donc je suis débile, d'où le rire stupide x)) Onhhh c'est dommage que tu aies manqué Dora :( ***tristesse*** Tu te reprendras la prochaine fois (ou pas) xD _Review 8_: Onnnhhhh ***moment d'attendrissement de la part de MamzelleCaro*** Adorable, Twii =^.^= xD Que se passait-il dans ton rêve à part ça? :O La prochaine fois que tu rêves de ma fiction; tu l'marques en détail à quelque part et tu m'le racontes, ok ? :3 xD (**Si jamais ça l'arrive de nouveau xD**) P.S.: Bravo à toi! J'suis fière de toi (: **

**ariane : Haha :P Contente que tu n'aie pas manqué de chapitre :P Félicitations ^^ Haha, j'aime bien tes petits commentaires (: Continue comme ça. ^^ **

**malula : Merci ^^ C'est gentil de comprendre que j'ai une vie ^^ J'essaie quand même de faire tout mon possible pour vous donnez de quoi à lire (: **

**Alice : J'espère que c'est rester raisonnable le temps d'attente que vous avez dû attendre avant d'avoir un nouveau chapitre :P Ehhh Oui, on va savoir qui a dénoncé Bella ! Oh, une Anti-Jacob (: Tu seras contente d'apprendre qu'il pourrait y avoir du cognage sur Jacob ;) **

**xx-ma-fiction-xx: Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ^^ **

**Énième remerciement pour les ajouts Alerts/Favoris ! :D**

**» M**amzelle**C**aro

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 – Représailles**

**(*)**

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un moment de silence.

- Vraiment ? Déjà ? Si rapidement ?, questionna la jeune femme, suffisante.

L'Indien haussa les épaules, modeste et déclara :

- J'ai plusieurs contacts. Ça l'a été une affaire d'un avant-midi.

Ravalant une remarque acerbe, Rosalie se contenta de garder le silence.

- Alors ? Qui c'est, demanda Emmett, impatient, qui se tenait en retrait.

Jacob garda le silence, croisant ses bras puissants sur son torse en les toisant victorieusement. Ils allaient devoir le supplier s'il tenait vraiment à le savoir.

- On attend, pressa la blonde.

- Je cherche les deux autres, savez-vous où ils sont ? évita-t-il.

- Non, espèce de crétin ! Je te l'ai dit il n'y a pas moins d'une dizaine de minutes ! explosa Rosalie. Qui c'est?

- Eh bien, commença Jacob. Ils m'ont dit de les attendre avant de dévoiler l'identité du ou de la traître.

Emmett s'avança de quelques pas, commençant à perdre patience alors que Rosalie levait les yeux au ciel. Elle s'avança à moins de dix centimètre de lui et répéta sa question.

- Vraiment, je suis désolé, Blondie, mais va falloir attendre…

Pestant, elle se détourna soudainement et s'en éloigna.

L'instant d'après il était pris entre le mur et le corps imposant d'Emmett. Celui-ci le fixait d'un regard particulièrement menaçant alors qu'il le tenait par le haut de son uniforme. Malgré la peur qui le tenaillait le ventre, Jacob tenta de rester impassible. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'avaler nerveusement sa salive. Ce signe n'échappa pas à Emmett. Celui-ci était carrément flippant et Jacob n'avait aucun doute que s'il décidait de le faire souffrir.., eh bien, il allait souffrir. Une visite de courtoisie à l'infirmerie n'était pas dans ses plans pour le futur.

- Alors ? Je vais répéter plus lentement pour toi pour être sur que tu comprennes bien la question… Qui… c'est ?

- J'aimerais bien te le dire, s'excusa l'Indien, mais je ne peux vraiment pas...

Une goutte glacée de sueur coula lentement dans son dos.

Le grand brun resserra sa prise, l'attirant un peu plus près de lui. Il lui murmura d'une voix dangereusement calme :

- Je te laisse dix secondes pour me le dire.

(…)

Quarante heures soit deux milles quatre cent minutes ou cent quarante-quatre mille secondes dans la cellule d'isolement de la prison.

Quarante heures à tourner en rond tel un lion en cage, à se torturer les méninges et à nourrir une colère noire envers un supposé ami. Cent quarante-quatre mille secondes à attendre que la porte s'ouvre et qu'on la laisse sortir pour qu'elle aille casser la figure à cet imbécile de traître. Deux milles quatre cent minutes assis sur un lit avec un matelas tellement mince qu'on peut sentir les barres de métal appuyer sur notre dos lorsqu'on avait le malheur de s'étendre. Quarante heures dans la quasi obscurité à temps plein.

Deux soupers, deux déjeuners et deux dîners infects dans la cellule. Seulement huit heures de sommeil et trente-deux autres à ne rien faire, sinon attendre. Attendre. Attendre. Encore attendre.

Courbaturée et à bout de nerfs, elle s'étira, fit quelques pas et écouta. Avait-elle vraiment bien entendu ? Était-ce un grattement discret suivi d'un léger couinement ? Elle s'immobilisa complètement, figée et écouta attentivement. Le bruit se répéta plusieurs fois.

_Non… Ne me dites pas qu'il y a un rat dans la cellule avec moi en ce moment dans la cellule ?_

Sentant la panique monter lentement, Bella tenta de respirer calmement.

_Les_ _petites bêtes ne mangent pas les grosses_, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. _Non elles ne les mangent pas c'est vrai, mais elles font peur quand même !_ dit une seconde petite voix dans sa tête.

Elle scruta la noirceur, plissant ses yeux afin de voir où pouvait se cacher la petite bête. Marchant avec précaution, elle parcourut sa cellule lentement, vérifiant tout les recoins. Rien. Aucune trace d'un rongeur.

_Ça y est ! Je commence à devenir folle !_, pensa-t-elle avec exaspération.

Rassurée par le fait qu'il ne semblait n'y avoir aucun rat dans la pièce et qu'elle était plutôt victime d'hallucinations auditives, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.

Et recommença à attendre. Attendre. Attendre dans le silence le plus complet, mis à part les bruits de sa respiration. Une minute, une demi-heure ou peut-être une heure passa, (comment savoir ?) sans qu'elle ne bouge de son lit, le dos appuyé sur le mur de béton froid, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle ferait au jeune Indien lorsqu'elle sortirait de cette foutue pièce.

Soudain, le bruit d'une serrure qu'on ouvrait retentit dans la pièce. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la porte, un brin d'espoir grandissant en elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle sortir cette fois-ci? La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la lumière entra brutalement dans la pièce. Sous le choc de la lumière, elle plissa les yeux et mit sa main en coupe au-dessus de ses yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était une ombre imposante noire qui se tenait droit en (elle n'en était pas sûre) la fixant.

- Mademoiselle Swan, comment allez-vous ? demanda une voix mielleuse qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle du directeur.

Gardant le silence, elle observa le directeur s'avancer dans la cellule. Il s'arrêta près d'elle et l'examina pendant un moment.

- Je crois que vous avez eu assez de temps pour réfléchir, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Impassible, elle garda obstinément le silence.

- Isabella, vous devez comprendre que si vous ne coopérez pas, je peux vous laisser ici pendant encore longtemps…

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, brisant son mutisme.

- Que vous répondiez à quelques une de mes questions.

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur, attendant qu'il continu.

- En premier, où avez-vous eu la clé donnant accès au sous-sol ?

Soupirant, elle ne répondit pas et détourna la tête. Depuis deux jours, les gardiens lui posaient toujours la même question et n'obtenaient aucune réponse. Elle était décidée à tenir son bout face au directeur.

- Mademoiselle Swan… N'oubliez pas... Je peux vous garder longtemps dans cette cellule…, dit Aro d'une voix calme. Très longtemps…

Une image fugitive passa devant ses yeux. Elle, à soixante ans, les cheveux blanchis par la vieillesse et toujours dans cette pièce sombre. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait la garder aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait.

Elle devait répondre. Elle pouvait lui mentir... Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Il attendait seulement une coopération de sa part. Le temps qu'il vérifie ses informations, elle aurait le temps de profiter de sa ''liberté''.

- J'imagine que quelqu'un me l'a donné, répondit Bella, évasive.

- Et qui est cette personne ?

Elle ricana et le fixa, moqueuse.

- Voyons, monsieur le directeur, vous ne croyez pas que je vais vous le dire aussi simplement ? Depuis deux jours que les gardiens tentent de me soutirer l'information et ils ne réussissent pas. Vous ne vous attendez pas sincèrement à ce que je vous le dise si facilement ?

- Les gardiens n'ont pas autant de pouvoirs que moi, Isabella… Je peux vous faire parler, croyez-moi, affirma-t-il.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle changea nerveusement de position.

- Eh bien, commença-t-elle, hésitante. C'est que… Si je vous le dis, ils vont être au courant…

- Qui sera au courant, mademoiselle Swan ?

- La personne et ses complices.

- Qui est-elle ? pressa-t-il, impatient.

Incertaine, elle lâcha :

- La garde Slidell. Elle m'a dit que si jamais on m'interrogeait, je ne devais jamais dire son nom où sinon elle viendrait s'occuper de moi avec ses copains…

- Vous dites que la garde Slidell vous a donné la clé menant au sous-sol ?, questionna-t-il pour être sur.

- Oui, répondit Bella, mal à l'aise, les yeux fuyants.

Pensif, il médita pendant quelques instants. Il semblait vraiment la croire. Parfait.

- Pourquoi vous a-t-elle donnée la clé ?

- Je lui avais demandé un jour ce qu'il y avait au sous-sol et elle m'avait dit que c'était top secret. Personne n'ait au courant. Par persuasion, je lui ai tiré les vers du nez et elle m'a avoué ce qu'il y avait en bas. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais aller voir en lui promettant que ça resterait entre nous, répondit la jeune femme.

- Elle vous a donné la clé, comme ça ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

- En fait, j'ai dû user de ma plus grande persuasion pour qu'elle me la donne. De plus, j'avais quelques trucs contre elle qui pouvait lui porter préjudice si je venais vous voir. Elle ne voulait que vous soyez au courant donc en échange de mon silence, elle m'a fournit la clé, expliqua Bella en haussant les épaules.

- Que vouliez-vous faire absolument en bas ? interrogea-t-il, changeant de sujet.

- Voir les dossiers principalement, vivre dangereusement, me renseigner sur mes compatriotes, ce genre de choses-là…

Hochant de la tête, il médita en silence les informations qu'elle venait de lui dévoiler. Il semblerait que les menaces aient fonctionnés finalement.

- Parfait, mademoiselle Swan, remercia-t-il. C'est assez pour le moment, je crois. Maintenant que vous avez enfin coopérer, nous pouvons vous sortir.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bella. Enfin ! Elle allait pouvoir sortir d'ici !

- J'espère que ce sera la dernière fois que nous allons devoir vous emmener faire un séjour ici, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

- J'ai compris la leçon, monsieur le directeur. Je ne recommencerais plus, c'est promis.

Heureux de l'entendre, il hocha la tête en continuant de sourire. Il leva le bras en direction de la porte et déclara :

- Vous êtes libre de sortir, Isabella.

Se levant à toute vitesse, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Deux gardes l'attendaient à la sortie. Elle les suivit et put enfin respirer pour la première fois depuis quarante heures l'air froid de l'extérieur.

Elle avait un compte à régler. _Immédiatement_.

La rage circulant à pleine vitesse dans ses veines, elle se mit à la recherche de Jacob. Marchant à toute vitesse, elle parcourut du regard la cour. Trouvant enfin le jeune homme, seul dans un coin, elle se mit à marcher plus rapidement.

Complètement obnubilée par Jacob, elle ne remarqua pas Alice et Jasper qui venaient en courant dans sa direction.

- Bella ! s'exclama Alice, heureuse. Ils t'ont enfin laissé sortir !

Ne s'arrêtant pas, sourde aux exclamations de joies de son meilleur ami et d'Alice, elle continua son chemin.

- Bella ? Bella, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Jasper en courant à moitié à côté de Bella.

- J'ai un compte à régler avec un espèce de crétin, marmonna-t-elle, furieuse.

Comprenant de quoi elle voulait parler, Jasper tenta de la stopper.

- Bells … Arrête-toi… On doit te dire quelque chose...

Elle continua de marcher, augmentant sa vitesse. Elle était maintenant rendue à moins de dix mètres de Jacob.

- Bells ! cria Alice. Arrête-toi ! On doit vraiment te dire de quoi !

Jacob ayant entendu Alice crier leva les yeux et vit les trois jeunes personnes s'avancer vers lui à toute vitesse. Bella ne semblait pas particulièrement de bonne humeur et les deux autres semblaient vouloir la faire arrêter et lui dire de quoi.

Il la regarda approcher avec curiosité.

- Espèce de traître, hurla Bella lorsqu'elle fut juste devant lui.

Confus, il la regarda sans dire un mot.

- Tu es un être totalement abject, Jacob Black ! continua-t-elle.

- Bella, essaya d'interrompre Alice. Tu dois vraiment écouter ce qu'on a à te dire…

S'approchant encore plus près de Jacob, elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine et cracha avec haine :

- Tu mérites de crever, espèce de crétin.

- Bells de quoi tu parles, demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- De quoi je parle ? Non, mais t'es con naturellement ou tu te forces ! fulmina-t-elle.

Il leva les mains, tentant de la calmer, ignorant de quoi elle voulait bien parler.

- Calme-toi un peu, Izzie.

- Je me calme si j'en ai envie, Jasper ! Je n'ai pas le goût d'être calme, hurla-t-elle en se détournant de Jacob pour regarder Jasper. J'ai le goût de lui arracher la tête !

Elle se retourna subitement vers le jeune Indien et lui balança son poing dans la face. Sous le choc, Jacob se plia en deux, en pestant.

Alice et Jasper ouvrirent leurs bouches de stupéfaction. Bella venait vraiment de frapper Jacob au visage.

- Merde, Bells ! Ça fait mal !

- Ouais, j'espère que t'as mal, éructa-t-elle méchamment.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu m'as trahi, Jacob ! À cause de toi, j'ai été dans la cellule d'isolement !

- Quoi ! Mais de quoi tu parles ?… Attends ! Ils ne t'ont rien dit ?

Il fixa son regard sur Alice et Jasper. Les deux levèrent leurs mains, une mine désolée sur le visage.

- Vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

- On essayait de lui dire pendant qu'elle courait pour venir te régler ton compte, expliqua Jasper, en souriant à moitié.

Apparemment plus calme, Bella les interrompit:

- Me dire quoi exactement?

- Ce n'est pas Jacob qui t'a dénoncé Bella, répondit Jasper.

- C'est ça qu'on essayait de te dire, continua Alice.

- Vous voulez dire que je viens de frapper Jacob pour rien ? demanda Bella sous le choc.

- Hum… En quelque sorte, dit Jasper avec un petit rire.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Bella, en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Je suis désolée Jacob, s'excusa-t-elle en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

- Ça va. Ce n'est rien, Bells. J'aurai rien mais toi, par contre… Ta main, elle commence à enfler un peu.

Elle baissa son regard vers sa main. En effet, sa main commençait doucement à enfler. Sous le coup, elle n'avait pas senti la douleur, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle sentait une pointe de douleur dans son poignet lorsqu'elle le bougeait.

- Je crois que c'est peut-être une entorse, dit Jasper en s'avançant. On devrait l'amener à l'infirmerie pour que Carlisle vérifie.

Prenant le bras de Bella, Jasper la tira, sans lui demander son avis. Alice et Jacob leur emboîtèrent le pas en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Hé ! Jazz ! Je suis capable de marcher, s'exclama Bella en se débâtant pour que Jasper la lâche.

- Izzie, arrête de faire l'enfant un instant, dit Jasper calmement, ne la lâchant pas.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant, arrête de faire l'enfant… et patati et patata, marmonna-t-elle, à voix basse.

Alice ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et la tint alors que les autres entraient dans le bâtiment. La salle était vide, aucun détenu mal en point en vue. Edward était en train de nettoyer les instruments que Carlisle utilisait lorsqu'il soignait ses patients et le docteur lui-même était assis dans son bureau, en train de mettre à jour les quelques dossiers qui traînaient sur sa table.

Les deux hommes levèrent leurs yeux lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Edward arrêta son nettoyage, surpris et Carlisle sourit en voyant les jeunes s'avancer. Edward fixa son regard sur Bella qui ronchonnait toujours et une lueur de joie passa rapidement dans ses yeux avant que l'inquiétude ne s'y affiche.

- Jasper ! Alice ! Jacob ! Bella !, salua Carlisle chaleureusement. Que faites-vous dans cet humble bâtiment ?

- On a besoin d'un avis médical, répondit Alice, guillerette.

- Et qui a besoin de cet avis médical ? questionna-t-il, souriant, scannant le petit groupe.

- C'est pour Bella, déclara Jasper.

Carlisle tourna son attention vers Bella et lui demanda, en se moquant gentiment :

- Que nous amènes-tu cette fois comme blessure ?

- C'est rien, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant. Je crois que j'ai une légère entorse au poignet.

- Approche un peu que nous regardions ça alors.

Bella avança lentement vers Carlisle qui tendait la main gentiment. Il lui prit doucement le poignet et l'inspecta alors que les autres étaient silencieux, fixant la scène.

- Comment tu t'es blessé, demanda-t-il, concentré.

Bella piqua un fard et resta muette.

Carlisle n'obtenant pas de réponse détacha ses yeux du poignet et vit que la jeune femme était gênée.

- Elle a donné un coup de poing dans le visage à Jacob, déclara Alice allègrement.

Il leva un sourcil et eut un léger sourire alors qu'il se concentrait à nouveau sur son poignet.

- Eh bien… Il faudra faire attention la prochaine fois que tu frapperas quelqu'un dans le visage, commenta-t-il. Ce n'est rien, un peu de glace et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Il leva la tête et demanda à Edward d'aller lui chercher de la glace et une serviette.

Le jeune homme sortit d'un petit réfrigérateur un sac réfrigérant et l'enveloppa dans une serviette. Ensuite, il vint la donner à Bella en lui souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire, les joues rougissantes.

- Je dois retourner remplir tout cette paperasse qui s'empile lentement mais surement sur mon bureau… Passez une bonne journée, les jeunes !

Carlisle retourna dans son bureau alors qu'Edward demanda à Bella :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as frappé Jacob ?

- Oh !...Euh… C'est que… Je croyais que c'était lui qui m'avait dénoncé, donc…euh… J'ai peut-être un peu pété les plombs, expliqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Il haussa les sourcils, amusé, et se tourna vers Jacob, Alice et Jasper pour plus d'explications.

- Elle est sorti de sa cellule d'isolement et la première chose qu'elle a fait c'est chercher où était Jacob. Une fois qu'elle l'a trouvé, elle a pratiquement couru pour aller le voir, commença Jasper.

- On a essayé de l'arrêter pour lui dire que ce n'était pas lui et elle ne nous a pas écouté, donc… Elle est arrivée devant Jacob et a commencé à lui hurler dessus, continua Alice.

- Elle ne m'a pas laissé trop de temps pour répondre et quand Jasper lui a dit de se calmer, elle s'est soudainement tournée vers moi et m'a mit son poing dans le visage, termina Jacob.

Edward éclata de rire. Bella était couchée sur le lit, se maudissant, maintenant la glace en position sur son poignet.

- Je m'excuse encore Jacob, commença Bella. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était toi…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Bells. J'ai connu pire, tu sais, répliqua-t-il, en riant. En tout cas, on peut dire que tu as beaucoup de force pour ta grandeur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que les autres pouffaient de rire.

(…)

Confortablement assis sur un fauteuil, Bella écoutait les autres raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux derniers jours. Elle apprit donc qu'Edward avait frappé deux fois Jacob pour la défendre, croyant, à tort (comme elle) que Jacob l'avait trahi. Elle apprit que Emmett et Rosalie avait tenté de soutirer les informations de Jacob et qu'ils avaient dû user de violence, un tout petit peu pour qu'il avoue enfin qui était-ce.

- Tanya Denali ? questionna Bella, confuse.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui c'était. Ce nom lui était complètement inconnu.

- Une grande aux cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus glaciales, expliqua Jacob. Un peu garce sur les bords.

La jeune femme cessa de respirer soudainement.

« - _Je venais juste t'avertir. Tu as maintenant une concurrente. Je le veux. Je vais l'avoir. Comparé à toi, je suis mille fois meilleure, lui promit-elle avec un regard condescendant. Tous les coups sont permis, ma chérie__. »_

- Bella, ça va ? s'inquiéta Alice en voyant qu'elle était complètement blanche et qu'elle ne semblait plus respirer.

Hochant la tête distraitement, elle se rappela les paroles de Denali.

«…_Tous les coups sont permis, ma chérie__. » _Ces paroles se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête.

- Tanya Denali…C'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle, dit Edward, pensif.

- Tu sais qui c'est ? Tu l'as déjà vu ? questionna Rosalie, intéressée.

- Si je l'ai vu ? Depuis deux jours qu'elle est toujours dans la même pièce que moi. Elle vient toujours à l'infirmerie, disant qu'elle a supposément mal à quelque part et demande toujours à Carlisle que ce soit moi qui la ''soigne'', expliqua Edward, dégoûté.

Bella crispa les poings de frustration.

_Pétasse, _songea-t-elle avec colère. _Elle m'a envoyé en cellule d'isolement pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'Edward… _

Son plan à l'évidence n'avait pas fonctionné, même que le résultat semblait exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait, mais pareil...

Elle allait le regretter. Bella s'en faisait une promesse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec elle, interrogea Emmett, furieux.

- On lui fait avaler sa langue, on lui casse les deux jambes, on l'envoie dix milles pieds sous terre, répondit Rosalie, excitée à l'idée de régler son compte à cette Tanya.

- On la massacre, dit Alice en même temps que Rosalie.

- Vous ne faites rien, interrompit Bella dans un murmure.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers elle, sous le choc.

- On ne lui fait rien !

- Non… Pas vous. C'est un truc personnel entre elle et moi, répondit catégoriquement Bella. Je vais trouver une solution moi-même.

Interdites, elles fixèrent Bella sans parler et se tournèrent vers les garçons qui étaient silencieux.

- Vous n'allez pas la laisser faire ça tout seule, n'est-ce pas...?

- Je crois qu'Izzie est capable de régler ça par elle-même, répliqua calmement Jasper. Elle a raison c'est entre elle et Denali.

- Emmett, tenta Rosalie. Tu es d'accord avec moi et Alice, non ?

- Oui, mais…Je crois que Jazz a raison et Bella aussi...

Lui jetant un regard noir, elle détourna son regard et le planta dans celui de Bella.

- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de lui régler son compte à ma manière, Bells.

La jeune brune haussa une épaule, indifférente en souriant.

- Je te demande juste d'attendre le temps que je m'en occupe moi-même et après tu lui feras ce que tu veux.

Rosalie sourit, réjouie et Alice tapa dans ses mains joyeusement.

- J'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je vais lui faire, confia Bella, en souriant mystérieusement.

(…)

Depuis deux jours qu'elle mijotait son idée dans sa tête, elle avait décidée de le mettre à exécution dans l'après-midi. Réfléchissant tout en effectuant son travail, elle n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchèrent d'elle. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle entendit un livre tomber à côté d'elle qu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui la regardait adosser sur les rangées de livres.

- Eh bien, eh bien. On dirait qu'ils t'ont enfin laissés sortir, Isabella, remarqua la personne insolemment.

- Tanya, énonça seulement Bella.

La colère blanchissait ses jointures alors qu'elle tenait un bouquin entre ses mains.

Tanya observa hautainement la jeune brune avant de sourire.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, Isabella…, s'excusa-t-elle avec un faux sourire d'excuse. Il fallait que je te mette hors service quelque temps…Le temps que je puisse me rapprocher d'Eddie, tu comprends ? Ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne soit à moi.

- Écoute-moi bien, sale prétentieuse, tu ferais mieux de t'en aller avant que je t'écrabouille la face contre le sol, conseilla Bella.

- La tigresse en toi se réveille, Isabella…, commenta Tanya en haussant un sourcil moqueur. Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

Inspirant calmement pour éviter de provoquer un bain de sang dans la bibliothèque, Bella répéta une deuxième fois :

- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, immédiatement.

- Ou sinon quoi ? provoqua Tanya. Tu vas me sauter dessus, en plein milieu de la bibliothèque ? Il y a pleins de gardiens... Tu te ramasserais une deuxième fois en cellule d'isolement. Ce ne serait pas très brillant.

- Non… non… Je ne te sauterais pas dessus ici. Mais qui sait ? La prison est bien grande et il n'y aura pas toujours de gardiens pour sauver ta peau, Tanya, répliqua Bella, froidement.

- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça, Isabella.

- Si un jour ton matelas fait ''clic'' c'est qu'un détonateur vient de s'enclencher, indiqua la jeune femme placidement. (*)

N'étant pas complètement certaine si elle était sérieuse, Tanya ricana et s'en alla en lui envoyant la main.

- Ouais, on verra ça, Isabella !

(…)

- Elle est où, bordel ? s'écria Alice en brassant Jasper par les épaules, complètement énervée.

Elle le lâcha et se mit à marcher à grandes enjambés en rond. Il la stoppa et la fixa directement dans les yeux.

- Calme toi, Alice, tenta de la réconforter Jasper en la prenant par les épaules. Elle doit être partie nous rejoindre.

- Ça fait une heure qu'elle a finie son travail à la bibliothèque selon madame Cope, contra-t-elle. Ça ne prend pas une heure nous rejoindre, Jasper !

- Peut-être qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire…Je ne sais pas, Alice !

Elle reprit ses enjambées nerveusement, en se frottant la tête. Marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, Jasper décida de la laisser faire. Ça l'occupait pour le moment et il pouvait réfléchir lui aussi.

Soudain, il la vit s'avancer vers eux, décontractée et souriant légèrement. Une personne qui ne la connaissait pas n'aurait pas remarquée la lueur sauvage et vengeresse qui dansait dans ses yeux.

Alice stoppa tout mouvement en la voyant et s'élança dans sa direction.

- T'étais où ! cria-t-elle hystériquement. On te cherchait partout !

- J'avais quelque chose à faire, Alice, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle détourna ses yeux et regarda Jasper.

Il comprit tout d'un coup. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de le dire, il savait.

- Bella… Tu n'as pas vraiment fait ça, commença-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant énigmatiquement.

- Peut-être bien…

- Tu as fait quoi, exactement, interrompit Alice, curieuse.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre un cri strident qui figea tout le monde résonna dans la cour de la prison. Les têtes se tournèrent tous d'un seul coup en direction du bâtiment de détention à longue durée. Quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion retentit au second étage de la bâtisse envoyant des éclats de vitre sur le sol. Une fumée épaisse et noire s'échappait de la cellule alors que les détenus fixaient abasourdis le spectacle.

- Tu l'as vraiment fais, affirma Jasper, stupéfait**.**

**(*)**

* * *

(*) Dédicace à EstL qui m'avait dit cette phrase il y a bien, bien, bien longtemps ^^ Et qui m'a laissé l'utiliser pour ma fiction (:

**- Boum! s'exclama MamzelleCaro candidement en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains. La cellule de la folle a malencontreusement explosé (**^^**) Qui est d'accord avec l'action de Bella lever la main? :D ***lève la main haut.. même qu'elle prend les deux mains et les lèvent le plus haut possible*

**(Pardon, délire solitaire xD)**

**Donc, euhmm.. ^^ Merci à toutes les lectrices qui me suivent dans mon aventure , je vous ADORE tout simplement. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh mon dieu. Quelle auteure cruelle je suis! Ça fait quoi? Plus de 2 mois? o.o' Oh mon dieu :x Je tiens à m'excuser à vous, lectrices, qui je le sais, avez attendues avec impatiiiennnce le prochain chapitre ! ^^' (J'y crois presque [: )**

**J'ai mes excuses, si vous voulez que j'm'explique? :) Alors, pour commencer ; aucun talent pour écrire des scènes de rapprochements entre les personnages.. xD J'vous jure, j'commence à écrire, je relis tout ça et je suis comme : o.o' Mon dieu seigneur. Je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça. Je recommence. Je relis. Même réaction u_u Découragée, j'arrête pendant un certain temps. Quand je recommence, je relis, et je me dis : Oh! C'est pas siii pire que ça :) Ça m'a buggué pendant un bout (**_genre 1 mois _**x_x), alors, après l'autre excuse ; les professeurs. Je déclare avec effarement que mes professeurs sont _cinglés_. Ils se sont tous donné le mot pour donner des examens en même temps, donner des devoirs de quarante heures à faire -' J'survis à ça et BAM! c'est le temps de se préparer pour les examens de Noel.. Trouvez-moi du temps pour écrire? J'en ai pas trouvé, moi ... **

**MAIS! Finalement, je suis fière de dire que j'ai survécu! Eh oui :3 Et que pour première journée de vacances, j'ai fini d'écrire mon chapitre :D Aloors, comme cadeaux de Noel, je vous offre un chapitre que vous avez dû attendre trop longtemps [: **

**Adeline : Est-elle vraiment morte? Haha. :P C'est a voir dans le chapitre ;) Mais n'oublie pas, j'suis pas aussi vilaine (: Ça serait pas mon genre 8-)..***_regarde ailleurs xD_*****

**malula : Je crois que tu n'as pas croisé les doigts assez fort xD Les profs se sont donnés l'mot pour m'en donner, comme j'ai dit plus haut x) Mais bon.. On survit (: Merci pour ta review :P**

**smile : Ahah xD Fais pas exploser mon ordi, parce que comme ça, c'est clair que je reviendrai jamais, ou du moins avant bien longtemps xD Merci à toi, c'est très gentil :P J'te donne la suite immédiatement ! **

**Twii : 1- Nenon, tu peux dire "Je t'aime", aucun problème avec ca ;) C'est juste parfaiit! 2- J'ai consulté Dr. Carlisle, d'après lui, c'est normal que tu oublies ce que tu veux dire.. D'après lui, encore, ça l'arrive souvent quand on est complètement énervée, genre limite sur le point de sauter partout :) 3- Désolé xD J'aurais du la faire frapper plus :/ Me pardonnes-tu? HAHA! Je savais pas qu'il existait quelqu'un du même nom qu'un de mes personnages x) J'en apprends tous les jours! J'espère que tu n'a pas réellement enfermés tes invités :3 Quoique ça pourrait être un peu drôle xD M'enfin! ^^' (**_Esprit machiavélique sors de mon corps__!_**) 4- Omg. Je dois t'avouer que lorsque j'ai lu c'te review là, je crois que ma journée s'est illuminée ! xD Je devais probablement revenir d'une journée pénible et ça m'a fait sourire (**_un vague souvenir de ça (__:_**) 5- First question; Uhm, sais pas. Lis voir ;) Second; Ahah, j'dois peut-etre avoir entendu ta supplication :) Third; Nonn :O J'la garde pour moi :) Fourth: J'dirais parce que tu es toi. C'est comme dans tes gênes de faire ça ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, sache que c'est très apprécié, ça m'distrait de mes journée de merde..xD 6- Ahhn! :3 J'suis genre honorée là, que tu fasses des rêves en rapport avec ma fiction! *w* Je l'aime ton rêve ! xD Don't worry, j'les appellerai pas à l'asile ;) Ils me font dire par exemple, que tu peux aller les voir nimporte quand, ils ont une adorable cellule d'isolement mis à ta disposition (: (**_Ouais, un jour, je suis allé les visiter et ils m'ont dit que tu étais passée un jour et qu'il te gardait toujours la cellule F d'isolement :)_**) 7- J'ai vu ça moi aussi xD Si un jour tu deviens écrivaine, j'suis sur que tes histoires vont être spécialement spéciales juste comme son auteure ;) 8- Mehh non, ça m'fait pas chier, voyons! Ça me rassure de savoir que tu es toujours en vie lorsque mes chapitres se font attendre xD 9- YEAAA! Un nouveau record établi ! :D It's WONDERFUL ! :) 10- Pardon, pardon, pardon ._. Je crois aussi que c'est Yves. Tu devrais le surveiller plus! :o Enfinnnnn, vouii, un chapitre arrive.. Désolé du retard xD J'me sentais mal en plus de pas voir de chapitre arriver a l'horizon.. J'ai cru que j'allais d'venir folle. Ou pire; que j'avais perdu mon inspiration et que la fiction était vouée à se ramasser dans les limbes de l'oubli de Fanfiction :/ (**_Ouah, c'est théâtrale, isn't? xD_**) Bien a toi, chère adorable Twii qui est parfoit aliénée, bizarre, bouffone, débridée, délirante, démente, dérangée, désaxée, déséquilibrée, détraquée, excentrique ET extravagant mais unique dans le coeur de Majesté MamzelleCaro [:**

**Merci à ariane, Marion, p0, Jane pour leur reviews :)**

**» M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – Rapprochements **

**(*)**

- Non mais t'es complètement malade ou quoi! dit Edward en levant les bras au ciel, exaspéré.

L'infirmerie était parfaitement silencieuse, vide de toute personne, mis à part eux. Le jeune homme l'avait traîné presque de force lorsqu'il avait su ce qu'elle avait fait à la cellule de Tanya. Enfin, il l'avait deviné, car personne n'avait explicitement dit que c'était elle la responsable. Pourtant dans l'esprit, il était clair que c'était l'œuvre de la jeune femme. Et il avait raison.

- Voyons, calme-toi…, tenta Bella.

- Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu viens de faire! Tu viens clairement de lui déclarer la guerre!

Depuis une dizaine de minutes qu'il s'époumonait, à bout de nerfs et il semblait vraiment remonté. Elle en avait été étonnée de le voir ainsi. Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi violemment? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle devait se rendre compte d'une chose ; la colère le rendait encore plus magnifique si ce n'était possible. Elle ne prêtait que peu d'attention à ce qu'il disait, admirant plus ses traits dignes d'un Dieu et son corps parfait. Parfait semblait être le bon mot pour le décrire en ce moment_. _

_Waouh, il est tellement sexy quand il est fâché_, pensa-t-elle.

- N'exagère pas…

- Je n'exagère pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai raison…Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle est ici?

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité de le savoir, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, indifférente.

Elle se tenait les bras croisés, en posture défensive debout au beau milieu de la salle. Edward faisait des allées et retours brusques. Sa tignasse de cheveux virevoltait un peu lorsqu'il changeait soudainement de direction. Bella se surprit à les regarder. Sous l'éclairage de la salle, ses cheveux avaient l'air particulièrement soyeux. Une envie de les toucher lui prit tout à coup. Elle avait envie de les sentir sous ses doigts, de les glisser dans cette tignasse désordonnée si attirante.

_Voyons, que se passe-t-il avec toi? Concentration!_

Se reprenant, elle se concentra sur ce que disait Edward :

- … Elle a mis feu à pas moins de quatre immeubles, tuant une vingtaine de personnes. Elle en a tué deux autres, brûlé à mort par elle parce qu'elle _aime_ ça. Tu te rends comptes? Elle _aime_ ça... Imagine ce qu'elle va vouloir te faire…

- Qu'elle s'amène pour voir, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu feras moins la fière lorsqu'elle réussira à t'atteindre! s'écria Edward, agacé.

- Elle ne réussira pas à m'avoir. Et puis de toute façon, c'est mon problème, pas le tien! En quoi cela peut-il te déranger ?

Il s'arrêta subitement et se tourna vers elle lentement. Ses traits se durcirent lorsqu'elle prononça ces paroles. Les yeux noirs de colère, il s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla d'une voix glaciale :

- Ce n'est pas juste toi qui est concerné, Bella. _Nous_ le sommes tous.

- Tu te trompes, c'est entre elle et moi, répondit Bella, obstinée.

- Lorsqu'elle a fait ce qu'elle t'a fait, c'est nous tous qui en a été touché, alors arrête de croire que tu es la seule qui doit régler ça.

Elle garda le silence, agacée. Son côté protecteur pouvait l'énerver parfois! De quoi se mêlait-il en venant s'interposer entre la garce et lui? C'était à elle de régler ça et non lui.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? demanda-t-il, brisant le silence tendu qui s'était installé entre eux.

- C'est personnel, répondit-elle, entre ses dents.

Il passa une main énervée dans ses cheveux tout en prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle put voir qu'il semblait s'être calmé. Il l'observa patiemment avec ses magnifiques yeux verts qui semblaient pouvoir plonger jusqu'à l'intérieur de vous, décrypter votre âme et savoir exactement à quoi vous pensiez en ce moment.

_J'espère qu'il ne voit pas sur mon visage que j'ai envie de lui sauter sauvagement dessus en ce moment_. _Ça pourrait être gênant…_

- S'il-te-plaît, Bella… J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça….J'essaie de trouver une raison possible, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit, continua-t-il en s'approchant encore plus près d'elle.

Il était maintenant à moins de dix centimètres d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Sentir son parfum. Cette odeur caractéristique de vanille, de musc et une touche légère, à peine perceptible de patchouli. Discrètement, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Elle était pratiquement certaine que ses joues étaient teintées d'un joli rose.

Ce n'était pas bien qu'il s'approche autant d'elle, autant pour sa santé psychologique et aussi pour lui. Après tout, elle n'était pas responsable, si par un malheureux incident, elle lui sautait dessus et qu'il tombait, se brisait le crâne sur le sol et mourrait d'une hémorragie interne. Il devait reculer, c'était plus _safe _pour eux deux. La jeune femme baissa le regard pour éviter de le regarder, car elle savait que si elle le regardait, même juste une seconde, elle allait succomber. C'était aussi évident que dire que 2 plus 2 donnait 4.

Il changea soudainement de tactique. Levant la main doucement, il releva délicatement le menton de la jeune femme.

- Bella…, tenta-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse en la regardant avec cette moue suppliante.

_Résiste. Résiste. Résiste. Concentre-toi. Ne flanche surtout pas. _

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle tenta de mettre de la résistance dans sa voix tout en répondant :

- N'essaie pas. Tu ne le sauras pas, Edward.

Même elle, elle sentit de la faiblesse dans sa voix. Une lueur fugace de défi traversa les yeux du jeune homme, alors qu'il se rapprochait imperceptiblement. Un sourire félin naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait sûr de lui :

- Tu vas finir par me le dire, Bella de toute façon…

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, déterminée. Il voyait cela comme un jeu? Très bien que le meilleur gagne dans ce cas! Bien que ne croyant très peu à ces chances de gagner, elle était prête à garder le plus longtemps son secret.

- Ne sois pas si certain de toi, Eddie, avertit la jeune femme, moqueuse. Ne te surestime surtout pas.

Avec un sourire amusé, il avança d'un pas. Instinctivement, Bella recula d'un pas. Il ne devait pas avancer trop près. La proximité de son corps contre le sien faisait hurler une sirène d'alarme.

DANGER IMMINENT! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! DANGER IMMINENT!

- Intéressant, murmura-t-il pour lui-même comme s'il testait une théorie.

Il avança de nouveau et comme de fait, la jeune femme recula à son tour.

- Hmm.., très intéressant, répéta-t-il.

Il répéta plusieurs fois son expérience jusqu'à ce que le dos de Bella se cogne sur le mur de l'infirmerie. Paniquant légèrement, elle se savait piégée. A partir de ce moment, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle savait qu'il venait de prendre le pouvoir, qu'il était maître de la situation. Il pouvait lui demander de faire n'importe quoi et elle le ferait sans aucune exception. Si près de lui, son cerveau se faisait la malle et partait en vacances. C'est à peine si elle se souvenait comment elle s'appelait.

Edward monta lentement sa main et vint replacer une mèche de cheveux qui retombait sur son visage. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne était électrisant. La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra sensiblement à son toucher, alors qu'il l'effleurait d'une main légère semblable au toucher d'une plume soyeuse. Remontant lentement les yeux, elle croisa son regard pénétrant. Il la regardait sérieusement, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de très important. Soudain, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avança son visage encore plus près d'elle. La respiration de la jeune femme s'arrêta immédiatement.

Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Bella et lui chuchota :

- Trois minutes et tu flanches. Deux, si je suis chanceux.

Incertaine de comprendre, elle garda le silence. Prenant son silence comme un défi, il déposa un baiser dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Montant lentement, il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rendu à sa mâchoire.

_Résiste. Résiste. Résiste. Ne flanche pas. Résiste. Résiste. _

Il était maintenant rendu à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Tentant tant bien que mal de résister, Bella se concentra sur un point imaginaire au-dessus de lui. Et à vrai dire, cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Elle avait l'impression que chaque parcelle de sa peau était en feu, à vif. Elle était que plus consciente de la proximité du jeune homme et allait craquer sous peu.

Vraiment très peu.

- Tu m'impressionnes, Bella. Tu es forte, vraiment, murmura-t-il.

Forte! Si seulement il savait qu'un combat faisait rage à l'intérieur d'elle à savoir si elle allait lui sauter dessus ou non. Elle n'était pas forte, loin de là. Elle tremblait, avait de la difficulté à respirer et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle se contenta d'un sourire tremblotant et garda le silence. Un court silence suivit, alors que les deux étaient muets, se regardant dans les yeux, semblant attendre quelque chose.

D'une voix vacillante, Bella chuchota :

- Trois minutes. Tu as perdu.

Il se recula et afficha un air perplexe avant qu'il ne semble comprendre ce dont elle voulait parler. Elle allait se détacher de lui, seulement il la tenait prisonnière. Il ne bougeait pas, l'observant avec un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il semblait à la fois indécis mais aussi déterminé. D'une voix rauque, il répondit :

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne veux plus jouer.

Sur ce, il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, ses lèvres à moins d'un millimètre des siennes. Bella ferma les yeux, sachant ce qui allait se produire d'une seconde à l'autre. Combien de fois elle avait imaginé ce moment? Dix, douze fois au moins. Alors que les lèvres d'Edward effleuraient les siennes, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- ENFIN! Vous êtes là! Oh… Oups…

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent immédiatement et comme un seul homme, elle et Edward tournèrent la tête en direction de la porte. Sur le seuil se tenait Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Ils les regardaient avec un sourire complice, excepté pour Alice qui se répandant en milles et une excuses. Edward qui ne s'était pas détaché de Bella et qui semblait parfaitement à son aise dans cette situation, l'interrompit.

- Alice, si cela ne te déranges pas, tu pourrais t'excuser plus tard… Vous pourriez même tous partir et nous laisser, suggéra-t-il.

Les joues de Bella prirent feu.

Edward venait clairement de dire à leurs amis de les laisser pour qu'il puisse continuer. Indécise, Alice soupesa la proposition en observant un Edward sûr et une Bella complètement embarrassée.

- Peut-être une autre fois, je dois absolument parler à Bella, contra-t-elle finalement.

Soupirant, Edward relâcha la jeune femme et la laissa passer pour qu'elle aille rejoindre Alice et Rosalie.

Se penchant près de son oreille, il lui dit d'une voix basse pour pas que les autres ne l'entendent :

- Je vais finir par réussir.

Sur un sourire, Bella rejoignit Alice et Rosalie qui s'emparèrent chacune de son bras et l'entraînèrent en dehors de l'infirmerie. Il ne restait qu'Edward, Emmett et Jasper. Les deux observaient le jeune homme qui passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avec un sourire entendu.

- Eh ben, Edward… Qui aurait pu croire que tu aurais le cran de le faire. J'ai cru que tu aurais quatre-vingt ans avant de faire quelque chose, se moqua Jasper.

(…)

- Aloooors, on veut tout savoir. Chaque détail. Tout, s'écria Alice, complètement excitée.

- Raconter quoi? questionna Bella tranquillement.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente Bells! Tu sais très bien de quoi Alice veut parler, s'agaça Rosalie.

- Oh ! Ça! s'exclama Bella.

- Oui, _ÇA_! répétèrent en chœur Alice et Rosalie.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

Choquées, elles l'observèrent en silence. Brisant le silence, Rosalie commença d'une voix froide :

- Isabella Swan. Ne viens pas nous dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé. On le sait qu'il s'est passé de quoi et tu le sais qu'on le sait…

- Tu étais à moins de quatre millimètres de lui et tu dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé? Interrogea suspicieusement Alice.

- En effet, confirma la jeune femme, blasée.

Haussant les sourcils, soupçonneuses, elles gardèrent le silence en la fixant. En levant les yeux au ciel, Bella s'expliqua :

- Il y aurait pu se passer quelque chose…

- JE LE SAVAIS, gueula Alice, réjouie en sautillant. Je le savais!

- Si certaines personnes n'étaient pas venues nous interrompre…, continua-t-elle imperturbable.

Avec un sourire contrit, Alice s'excusa.

- Nous commencions à nous inquiéter, Bells. Ça faisait un bout que tu avais disparu toi et Edward... On voulait s'assurer que vous étiez toujours vivants. On a fait ça pour vous!, expliqua Alice en faisant les yeux doux.

- Évidemment, il fallait que vous choisissiez ce moment précis, maugréa-t-elle à voix basse. Ca n'aurait pas pu attendre cinq minutes, bien sur que non…

- Pardon? Qu'as-tu dis? demanda Rosalie. J'ai cru entendre quelque chose de très intéressant.

- Hm? Rien, rien. Je me parlais, répondit Bella en souriant, les joues roses, un air angélique sur le visage.

- Bella… N'essaie pas! J'ai bien entendu, tu aurais voulu qu'on arrive cinq minutes plus tard! l'accusa-t-elle, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

- Peut-être? Répliqua-t-elle.

- Rosalie et Alice hurlèrent de joie en sautillant sur place. La jeune femme les observa, perplexe. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elles n'étaient pas atteintes d'une quelconque maladie mentale.

- Ça peut s'arranger, Bella, dit soudainement Alice en arrêtant de sautiller comme une attardée.

- Euh…Alice. J'aimerais mieux m'arranger avec ça...intervint Bella.

- Oui, oui, ça peut s'arranger, continua Alice sans l'écouter.

Un air diabolique s'étalait sur son adorable visage de lutin.

(…)

Les jours s'écoulaient tranquillement.

Le couloir menant aux cellules de détention à longue durée était en reconstruction. Tanya était sortie de l'infirmerie quelque chose après l'explosion de sa cellule avec seulement quelques coupures, un traumatisme crânien et aussi un choc post-traumatique. Bella s'était arrangé pour que l'explosion ne la tue pas, mais qu'il serve d'avertissement seulement. Elle doutait cependant que Tanya sache que c'était elle qui avait fait exploser sa cellule, mais elle gardait espoir que la jeune femme fasse le lien.

Une tension, plus intense, s'était installée entre Edward et Bella. Une bonne tension, cependant. Ils semblaient tourner autour du pot, jouant chacun un jeu de provocation l'un envers l'autre. Un jeu pour savoir lequel des deux flancherait le premier.

La réparation des voitures avançait bien. Dans quelques jours, avait promis Emmett. Une semaine maximum.

Alice et Jasper passait beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant que les autres travaillaient. Ils passaient de longues heures à discuter sous un arbre de tout et de rien. Une nouvelle complicité s'était installée entre eux. On aurait dit qu'il se comprenait sans avoir le besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils pensaient. Parfaitement en accord sur plein de sujet, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Rosalie avait fait la remarque à Alice qu'ils ressemblaient à des âmes sœurs qui s'étaient trouvés. Bella avait confirmé à son tour. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Elle si énergique et lui si calme, si posé. Ils étaient le contraire de l'autre, mais lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble c'était comme s'ils se complétaient. Il arrivait à la calmer et elle à le rendre un peu plus joyeux par son énergie explosive.

Bella voyait toujours Jacob de temps en temps, appréciant sa compagnie chaleureuse. Edward avait parfois de la misère à s'adapter, mais gardait silence. Il ne l'aimait toujours pas et c'était réciproque. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, si ce n'est que Bella. Lorsqu'elle était là, ils réussissaient à faire à semblant qu'ils s'entendaient mais lorsqu'elle n'était pas là et qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs de la prison, ils s'échangeaient des regards noirs.

Bella avait commencé à faire ce qui allait servir de distraction lors de leur évasion. Depuis que l'accès au sous-sol était gardé par un garde, elle n'avait plus accès à un endroit où elle pourrait faires ses petites préparations. Elle avait éparpillé un peu partout ses ingrédients dans la prison. Un peu dans sa cellule, un peu dans les rangées de livres de la bibliothèque, un peu encore dans l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle avait le temps et que personne n'était près d'elle, elle se dépêchait de concocter ses engins explosifs. Lorsqu'ils étaient finis, elle s'hâtait d'aller les cacher à un autre endroit. Au bout de trois jours, elle avait déjà fait plus de six explosifs sans se faire prendre. Après une décision sage, elle conclut qu'il ne devrait pas en avoir besoin de plus de dix. Il suffisait de les placer à des endroits stratégiques pour éviter de les gaspiller. Ils n'auraient qu'une seule chance, ils devaient faire attention.

Comme promis, au bout d'une semaine, Emmett et Rosalie annoncèrent fièrement qu'ils avaient enfin réussis à finir la réparation des deux voitures. Comme à chaque fois qu'une auto était réparée, les garagistes qui géraient les employés prisonniers allaient faire une inspection en règle pour s'assurer que tout était parfait. Ensuite une équipe de démineur allait passer à son tour pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun explosif. Si le résultat était satisfaisant, il y aurait un essai sur circuit. Les prisonniers et prisonnières étaient invités à venir voir le spectacle. Une petite course de piste avait été installée lors de l'installation du garage de la prison. C'était un moyen du directeur pour récompenser les efforts des prisonniers qui réussissaient à reconstituer les voitures comme à leurs états originels.

Ils étaient tous excités. Dans à peine deux ou trois jours, ils pourraient goûter à la liberté si tout se passait bien. Le plan se mettait doucement en place.

Jacob avait été mis au courant de leur avancé. Il savait que Bella allait bientôt s'en aller. Qu'il ne la reverrait probablement plus jamais. Bien que triste de ce fait qu'il savait inévitable, il était content qu'ils aient réussis à mener à terme leur projet. Enfin, presque. Ils ne leur restaient qu'à sortir du périmètre du pénitencier.

Le jour de l'inspection des voitures vint. Tout était en ordre. Emmett et Rosalie s'enorgueillirent de leurs talents. Ils étaient évident que tout était parfait, puisque c'était eux qui avait fait le travail. L'équipe de démineur vérifia l'auto et après un accord de la direction les deux voitures furent amenées sur la piste. Toute la prison se dépêcha pour aller voir la représentation.

Excités comme des enfants, Emmett et Rosalie regardèrent leurs voitures rouler à toute vitesse sur la piste ronde. La foule criait d'admiration. Jasper, Edward, Alice et Bella observaient médusés les voitures qui défilaient devant eux avec vélocité.

- Wow, commenta Jasper.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Aucun autre mot ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Chacun s'imaginait dans quelques heures, quelques jours, assis bien confortablement sur la banquette, roulant vers la liberté, s'échappant de cet endroit en tout impunité. Ils avaient tous hâte de retrouver ce qu'ils leur avaient été enlevés lors de leur arrestation. Pour Edward, Jasper et Emmett, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu profiter du fait de marcher dans la rue tout simplement, juste pour le plaisir de le faire parce qu'ils étaient libres. Trop de temps passé dans un établissement où ils étaient tous un numéro de dossier, où personne ne les respectait, qu'ils étaient traités comme des moins que rien parce qu'ils étaient des détenus. La liberté les attendait à l'extérieur et ils étaient impatients d'en bénéficier.

A la fin du test sur circuit, ils avaient la confirmation qu'ils attendaient. Les autos pourraient rouler. Leur plan allait marcher. Ils en étaient convaincus.

Lors du souper, la fébrilité était à son comble. Chacun savait. C'était bientôt. Très bientôt. Tous y allaient des suppositions de la réaction du directeur lorsque ça se passerait, quelle serait sa réaction lorsque des détenus réussiraient à accomplir l'impossible. À savoir ; s'échapper de Washington Jail.

- Je parie qu'il va en faire une crise cardiaque, se réjouit Emmett. La tronche qu'il va tirer lorsqu'il va nous voir nous faire la malle ! Ça va valoir un million, j'en suis certain!

- Je parie plus sur le fait qu'il va péter une crise et détruire son bureau, proposa Jasper, souriant.

- Non, ce n'est pas son genre, interrompit Bella, pensive. Je crois plus que ça va être quelque chose comme un ton froid avec aucune réaction du genre : « Intéressant… », dit-elle en mimant à la perfection son ton doucereux qui la faisait frissonner.

Ils pouffèrent tous de rire. Elle avait probablement raison. Aro Volturi semblait incapable de divulguer ses sentiments aux autres.

- Je me demandais.., commença lentement Edward. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment faire confiance à Jacob et ses amis?

Ce fut Emmett, qui répondit au grand étonnement de tous :

- Moi, je dis que oui. Il nous a quand même bien aidés pour trouver qui avait dénoncé Bella au directeur.

- De plus, continua Jasper, il ne nous a pas dénoncés lorsqu'il nous a surpris en bas. Ça vaut la peine qu'on lui fasse confiance, non? Tu te souviens, il nous a dit qu'il n'avait rien à gagner dans tout ça. Il ne trahira pas Bella, j'en suis convaincu.

- Mh...Tu as peut-être raison, accepta Edward de mauvais gré.

- Il a raison et tu le sais, dit Alice, joviale.

Un ombre de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle était d'accord avec Jasper sur tout ce qu'il disait, ces derniers temps. C'était l'amour évidemment qui la rendait si propice à être d'accord avec tout ce qu'il disait et faisait.

Après une concertation générale, ils se mirent d'accord sur la date de l'exécution de leur plan. Maintenant que chaque élément semblait se mettre en place, ils ne pouvaient plus patienter. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs cellules, Jasper leur lança avec un mélange de gravité et d'excitation :

- Demain, c'est le Jour J. Préparez-vous bien!

- Oui chef! Répliquèrent-ils solennellement avant de partir à rire et de se séparer.

Demain. Moins de vingt-quatre heures. Jour J. Enfin.

**(*)**

* * *

**Oulala, on sent bientôt la fin de la fiction, n'est-ce pas ? Eh Oui, bientôt l'Aventure qui se termine :') Mais pas tout de suite, quand même! J'vais pas vous quitter de si tôt lectrices ***_rire débile_*** Encore quelques chapitres ;) OUI avec un S chapitre! **

**- Je termine en vous souhaitant un joyeux temps des fêtes et un joyeux Noel! J'espère que vous avez été sage cette année? [: **

**(Étant donné que c'est les vacances, je croise les doigts pour pouvoir continuer ma fiction pendant mes jours libres ^^)**


	17. Chapter 17

**C'est fantastique, non? Vous avez attendu quoi? Une semaine? Deux? Je m'améliore, non? Étonnamment, j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire.. x) Sinon, que les vacances sont finies, c'est malheureusement le temps de retourner au travail, hop! :(**

**Je tenais à vous avertir avant.. Pour la suite, j'ai aucune idée quand elle va arriver, parce que j'ai un autre projet en parallèle qui me prend mon temps et qui m'empêche de travailler exclusivement sur la fiction "Le Plan". Donc, je m'excuse d'avance si les publications tardent à venir, sachez que même si je ne serai pas nécessairement beaucoup présente dans ces prochaines semaines, ces prochains mois, je continue toujours d'écrire. Résolution de l'année 2011; finir Le Plan (**_il me reste que 2-3 chapitres à écrire xD Ça sera pas trop dure de la réussir hein ;D_**)**

**ariane : Merci pour ta review et tes commentaires qui me font bien rire lorsque je les lis ^^**

**bella050: C'est très gentil à toi ^^ J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer la suite!**

**Twii : Noyeux Joël en retard et bonne année (: 1; Oulala x) Intéressant, intéressant comme rêve! Ouais cellule F, rien que pour toi! :3 P.S; Ça t'es vraiment arriver? o.o' xD 2-3-; Malédiction sur tes reviews ! Les mots n'apparaissent pas xD ! Au début, j'croyais que tu les avait enlevé toi-même, et après y avoir mûrement réfléchi, j'ai conclu que Fanfiction avait un problème bien étrange xD 4; Eh Ouais. Wonder-Edward.. Mais est-ce que tu penses que Bella a vraiment besoin de lui en superhéros? C'est vrai.. Elle fait exploser plein de choses.. C'est rien pour elle, ça, c'te chose-là ! (**_Tanya étant définie comme la chose_**) ^^ Je te laisse mûrir la question dans ta chère tête! (: 5; Yi-aaaaaahhhh! Enfin! Le mot chéri apparaît *.* 6; Ahahahahaha xD ! Quelle belle chanson! 7; Mehh non, inquiètes-toi pas.. Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de te répondre; Oui , quand même! Pour qui me prends-tu! Hein! HEIN! J'EXIGE UNE RÉPONSE IMMÉDIATEMENT.(**_Pardon, consommation abusive de chocolat qui fait effet ^^'_**) 8-9-10; Ah ben tiens! Elle essait de me faire peur en prétendant que c'est pas la bonne Twii xD Mais sache que ça n'a point marché, non non! Parce que si ça n'aurait pas été la bonne, comment une autre Twii autre que toi, aurait pu savoir d'où je venais? Savoir que j'avais une fiction, hein? hein? Réponds ;) xD ***_silence_*** ET VOILÀ! Ouais j'sais, un peu long ma review ^^" J'étais particulièrement de bonne humeur, c'te journée la xD Alors, j'parle et j'dis nimporte quoi.. 8D Eddie a peut-être, je l'avoue, lui aussi quelques pensées peu catholiques ;D Moi? SADIQUE! Mais non ! *.* Ça serait pas mon genre ***_air angélique_*** Aha! Maladie que tu as toi aussi ? xD Intéressant ;) C'est bien, incline-toi *3* Awwn, mignonne la Twii, elle suit les conseils de MamzelleCaro *.* J'ai été revoir et Ô joie! J'suis capable de plus mieux lire 8D (**_Cette phrase ne se dit pas super mais bon ;D_**) **

**Merci, merci pour les ajouts Favoris/Alerts rendu à c'te stade.. L'histoire doit être bonne pour que vous continuiez de me rajouter =^.^=**

**M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – Distractions explosives**

**(*)**

La nuit avait été longue. Très longue. Bien avant que le soleil soit levé, les six étaient réveillés, impatients.

Qui aurait pu dormir sachant que dans quelques heures, il ne serait plus en prison ? C'était comme ça que se sentait les détenus lorsqu'on les relâchait dans la nature ? Fébriles, nerveux ? Jasper leur avait dit d'être prêts. Ils étaient prêts. Depuis ce jour, à la bibliothèque où il leur avait fait part de son plan. Depuis le jour où il avait prononcé les mots magiques : « _Êtes-vous prêt à tout, mais vraiment tout pour retrouver votre liberté?_ ».

Lorsqu'enfin les gardes ouvrèrent les cellules à sept heures, c'est à peine s'ils ne sortirent pas en courant. Contrôle. Ils devaient garder leur contrôle. Ne rien laisser paraître, surtout. C'était important. Personne ne devait se douter de quoi que ce soit. Ils allèrent déjeuner calmement, donnèrent l'impression d'être tout à fait normal. Pour une personne extérieure, ils étaient tous comme à leur habitude.

Rien d'anormal.

Après le déjeuner, ils migrèrent dans la cour et allèrent s'asseoir en dessous de leur arbre fétiche.

- Bella, as-tu de quoi pour faire la distraction, attaqua Jasper, lorsqu'ils furent assis et qu'il s'était assuré que personne ne traînait autour.

- Oui, il ne reste plus que je les installe, confirma la jeune femme. Si Alice ou quelqu'un d'autre pouvait me trouver un cellulaire ou un téléavertisseur ?...

Alice leva la main, guillerette.

- Je vais te trouver ça.

- Bien. Alors, il faut mettre Jacob au courant, continua-t-il. Emmett et Rose, quand serez-vous prêts avec les voitures ?

Ce fut Rosalie qui répondit :

- Il faut que nous libérions les autos, puisqu'ils les ont mis dans un autre garage où nous travaillons. Ça devrait prendre une heure minimum au moins.

- Parfait. Ed ?

- Oui, répondit celui-ci.

- Tu vas aider Bella pour son installation ?

- Bien sur, garantit-il en jetant un regard à la jeune femme.

- Alors, tout le monde sait quoi faire ?

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête en souriant.

- Excellent. Que le plan « Soulèvement-contre-l'autorité » débute !

Ils se séparèrent chacun allant dans une direction différente.

Jasper partit vers le groupe de Jacob et de ses amis. C'était lui qui avait la tâche d'annoncer à Jacob qu'il mettait leur plan en marche et qu'ils quittaient la prison si tout se passait bien. Il savait que l'Indien voudrait être au courant pour se préparer au choc que procurerait leur évasion. Ils avaient l'intention de faire une grosse distraction, de désorganiser le système carcéral au complet. De plus, Jasper savait que Jacob appréciait beaucoup Bella et qu'il aimerait pouvoir avoir la chance de lui dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne quitte le pénitencier. Il les trouva, étendus comme à leur habitude sur le gazon, discutant de tout et de rien. À son arrivé, ils l'observèrent en silence. Jacob se leva promptement et avança vers Jasper. Il avait une petite idée du sujet auquel le blond voulait lui parler. Il savait que le jour J approchait à grand pas. Il espérait qu'il n'arriverait pas tout de suite, il voulait encore profiter de la présence de Bella à ses côtés.

Jasper se contenta de dire :

- C'est aujourd'hui.

- Déjà ? questionna Jacob, surpris.

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Dans deux-trois heures maximum...

Après un court silence, il tendit la main à Jasper.

Étonné, le jeune blond tendit à son tour la main.

- Je vous souhaite de réussir. Profitez de la liberté au maximum, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- On y compte bien, répliqua Jasper avec un sourire.

Alors que Jacob se retournait et allait rejoindre ses amis, Jasper se surprit à penser que le jeune homme était sympathique malgré le fait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas encore complètement. Il avait tenu sa promesse, ne les avait pas dénoncé et continuait de l'honorer. S'ils n'étaient pas en prison et qu'une certaine réserve ne persistait pas à propos du jeune Indien, il aurait pu être son ami.

Se détournant à son tour, il se dirigea lentement vers son autre but. Il avait quelque chose à régler avant de partir. Quelque chose de bien important.

Bella et Edward arpentait les allés de la bibliothèque, ramassant chaque mini-bombes. Ils firent l'infirmerie et les autres endroits où la jeune fille en avait caché. La tâche était plutôt longue puisqu'ils étaient tous répartis dans la prison au complet. Une fois tous amassés, ils allèrent s'asseoir dehors et décidèrent de l'endroit où ils en déposeraient. Finalement satisfait du choix des endroits, ils partirent les installer ensemble.

Sur le chemin menant à la cafétéria, Edward s'enquit soudainement du fonctionnement des engins explosifs s'ils n'avaient pas de détonateurs.

- Le cellulaire que j'ai demandé à Alice va nous servir de détonateur général. J'aurai qu'à appeler et les explosifs vont se déclencher, expliqua-t-elle en continuant de marcher, les yeux rivés devant elle.

- C'était ta manière de faire lorsque tu étais en dehors, n'est-ce pas ?

Après un moment de silence, elle répondit :

-En effet. C'est ce qui m'a coûté ma liberté d'ailleurs…

Elle fit une courte pause et demanda, presque timidement :

- Comment as-tu atterri ici à Washington Jail ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, j'ai escroqué plusieurs personnes durant ma carrière… Lors de mon procès j'ai appris qu'une de mes victimes n'étaient nul autre que le frère d'Aro Volturi, Marcus Volturi. J'imagine qu'Aro a voulu me savoir à proximité de lui, pour me surveiller ou je ne sais quoi. Son frère Marcus est venu me voir plusieurs fois en me demandant de lui redonner son argent, mais j'ai toujours refusé. Cet homme est tellement riche que le montant que je lui ai pris ne vaut même pas le millième de sa fortune. Je crois qu'il s'en est plaint à Aro, parce que ma peine a été rallongée de six mois pour cause d'insubordination à l'autorité ou un truc du genre, renseigna-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

C'était bien le genre du directeur. Elle se remémora ses paroles, le jour où elle avait été amené dans son bureau : « _Rien de personnel, juste le business_. » Il semblerait que dans ce cas-ci, le côté personnel ait pris le dessus.

Pendant près d'une heure et demie, ils placèrent à différents endroits les explosifs. Alors qu'ils plaçaient le dernier engin, ils entendirent quelqu'un s'approcher derrière eux. Se retournant à toute vitesse, ils se placèrent subtilement devant pour empêcher l'inconnu de voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Soufflant de soulagement, ils reconnurent Jacob qui se tenait mal à l'aise devant eux.

- Euh… Bella ? Est-ce que je… est-ce que je pourrais te parler seul à seul, demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Elle échangea un regard avec Edward. Comprenant le message, il partit en hochant de la tête poliment à Jacob. Bella le regarda partir, son regard dérivant sur son dos musclé et son adorable fessier.

_Hm, délicieux_.

Elle se retourna et observa Jacob qui la fixait en se balançant nerveusement.

- J'ai su par Jasper que vous alliez partir bientôt…

- En effet. Dans plus très longtemps maintenant, confirma-t-elle.

- Alors, ça veut dire qu'il y a de grandes chances que je ne te revois plus jamais ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, Jake. Je vais venir te voir lorsque tu seras sorti d'ici. Nous allons nous revoir, ne crois pas le contraire.., contra Bella fermement.

N'y croyant pas trop, il se contenta d'hocher la tête en silence. Elle ne disait probablement cela que pour le réconforter. Les chances pour qu'elle reste en contact avec lui lorsqu'elle allait être libre était mince. Très mince.

- Je voulais te dire au revoir avant que tu partes, expliqua-t-il au bout d'un moment. J'espérais réussir à faire un discours émouvant mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose d'intelligent, ajouta-t-il en souriant misérablement.

Elle sourit de cette attention. Il était tellement mignon avec son air de petit garçon perdu.

- Tu as été un super bon ami, Jacob. On ne se connaît pas beaucoup mais je peux dire que tu es un ami sur qui je peux avoir confiance. Tu ne nous as jamais trahis. J'ai eu raison de te faire confiance, contrairement à ce que pensaient Jasper et Edward. J'espère _vraiment_ que le futur fera en sorte que nous allons nous revoir.

- Tu vois, toi, tu réussis à faire des adieux qui ont de l'allure contrairement a moi, se contenta de dire Jacob en souriant franchement.

Bella pouffa de rire et ajouta :

- Ce n'est pas un adieu, Jake, c'est un au revoir…

Il hocha encore la tête et la prenant par surprise la prit dans ses bras. Une fois le choc passée, elle lui donna un câlin à son tour. Il allait lui manquer, c'était certain.

Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent et Jacob déclara :

- Je vais assister aux premières loges de votre évasion, promit-il. Peut-être, qui sait, je pourrais donner un coup de main ? proposa-t-il, espiègle.

- Non, Jake. Ne te mets pas dans les ennuis pour nous. Fais ce que tu as à faire et tu pourras sortir dans quelques mois d'ici, objecta Bella.

- On verra, Bells !dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors qu'il s'éloignait.

(…)

- Je crois que tout est prêt ? demanda Jasper aux autres. Bella et Edward ont placé les explosifs, Alice a été cherché ce qui va servir de détonateurs, Emmett et Rose ont préparé les voitures. Elles sont prêtes. Avons-nous oublié quelque chose ?

Ils réfléchirent un instant, passant en revue chaque partie du plan. Non. Ils avaient tous fait. Tout préparé. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à le mettre en action.

- Oh ! J'ai oublié quelque chose, s'exclama soudainement Rosalie.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, interrogatifs.

- J'ai un certain compte à rendre avec quelqu'un, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Ne laissant personne le temps de l'interrompre elle partit à la recherche de Tanya. Scannant rapidement la cour du regard, elle la trouva assise à une table, discutant avec ses copines.

- Hey ! la héla-t-elle.

Tanya se tourna vers elle. Affichant un air dédaigneux, elle la scanna du regard. Ses amies, complètement silencieuses, fixait la scène.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? cracha-t-elle.

- Je dois te parler... En privé, s'expliqua Rosalie, froidement.

- J'ai aucun envie de te parler, Hale.

- Moi non plus, mais je surmonte mon dégoût pour les connes de ton genre et je viens te parler quand même.

Soupirant d'exaspération, Tanya se leva et la suivit. Une fois qu'elles se furent éloignées, Rosalie attaqua immédiatement :

- Tu connais Isabella Swan ?

Avec un ricanement moqueur, Tanya acquiesça.

- Je sais que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle a été en cellule d'isolement.

- Oui et alors, demanda Tanya d'une manière provocante.

- Premièrement, sache que c'est mon amie. Deuxièmement, sache que je trouve inacceptable qu'une personne de ton genre ait fait ça à une de mes amies.

- Oui et alors...? répéta-t-elle.

A bout de nerfs par son impertinence, Rosalie lui balança son poing dans le visage avec toute la force qu'elle put y mettre. Elle tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Le nez de Tanya saignait abondamment.

Se penchant au-dessus d'elle, Rosalie lui murmura d'une voix étrangement calme :

- Tu es bien chanceuse que je ne te fasse pas rien de plus.

Tanya se contenta de garder le silence, en lui lançant un regard brillant de colère.

- Attaque toi encore a mes amis et je te règle ton compte, c'est clair ? Oh, en passant, Bella me fait te dire : « J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop chaud ? »

Les yeux de Tanya s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait eu des soupçons, mais n'était pas complètement sûre. Rosalie venait juste de lui confirmer. C'était Swan qui était responsable de tout ça. Avant de partir, elle la frappa une autre fois. Tanya tomba dans les pommes sous l'impact. Se levant, elle lui jeta un dernier regard méprisant et la laissa étendue sur le sol, inconsciente.

- Ça fait du bien... murmura-t-elle en se massant la main.

(…)

La cour était parfaitement calme. Chacun s'occupait tranquillement à ses affaires, que ce soit dans la cour, dans les garages ou encore dans la bibliothèque. Les gardes effectuaient leur ronde, surveillant avec attention chaque détenu. Tout était sous contrôle. Juste comme le directeur voulait.

Tout d'abord, il y eut une explosion retentissante dans la cafétéria. Tous s'immobilisèrent. Deux explosions en moins d'un mois, ce n'était pas normal.

La fumée sortait en grosses volutes épaisses. Ce fut ensuite le tour des bâtiments de détention des hommes. Les vitres volèrent en éclats, envoyant des milliers de morceaux de vitre partout. Le chaos régnait. Les gardes couraient partout, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, voulant garder le contrôle sur les détenus qui, eux aussi, n'avaient aucune idée comment agir. Le bâtiment de détention pour femmes explosa lui aussi.

Une explosion. Deux. Trois.

L'aile qui était en reconstruction explosa à son tour, détruisant le travail des réparateurs à néant.

Première étape accomplie.

Complètement perdus, les gardes ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Ils ne remarquèrent donc pas cinq détenus qui se glissèrent incognito dans la remise des voitures. Ils embarquèrent rapidement dans les voitures, garçons d'un côté, filles de l'autre. Il ne manquait qu'Alice. Personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Il l'avait attendue mais ne pouvait plus attendre.

C'était _maintenant_ ou jamais.

Ils démarrèrent les voitures dans un bruit puissant. Ils enclenchèrent la première vitesse et sortirent de la remise.

Deuxième étape du plan complété.

- On ne peut pas partir sans Alice, s'écria Bella, complètement paniquée.

- Calme-toi, Bella. On va la trouver. On ne la laissera pas en arrière, tenta de la rassurer Rosalie au volant de la voiture.

Les garçons les suivaient, collés à leur pare-chocs. Le bruit des moteurs des voitures attira l'attention des détenus. Ils se tournèrent tous dans leur direction et les virent qui arrivaient à toute vitesse. Pendant un instant, complètement bouches bée, ils les regardèrent qui slalomaient entre les bâtiments. Un éclair de compréhension sembla les frapper soudainement. Les détenus dans la voiture voulaient s'échapper de Washington Jail. Sans se concerter les détenus firent un geste de solidarité général. Bien que ne sachant pas qui se trouvaient dans les voitures, ils voulaient qu'ils réussissent. Ils voulaient prouver au directeur de la prison que les détenus pouvaient réussir, qu'ils pouvaient accomplir quelque chose de leur vie. Ils voulaient prouver à Aro Volturi que la solidarité pouvait vaincre. Ils se mirent à attaquer les gardes qui perdirent rapidement le contrôle de la cour et des prisonniers.

En ligne de tête, Jacob et ses amis donnait l'offensive.

« _Allez ! Vous allez réussir, ne lâchez pas_ », pensa-t-il alors qu'il attaquait un garde.

- Là ! Elle est là, Rose!, s'époumona Bella en pointant Alice qui sortait de la bibliothèque en courant, traînant un sac avec elle qui semblait peser quelques tonnes.

La jeune blonde tourna le volant brusquement, si brusquement que Bella faillit se briser l'épaule contre la vitre et dérapa pour aller s'arrêter dans un bruit tonitruant devant les escaliers de la bibliothèque. Alice ouvrit rapidement la porte, s'engouffra dans la voiture et hurla :

- Allez, Rose ! Démarre ! Démarre !

Enclenchant le boîtier des vitesses, Rose démarra et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le portail. Tout le monde était là. Parfait.

Dans la voiture des garçons, Edward demanda d'une voix inquiète :

- Jazz ? Tu as bien détruit les circuits électriques du portail ?

- Oui, oui ! Il ne reste juste plus qu'à Bella qu'elle le fasse exploser pour nous laisser la voix libre, expliqua Jasper, qui fixait le portail qui avançait à une vitesse fulgurante devant eux.

Moins de cinquante mètres.

- Elle fait quoi ? Il faut qu'elle le fasse exploser ! s'exclama Emmett, s'affolant légèrement.

Rosalie et Alice avaient exactement la même réaction dans l'autre voiture.

- Bella ! Maintenant !

Maintenant qu'Alice était avec elles, Bella avait repris le contrôle d'elle-même. Fixant calmement le portail, elle gardait le silence. Elle attendait le bon moment.

- Attendez, pas tout de suite.

Quarante-cinq mètre. Trente mètres.

Maintenant. C'était le bon moment.

Elle ouvrit le cellulaire et appuya sur le bouton appel rapide. Le portail explosa alors qu'ils passaient. Les flammes effleurèrent la voiture sans qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pour autant.

- Wouhou ! s'écria Emmett joyeusement. Dans tes dents, Washington Jail et Aro Volturi !

S'engageant sur le chemin sinueux qui menait à la route, ils zigzaguèrent sans ralentir jusqu'à la route asphaltée.

Troisième étape terminée.

**(*)**

Du haut de son bureau, il observait la scène calmement. Le désordre régnait dans son domaine. C'était inadmissible. Les prisonniers se révoltaient et les gardes tentaient de garder le dessus sur eux. Sans aucun franc succès. Ils n'étaient pas des criminels pour rien. Ils savaient se défendre évidemment. Il observait ses hommes qui ne savaient plus quoi faire.

Un léger coup à la porte le dérangea. La porte s'ouvrit sur un de ses lieutenants. L'homme avait la lèvre fendue et son œil droit commençait à noircir, résultat d'un bon direct. Après lui avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil, Aro retourna à sa contemplation sans dire un mot. Nerveusement, le lieutenant avala sa salive. C'était lui qui avait été désigné pour annoncer au directeur que des détenus avaient réussis à s'évader.

Hésitant, il finit par déclarer d'une voix impuissante :

- Monsieur. Des détenus ont disparus.

Sans le regarder, le directeur haussa les sourcils, impressionné. Il se contenta seulement de demander, intéressé :

- Combien ?

- Euh... Six… Six dé-détenus, monsieur, bégaya le garde, honteux.

Ils avaient réussis. Impressionnant de la part de détenus. Il les avait sous-estimés. Il ne croyait pas qu'ils allaient réussir. Il devait se l'avouer, il était tout simplement impressionné.

- Parfait. Magnifique, susurra-t-il d'une voix à peine audible en examinant l'extérieur.

- Je dois aussi vous dire, monsieur, je crois que les prisonniers qui se sont enfuis ont aussi mis feu au sous-sol. Les dossiers sont en train de brûler. L'ordinateur … je pense qu'il ne restera plus grand-chose lorsque tout ça aurait fini de flamber…

- Intelligent. Effacer toutes traces de votre passage ici, commenta le vieil homme pour lui seul. Brillant.

- Euh… monsieur ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? questionna le garde, complètement perdu.

- Essayez de contrôler le feu pour qu'il reste au sous-sol et n'atteigne pas la bibliothèque… Il serait dommage que les livres soient brûlés, observa-t-il, placidement.

- Et pour les prisonniers nous faisons quoi ?

- Utilisez toute la force nécessaire afin de les calmer, déclara Aro distraitement.

Il écarta les rideaux et contempla une bande de jeunes hommes musclés qui semblaient se battre avec plus de férocité que les autres.

- Pour les évadés… ?

- Envoyez toutes les voitures disponibles à leur poursuite. Avertissez les centres de police de la région que six détenus se sont enfuis, dicta-t-il.

Avec un hochement de la tête, le lieutenant se détourna et disparut du bureau du directeur. Le vieil homme examina pendant un moment les jeunes hommes. Jacob Black. C'était le nom du jeune homme qui semblait être le chef de la bande. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre, prit le combiné, composa un numéro et attendit. D'une voix sèche, il ordonna :

- Qu'on me prépare la salle d'interrogatoire C-137 et qu'on y amène le détenu Jacob Black.

(…)

La salle était petite et grise. Un courant d'air froid parcourait la salle alors que l'Indien se replaça machinalement sur la chaise où on lui avait ordonné de s'asseoir il y a de ça une heure. Seuls accessoires présents dans la pièce était la table métallique qui oscillait dû à une patte trop courte et trois chaises inconfortables, dont une utilisé en ce moment même par l'occupant de la pièce. Un garde était posté dans le coin gauche de la pièce, les deux bras croisés et le fixait affichant un air désagréable et peu avenant. Sa joue droite commençait à enfler doucement et sous son nez cassé des traces de sang séchés s'étalaient. Souvenir fait maison de Jacob. Le jeune homme lui sourit, provocant en lui lançant :

- J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop mal ?

Il garda le silence, mais Jacob vit que le garde crispait la mâchoire et fixait maintenant un point au-dessus de lui. Un autre garde était posté devant la porte, à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il parcourut du regard la pièce, ennuyé, avant de soupirer bruyamment.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de l'eau ?

D'un regard significatif, le garde le toisa silencieusement.

- Je prends ça pour un non, alors, conclut Jacob en marmonnant.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer deux autres gardes. Un alla se poster près de celui qui était déjà présent tandis que l'autre pris place devant Jacob. En silence, il l'examina. D'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux bruns coupés court, il inspirait le respect. Enfin, aurait pu inspirer du respect, s'il n'avait pas eu cette moustache ridicule. Pendant près de trois minutes, personne ne parla. Une autre personne entra dans la pièce et vint s'installer à la table. Le directeur en personne allait mener l'interrogatoire.

- Jacob Black, vous êtes plutôt doué pour semer la confusion dans mon humble établissement, je dois vous avouer, commença Aro en croisant les doigts lentement.

Il se contenta de faire un sourire en coin, narquois.

- Aujourd'hui, un évènement assez regrettable s'est produit. Vous en êtes bien sur au courant, n'est-ce pas puisque vous avez mené l'offensive en première ligne ?...

- Vous voulez parler de… ? L'évasion, j'imagine, non ?

- C'est exact... Exactement, sembla se réjouir Aro en souriant grandement. Six détenus sont portés disparus et recherchés présentement dans tout l'État. Tous ceux qui ont participés à la réussite de leur plan risquent de recevoir des sanctions, laissa-t-il traîner.

Impassible, Jacob le regarda.

- Cependant, dit-il en levant un doigt, réjoui, il y a des chances pour que les complices échappent à ces sanctions s'ils nous dévoilent quelle est la destination des évadés.

Haussant un sourcil, Jacob déclara :

- Vous attendez de moi que je vous donne la destination où ils sont partis ? Vous voulez que je vous dise quelque chose que je ne sais même pas ? Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, monsieur le directeur, ils ne sont pas stupides. Ils ne diront certainement pas un inconnu quel est leur but.

- Pourtant, ils vous ont bien fait confiance, lorsque vous êtes allés au sous-sol, Mr. Black . Ils vous ont fait assez confiance pour vous dire que c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils quittaient la prison.

S'ensuivit d'un silence étonné de la part de Jacob.

Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'ils étaient tous descendus ? Comment pouvait-il savoir que Jasper lui avait dit que c'était aujourd'hui le grand jour ? Personne n'était au courant mis à part eux. Alors, comment… ?

Un grand sourire s'étalait sur les lèvres du directeur.

- Voyons, voyons, Mr. Black… Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que je n'étais pas au courant ?... Vous pensiez _sérieusemen_t que vous aviez tous réussis à me berner ?, demanda-t-il en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas directeur de la prison pour rien. Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans ma prison. _Tout_. Ce n'est pas des prisonniers qui vont m'avoir avec leur machination, le sermonna-t-il gentiment.

- Ils ont quand même réussis à s'évader, monsieur, contra Jacob, railleur.

Une lueur de fureur traversa les yeux d'Aro avant qu'il ne déclare froidement :

- Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant qu'ils ne soient de retour à Washington Jail.

Il se leva lentement, posa ses deux mains sur la table et se pencha vers le jeune homme.

D'une voix doucereuse, il lui promit :

- Avec ou sans votre aide, Black, nous les retrouverons. Soyez-en sur.

Se dirigeant vers la sortie, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'Indien qui était toujours assis sur sa chaise, imperturbable. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur des conséquences de ses actes.

Se détournant, le directeur ouvrit la porte et d'une voix calme ordonna aux gardes :

- Cellule d'isolement pour Mr. Black. Temps indéfini pour le moment.

**(*)**

* * *

*** Pour la confrontation Rosalie/Tanya, j'aurais voulu quelque chose de plus... violent xD Mais après je me suis dit que la tuer, ça l'aurait été ...trop. Rosalie est une criminelle, certes, mais pas une meurtrière. De plus, j'ai prévu dans la suite, quelque chose qui pourrait, je crois, arranger les affaires.. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Je ne m'attarderai pas sur les raisons pourquoi je n'ai pas été présente ces derniers mois.. Ce serait inutile et de plus, ça vous ferait perdre du temps. Je me contenterai d'un seul mot: École. Voilà. **

****** Je suis contente de vous revoir, peuple de Fanfiction! Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'atteler devant mon ordinateur pour écrire la suite. Je croyais ne jamais dire ça, mais ça m'a manqué (Oulala, je deviens sentimentale..). Je suis contente de vous présenter le dix-huitième chapitre de cette histoire! On sent que la fin approche bientôt, n'est-ce pas? Merci à toutes les lectrices qui me suivent depuis le début, à celles qui se sont rajoutées en chemin, c'est vraiment très apprécié. On a l'impression de plaire avec notre histoire quand, même après trois mois et plus de non-publication, une review arrive dans la boîte mail.. Juste... Merci, _sincèrement_. *****

**ariane : En effet, ça l'aurait été plutôt louche qu'ils s'enfuient en marchant xD Alice est pleine de ressources ne l'oublient pas ;) Contente que tu ai ri en lisant le ''discours raté de Jacob'' :P J'espère aussi que y'a pas des détenus qui lisent ma fiction xD Ca serait vraiment bizarre qu'ils s'inspirent de ça .! Je serais tenue responsable d'évasion dans les prisons, sinon! **

**Adeline.L: Héhé, merci! Croisons les doigts pour pas que Jacob craque ;) !**

**Twii: J'aime bien ton alternative à la confrontation Tanya/Rosalie! La prochaine fois, je saurai où demander pour ça! ;) Pauvre toi. Aimer Jacob? o.o ÇA VA! AHAH! J'avais oublié à quel point tu avais eu de la misère à me dire Je t'aime Majesté. Enfin, je l'ai finalement eu après (plusieurs) essais infructueux.. 8-) xD Finalement ton visage étrange, ça c'est arrangé? o.o En lisant la review, j'avais vraiment peur pour ta santé! C'est quoi t'avais? :o Donc, donc, pour répondre à tes questions, si tu veux vraiment savoir.. (xD)J'ai pas vraiment de livre préféré, je crois.. Je dirais plutôt que c'est une collection de livre que j'adore (D'ailleurs je l'ai lue au moins quarante millions de fois chaque livres..^^) Collection Lieutenant Eve Dallas. Je l'adore. C'est ma vie. (a peine exagéré) xD Film préféré: Armaggedon avec Bruce Willis (visionné 60 millions de fois, j'pleure tout le temps autant à chaque fois x)) et Bucket List..(C'est carrément bon.. Je trouve xD) Ma chanson préféré: Oula.. Je sais pas trop xD Disons pour le moment, celle que j'écoute le plus souvent: Dances When de Awesome New Republic.. (Je l'ai découverte y'a pas longtemps dans un jeu et je l'aime bien..) Y'a aussi Danza Kuduro de la soundtrack de Rapide et Dangereux (Elle met du soleil dans ma journée! A FOND LA CAISSE! :D) et Feel Better de London toTokyo (J'en mets plusieurs xD) J'suis d'accord avec Toi. Peter Pan, j'le trouve triste:o Mais c'est beau *0* (J'ai l'air d'une enfant là..) Parfum de glace : Chocolat. ou brisures d'Oréo :) Encore une fois, je ne puis qu'être d'accord avec ce que tu dis et les producteurs de Disney! Je trippe pas les biscottes mais j'avoue que tu sens une victoire personnelle lorsque tu réussis! ;) Ahh, c'est dommage! Je suis sur que tu avais vraiment dû travailler pour le concours d'écriture.. :( Si tu veux, j'peux faire assassiner l'autre là? .. u_u Non, mais ! POur qui elle se prend! Aahaha. La chance...! Bonne séance de cinoche :) **

**aussidagility: merci pour ta review :)**

**Jolieyxbl: Tu vas voir dans le prochain chapitre! Merci pour ta review :) **

**Thank you to all of you qui m'ajoute encore et toujours en Favoris et/ou Alerts! :)**

******» **Mamzelle**C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – La fuite**

**(*)**

_« They tried to lock me up and throw away the key, _

_But they're never gonna hold down a freak like me._

_I'm an outcast, smoking grass living for speed… »_

_All American Nightmare, __**Hinder –**_

**(*)**

**En direction de Vancouver, Canada**

Parvenus au bout du chemin sinueux qui reliait la prison au vrai monde, ils s'étaient séparés pour rendre encore plus compliqué leur capture. Les garçons avaient pris par le nord, en direction du Canada. Passer aux douanes était vraiment facile. Les douaniers, blasés, laissaient passer à peu près n'importe qui. Le décor filait à grande vitesse autour d'eux. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se soucier des limites de vitesse. Ils étaient des criminels en liberté. Liberté. Ils y étaient enfin arrivés. Ils étaient libres. S'ils voulaient le rester, ils n'avaient donc pas le temps de ménager le moteur de la voiture.

On pouvait sentir l'excitation dans l'espace confiné de la voiture. Emmett, les mains solidement accrochées au volant, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler des chansons qui jouaient à la radio, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des lustres ayant été emprisonné. En effet, c'était une de ses habitudes lorsqu'il conduisait. La vitesse lui montait rapidement à la tête et toute cette frénésie devait s'extérioriser. Moyen trouvé ? Chanter. D'humeur allègre, les deux garçons se joignaient à lui en chantant le plus fort qu'ils pouvaient. C'était si bon, ce sentiment d'ivresse qui les habitait alors qu'ils fonçaient sur les routes de Seattle, en direction d'une nouvelle vie.

Au bout d'un moment, Edward regarda derrière lui. Aucune voiture qui les poursuivait. Heureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si du côté des filles tout se passait bien pour elles aussi. Il se souvenait du moment qui avait précédé leur montée dans leurs voitures respectives. Il avait pris Bella à part et lui avait demandé d'être extrêmement prudente. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle allait bien s'en tirer et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour elles.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Il était évident qu'Aro n'aurait pas laissé filer six détenus de sa prison sans envoyer toutes les forces possibles à leur poursuite.

- Vous croyez qu'elles vont bien s'en sortir, demanda soudainement Edward, soucieux, en interrompant par le fait même leurs chants.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Eddie. Je suis certain qu'elles vont s'en sortir comme des chefs, lui assura Emmett, convaincu en le regardant à travers le miroir.

Edward se contenta de garder silence en gardant les sourcils froncés. Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'arrière de la voiture et observa la route qui restait obstinément vide, mise à part quelques véhicules. Toujours pas la trace d'un automobile de la police. Où étaient-elles donc ?

Il se retourna vers l'avant et reprit sa place en poussant un soupir énervé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, lui demanda Jasper en se tournant vers lui.

- La police, se contenta de dire le jeune homme.

Jasper haussa les sourcils, interrogateur. Il chercha du regard une voiture de police avant de demander à Edward :

- Quoi, la police ? Il n'y a pas de police, Edward.

- Justement, répondit Edward en fronçant les sourcils à nouveau. Il n'y a _aucune_ police.

- Quel est le problème avec ça, demanda Emmett, le visage concentré sur la route.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas comprendre la frustration d'Edward.

- Je ne sais pas, commença-t-il. C'est juste que… il devrait y avoir plus de police, non ? Des détenus viennent tout juste de s'évader de la prison. La région devrait grouiller de patrouilles qui scannent les environs à notre recherche…

Il prit une pause, jeta un regard à l'extérieur avant de reprendre :

- Aro ne nous laisserait pas nous en aller si facilement… C'est louche, c'est tout.

Ce fut au tour de Jasper de froncer les sourcils.

Edward avait raison. Aro ne les aurait pas laissé partir sans s'avoir être battu bec et ongle pour les récupérer. Il ne laisserait pas les six détenus gagner si facilement la partie. Où étaient donc les voitures de police et les sirènes hurlantes ?

- Si ce n'est pas nous qui avons les policiers à nos trousses, cela veut dire que c'est les filles qui les ont, commenta Jasper pensivement.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit Edward, tendu.

Ils laissèrent passer un silence lourd. Leur joie avait soudainement disparu pour laisser place à l'inquiétude et à la tension. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire demi-tour sinon tout le plan allait foirer. Il n'était pas question qu'ils se fassent attraper et se fasse remettre en prison. Ils n'avaient pas tout fait ce chemin pour retourner dans le périmètre hautement sécurisé d'une prison perdue dans les fin fonds d'une forêt. Ils pouvaient que prier pour que les filles réussissent leur partie du plan. Il ne pouvait rien fait d'autre en attendant.

Ils continuèrent donc leur route en silence, surveillant les voitures attentivement alors qu'ils les dépassaient afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture de police dans les environs. Ils dépassèrent bientôt un panneau annonçant Vancouver. Ils y étaient presque arrivés. Dans moins de trente kilomètres ils allaient entrer dans le territoire canadien. A moins de se faire chopper pour vitesse au volant, la police canadienne ne pouvait pas les rapatrier aux Etats-Unis. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient bien à l'abri avec, ils l'espéraient, les filles saines et sauves. Ils étaient en train de tourner dans un virage quand Emmett lâcha un juron.

Jasper et Edward sursautèrent et regardèrent en avant d'eux. Un barrage routier se tenait à moins de cinquante mètres d'eux.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on parle autant de la police. Elle se pointe dans les mauvais moments, dit Emmett, irrité.

- Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, les gars ? demanda Edward en paniquant légèrement.

- Ayons l'air le plus naturel possible. Vous avez vos papiers ?

Ils hochèrent de la tête en les cherchant dans leurs poches. Heureusement qu'ils avaient volés des vêtements de rechange à l'infirmerie avant de s'évader. Il aurait pu paraître louche que trois hommes en costume orange ne soit au volant d'une voiture.

Emmett ralentit lentement avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'un officier de police lui fit signe de s'avancer à son niveau. La policière se pencha alors qu'Emmett baissait sa fenêtre.

- Bonjour, les salua-t-elle en les observant tous attentivement.

Ils la saluèrent tous en souriant chaleureusement. Elle s'attarda plus longuement sur Emmett en rougissant légèrement.

- J'aurais besoin de vos papiers et de votre permis, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du chauffeur.

- Parfait, dit-il en lui tendant son permis, accompagné d'un sourire éclatant.

Elle inspecta rapidement les cartes d'identités de chacun en se relevant, s'attardant pendant quelques minutes sur les papiers de Jasper.

- Pourquoi y'a-t-il un barrage routier, demanda Emmett innocemment.

- Des détenus se sont échappés de la prison. Nous inspectons chaque voiture pour nous assurer qu'ils ne voyagent pas dans les autos, répondit-elle distraitement.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard faussement étonné.

- Des détenus vraiment, s'exclama Jasper, choqué. J'espère que vous allez les rattraper.

Elle se pencha à nouveau vers eux et leur demanda en leur redonnant leurs papiers :

- Où allez-vous ?

- Nous partons à Vancouver pour faire du camping, madame l'officier, répondit Emmett.

- Du camping réellement, répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- On est des fanas du grand air. C'est le meilleur temps avant qu'il commence à faire trop froid, expliqua Jasper enthousiaste. Vancouver regroupe un paquet de site de plein air et la faune est tout simplement fantastique !

Elle dut être convaincue puisqu'elle se releva et conclut :

- Bon camping, faites attention aux ours.

- Merci, répondirent-ils en chœur en lui souriant.

Emmett remonta la fenêtre et démarra. Il adressa un sourire a la policière alors qu'elle tapait le toit de la voiture et faisait signe au prochain véhicule de s'avancer.

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres en silence avant qu'Emmett laisse échapper :

- Ouf, j'ai eu chaud.

- Du camping, commenta Edward du siège arrière en souriant.

- C'est la seule idée que j'ai eu, se défendit Emmett en levant les mains, souriant lui aussi.

- En tout cas, nos talents d'acteur m'étonnent, déclara Jasper. Je me serais presque cru si je m'étais tenu en avant de moi.

Ils pouffèrent de rire.

Il ne restait plus que cinq kilomètres avant les douanes canadiennes. Maintenant qu'ils approchaient des douanes, ils avaient ralenti leur vitesse. Ce n'était pas le temps d'avoir une contravention. S'ils avaient réussis à rouler l'agente de police, ils allaient être capables de passer aisément les douanes. Du moins, ils l'espéraient.

Bientôt le bureau des douanes se montra à l'horizon. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, peu de voiture attendaient dans la file pour passer en territoire canadien. Ils se mirent dans la file, patientant, légèrement tendus.

- N'oubliez pas. Le plus naturel possible. Il ne faut pas avoir l'air louche sinon, nous sommes faits.

- On le sait, Ja', répondit Emmett en secouant la tête.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au niveau du douanier.

- Papiers, s'il-vous-plaît.

Docilement, ils tendirent leurs passeports contrefaits en retenant leur souffle. Ils n'avaient aucun doute sur l'efficacité des talents d'Edward, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de prier pour que tout se passe bien.

- Raison de votre visite au Canada ?

- Nous venons passer nos vacances à Vancouver, répondit Emmett.

- Combien de temps planifiez-vous de rester ?

- Deux semaines.

- Transportez-vous de la viande, de l'alcool ou encore des fruits avec vous ?

- Non. Nous avons l'intention de faire l'épicerie avant d'aller au terrain de camping.

Le douanier tamponna les passeports avant de les remettre à Emmett.

- Bon séjour au Canada, messieurs, conclut-il en appuyant sur un bouton.

La barrière face à eux s'ouvrit.

Emmett donna rapidement les passeports aux deux autres avant de redémarrer la voiture. Trois mètres. Deux mètres. Un mètre. Ils étaient enfin sur le territoire canadien. Étape quatre du plan effectuée. Ils attendirent d'être à quelques mètres du bureau du douanier avant de pousser des cris de joies. Ils avaient réussis haut la main. Ils étaient presque en sûreté maintenant.

- Arrête-toi ici, s'exclama Edward en frappant l'épaule d'Emmett.

Le jeune homme se stationna à côté du magasin de duty free. Edward débarqua et se dirigea vers le téléphone publique à grandes enjambées. Il composa un numéro en jetant un regard suspicieux autour de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un répondit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Prépare le whiskey et les cigares, Osborne. J'arrive avec quelques copains.

**(*)**

**En direction de Forks, État de Washington **

La voiture filait sur la route si vite qu'elles avaient l'impression d'être plaquées à leur siège. Rosalie maniait avec brio le volant, gardant le contrôle alors qu'elle slalomait dangereusement entre les voitures. Elles avaient tourné dans l'autre direction lorsque les garçons avaient atteint la route asphaltée.

Se diviser pour mieux régner.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en direction du Canada, elles roulaient à toute vitesse vers la ville de Forks. Elles n'avaient pas fait trois kilomètres que des dizaines de voitures de police surgirent de nulle part, les sirènes hurlantes. Les automobilistes regardèrent éberlués la voiture des filles les dépasser à plus de cent soixante kilomètres à l'heure. Un bruit assourdissant fit lever la tête d'Alice et Bella vers le ciel. Un hélicoptère les poursuivait dans les airs. Comment allaient-elles s'en sortir ? Allaient-elles réussir à les semer?

La jeune blonde était concentrée, un sourire aux lèvres, ayant presque l'air de s'amuser alors qu'elles se faisaient poursuivre par pas moins de dix voitures de police.

- C'est si bon, commenta-t-elle simplement alors qu'Alice et Bella regardaient avec étonnement la jeune femme.

- Heu, Rose ? demanda Bella, hésitante. Comment comptes-tu nous sortir de ça ?

Rosalie resta silencieuse en lui adressant un sourire espiègle. Aussitôt, elle appuya sur l'accélérateur faisant vrombir la voiture. Au loin, il y avait un barrage de voitures qui bloquait la route.

- S'ils croient que ça va m'arrêter, murmura Rosalie, railleuse.

Bella jeta un regard paniqué à Alice, posant silencieusement une question du regard.

- Rose ? Rose ? Tu ne vas pas … ? demanda précautionneusement Alice.

- Tu paries, lui répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil amusé.

- Oh, mince, s'exclama Bella en s'agrippant au siège.

- Attachez-vous, les filles, leur recommanda Rose.

D'un mouvement rapide, les deux jeunes femmes s'attachèrent et retinrent leur respiration. Elles étaient à moins de dix mètres du barrage. Les policiers étaient postés derrière leur portière, armes au poing. Bella remarqua qu'un policier tenait un haut-parleur et semblait crier quelque chose.

Cela ne sembla pas arrêter Rosalie qui murmura doucement :

- Attention, impact dans deux secondes.

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas arrêter, plusieurs policiers s'écartèrent du chemin alors qu'elle fonçait dans deux voitures en libérant le passage. Bella se tourna immédiatement vers l'arrière, observant le spectacle. Plusieurs voitures foncèrent directement dans d'autres, n'ayant pas prévu le geste de la jeune femme. Quelques voitures, cependant, réussirent à se glisser parmi la brèche.

- Wow ! hurla Alice, impressionnée.

Rosalie sourit, amusée. Elles continuèrent leur chemin en roulant aussi rapidement.

Alors qu'elle tournait dans un virage, Alice déclara en observant le ciel :

- Ils nous suivent toujours à la trace en haut.

- Je sais, j'essaie de les distancer, mais c'est plutôt difficile… répondit Rosalie en jetant un coup d'œil énervé par son rétroviseur.

Quatre voitures de police les poursuivaient toujours ainsi que l'hélicoptère.

- Un tapis de clou, s'écria soudainement Bella en pointant plus loin sur la route.

- Tellement prévisible, soupira Rosalie, presque blasée.

D'un mouvement agile, elle braqua le volant et parvint à éviter ledit tapis de clou avant de revenir sur la route. Alice et Bella tournèrent leur attention vers l'arrière de la voiture lorsqu'elles entendirent des voitures déraper avant de se fracasser l'une contre l'autre. Des débris de verres du pare-choc des policiers volèrent dans les airs. Elles virent un agent de police frapper le volant d'un mouvement colérique. Il prit son talkie-walkie et dit quelque chose en les regardant s'éloigner.

- Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, commenta Rosalie décidemment de bonne humeur.

Elles avaient presque réussi à tout semer les voitures qui les poursuivaient. Il ne restait plus que l'hélicoptère qui les suivait toujours. Maintenant que plus aucune voiture de police n'était à leurs trousses, elles relaxèrent un peu.

- Je crois bien que nous allons y arriver, déclara joyeusement Alice.

- Moi aussi, je crois bien, agréa Rosalie en tournant son attention vers la jeune femme en souriant.

Ce fut ce regard qui lui coûta.

Sortie de nulle part, une voiture de police avait surgi des arbres et un policier en profita pour tirer dans les roues de la voiture des jeunes femmes. Les tapis de clou n'ayant pas fonctionné, les policiers avaient décidé que la plaisanterie avait assez duré. Ils prenaient maintenant les grands moyens. L'agent de police réussit à atteindre la roue arrière de la voiture qui se mit soudainement à zigzaguer.

- Merde ! s'écria Rosalie, énervée, en braquant le volant pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la voiture.

Le policier tira deux autre fois, manquant son premier coup mais touchant la vitre arrière au deuxième coup. Bella s'accroupit immédiatement en jurant. Ils voulaient les tuer ou quoi ? Rosalie hurla à Bella lui demandant si elle était touchée.

- Ça va, répondit-elle, toujours accroupie.

- Ils veulent notre peau ou quoi ? pesta Rosalie en observant à travers son rétroviseur.

La roue arrière était presque complètement dégonflée. Bientôt, elles allaient rouler sur le métal. La voiture de police vira brusquement du côté droit et entreprit de dégonfler la deuxième roue arrière. Il réussit au bout de trois essais, manquant de tirer sur Alice.

- Saloperie ! fulmina Rosalie en maîtrisant avec peine la voiture.

Elles ne pourraient pas bien aller loin avec deux pneus crevés.

- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, demanda Alice qui s'était à son tour penchée pour éviter les coups de feu.

- On va les faire chier, maugréa de mauvaise humeur Rosalie avant de tourner abruptement dans un chemin de terre.

Aussitôt la voiture se mit à cahoter dans le sentir plein de trous. La voiture de police dépassa le sentier à toute vitesse avant de revenir sur ses pas et de tourner à son tour dans le chemin. Avec ce sursis, la voiture des filles prit un peu d'avance, serpentant dans la forêt touffue. Bella et Alice s'accrochèrent solidement à leurs sièges pendant que Rosalie tournait sans cesse, changeant de direction au bout de quelques mètres. Bella jeta un coup d'œil prudent à l'arrière. Les policiers ne semblaient pas bien connaître la région, ils allaient donc beaucoup moins vite que Rosalie qui les distançait peu à peu.

Soudainement, il y eut une brusque descente et la voiture de police disparut de leur vue. Elles continuèrent un moment avant de s'arrêter devant un arbre qui s'était écroulé en plein chemin. Elles ne pouvaient plus avancer. Elles devaient donc continuer leur chemin à pied.

Rapidement, elles débarquèrent de la voiture, prirent leurs affaires et se mirent en marche en courant légèrement. La forêt à cet endroit était bien plus dense. Les policiers allaient avoir de la difficulté à les retrouver. Elles coururent pendant un moment avant de s'arrêter subitement dans une clairière faiblement éclairée. Bella reconnut immédiatement la place. Elle y venait souvent quand elle était plus petite et que son père et elle faisait de la randonnée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Alice, à bout de souffle, en essayant de reprendre sa respiration, les mains sur les genoux, à moitié accroupie.

- Il faut une nouvelle voiture, déclara Rosalie en inspectant les alentours calmement. Et une place pour dormir pour la nuit, ajouta-t-elle. Nous ne pouvons pas quitter la région immédiatement, il va y avoir des dizaines de barrages routiers qui vont nous bloquer.

- J'ai une idée, proposa Bella, légèrement haletante. Je sais où nous pourrions dormir cette nuit.

Les deux jeunes femmes la regardèrent, attendant qu'elle continue. Bella se contenta de leur fait signe mystérieusement en reprenant la route. Docilement, elles la suivirent sans poser de questions. Elles parcoururent presque deux kilomètres sans parler, inspectant les arbres qui les entouraient, prêtant attention au moindre bruit. La forêt s'éclaircit finalement et elles purent voir des maisons à quelques mètres d'elles. Les jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent à l'orée de la forêt, patientant.

Bella se tourna vers elles et leur pointa une maison blanche de l'autre côté de la rue en silence. Curieuses, elles suivirent son doigt qui pointait la maison. La maison semblait calme dans la rue où peu de voitures y étaient stationnées. D'origine des années soixante, elle avait un balcon qui faisait le tour de la maison. Des volets verts aux fenêtres ajoutaient une touche de couleur à la maison. Le gazon poussait allègrement et les mauvaises herbes semblaient y vivre paisiblement.

- Là ? chuchota Alice. Ça semble habité, nota-t-elle en montrant une camionnette rouge stationnée dans l'entrée.

Bella hocha la tête en déclarant :

- Je suis certaine que nous n'aurons pas de problème. Croyez-moi.

Alice regarda Rosalie qui haussa les épaules en ayant l'air de dire : « Pourquoi pas ? ». Finalement Alice sembla être d'accord.

- Il faut juste que nous traversions la rue pour rejoindre l'arrière de la maison, expliqua Bella en observant attentivement la rue. Il ne faut pas que personne nous voit.

Une voiture tourna dans la rue et les dépassa alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans la forêt pour éviter qu'on les voit.

Elles patientèrent pendant une dizaine de secondes avant que Rosalie ne jette un nouveau coup d'œil et décrète que la voie était libre. Aussitôt, elles se mirent à courir, légèrement penchées. Elles traversèrent la rue et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'arrière de la maison. Elles se plaquèrent aux murs de la maison pendant que Bella cherchait visiblement quelque chose près d'une fenêtre. Elle tâta le dessus de la fenêtre, sur la pointe des pieds, une légère moue concentrée sur le visage. Elle parut désappointée un moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, questionna Alice.

- Elle n'est plus là, répondit Bella en se penchant au sol.

Elle tâta le gazon, à genoux alors que Rosalie et Alice se regardaient, curieuses.

- Elle n'est plus là, répéta Bella en se relevant et époussetant ses mains humides.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, demanda Rosalie.

- On va cogner, déclara Bella en haussant les épaules.

- Que...quoi ? demanda Alice alors que Bella retournait vers l'avant de la maison.

Elles la suivirent, interloquées. Soudainement, les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent sous le choc.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère, l'interrogea Rosalie, agacée. Autant aller directement au commissariat.

Dans l'entrée, il y avait une voiture de police sagement stationnée. De leur place tantôt, elles ne l'avaient pas vue, probablement cachée par la camionnette.

- Allez, venez, les pressa Bella en leur faisant signe de la suivre. Faites-moi confiance.

- Tu es folle, murmura Alice en la suivant néanmoins.

Bella monta les marches, suivies par Rosalie et Alice. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de cogner trois coups sur la porte.

Elles patientèrent un moment pendant que Rosalie maugréait, à voix basse:

- Nous allons nous faire prendre, c'est clair.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Bella se tourna vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Un homme apparut, une tenue de shérif sur lui. Il parut étonné de voir les trois jeunes femmes sur son perron.

- Bella ?

- Salut, papa. On aurait besoin d'aide.

**(*)**

* * *

**Ehhhhh BAM! Vous m'aimez, hein? Finir comme ça un chapitre... Quelle délicieuse façon, ne trouvez-vous pas? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour, à vous toutes, mesdames :D Je suis fière de vous dire que, pour moi et peut-être d'autres, les vacances ont commencé! Viva l'été et la chaleur :) Je vous apporte un chapitre qui, pour certaines, étaient très attendu pour la réaction de Charlie! J'espère que vous aimerez et sinon, eh ben, c'est dommage ! ;) Je vais m'arrêter ici et vous laisser lire le (fameux) chapitre (: **

**ariane: Ben non, ils chantent avec les fenêtres fermées! :) Ils ne se feront pas prendre voyons ;) En effet, Aro= louche. xD Je crois qu'ils se briseraient la tête sur un mur s'ils retournaient en prison pour excès de vitesse! Je vais surveiller les infos pour voir si jamais tu tentes une manoeuvre digne de Rosalie ^^ Tiens, le chapitre avec Charlie et sa réaction :)**

**aussidagillity: En fait, quand j'ai écrit le chapitre, ça faisait deux ou trois jours (je ne m'en souviens plus exactement..) que j'avais été voir Fast and Furious 5! C'est peut-être ça qui m'a influencé un peu aussi ;)**

**Jolieyxbl: Merci beaucoup :) Voilà la réaction de Charlie ^^**

**VIParisienne: C'est vraiment gentil à toi! J'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer la suite :)!**

**Twii: Par ma faute? PAR MA FAUTE? u_u N'importe quoi. J'ai absolument rien fait, sinon mettre un chapitre, hein. Mmh, brisures d'Oréos *-* N'empêche que ça l'a dû être VRAIMENT drôle! xD J'aurais aimé assisté à ce fameux spectacle! Donc, si je comprends bien, madame est sur-boo-kée. Ben, alors t'auras doublement de lecture à faire et à commenter ;) !**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Emilie Masen pour lui prouver que, _moi aussi_, je suis gentille ;D Merci à toi de m'avoir mis un peu de pression pour écrire le chapitre! ;) xD J'espère que tu vas l'aimer :) **

**» M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – L'Aide**

**(*)**

Pendant un moment, personne ne parla. Charlie Swan était bien trop surpris de voir sa fille à sa porte pour réagir normalement. Que faisait-elle ici ? Des milliers de questions l'assaillaient alors qu'il dévisageait les trois jeunes femmes.

- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Bella ? demanda-t-il finalement, encore sous le choc.

Il savait que sa fille et probablement les deux autres jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnaient étaient supposées être à la prison de Washington Jail. Bella, Alice et Rosalie se regardèrent rapidement et, après une concertation silencieuse, Bella déclara :

- C'est un peu difficile à expliquer, papa. Est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer ?

Rosalie et Alice jetèrent des coups d'œil nerveux aux alentours, attendant à tout moment de voir surgir des voitures de police de nulle part. Après tout, elles étaient à la maison du shérif de Forks. Ça l'aurait été normal que toute l'armada des forces policières viennent chez leur chef, non ? De plus, le fait qu'une des évadées soit la fille du shérif en personne donnait encore plus de raison à la police de venir ici.

L'hésitation se lisait sur les traits de Charlie alors qu'il retenait la porte. Son sens de devoir le retenait de laisser entrer trois criminelles chez lui. Ça l'aurait été une sorte de déshonneur que de faire pénétrer dans sa maison des évadées. En même temps, c'était sa fille qui était la criminelle. Sa fille et ses amies. Il ne pouvait décemment pas l'abandonner. Quelle sorte de père il aurait l'impression d'être s'il remettait sa propre fille en prison ? Sa fille courait un grave danger en ce moment. En tant que parent, il se devait de protéger son enfant.

Après un bon moment d'hésitation, il s'effaça pour laisser entrer les trois jeunes femmes. Elles soupirèrent de soulagement en pénétrant dans la maison. Au moins, à présent, elles avaient l'impression – même si elle était probablement qu'imaginaire – d'être en sécurité sous le toit du shérif. Étrange, non ?

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et allèrent s'asseoir sur les divans. Charlie observa sa fille, posant un millier de questions silencieusement. Finalement, sa curiosité prit le dessus et il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Bella ?

Bella replaça nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille, prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

- Nous nous sommes évadées de la prison.

Même s'il s'en doutait, il ne put s'empêcher de blêmir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, une mine confuse sur le visage.

- Je…Pour…Pourquoi ?

- Avez-vous une idée, chef Swan, ce que c'est de vivre en prison, questionna Rosalie, les yeux légèrement plissés, le ton coupant.

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, elle reprit :

- Évidemment pas. C'est l'enfer. Les conditions sont dégueulasses. L'être humain est traité comme s'il était un moins que rien. Nous nous faisons dire à chaque jour, chaque heure, que nous ne valons rien. Au bout d'un moment, on commence à les croire, vous savez. Après tout, si nous sommes là, il doit bien y avoir une raison…

- C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes évadés, continua Alice, d'une voix douce. Pour qu'ils arrêtent de nous rabaisser au niveau des moins que rien. Personne ne devrait subir ce que subissent certains des détenus.

Le père de Bella garda silence pendant un moment.

- Je sais que c'est contre tes valeurs d'aider des criminelles, même si c'est ta fille, mais je t'en supplie. Tu dois nous aider à partir de Forks, dit Bella en fixant son père dans les yeux.

- Bella…

- Je ne les laisserai pas me remettre en prison, déclara-t-elle, une lueur décidée dans les yeux.

Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Que devait-il faire ? Que _pouvait_-il faire ? Sa fille avait besoin de son aide. Elle semblait vraiment décidée à ne pas retourner en prison.

- D'accord, Bells. Je vais vous aider, accepta-t-il faiblement.

Il n'en revenait pas qu'il allait aider sa fille à quitter la ville alors que la police était à sa recherche, elle ainsi que ses amies.

- Avez-vous une idée de comment vous allez vous en tirer une fois sorti de la ville, s'informa-t-il auprès des filles.

- Oui, tout est planifié, répondit Bella, heureuse que son père les aide. Je ne peux pas te dire les détails. Je ne voudrais pas te mettre plus dans l'embarras, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à moitié.

Il lui fit un bref sourire. Alice s'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander :

- Chef Swan ?

Charlie tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Est-ce que vous croyez que vous pourriez les mener dans une fausse piste, le temps que nous partions ?

Il réfléchit pendant quelques instants.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure idée. Ils vont s'attendre, avec raison, à ce que Bella entre en contact avec moi. Ils vont m'avoir à l'œil. Si j'essaie de les berner, ils vont détecter immédiatement le manège. La maison risque d'être sous surveillance pour éviter qu'elle ne vienne ici. Le meilleur moyen serait que vous partiez au changement de quart de service. Pendant une dizaine de minute, l'organisation va être très faible. Il vous sera plus facile de passer à travers les mailles du filet.

Elles se regardèrent pendant un instant. Son père avait raison. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à instaurer une surveillance. Elles devaient en profiter lorsque ce serait le changement de quart de travail. Personne ne les verrait. Ça pouvait fonctionner. Elles l'espéraient.

- D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux d'aller au commissariat de ce pas, déclara-t-il en se levant. Ça ferait étrange que le shérif ne soit pas des opérations pour cette chasse à l'homme...

Les jeunes femmes se levèrent à leur tour. Elles remercièrent chaleureusement Charlie pour son aide. Celui-ci leur répliqua que rien n'était encore joué et qu'elles devaient être prudentes. Elles hochèrent de la tête, lui assurant qu'elles allaient faire leur possible pour être prudente.

Bella accompagna son père à la porte d'entrée. Arrivés à celle-ci, Charlie se retourna vers sa fille et l'observa pendant un moment.

- Fais attention à toi, Bella, dit-il enfin.

- Oui. Merci pour ton aide et pour tout, le remercia a jeune femme.

Il lui prit la main et après une légère pression sur celle-ci, il se tourna vers la poignée en mettant son chapeau. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda une dernière fois sa fille qui était dans l'embrasure.

- Essayez de ne pas attrapez de ticket de vitesse. Ça ferait tâche dans votre dossier, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Elle pouffa de rire doucement. Comme si une amende pour excès de vitesse était la pire chose qu'elles avaient faites !

(…)

Lorsqu'il revint vers trois heures du matin, il stationna sa voiture de service dans l'entrée. Les pneus crissèrent doucement sur le gravier. Il nota que la camionnette rouge imposante était toujours sagement positionnée à sa place. Étaient-elles parties ? La maison était complètement plongée dans le noir, remarqua-t-il. Il ouvrit la portière, descendit de la voiture et, dans son champ périphérique, il nota la présence d'une voiture banalisée stationnée plus loin dans la rue. Son œil expert l'avertit que c'était l'équipe de surveillance qui tentait de passer inaperçu. Sa fille et ses amies avaient sûrement dû les remarquer au premier coup d'œil. Après tout, elles étaient trois criminelles extrêmement brillantes. Il se demandait comment elles avaient bien pu faire pour les berner ? Après réflexion, il n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir savoir comment elles avaient fait.

Il ferma la portière qui claqua avec bruit dans la nuit silencieuse. Il envoya la main aux deux hommes postés dans la voiture et se dirigea vers sa maison. Il monta les marches, ouvrit la porte à l'aide de sa clé et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre le moindre bruit. Personne. Il n'y avait personne. Il ressentit un peu de soulagement. Ça voulait probablement dire qu'elles avaient réussi à sortir de la ville sans se faire prendre. Avec des pas lents et fatigués, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, tâtonna dans le noir et ouvrit la lumière. Sur la table, il y avait une feuille blanche qui était posée.

Avec curiosité, il s'en approcha. Il lut rapidement la lette et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elles avaient réussi. Un sentiment de fierté l'assaillit alors qu'il redéposait la lettre sur la table et qu'il montait se coucher. Sa fille était la plus brillante ! Qui aurait pu réussir avec brio cette opération ? Rien qu'elle et ses amies.

**(*)**

**En direction de Mexico, Mexique**

Cela faisait plus de quarante heures qu'elles avaient réussi à sortir de la petite ville de Forks.

Après que Charlie fut partie, les filles avaient organisé la suite de leur plan. Tout d'abord, elles devaient changer de look. Leur visage allait être placardé partout dans les commissariats de police des environs et, aux barrages routiers, ils allaient les reconnaître. Alice, qui était la maître dans les changements de look, étant donné son historique de pickpocket, avait emprunté des anciens vêtements de Bella qui étaient toujours dans son ancienne chambre d'adolescente. Par la suite, elle était sortie incognito et avait disparu pendant deux heures avant de revenir sacs en mains.

Pendant ce temps, Rosalie et Bella inspectèrent prudemment les environs de la maison par les fenêtres. Vers six heures du soir, une voiture banalisée s'était amenée dans la rue et n'était pas repartie. La fameuse surveillance. S'ils pensaient qu'elles ne les avaient pas vus ! Elles n'étaient pas des débutantes**.** Une fois qu'Alice fut revenue, elles avaient subi une transformation. La jeune femme leur avait acheté des perruques, des foulards et des nouveaux vêtements. Le résultat en avait été impressionnant. Alice avait vraiment de l'expérience pour les déguisements. Grâce à elle, elles ne se ressemblaient plus du tout.

Pendant près de trois heures, elles jetèrent des coups d'œil attentifs à la voiture de surveillance. Elles attendaient avec impatience le changement de quart de service. Vers une heure du matin, une deuxième voiture s'était engagée dans la rue lentement pour aller se positionner près de l'autre voiture.

Ce fut leur signal.

Elles étaient sorties par la porte arrière, Bella avait déposé la lettre qu'elle avait écrite à l'intention de son père sur la table de cuisine avant et elles avaient longé l'orée de la forêt sur plusieurs mètres, en essayant de passer inaperçus devant les voitures de police banalisées. Elles avaient marché pendant près de cinq minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une maison habitée. Une vieille voiture rouillée était placée dans l'entrée. Voulant passer incognito, elles avaient décidés de prendre cette auto.

Quelques heures plus tard, elles étaient dans un État différent. Elles avaient traversé l'état du Nevada, traversant le désert brûlant, pour aller dans l'Utah où elles avaient laissé la vieille voiture sur une aire de repos et avaient pris une Mercedes rutilante noire. Elles ne s'étaient arrêté que deux ou trois fois, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Elles devaient rejoindre les garçons au plus vite. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils n'avaient pas été en contact et n'avaient donc pas de nouvelles d'eux. Est-ce que tout se passait bien pour eux ? La seconde partie du plan disait qu'elles devaient se rendre à Mexico pour la suite. Là-bas, un message les attendrait.

L'autoroute était presque déserte à cette heure. Il était près de deux heures du matin. Cela faisait plus de dix heures qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées pour la dernière fois, se relayant sans cesse quand la conductrice avait besoin de se reposer.

Elles dépassèrent un diner qui était ouvert vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Le ventre de Bella grogna avec bruit alors qu'elles s'éloignaient. La pensée d'un café bien chaud et d'un beignet lui fit gargouiller encore plus fort son ventre. Alice, qui était au volant, tourna son regard vers Bella et lui fit un sourire compréhensif. Rosalie était à l'arrière et dormait profondément sur la banquette. Elle avait conduit pratiquement pendant tout le trajet depuis qu'elles avaient quitté Forks.

- J'ai faim, murmura Bella, en se frottant le ventre.

- Moi aussi, répondit Alice sur le même ton avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir si Rosalie dormait encore. Je crois que...on peut s'arrêter un peu. Rosalie dort et j'ai l'impression que je m'auto-digère.

Au prochain embranchement, Alice prit la sortie. Elles parcoururent quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter devant un minuscule restaurant. Elles se stationnèrent et patientèrent quelques instants.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on devrait réveiller Rose ? questionna Bella.

Alice se tourna vers Rosalie. Elle était confortablement installée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Non… Tu devrais aller nous chercher du café et quelque chose à manger, proposa Alice. Je vais rester ici avec Rose, au cas où elle se réveille.

Bella hocha de la tête, sortit de la voiture avant de s'éloigner en direction du restaurant. Elle ouvrit la porte et un léger carillon annonça son entrée. Elle parcourut rapidement le restaurant. Des banquettes étaient posées en rangées bien étroites. Un grand comptoir qui faisait tout la longueur de la place s'étirait dans le fond. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait peu de clients. Seul un homme bedonnant près de la fenêtre lisait un journal, une tasse de café posée devant lui. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entra, lui accorda peu d'attention et retourna à sa lecture. Une odeur de friture et de tabac froid flottait dans l'air alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la serveuse qui était appuyé négligemment contre le comptoir, fumant une cigarette, le regard ennuyé.

- Bonjour, commença timidement Bella.

La serveuse stoppa son mouvement, sembla sortir de sa léthargie et la fixa sans un mot. Elle ouvrit la bouche, laissant s'échapper de la fumée.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, petite ? demanda-t-elle finalement, une fois qu'elle eut rejeté toute sa fumée.

- J'aimerais avoir trois cafés pour emporter, s'il-vous-plaît, répondit Bella. Si vous aviez quelque chose à manger, ce serait super, aussi.

- Trois cafés ?...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Bella, scrutant la nuit pour trouver les deux autres personnes qui accompagnaient Bella. Lorsqu'elle trouva la voiture où Alice attendait, elle redéposa son attention sur Bella.

- Ce sera tout ?

Bella hocha de la tête. La serveuse, d'un mouvement lent, se dirigea vers la cafetière qui était posé de l'autre côté du comptoir. Sans se presser, elle versa trois cafés dans des tasses pour emporter. Ensuite, elle prit des beignets qui étaient posés sous une cloche de verre et les mit dans un sac.

Bella en profita pour regarder plus attentivement l'intérieur du restaurant. Elle nota la présence d'un téléphone public. Une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit. Elle aurait tellement aimé appelé les garçons pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Hélas, c'était impossible.

- Cinq dollars, dit la serveuse d'une voix morne.

La jeune femme lui tendit un billet, prit les cafés et le sac et sortit du restaurant en jetant un dernier regard vers le téléphone. Elle se dépêcha vers la voiture et après une gorgée de café noir au goût douteux et une bouchée de beignets trop sec, elles redémarrèrent en direction des frontières mexicaines.

(…)

La température avoisinait les quarante degrés Celsius.

_À l'ombre_.

Alice décolla sa chemise qui collait sur sa peau en poussant un soupir.

Elles avaient rejoint Mexico depuis maintenant une heure et elles cherchaient vainement la petite maison où un message les attendait. Elles avaient abandonné la Mercedes peu après leur entrée dans Mexico, la laissant dans un stationnement d'hôtel cinq étoiles. Elles avaient décidés de continuer leur chemin à pied, ce qui était une sage décision vu le trafic qu'il y avait dans la ville.

Rosalie leva sa longue chevelure blonde qui tombait lourdement sur ses épaules pour se soulager la nuque qui était trempée de sueur pendant que Bella argumentait avec un Mexicain sur le chemin à prendre. Elle mit sa main en coupe pour se cacher du soleil brûlant et inspecta les rues bondées de touristes et de Mexicains. Des étals de fruits et des petites boutiques artisanales parsemaient la rue remplie.

Alice poussa un nouveau soupir excédé alors que Rosalie tournait son regard vers elle.

- Il fait chaud, se plaignit Alice.

Rose ne put qu'accepter. Elle avait l'impression que sa bouche était complètement sèche et que toute l'eau qui composait son corps s'échappait par les pores de sa peau.

Elles tournèrent leur attention vers Bella qui discutait avec le vieux Mexicain.

_- Tuercen despuès la casa verde a la punta. La casa serà a unos metros mas lejos, _dit l'homme en pointant plus loin dans la rue.

_- Después la casa verde_, répéta Bella pour être certaine.

_- Si, si_, hocha vigoureusement l'homme en souriant.

_- Gracias, señor_! **

Bella fit signe à Alice et Rosalie de la suivre. L'homme sourit à nouveau et les observa se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Il les suivit des yeux pendant un moment, s'attardant sur leur derrière, affichant une moue appréciatrice avant de retourner à son étal de fruit. Elles dépassèrent des vendeurs qui tentèrent d'attirer leur attention en leur montrant leurs plus belles babioles. Avec un sourire d'excuse, elles refusèrent poliment.

Elles arrivèrent enfin au bout de la rue et comme l'avait dit l'homme, elles virent quelques mètres plus loin, une toute petite maison. La rue était beaucoup moins bondée ici. Elles s'approchèrent prudemment et inspectèrent la maison. Elle était minuscule, prit entre deux maisons plus imposantes. Devant la maison, il y avait un mini jardin où semblait pousser quelques légumes. Une adorable clôture peinte en blanc protégeait l'entrée de la maison.

Alors qu'elles l'observaient en silence, à l'ombre d'un avocatier, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit sur une femme au teint mat. Elle s'approcha d'eux en souriant, un chiffon dans les mains. Ses cheveux noirs descendaient en cascade dans son dos, et malgré la chaleur écrasante, elle semblait complètement fraîche.

_- Holas chicas_ ! Vous devez être Bella, Alice et Rosalie, demanda-t-elle avec un fort accent en s'arrêtant devant la clôture.

- Oui, répondit Bella, surprise qu'elles soient attendues.

- Venez, entrez, dit la femme en leur ouvrant la porte et en leur faisant signe de la suivre.

Elles échangèrent un regard et après un haussement d'épaules suivirent la dame à l'intérieur de la maison. Après tout, elles ne savaient pas qui elles venaient vraiment voir ici et, de plus, il faisait extrêmement chaud au soleil. La maison était anormalement fraîche comparée à l'extérieur. Des légers frissons apparurent sur leur bras alors qu'elles allaient dans la cuisine.

- Je suis Maria, dit la femme en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir à la table. Mon mari, Julio, devrait arriver bientôt. C'est lui qui a le message de vos amis, leur confia-t-elle.

Elle mit sur la table des quesadillas, des tamales ainsi que de la papaye, de la mangue et des oranges. Devant leurs regards affamés, elle leur dit en riant :

- Mangez, mes pauvres, mangez !

Aussitôt qu'elles eurent la permission, elles s'attaquèrent à la nourriture avec fureur. Cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'elles n'avaient pas eu de repas, à proprement parler. En moins de dix minutes, elles avaient pratiquement fini les assiettes qui pourtant étaient généreusement remplies.

Un homme apparut soudainement sur le seuil de la cuisine et les observa avec cordialité.

- Julio !, s'exclama Maria en se levant de sa chaise à son arrivée.

Elle alla l'embrasser légèrement et le prit par la main en observant les filles avec tendresse.

- Les pauvres, elles n'avaient pas mangé depuis plus de trois jours ! Tu te rends comptes ? _Tres dias_ !

- J'espère que Maria vous a comblé avec sa merveilleuse nourriture, demanda Julio en souriant.

- Oui, merci, répondirent-elles en chœur.

Elles portèrent plus attention à l'homme qui se tenait aux côtés de Maria. Il était plutôt grand et son teint mat était éclairé par un immense sourire avenant. Il portait une grande chemise coloré et un pantalon de lin. L'ensemble semblait plutôt coûteux. S'il était en relation avec Osborne, l'ami d'Edward, ils devaient être aisés.

- Maria, veux-tu nous laisser seuls un moment, questionna Julio en se tournant vers sa femme.

Celle-ci hocha de la tête simplement et partit, torchon en main, à l'extérieur, ramasser quelques légumes de son jardin. Il s'avança vers elles et s'assit à la table.

- Vos amis m'ont contacté hier dans la soirée pour me demander de vous amenez au prochain point de rencontre, commença-t-il en les fixant, chacune à leur tour. Ils m'ont dit qu'il fallait que ce soit fait le plus rapidement possible…Nous partons donc, demain, à l'aurore. Il faut parcourir un bon bout du Mexique pour se rendre à Salina Cruz. De là, un bateau vous attendra et vous amènera au dernier arrêt. Le trajet jusqu'à Salina Cruz prend minimum huit heures. Vous comprenez donc pourquoi nous partons à l'aurore. Il y aura un peu moins de monde sur les routes à cette heure de plus.

Les filles gardèrent silence, l'écoutant énoncer le plan de match pour la suite. Il y avait des chambres à l'arrière de la maison, elles pourraient dormir dans celles-ci. Elles devaient être prêtes pour trois heures du matin.

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que tout était correct, il les laissa dans la cuisine pour aller rejoindre sa femme qui était toujours dans le jardin.

- Trois heures, c'est tôt, souffla Alice, effarée.

- Le chemin prend huit heures, Alice, rétorqua Rosalie. Si tu veux un jour avoir la chance de revoir Jazz, il va falloir que tu te sacrifies, toi et tes heures de sommeil.

- De plus, ajouta Bella, en souriant, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu des nuits complètes ces temps-ci. Ça nous changera pas beaucoup.

Elles se regardèrent en souriant. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, si tout se passait bien, elles allaient revoir les garçons et allaient être officiellement en liberté et en sécurité, bien à l'abri.

Bella bailla subitement. Bientôt, elle fut suivie par Rosalie et Alice. Le sommeil leur rappelait qu'elles en avaient manqués cruellement ces derniers jours. Malgré le fait qu'il était encore tôt dans la journée, elles décrétèrent qu'il était temps qu'elles rattrapent leur temps de sommeil manqué.

- Je ne voudrais pas avoir des valises sous les yeux lorsque Jazz va me voir, commenta Alice en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'invités.

- Moi non plus, accorda Rosalie en s'étirant et en traînant les pieds.

Bella garda le silence en les suivant. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser : « _Faudrait pas que j'ai l'air d'une revenante. Ça serait vraiment pas attirant_. »

Elles arrivèrent dans la chambre et ne prirent même pas le temps d'enlever leurs souliers avant de se laisser tomber lourdement, les trois, sur le même lit.

- T'es mieux de ne pas ronfler, Bella, marmonna Alice, la voix engourdie de sommeil, les yeux déjà à moitié fermés.

- Hey, protesta celle-ci mollement. C'est Rose qui ronfle, pas moi…

- Cette dernière était déjà endormie, ronronnant de plaisir.

**(*)**

* * *

**** **'' - _Vous tournez après la maison verte au bout. La maison sera quelques mètres plus loin_.

_- Après la maison verte? _

_- Oui, oui! _

_- Merci, monsieur! ''_

**J'ai utilisé Google Traduction pour la conversation en espagnol..Si jamais quelqu'un est capable de parler espagnol, juste me dire ce serait quoi la véritable traduction, parce que je fais plus ou moins confiance à Google Traduction xD **

**On se dit à la prochaine, chères lectrices! =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à vous toutes! Nous voilà enfin à la fin de cette belle aventure! Hé, oui, toute bonne chose à une fin! Je vous livre, aujourd'hui, le dernier chapitre de ma fiction ''Le Plan" ...! Je prévois, peut-être, un épilogue pour la suite pour terminer tout ça en beauté, quoi! Je vous laisse le lire sans plus vous faire attendre! On se retrouve à la fin pour le blabla. **

**laura: Tu vas avoir ta réponse, immédiatement!**

**ariane: haha, d'accord! Je vais vérifier encore les journaux et les nouvelles au cas où que tu aies envie de faire la manoeuvre de Rose ;) Je crois pas que Charlie soit vraiment un mauvais flic.. Il pense seulement que sa fille est plus importante, c'est tout. Merci pour tous tes petits commentaires qui me font bien sourire !:)**

**3 Lyia 3: Eh bien, merci beaucoup :)! C'et très gentil à toi! J'suis heureuse que tu adores ma fiction! **

**Martine 16: Eh oui, ils se retrouvent enfin! Merci pour ta review :)**

**Mawie: Ça m'fait plaisir d'vous donner la suite aussi rapidement! J'adore écrire et c'est donc, un plaisir pour moi de faire cette fiction.. J'suis contente que plusieurs d'entre vous aiment ce que je fais..! C'est super d'savoir que notre travail est apprécié. Merci :)**

**aussidagility: Ouais, super bon :) Si tu aimes les courses de voitures, les explosions et la musique ''techno'', c'est vraiment bon! J'espère que ton épreuve de bac s'est bien passé! :)**

**gagax: Merci pour ton aide pour la traduction. J'change tout ça immédiatement! Merci pour ta review :)**

**Je voudrais remercier Sandriine, xStephaniie et gagax qui m'ont aidé pour traduire comme il le faut les phrases en espagnol du chapitre précédent.**

**Merci aussi à celles qui me mettent en Alerts et/ou Favoris! **

**» M**amzelle**C**aro

* * *

**Chapitre 20 – Retrouvailles mouvementées**

**(*)**

Il était trois heures tout juste lorsqu'elles embarquèrent dans la voiture de Julio.

Réveillées depuis deux heures du matin, fraîches et disposes, ce qui ne leur était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps, elles avaient préparé les derniers préparatifs. Julio les avait mis au courant du trajet qu'ils allaient parcourir et les avaient averties des patrouilleurs de police qui serpentaient la ville. Il faudrait faire très attention à eux. Ces officiers de police, souvent corrompus, détenaient des copies de tous les mandats d'arrêts des criminels recherchés. S'ils réussissaient à en capturer un de temps en temps, ils récoltaient une prime substantielle. Il n'était donc pas rare que ceux-ci fasse des barrages routiers pour essayer d'en attraper un. Aro Volturi, ainsi que la police des États-Unis avaient sûrement lancé un mandat d'arrêt contre les six détenus qui s'étaient évadés. Pour plus de sécurité, Maria leur avait acheté du linge typiquement mexicain et avait réussi à se procurer des perruques de cheveux noirs. Elles se feraient passer pour les cousines de Julio. Ils espéraient que le stratagème allait fonctionner.

Elles traversèrent la ville de Mexico qui sommeillait entre deux périodes d'activités. La soirée se finissait et la journée était bien trop tôt pour toute l'activité qui allait l'assaillir dans quelques heures. Elles virent des Mexicaines et Mexicains ainsi que des touristes qui rentraient chez eux ou à leur hôtel, déambulant dans la ville endormie.

Au volant du vieux 4x4 de Julio, ils franchirent la sortie de Mexico, gardé par quelques gardes sans problème. Avec un signe de la main, ils les dépassèrent sans encombre.

- Tout se passe bien, non, demanda Alice qui était à l'arrière avec Bella.

Elle s'accrocha à la portière lorsqu'ils embarquèrent sur un chemin cahoteux. Julio avait décidé de prendre les petites routes, plutôt que les grandes autoroutes où il y avait plus de chances qu'ils se fassent arrêter pour faire inspecter leur voiture ainsi que ses passagers. La voiture tangua pendant quelques moments avant de se stabiliser sur la route de campagne.

- Ce n'est que le début, mademoiselle, dit Julio en la regardant à travers le rétroviseur.

Elle plissa les lèvres, une moue pensive sur les lèvres, sans dire un mot.

Elle se rassit plus confortablement et, tout comme les deux autres, observa l'extérieur et le soleil qui se levait à l'horizon. Les lueurs orangées illuminaient le ciel encore bleui de la nuit. Elles dépassèrent ce qui leur sembla plusieurs fermes abandonnées et des camping-car en piètre état. La voiture était silencieuse, Rosalie somnolait doucement sur le siège passager tandis que Bella et Alice jetaient des coups d'œil attentifs aux décors qui les entouraient.

Quelques heures après avoir quitté Mexico, elles s'engagèrent dans une forêt bien fournie. Le chemin était tellement sinueux que, parfois, ils le perdaient de vue et roulaient hors des voies tracées. Il y avait quelque chose de sinistre, comme si une mauvaise aura régnait sur la forêt. Julio se signa alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans la verdure. Des ronces et des vieux arbres barraient parfois la route, rendant encore plus difficile leur avancée. Par leurs fenêtres ouvertes, elles entendirent des jacassements de quelques oiseaux qui s'envolèrent lors de leur passage trop près des arbres qui les abritaient. Une nuée de petits oiseaux de couleurs vives les firent sursauter lorsqu'ils traversèrent soudainement le chemin de terre.

- Est-ce que c'est moi ou la forêt est vachement flippante, murmura Bella, tendue.

Alice la regarda, semblant être complètement d'accord avec elle alors que Rosalie se contentait d'hocher de la tête, silencieuse. Julio marmonna quelques mots en espagnol, trop bas cependant pour qu'elles l'entendent. Sur leur gauche, elles virent des grandes perches où étaient plantées des têtes d'animaux morts. Un espèce de cercle fait de pierre renfermait un feu qui était éteint pour le moment. Les quelques arbres qui entourait ce cercle étaient peinturés de couleur rouges, bariolés à certains endroits. Elles frissonnèrent d'horreur et remirent les yeux devant elles, fixant un point plus loin. Plus elles avançaient et plus elles remarquèrent les étranges dessins qui étais gravés sur les arbres. Des petits ovales blancs où au centre était dessiné un cercle plus petit, noir, entouré d'une fine ligne bleu, vert ou rouge. Au bout d'un certain moment, elles comprirent ce que c'étaient :

- Des yeux, laissa échapper Rosalie, stupéfaite.

- Mon dieu… mais où est-ce que l'on est, chuchota Alice, attirée par ces dessins primitifs.

- Des tribus aborigènes habitent encore cette forêt, les renseigna Julio, les mains bien accrochées au volant. C'est pour nous dire qu'ils nous surveillent. Nous sommes des étrangers dans leur forêt.

Il semblait un peu apeuré. Il était évident qu'il voulait quitter la forêt le plus tôt possible. Un mouvement attira l'attention d'Alice sur le côté de la voiture. Plus loin dans les buissons, il y avait quelque chose qui avait bougé. Alors qu'elle scrutait, tentant de voir ce que c'était, elle aperçut un homme recouvert d'une fin couche de matière poudreuse blanche et des dessins peints sur le corps qui sortait de l'ombre avec une arme pointue à la main. Elle plissa des yeux et en vit deux autres sortirent de derrière des arbres et les suivre des yeux, immobiles. Fascinée, elle observa les trois hommes qui disparurent bientôt de sa vue, se fondant dans la nature. Elle se retourna et se rassit pendant que Julio semblait murmurer des prières en espagnol.

Finalement, après plus de quarante-cinq minutes, ils sortirent enfin de la forêt inquiétante. Aussitôt qu'ils sortirent de la forêt, leur respiration se fit plus légère. Ils avaient réussis à passer sans problème. Julio prit un autre chemin, cette fois un peu plus habité, et traversa un petit village où il y avait à peine une vingtaine de maisons faiblement construites. Des enfants souriants suivirent en courant joyeusement la voiture jusqu'à temps que celle-ci ne quitte les limites du village pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le territoire mexicain. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, le soleil montant un peu plus à chaque minute dans le ciel. Cela faisait cinq heures qu'ils étaient partis de Mexico. La route sur laquelle ils roulaient se fit bientôt plus large et plus moderne. La terre meuble avait fait place à du gravier.

- Nous atteignons les environs de Poza Rica, les informa Julio.

- Dans combien de temps devrions-nous atteindre Salina Cruz, questionna Rosalie.

- Cinq ou six heures peut-être, dit-il, incertain. La route est plus longue que ce à quoi je m'attendais, ajouta-t-il.

Elles soufflèrent d'impatience. Leur plan n'avait pas prévu de retard. Si elles arrivaient en retard, elles allaient manquer leur contact qui les amènerait au dernier point.

Maintenant que la journée était entamée, la chaleur se faisait déjà ressentir dans l'habitacle. Il n'était que huit heures et la température était de près de trente degrés à l'extérieur. Ils entrèrent dans la ville de Poza Rica, roulant prudemment dans les rues qui commençaient à se remplir doucement. A un coin de rues, Julio leur pointa un groupe d'homme habillé d'un uniforme bleu et d'un béret rouge qui étaient assis à leur aise sur un Hummer vert olive de l'armée.

- C'est d'eux que je vous parlais tantôt. Les officiers de police sont corrompus partout dans ce pays. Il vaut mieux les éviter comme la peste si nous ne voulons pas de problèmes.

Ils les dépassèrent et bientôt Poza Rica fut bien loin derrière les filles et Julio. Ils allaient atteindre une énième ville lorsque Bella vit Julio se tendre. Elle suivit son regard et vit avec effroi qu'ils approchaient d'un barrage routier où une dizaine d'officiers de police mexicains bloquaient la route. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle. Une autre voiture les suivait de près. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire demi-tour. De plus, ça l'aurait fait louche, attirant encore plus l'attention sur eux.

- Oh, oh, souffla Rosalie, on est mal.

- Laissez-moi parler et tout devrait bien se passer, leur ordonna Julio, en leur intimant d'un signe de la main de se taire alors qu'il s'arrêtait au niveau d'un policier.

Il fit un grand sourire au policier et une discussion s'engagea. Les filles prêtèrent attention à la conversation, veillant à ce que tout se déroule bien. Le policier se pencha vers elles et demanda en espagnol qui était ces jeunes femmes. Julio répondit d'une voix assurée que c'était des cousines éloignées qui venaient passer une semaine dans la villa sur le bord de la mer. L'agent posa ensuite plusieurs autres questions si rapidement qu'elles ne comprirent presqu'entièrement rien. A un certain moment, la discussion sembla se corser. Julio et l'homme haussèrent la voix, la rendant plus agressive. Bientôt, deux agents se joignirent à la conversation tandis qu'un troisième faisait le tour de la voiture avec son arme bien en vue. L'agent de police hurla quelque chose à l'intention de Julio. Celui-ci l'observa pendant un moment, le défiant du regard avant de finalement obtempérer. Il ouvrit sa portière et d'un mouvement brusque le policier le tira hors de la voiture.

Les jeunes femmes se contentèrent d'observe la scène en silence, stupéfaites, sentant que la situation dérapait. Un signe du policier avec l'arme leur conseilla de rester bien sagement dans la voiture en silence. Elles observèrent donc, horrifiées, ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Un des agents de police hurla quelque chose à Julio qui lui répliqua sur le même ton. Plusieurs autres policiers s'approchèrent, l'air menaçant. Soudain, suite à ce que venait de dire un des policiers, Julio cracha par terre avec une moue de dédain sur le visage.

Ce fut si rapide que, pendant un instant, elles se demandèrent où était Julio. Un des policiers lui avait asséné un coup de poing et celui-ci était sur le sol, étendu, ne bougeant pas.

- Oh, mon dieu ! s'écria Bella, horrifiée.

Alice poussa un petit cri en mettant sa main devant sa bouche tandis que Rosalie haussa des sourcils, perturbée.

Elles observèrent, tétanisées, les hommes relever Julio pour lui asséner de nouveaux coups qui le mirent bientôt inconscient.

- On doit faire quelque chose, hurla Alice, paniquée. Si ça continue, ils vont le tuer !

Ce fut lorsque le policier sortit son arme pour le pointer vers le visage de Julio que Bella se décida à sortir de la voiture soudainement.

- Arrêtez ! Ne le tuez pas ! hurla-t-elle en espagnol, paniquée.

Les hommes se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

L'agent avec l'arme la regarda pendant un moment avant de faire un signe à ses complices. Deux policiers empoignèrent la jeune femme et la maintinrent de force pendant que l'officier s'avança vers elle, délaissant Julio qui était retombé au sol.

- De quoi tu te mêles, femme ? Tu veux mourir à sa place ? lui demanda-t-il, menaçant, en approchant son visage près du sien.

Elle détourna les yeux, furieuse. Pour qui se prenait-il de l'appeler ''femme'' ?

« _Un autre macho dans ce monde.._ »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Alice et Rosalie qui étaient toujours dans la voiture. Elles hésitaient à venir en aide à leur amie. Comme pour empêcher toute initiative héroïque, deux policiers allèrent se poster près des portières, les empêchant de sortir.

- Tu fais bien de te taire, dit l'homme avec un sourire appréciateur.

Il se détourna d'elle, retourna auprès de Julio et lui empoigna les cheveux pour lui relever le visage vers lui. Il posa ensuite son arme contre sa tempe et fit un sourire à Bella. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Julio ! Qu'allaient-elles faire sans lui ? Elles ne connaissaient absolument rien de ce pays !

Les prenant par surprise, Bella donna un coup de coude à l'homme à sa droite et celui-ci s'écroula en hurlant de douleur. L'homme à sa gauche tenta de la maintenir, mais Bella réussit à échapper à son emprise. Elle se précipita sur Julio en poussant l'autre homme qui tomba sous la surprise.

Cependant, avant qu'elle ait pu faire un autre mouvement, plusieurs agents de police lui sautèrent dessus, l'immobilisant. Donnant des coups aléatoires, Bella essaya de se défaire de leur poigne. Rien n'y faisait. Ils la maintenaient fermement cette fois-ci. L'homme armé se releva, épousseta son uniforme avant de se frotter lentement les mains, furieux. Il s'adressa à Bella, hargneux.

- Je vais tuer ton ami et, après, ce sera ton tour.

- Essaie pour voir, le provoqua Bella, un peu essouflée.

Une lueur indéfinie passa rapidement dans ses yeux avant de disparaître. Le visage de l'homme se crispa pendant un moment et, soudain, ce fut comme s'il ne pouvait plus se contrôler.

- Quand c'est demandé si gentiment…

Il pointa son arme sur elle en souriant. Elle ferma les yeux avec appréhension.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution après tout...

Elle entendit un bruit sourd avant de ressentir la douleur se diffuser dans sa poitrine. La douleur fut si intense qu'elle se sentit partir. Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'elle devait mourir ? Exécutée dans un pays étranger ?

Elle entendit les cris de Rosalie et d'Alice qui sortirent de la voiture, horrifiées. Elle les entendit s'approcher en courant précipitamment, plutôt qu'elle ne les vit. Elle ouvrit avec peine les yeux avant qu'un écran noir recouvre son horizon. Elle perdit finalement connaissance pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie étaient penchées sur elle, les larmes coulant sur leur visage.

(…)

- Ils ont tué Bella, accusa Alice en regardant Julio. Vous les avez laissés tué notre amie.

Ses yeux étaient rougis des larmes qui coulaient sans se tarir.

Après que le policier eut tiré sur Bella, ils les avaient embarqués dans deux grosses camionnettes sans dire un mot. Leurs mains avaient été ligotées, ce qui empêchait Alice de sauter au visage de Julio pour le tuer de ses propres mains. Le corps de Bella avait été mis dans l'autre camionnette tandis que Julio, Alice et Rosalie étaient ensemble. Rosalie n'avait soufflé aucun mot depuis l'incident, restant dans un mutisme inquiétant. Seules quelques larmes témoignaient de sa tristesse vis-à-vis de la perte de son amie.

Julio fuit le regard accusateur d'Alice. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment allaient-elles le dire aux garçons ? Jasper, Emmett et Edward seraient anéantis. Comment allaient-elles avertir le père de Bella ?

Ses questionnements en tête, elle sentit que la camionnette ralentissait. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils roulaient. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la destination de leur voyage, mais se doutait qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'elles ne s'en sortent pas.

La voiture s'arrêta soudainement. Ils entendirent des portières claquer et des pas se rapprocher de l'arrière. Ils retinrent leur respiration en attendant des voix tout proche d'eux de l'autre côté de la portière. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'eux maintenant ?

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant filtrer une lumière aveuglante. Ils plissèrent les yeux sous l'abondance de luminosité. Un agent pénétra dans la camionnette et les tira, sans aucune douceur, à l'extérieur. Ils titubèrent pendant un moment avant de se stabiliser. Alice jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Ils semblaient être sur le bord de la mer. Peut-être un port ou quelque chose du genre. Il y avait plusieurs entrepôts autour d'eux. Elle entendait le bruit de la mer tout près. Où se trouvaient-ils ?

Elle dirigea son attention vers les hommes devant elles. Ils étaient en demi-cercle, bien campés sur leurs jambes, semblant attendre des ordres. Elle sentit la tension monter en elle. Allaient-ils mourir eux aussi ?

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans le silence pesant. L'homme qui avait tiré sur Bella répondit dès la première sonnerie.

- Oui, nous les avons. Elles sont toutes présentes, dit-il en regardant Alice et Rosalie successivement. Parfait.

Il raccrocha, mis ses lunettes de soleil et ordonna à un de ses hommes quelque chose tout bas. Les quelques policiers quittèrent la scène, les laissant seuls. Il n'y avait plus que les filles, Julio, l'homme et la camionnette qui contenait le corps de Bella. Pourquoi partaient-ils tous ? Qui étaient cette personne au téléphone ? Elle regarda Rosalie et Julio, tentant de trouver des réponses. Etait-elle la seule à s'inquiéter ? Rosalie était immobile, les yeux dans le vide. Julio, lui, semblait détendu, ce qui attisa sa curiosité. Ils étaient dans une situation critique et il semblait parfaitement à son aise.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de nous, demanda Alice, brisant le silence.

- Moi ? Absolument rien, répondit l'homme. Par contre, je ne peux pas dire ce que feront les personnes qui s'en viennent.

- Peter, dit Julio en s'adressant à l'homme, tu pourrais nous détacher, s'il-te-plaît ? Tes hommes ont serrés les liens un peu trop, je crois.

- Bien sûr. J'oublie parfois qu'ils ne sont pas très loquaces, commenta le-dit Peter en hochant de la tête, désolé.

Il s'approcha de Julio et lui défit ses liens. Julio se frotta les poignets en soupirant de bien-être. Des marques d'irritation s'étalaient sur ses poignets rougis. Alice écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Que se passait-il en ce moment ? Pourquoi Peter avait-il changé soudainement d'attitude ?

Il se dirigea vers la camionnette, silencieux, la contourna et ouvrit la portière arrière. De la place où elle était, Alice ne put voir à l'intérieur de la camionnette. De toute façon, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle voulait voir le corps de son amie inanimée et sans vie. Alice redirigea son regard vers Peter. Il se contentait de les regarder, sans dire un seul mot. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pendant qu'Alice observait les alentours. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait s'enfuir. Cependant, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Bella ici. De plus, elle n'avait pas la confirmation que Peter n'était plus armé. Il pouvait toujours la tuer, si jamais elle tentait quelque chose.

Au bout d'un moment, la portière se rouvrit. Mûe par sa curiosité naturelle, Alice détourna à nouveau son regard en direction de la voiture. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

Comment était-ce possible ? Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle l'avait vue. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Face à son regard béat, Julio ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

- Ferme ta bouche, Al', tu vas avaler des mouches, dit Bella en souriant.

- Tu…tu…étais morte, Bella… Comment… comment ?

- Des balles à blanc, répondit Peter dans un anglais impeccable. C'était une simulation.

Rosalie, tout comme Alice était stupéfaite. Elles avaient tenu leur amie dans leurs bras, avaient pleuré, croyant que c'était réel et ce Mexicain, avec un sourire immense leur disait que ce n'était qu'une simulation. Quel était le but de ce jeu macabre ?

Comme s'il avait entendu leurs questions, Julio répondit en s'adressant à Alice et Rosalie :

- Les hommes de Peter ne devaient pas savoir que celui-ci nous aidait. Peu après que vous êtes allées vous coucher, j'ai contacté mon vieil ami et lui ait demandé de son aide. Je savais qu'il était impossible d'éviter la police omniprésente et ses officiers corrompus. Je devais donc m'assurer d'avoir les meilleurs pour que vous puissiez vous échapper sans problème.

- Mais…comment ? Il y avait du sang sur Bella. Elle s'est évanouie. Je l'ai sentie. Il n'y avait plus de pouls. Elle était morte. Comment vous avez faites ? questionna Rosalie, sourcils froncés.

- Un peu de peinture, une dose d'un médicament qui ralentit le rythme cardiaque et le tour est joué, expliqua Peter en haussant les épaules.

- Même si c'était qu'une simulation, ça fait vachement mal, grimaça Bella en se frottant le ventre où une tache de peinture était située sur son chandail.

Peter eut un sourire d'excuse.

- Tu étais au courant, s'exclama Alice, étonnée.

- Non, avoua Bella, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres. J'ai juste essayé de sauver la vie de Julio, je n'étais au courant de rien.

Elle continua, alors que Rose et Alice affichait des visages stupéfaits. Elle aurait pu mourir si les balles n'avaient pas été des fausses.

- Il m'a mis au courant il y a quelques heures dans la voiture.

Elles se contentèrent de garder le silence, assimilant l'information. Bella pouvait être si impulsive des fois ! Elle avait carrément risqué sa vie. Rosalie se retenait d'hurler sur Bella toute sa peur et sa colère. D'un autre côté le comportement de Bella avait été héroïque. Elle avait voulu sauver un homme au péril de sa vie. Quand Edward allait être au courant, il allait être dans une colère noire, c'était certain. Juste à cette idée, Rosalie eut un sourire amusé.

- Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, les invita Peter d'un mouvement de main.

- Est-ce que l'on peut être détaché avant, demanda Rosalie qui avait retrouvé son sang-froid.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Peter.

Il s'approcha d'elles et, après avoir sorti un canif de sa poche, il défit habilement et rapidement leurs liens. Après quoi, ils se dirigèrent en direction du bruit de la mer. Ils longèrent les entrepôts et bientôt arrivèrent devant un quai vide. Des bateaux étaient amarrés plus loin, visiblement des bateaux de riches. Voiliers et yachts de plusieurs millions de dollars flottaient doucement sur l'eau, attendant que leurs propriétaires les sortent en mer.

Peter regarda à nouveau sa montre pendant que les filles observaient l'horizon.

Au loin, la liberté leur faisait signe de la main. Maintenant qu'elles se savaient près de revoir les garçons, elles étaient impatientes.

Cinq minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. L'horizon était vide. Il n'y avait que le mouvement des vagues prometteuses et le bruit des oiseaux qui passaient au-dessus d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez dire à vos hommes, Peter, questionna soudainement Alice en se tournant vers l'homme.

- Probablement que vous êtes mortes. Je vous ai tuées et enterrées à quelque part. Pour Julio, je dirais que je lui ai laissé une chance.

- Ils vont vous croire, demanda Bella, soucieuse.

Il eut un sourire froid qui les fit frissonner.

- Croyez-moi, ils vont me croire.

Un bruit les fit détourner la tête. À quelques mètres du rivage arrivait à toute vitesse un bateau.

- Je crois que votre carrosse arrive, commenta Julio en mettant sa main en coupe.

Avec précision, le navire s'arrêta pile devant eux. Un homme au volant enleva ses lunettes de soleil, observa le petit groupe et dit avec un accent bourru :

- Ma livraison ne disait que trois jeunes femmes. Peux pas vous embarquer, les gars. Je n'ai pas été payé pour cinq personnes.

- Nous ne voulons pas venir, se justifia Julio. Nous faisions que les accompagner.

Le conducteur haussa les épaules, remit ses lunettes et redémarra son moteur.

- On se dépêche ! J'ai un horaire chargé, mesdemoiselles.

Les filles sautèrent rapidement dans le bateau et celui-ci démarra en trombes.

- Merci pour tout, Julio ! hurla Bella par-dessus le bruit vrombissant du moteur.

Rosalie et Alice se joignirent aux remerciements en faisant des grands signes, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la terre. Elles le virent fit un signe d'au revoir et il se retourna pour partir avec son ami, Peter. Bientôt, la terre disparut. Il n'y avait plus que de l'eau autour d'eux. Dernier étape complétée.

(…)

**Quelque part dans l'océan Pacifique**

C'était tout simplement magnifique. Paradisiaque. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'endroit. Elles restèrent un moment bouche bée, sur le quai, pendant que le bateau qui les avait amenées s'éloignait à toute vitesse.

- Wow…, commenta Rosalie, dans un souffle admirateur.

- Tu l'as dit, admit Alice.

Leurs yeux admiratifs ne semblaient pas être capables de tout enregistrer. La plage de sable blanc. L'eau turquoise. La villa digne d'un milliardaire un peu élevée par rapport au niveau de la mer. La forêt luxuriante avec toutes ses fleurs exotiques. Elles s'avancèrent lentement, encore sous le choc. Elles ne voulaient pas aller trop rapidement, craignant sûrement que tout ceci ne fut qu'un rêve et qu'elles se réveillent dans leurs cellules de Washington Jail. Leurs pieds touchèrent enfin le sable chaud et un soupir d'aise leur échappa. Parfait. Tout était parfait.

- Enfin, vous voilà, s'exclama une voix.

Elles levèrent les yeux vers la villa et sourirent. Les garçons se tenaient sur le seuil de la villa, heureux de les voir visiblement. Ils descendaient lentement les escaliers menant à la plage pendant que les filles les observaient.

- Est-ce que c'est moi ou ils sont encore plus beaux que d'habitude, demanda Rosalie tout bas, ses yeux fixés sur Emmet qui n'était habillé que d'un maillot de bain tout comme les deux autres.

Alice et Bella hochèrent de la tête, complètement en accord avec elle.

- Bon sang. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout immobiles comme des demeurés sur la plage ? s'écria Alice.

Semblant se reprendre, Rosalie et Alice coururent dans les bras d'Emmett et Jasper en hurlant de joie. Bella éclata de rire et les suivit un peu plus calmement. Les deux filles frappèrent de plein fouet les garçons qui tombèrent sous le choc, en riant. Edward s'approcha plus calmement de Bella, tout sourire.

- Je crois que certains et certaines sont extrêmement de se retrouver.

Bella hocha la tête en observant Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper qui étaient sur le sable.

- Bon Dieu, Rose ! s'exclama Bella, choquée. Trouvez-vous une chambre !

Les deux étaient quasiment en train de se dévorer devant eux. Avec un sourire contraint, Rosalie la regarda. Emmett lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit glousser de rire. Ils se relevèrent, main dans la main, ainsi que Jasper et Alice.

- Ça tombe bien, il y a que ça, des chambres dans cette maison, s'exclama Emmett, heureux.

Ils pouffèrent de rire, pendant qu'Emmett et Rosalie s'en allait presque en courant, comme des nouveaux mariés à leur lune de miel.

- Je crois que nous allons, euh...aller visiter la maison, déclara Alice, souriante, en empoignant la main de Jasper.

- Bonne idée !

Bella, tout comme Edward, savait que la visite de la maison n'était qu'une excuse. Alice s'approcha de Bella et lui dit dans l'oreille pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre :

- Bella, je t'ordonne de sauter sur Edward. Il est temps que vous fassiez quelque chose.

Elle s'éloigna d'elle en lui faisant un sourire pendant que Bella rougissait. Elle prit ensuite la main de Jasper et s'éloigna tranquillement d'eux. Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, elle se retourna et cria :

- Oh ! Bella ! Raconte à Edward comment tu as failli mourir !

Bella se tétanisa. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Edward se tendre. Alice continua son chemin, tout heureuse et disparut de leur vision. Le regard de Bella aurait pu tuer quelqu'un sur-le-champ. Alice, avant de disparaître, eut un petit rire hystérique.

- Tu as _failli mourir_, répéta Edward calmement.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire tremblotant.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça…

- C'est quoi alors, demanda-t-il, les yeux noirs.

- Euh, en fait, c'est pas mal ça, se reprit-elle, en riant nerveusement.

Il nota soudainement la tâche sur son chandail. Il se figea immédiatement et perdit toute couleur sur son –si beau- visage.

- Tu es blessée, paniqua-t-il.

- Quoi ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son chandail qu'il fixait, immobile.

- Non ! Je vais très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Peu convaincu, il haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Alors, quelle est cette histoire ?

- J'ai voulu sauver la vie de notre contact au Mexique, commença Bella. On s'est fait arrêté par des patrouilleurs et ils étaient pratiquement en train de le tuer. J'ai voulu m'interposé, sauf que, eh bien…

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux à nouveau.

- Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il me tire dessus.

Edward tomba sur le sable, interdit.

Cette fille était cinglée.

Bella s'assit à son tour, appréciant la chaleur du sable sous elle.

- Ce n'était que des balles à blanc, continua-t-elle en ramassant du sable dans ses mains. Peter, c'est celui qui m'a tiré…

Elle vit Edward se tendre de nouveau, les mâchoires serrés de rage.

- Il devait tirer sur Julio, le contact à Mexique, pour pas que ses hommes sachent qu'ils nous aidaient. Seulement, c'est moi qu'il a dut tuer, en théorie.

Elle laissa passer un silence. Edward était silencieux, incapable de dire un mot.

- Tu étais au courant ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Euh, non…

- Tu es folle, Bella. D'abord, avec Tanya, maintenant avec la police mexicaine…

Elle se contenta de sourire pendant qu'il tournait son visage vers elle. Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Hey, j'aime vivre dangereusement…, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

- En parlant de Tanya, sembla-t-il se souvenir de quelque chose. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avais fait ça.

Le visage de Bella se ferma. Elle détourna le regard. C'était au tour d'Edward d'avoir un regard espiègle. Il s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Bella…Regarde-moi.

Pendant un moment, elle resta immobile avant finalement se résoudre à le regarder. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Ils étaient proches, très proches. Les paroles d'Alice revinrent en tête de Bella.

« _Je t'ordonne de sauter sur Edward_.. »

- Je croyais que ça n'avait plus d'importance, murmura-t-elle en fixant ses lèvres. La dernière fois, tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus jouer à le savoir…

Elle remonta ses yeux pour rencontrer son regard brûlant. Il se souvenait visiblement de la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de lui soutirer l'information. Ils avaient failli s'embrasser dans l'infirmerie, si ce n'avait été des autres qui les avaient interrompus.

- Curiosité, se contenta-t-il de dire en souriant légèrement.

« _Je t'ordonne de sauter sur Edward…_ »

- Alors, quelle est la raison ?

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment, décidant si elle allait oui ou non lui dévoiler la raison. Elle opta finalement pour lui dire. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela faisait ?

Elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

- Toi.

Elle se recula pour le regarder. Il était perplexe.

- Moi ? Comment ça ?

- Elle voulait mettre le grappin sur toi, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, indifférente. Je l'ai juste avertie que c'était une décision dangereuse…

- Tu as...pour moi ? Wow, souffla-t-il.

Il était admiratif devant elle. Elle pouffa de rire en rougissant. Il se reprit l'instant d'après. Il prit doucement son visage, l'obligea à le regarder et approcha son visage du sien. Il la regarda fixement quelques secondes avant de chuchoter, victorieux :

- J'ai gagné.

Elle lui sourit et lui confia, taquine :

- Je ne voulais plus jouer.

Ils s'observèrent pendant un moment, la tension montant entre eux. Bella se décida enfin à faire ce geste auquel elle rêvait depuis plusieurs mois.

Il n'y avait personne qui pouvait les déranger.

Pas de règles qui leur en empêchaient.

Pas de directeur, ni de gardes pour les séparer.

Tout comme lui avait ordonné si gentiment son amie, elle se jeta sur Edward.

Ils étaient enfin libres. Libres de faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, quand ils le voulaient et avec qui ils le voulaient.

Une envie de manger à minuit ? Se baigner dans l'eau chaude du Pacifique ? Respirer l'air frais ? Ils le pouvaient enfin. La liberté était à leur portée et ils contentaient bien en profiter au maximum.

Plan exécutée. Liberté retrouvée.

* * *

_«__Nous n'avons qu'une __liberté__ : la __liberté__ de nous __battre__ pour __conquérir__ la __liberté__... » - _**Henri Jeanson**

* * *

**Voilà! C'est fini, les amies :) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui clôt enfin l'histoire de nos six protagonistes! J'voudrais vous remercier, toutes, pour m'avoir suivi, certaines depuis le début, d'autres au fil des mes nouveaux chapitres. J'espère que le voyage en ma compagnie dans mon imagination vous a plut! Le prochain ''chapitre'' ne sera pas réellement un chapitre..Plus un épilogue, comme je vous ai dit un peu plus haut, pour savoir c'qu'ils se passent dans la suite, et aussi pour remercier encore une fois tout le monde avec mes remerciements et tout le tralala! (Ouais, j'aime bien faire des vrais remerciements.. Vous m'avez donné vos avis pendant tout le long, c'est le moins que je puisse faire que de vous remerciez, non?)**

**À plus! Prenez soin de vous :)**

**» M**amzelle**C**aro

**P.S.: J'me sentais un peu Stephanie Meyer en écrivant :** " _Bella se décida enfin à faire ce geste auquel elle rêvait depuis plusieurs mois...(...) Tout comme lui avait ordonné si gentiment son amie, elle se jeta sur Edward_..." **Ça vous rappelle pas un moment, par hasard? Celui où, après quatre livres, on attend enfin le grand moment et elle dit seulement:** " _Alors, il nous entraîna en douceur vers les profondeurs." _**Héhé, m'en voulez pas trop! ^^.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour! Eh oui. ENFIN, certaines doivent se dire! L'épilogue, je dois vous l'avouer, a été, pour moi, la plus difficile partie à faire. J'avais pleins d'idées par certains moments et à d'autres aucune idée comment le faire. Plusieurs voulaient une projection dans l'avenir et d'un autre côté, j'avais ma propre idée de ce que je voulais. Il m'a fallu longtemps avant de décider quoi faire...BREF. **

**Je ne peux pas dire que j'me sens pas un peu émue de finir Le Plan, finalement. C'est quand même une aventure qui m'a suivi pendant presque 2 ans (Est-ce que c'est possible? O.O Ouah, le temps passe vite!) **

**Je vais vous laisser lire l'épilogue et on se retrouve en bas pour une dernière fois! **

* * *

**Épilogue**

**(*)**

**Dix mois plus tard**

**Bâtiment Hoover, Siège du FBI, Washington D.C.**

« _Des informations affluent un peu partout de par le monde, concernant les détenus qui se sont échappés il y a dix mois de la prison de Washington Jail. Nous signalons leur présence en Italie, en Asie et, même jusqu'en Australie. Des témoins affirment avoir vu les suspects se promener dans les rues des pays nommés. Rappelons-nous que le gouvernement américain a tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire. Six détenus, trois femmes et trois hommes ont réussi à berner une équipe de gardes surentraînés et des centaines de caméras posées dans la prison. Ils se sont échappés à bord de deux voitures que, par la suite, la police a retrouvées à plus de cinq cent kilomètres de Seattle. Les anciens détenus sont, toutefois, selon les forces policières, en aucun cas violents. Ils font preuve d'une grande intelligence et ont, certainement, recours à des moyens financiers dont nous ignorons la provenance_… »

L'homme éteignit la télévision d'un mouvement agacé. Les médias ne parlaient que de ça depuis que les six prisonniers s'étaient échappés de la prison hautement sécurisée. On signalait leur présence dans chaque pays, au moins une fois par semaine. L'homme n'était pas dupe. Les détenus, comme avait dit le journaliste, étaient très intelligents. Ils n'allaient pas risquer de se faire tout bêtement reconnaître dans la rue par des citoyens. Ils étaient enfin libres, ce n'était pas pour retourner derrière les barreaux.

Il se pencha sur le dossier qui était ouvert devant lui. Un braquage de banque commis quelques semaines plus tôt lui prenait la tête. Aucune violence n'avait été commise. Le vol s'était déroulé en moins de dix minutes. Toutes les alarmes avaient été déconnectées, empêchant donc les malfrats de se faire attraper. C'était le directeur de la banque qui les avait appelés peu après que les voleurs soient partis. Ils avaient inspectés la voûte où tout l'argent était entreposé et n'avait trouvé aucune empreinte, rien qui ne puisse relier les voleurs à leur identité. Les sorties de secours avaient été bloquées automatiquement par une des caissières lors de l'entrée des criminels. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qui les avait arrêtés. Ils avaient tout simplement disparus dans la nature. Selon les témoins, les voleurs avaient fait preuve d'une extrême politesse, en leur priant de rester sagement assis pendant qu'ils dérobaient une somme importante à la banque. Une arme semi-automatique dans les mains d'un des voleurs avait aussi dissuadé les plus braves. L'arme n'avait néanmoins pas été utilisée. Toujours selon les témoins, les criminels étaient au nombre de quatre. Ils portaient des lunettes qui recouvraient presque tout leur visage, mais on était pratiquement certain que c'était deux hommes et deux femmes qui avaient commis ce vol. Une somme de 600 000$ avait disparu. Une somme étonnamment petite pour ce genre d'opération.

C'était frustrant pour l'homme. Plusieurs semaines qu'il planchait sur ce dossier et il n'avait toujours aucune piste. Seulement une carte de visite laissée par hasard, ou pas, par les personnes. Six lettres étaient apposées sur le carton blanc.

« _JERABE_ ».

Ils avaient fait passer au morceau de papier des dizaines de tests. Aucun résultat. Ces lettres semblaient ne vouloir rien dire, les narguant d'un sourire goguenard.

Un coup à sa porte lui fit relever les yeux de son dossier. Un agent entra dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Une caméra à trois cents mètres de la banque a signalé une infraction peu après le vol. Nous avons finalement réussi à avoir une image assez nette pour tenter une identification. De plus, il y avait une autre voiture, même modèle, qui la suivait. Nous avons analysé, au cas où, la voiture…

L'agent déposa le dossier sur le bureau de son patron, clairement excité. Avec lenteur, l'homme ouvrit la pochette et pris dans ses mains le tirage des photos.

Il les inspecta pendant un moment, en silence, avec attention avant de demander seulement :

- Vous êtes certain? Il n'y aucune erreur possible?

L'agent hocha de la tête, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

- Parfait, merci, dit l'homme en relevant le visage vers son agent.

Un ombre de sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'homme avant qu'il ne plisse de nouveau les lèvres. L'agent comprit le message. Il disparut sur-le-champ du bureau en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte. Cette nouvelle information était bien intéressante.

Se pourrait-il que…?

Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il se tourna vers son ordinateur et tapa quelques mots dans le moteur de recherche. Ce qui s'afficha sur l'écran le laissa perplexe. Comment était-ce possible? C'était presque impossible. Il effaça ce qu'il avait d'écrit et retenta une deuxième fois la recherche. Toujours le même résultat.

_Données inexistantes._

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en se reposant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il réfléchit pendant un moment avant de s'immobiliser soudainement. Bien sûr! Il se souvenait maintenant. Comment avait-il pu oublier ceci. Les dossiers avaient tout simplement été effacés. Par qui? Il était pratiquement certain de savoir la réponse. Il prit la carte dans ses mains et la regarda une énième fois, tentant de comprendre le message mystère qu'elle contenait. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire? Il était convaincu qu'il y avait un lien avec cette photo que l'agent lui avait montré un peu plus tôt. La carte. Le braquage de banque. Les photos.

Une intuition commença doucement à naître. Mais comment la vérifier? Il tendit le bras et composa rapidement un numéro. Après avoir eu sa confirmation, il raccrocha, victorieux. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient doucement en place. Après tout, tout semblait si évident maintenant. Le braquage. Ces personnes dans les environs à cette heure précise. On ne pouvait pas changer la vraie nature des personnes après tout. Ils auraient dû y penser plus tôt. Pourtant, cela semblait si impossible.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi ce braquage de banque dans la ville même du siège central du FBI? Provocation? Ennui? Peut-être les deux.

La solution pointait de plus en plus son nez. Il comprenait comment ils avaient fait pour échapper à la police et comment ils avaient réussi ce coup de maître à la banque. Avec un as de l'électronique, un faussaire grandiose, une pickpocket pleine d'audace et une experte en explosif, l'échec n'était pas une option. Sans compter sur les deux chauffeurs professionnels qui les accompagnaient à la sortie.

La carte, posée sur son bureau, la narguait de découvrir son secret. Les noms des suspects lui revinrent en tête, un à la suite de l'autre. Même s'il avait voulu les oublier, ce l'aurait été impossible. Les médias ne parlaient que d'eux depuis presque un an. Jasper Whitlock. Alice Brandon. Rosalie Hale. Emmett McCarthy. Edward Masen. Isabella Swan. La solution le frappa soudainement. Les lettres représentaient chacun des malfrats. J pour Jasper. E soit pour Emmett ou Edward. R pour Rosalie. A pour Alice. B pour Isabella, dite Bella par ses connaissances.

Ils leur avaient laissé une carte de visite. C'était incroyable. Depuis dix mois qu'ils étaient en liberté et déjà leur personnalité revenait à grands galops.

- Ils ne changeront jamais, commenta-t-il, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine admiration envers eux. Encore et toujours, ils réussissaient à passer à travers les filets de la justice, ignorant superbement les lois des pauvres mortels.

- Des criminels dans l'âme jusqu'au bout. À chaque fois qu'ils s'ennuieront, qu'ils voudront provoquer des réactions ou qu'ils auront l'occasion, ils nous feront savoir qu'ils sont vivants, cachés quelque part.

**(*)**

« _Yeah! Freedom is mine and I know how I'm feel... It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me... __And I'm feeling good!_ »

- Comment ai-je pu survivre aussi longtemps sans être libre, hurla Alice pour couvrir le bruit du moteur du bateau qui filait à toute vitesse sur l'eau. C'est si bon!

- Je sais pas, Al', cria à son tour Rosalie qui était aux commandes.

Étendue sur le devant, Bella profitait du soleil, tout en se tenant bien fermement. Rosalie aimait la vitesse et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans l'océan Pacifique. C'était le genre d'expérience qu'elle se passerait volontiers d'essayer. Ensemble, elles reprirent la chanson de Muse, hurlant à s'en exploser les poumons.

Alice avait raison. C'était si bon. Comment une personne emprisonnée pouvait-elle survivre dans un endroit aussi inhospitalier. Pour eux, ça n'avait pas été si pire. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de rester plus que quelques mois. Mais les autres? Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas sombrer dans une certaine folie?

Lorsque la chanson fut finie, elles éclatèrent de rire. Tout simplement. Trop de joie dans leurs vies depuis dix mois.

- Où sont les garçons? Questionna Bella, en cherchant à l'horizon une quelconque trace d'eux.

Alice, ainsi que Rosalie cherchèrent à leurs tours. Finalement, elles haussèrent les épaules et Rosalie dit d'une voix moqueuse :

- On les a peut-être perdus. Emmett doit avoir de la difficulté à nous suivre…

Un sourire narquois s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Sortis de nulle part, les garçons arrivèrent enfin dans leur champ de vision. Emmet, aux commandes, hurlait à Jasper et Edward. Même si elles étaient loin, les jeunes femmes voyaient qu'Edward et Jasper étaient exaspérés par Emmett, tout en souriant.

- Allons les rejoindre, proposa Alice.

Rosalie fit un brusque demi-tour et elles se dirigèrent à toute vitesse, tressautant parfois sur les vagues puissantes de l'océan. Elles s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres des jeunes hommes, en leur envoyant quelques gouttelettes.

- Alors, Em'.. Tu commences à te faire vieux, le nargua Alice en souriant malicieusement.

Emmett prit un visage consterné.

- C'est pas de ma faute. C'est Edward. Il nous a retardés. Monsieur ne voulait pas se lever. Il chialait qu'il devait dormir au moins sept heures dans sa nuit pour être fonctionnel, commenta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bella observa Edward avec un grand sourire. Des souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se sentit rougir alors qu'elle croisait le regard d'Edward qui souriait aussi, quoiqu'un peu embarrassé.

- Mouais. Arrête de mettre la faute sur les autres, Emmett. Avoue-le que tu perds la main pour ça, le provoqua Rosalie en haussant un sourcil.

- N'importe quoi, s'écria-t-il, énervé. Je te bats quand tu veux, la défia-t-il.

- Ah oui, rétorqua-t-elle, en souriant.

Les autres suivaient l'échange en silence. Ils étaient comiques à voir. Toujours à se défier, à faire des ridicules compétitions pour savoir qui serait le meilleur au volant d'une voiture, d'une moto ou encore d'un bateau. Leur ego était tellement immense.

- Que dirais-tu de maintenant, proposa-t-elle.

- Parfait, accepta-t-il.

Rosalie manœuvra le bateau pour qu'ils soient côte à côte.

- Accroche-toi, murmura Alice à Bella.

- Le gagnant est celui qui arrive le premier à l'île.

- Est-ce qu'ils savent que nous sommes à plus d'une heure de l'île, demanda Edward à Jasper, abasourdi.

- Parfait, répéta Emmett, sans se soucier des autres.

- Qui donne le signal? Demanda Rosalie, tenant fermement le volant.

- Je vais le faire, proposa Alice. Préparez-vous. À go. Un… deux… trois…GO!

Aussitôt, ils décollèrent à toute vitesse. Le vent filait dans leurs cheveux, les fouettant tandis qu'ils fonçaient à l'horizon. Le bruit assourdissant du vent les empêchaient de parler et d'entendre. Ils se contentaient donc de regarder les autres en souriant, tandis que Rosalie et Emmett se livrait un combat acharné à savoir qui serait le meilleur.

Ils n'avaient rien à se soucier. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de profiter. Tout simplement. Profiter. De la vie. De la liberté. D'être vivant. C'est tout ce qui était important.

Être libre avec des personnes formidables et profiter de tout ça le plus longtemps possible.

C'était _ça_, le plan.

* * *

**Eh, voilà.. C'est officiellement fini pour ''Le Plan''. J'espère que vous avez aimé! **

**Pour moi, ça l'a été une expérience incroyable de partager mes écrits avec des fans de ce monde. Au moment de la publication du premier chapitre, j'étais _vraiment_ nerveuse, me demandant ce que _vous_, lectrices, penseriez de ma fiction... Je dois avouer que je suis positivement surprise que ma fiction vous ait plus! **

**Le Plan, c'est deux ans de ma vie, plus de 400 reviews et plus de 112 000 mots. (sans compter les nombreuses heures à cogiter dans ma tête) **

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont suivie depuis le début et aussi celles qui se sont ajoutées au fur et à mesure que l'aventure avançait. J'ai découvert des personnes formidables, des auteures fantastiques, des lectrices enjouées et motivantes. UN GROS MERCI À VOUS TOUTES. **

**M**amzelle**C**aro** xo**

**P.S.: ****Info qui pourrait en intéresser quelques unes: j'ai un nouveau projet en cours. Je vais peut-être mettre un extrait bientôt sur mon blog..! (voir profil)**

*** Encore merci de m'avoir suivie, vous êtes fan-tas-ti-ques. Au plaisir de vous revoir! :) **


End file.
